


Rapacious

by Grandma_Wolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, KisaIta - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 156,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grandma_Wolf/pseuds/Grandma_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really goes bump in the night? Are those fireflies fluttering between the branches of those trees? Or could it be a predator keeping an eye on it's latest meal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear, it has been so dreadfully long since I've taken a crack at fanfiction. But I was at work one day and the idea for this setting struck my mind. 
> 
> Also, it's an excuse for me to add to the dreadfully small KisaIta pile. So, there we are. 
> 
> Some personality tropes might not be completely intact but, hey, at least I'm not writing 'hm' at the end of every bit of Deidara's dialogue.
> 
> Anywho, a bit of a slow burn start-off for this one. But, trust you me, when things pick up they will definitely pick up.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit 1/14/15: I just realized that the site had wiped my summary clean away. Oh well, here it is again.

The impacts against the walls grew more intense.

They had locked him inside the cellar of their ancestral home as they knew for a fact that he was getting restless.

Three adults stood in the main room of the large estate. The blonde woman in the center sighed, her heaving chest shifting with the motion. The man with hair the same shade and sheen of a black mamba's scales rubbed his temples, golden eyes drifting to a close in order to reduce the noise flooding his hearing. The final adult, looking the oldest physically despite all of them sharing the same age, attempted to head to the kitchen for something to eat. He was stopped by the woman's firm grip on his shoulder.

So they stood. The house continued to shake. And the growls grew in intense aggravation. However, after several hours of precious night going by, they realized that they had to address the elephant in the room.

Or, rather, the beast in the basement.

“The drive for his own pack is running him into a fit.” The woman explained, the older of the two men adding,

“As many his age would be. However, there is the matter of his bloodline. His heritage.”

Another howl, nay, a roar filled the house. As seasoned and wise as the three were, even _they_ were shaken by the noise. Especially by the dangers that the sounds and the quaking of the building promised.

The man with the unruly white hair folded his arms and thought. “It would be a crime to keep him prisoner. There aren't too many of his kind left. But... there is the matter of him making the streets run red with blood wherever he treads.”

“Still...” The woman insisted, “We can't keep locking him up once a month like this. It's a drain on ourselves and it's not good for him.”

Orochimaru, the pale man with the dark hair, chuckled, “It's not good for his piss-poor social skills, either. Kabuto tried to give him some tea to calm his aggressive fits... He nearly tore his neck out, Tsunade.”

Tsunade groaned. Why couldn't this kid just be _normal_? Although, that term was relative when it came to all of them.

Jiraiya, with the white hair, opened his mouth to say something but the loudest roar yet sent the house for a vicious tremor that knocked him to the floor. “That's it!!” He barked out, struggling back to his feet, “I don't care where he goes! As long as he's not killing humans or cubs like a rabid dog, I just want him out of this house!!”

* * *

It was late.

He was finally starting to tire out. He panted, his tongue peeking through the impressive set of teeth lining his jaw. He growled again, piercing eyes looking up towards the locked cellar window. A pseudo-frown grew over his muzzle as he realized that, even if they _hadn't_ locked the window, he was too big to even dream of forcing his way through it.

Four large paws, sharp claws clicking against the floor, paced; a long tail swishing behind the beast as it moved out of impatience and hunger.

As well as boredom.

These woods, the vast expanse of trees, noble mountains, pristine rivers and lakes and falls... They were his home. They always would be. But he was so _limited_ here. Those three above... They would _never_ stand down for him to take over.

It drove him to the point of fang and claw over. And over.

Pointed ears twitched, the beast looking towards that same small window once more. There had been something there. He wasn't losing his senses. He narrowed his eyes, sniffing at the air: the gestures making the scars near his eyes follow the motions.

Finally, there was a brief rustle of vermilion. The beast smiled, panting with his tongue out once more.

A paw with a darker shade of vermilion than the initial rustle nudged at the lock for a second. The fox's head, three scars on each of its cheeks and deep blue eyes, looked at the lock. It smiled, using its forepaws to force the lock into an open position.

When the window opened, the fox slid in bringing with it clear moonlight and fresh air. The latter was what the beast inside was thankful for the most. He had to admit, his actions earlier had made the air in the basement stuffy.

The fox moved closer, not at all intimidated by the beast's towering size. Yes, the beast who stepped into the moonlight, revealing what he truly was.

A magnificent example of _canis lupus_. He towered over the fox (hell, he would tower over the tallest of men) and sank down...

To rest his head upon his paws, his tail wagging. The fox yipped, jumping from side to side before it ran over. It nuzzled against the wolf before crawling onto his back. The wolf found no qualm in this. As long as the fox left before daybreak, it would be fine.

The fox curled itself up, warmed by thick lustrous fur that was so dark it seemed to hold a deep blue akin to the cloudless night skies.

Tomorrow the rage would subside. For a brief moment.

How the wolf hated being so limited. Yes, he had the fox, but this land wasn't _his_. And two creatures a pack would never make.

* * *

6:05 on the dot.

Itachi Uchiha always set his alarm for and got up at this time on Monday mornings through Friday mornings. He would get up from bed, his hair still braided into a bun, and turn on the streaming service on his phone.

30 minutes of Tai Chi. It kept his muscles and joints flexible and in working order. It also helped with blood flow rather than just jumping up from a slumbering state and dowsing one's self with water outright.

When the thirty minutes were over he would make his departure to the shower. Right before stepping in, he would cover his hair with a cap. He washed his hair every other day and he kept to that regimen for the sake of the silky ink strands lasting him a long while.

After the shower, he would dry up, apply deodorant, and retrieve an outfit from the closet. After the clothes were on, he would undo the bun and his elegant hair would fall to its rightful length (more than a little past his shoulders).

For that's the image that Itachi wanted to present: the elegant, intelligent scholar.

As long as he had that, his father would stay out of his hair save for the occasional 'plans for the future' discussion. Even though that part of his life had already been decided for the most part anyway.

He got his bookbag and left his room, not stepping forward before his younger brother lumbered past. “Little brother, you'll be late.” He told him, a habit at this point in their lives.

“Bite me.” Was Sasuke Uchiha's well-practiced response as he locked the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke sat at the kitchen table as their mother Mikoto got them their breakfasts and put the last touches on their lunches. Sasuke downed a cup of coffee that was more milk than coffee and made quick work of scrambled eggs, toast, and a small bowl of berries.

Itachi had a much more traditional take on breakfasts. Well, two days out of the week at least. Though his parents themselves were second-generation Japanese-Americans with his mother incorporating as much of the West as possible into their lives, Itachi found himself trying to experience as much of his Japanese heritage as possible.

His brother and friends sometimes called him pretentious in his attempts, however.

He finished off his ozoni soup and reached for his cup of green tea. He blew at the steam and took a small sip.

“Here we are!” Mikoto set Sasuke's meal bag beside him before repeating the same with Itachi's. “I hope you two enjoy them, I've been toying around with new recipes this week. Although...” She folded her arms, tapping her foot against the floor, “Your father still hasn't told me how he likes his new lunches yet. That man...” She shook her head and went to start the dishes.

Fugaku Uchiha worked for the city police. He was actually the chief so his hours were pretty wonky during the week.

The teens finished their breakfasts, thanking their mother before grabbing their bags. “You two have a good day at school!”

Itachi gently closed the front door behind them, Sasuke playfully punching his big brother in the shoulder. “You eat like an old man sometimes, I swear.”

“Look,” Itachi began, leaning in towards Sasuke as they walked, “This body has to get me through University so I'd rather keep my health intact. Also...” He flicked Sasuke's forehead, walking ahead before the younger Uchiha could catch up.

“Damn it.” Sasuke shook his head, trying and failing to hide his chuckle, “Alright, alright... Where the hell is Deidara? We're going to be late.”

Itachi didn't want to start calling his friend. He knew that the artistic blonde had a bad habit of answering calls and texts even on the road. Perhaps he should call his other friend who usually caught rides with them on these mornings--

Oh, never mind. There they were.

The baby-blue Beetle with splotches of paint all over speed over, screeching to a stop. The passenger window opened, a young man with pale skin, paler hair, and ruby eyes popping his head out to shout, “Get in the car, fuck-dolls, we're going to be late!”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, Itachi ignoring his friends language. It was a normal occurrence, really, if Hidan _wasn't_ being loud Itachi would know that the world had officially gone to shit.

“And whose fault is that?” Sasuke asked, sitting down. Itachi sat next to his brother in the back, Sasuke adding, “Huh? Deidara? Whose fault is it?”

The driver turned around, a blonde young man with his long hair in a high pony-tail, a few fringes obscuring one of his baby blue eyes. “Look, sorry I'm late. Sasori didn't tell me he wasn't going to come pick me up until the last second, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sasuke shrugged off Deidara's explanation. He muttered something about having to rely on his brother's 'bottom squad' for rides before he took out his phone and started scrolling through his email.

As they pulled out into the street, Itachi leaned towards the front seats. “What happened with Kakuzu and Sasori anyway?”

“Who the hell even knows?” Hidan huffed, folding his arms. Deidara rolled his eyes, explaining,

“They just had to go run a quick errand or whatever. You know how they are.”

Sasuke, without looking up from his phone, chimed in. “Bet they're fucking...”

“Oh, shut up Sasuke!” Deidara frowned, “First of all, they aren't even each other's types. Second--”

“Why fuck each other when _I'm_ here!” Hidan cackled, Deidara and Itachi groaning; the latter particularly hoping they would get to school soon.

* * *

“You smell that?”

“Hm?”

Emerald eyes closed, nostrils flaring as the owner of raggedly cut dark hair and more than a few stitch-scars sniffed at the air. His friend, a redhead with dulcet brown eyes, quirked a fine eyebrow but took a deep few sniffs of the air anyway.

They were on city boundary, freight trucks speeding in and out and trains blaring as they passed. But even through the interference of man, Sasori could sense what his friend had noticed.

“Are they...”

“No.” Kakuzu turned away, “No, they are. But... they _aren't_.”

Sasori knew that Kakuzu was usually the most eloquent person around for miles. For him to be making such a confusing statement betrayed how much of an anomaly this new presence was.

“Come on.” Kakuzu insisted, “We can come back later. We'll need to run like hell in order to get back to school on time.”

Sasori watched Kakuzu get a jogging start before groaning, “We could have driven. I hope he realizes that.” Nevertheless, he started on a swift sprint as well.

* * *

Itachi, Sasuke, Deidara, and Hidan managed to make it to school with enough time to simply hang out by Itachi's locker as he got his books for his next class. “Deidara,” He asked, locking things up, “Shouldn't you be getting your things as well?”

Deidara chuckled before pointing a finger right in Itachi's face, “Why carry around heavy textbooks when I can just copy the notes of my intelligent, beautiful friend?”

“Aw, Dei-chan, you little fucker!” Hidan clapped an arm around Deidara's shoulders, “I had no idea you looked up to me so damn much! Of course I'll let you borrow my class notes.”

Deidara squirmed out of Hidan's grasp. “As if! I've seen your grades and if I wanted to fail, I'd just not study at all!”

Itachi shook his head, opening his book to retrieve the notes he had taken a few days ago. Not to give them to Deidara, just to have a handle on where they were. Sasuke, meanwhile, shook his head,

“Aren't you guys supposed to be seniors? You know, providing good examples for _poor, impressionable_ sophomores like me?”

“Now, now Sasuke...” The younger Uchiha flinched as he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. It was Kakuzu, Sasori walking in tandem with him, “I've told you that I'm a much better role model. Follow my lead and you'll be set for life.”

“I'll be scaring people away for life, too.” Sasuke removed Kakuzu's hand and walked just far enough away so he wouldn't be trampled when Deidara rushed over and jumped into Sasori's arms.

“There you are!” Deidara whooped, allowing Sasori to spin him around. It was always a fun sight since Deidara had a bit of height on Sasori yet the redhead was able to lift him as if he weighed nothing. He always attributed it to a life of carrying around art supplies.

Hidan was feeling far less cuddly. “Hey bastard...” He addressed Kakuzu, stepping up and looking up to meet his boyfriend's gaze. “Where the hell have you been? Deidara almost got us all to school late because Sasori didn't text him back on time!”

“Nothing for you to piss your pants over.” He ruffled Hidan's hair, the albino groaning as the gesture messed up the perfectly slicked back 'do he worked so hard on every morning.

Being of a passive face was a good thing for Itachi. As he looked at his friends as well as having the knowledge that Sasuke would soon find himself someone to spend his extra time with, the thoughts of how lonely he found himself at times... they were beginning to boil up.

But he wasn't just going to settle for the sake of having someone. What a disgusting idea.

Still... Having someone to drive you home from school or to walk around town with would be nice.

* * *

There were far too many smells here. And none of them were natural like he had experienced in the woods. What the hell were the elders thinking sending him and Naruto out here?! They could have just stood down and let him take his rightful reign as leader but _no..._ They had to come up with _this_ hair-brained idea!

He growled, sharp teeth flashing with the sound.

The sound was picked up by the blonde teen walking beside him. They turned around, messy blonde hair pointing every which way, three wispy scars on each of his cheeks, and deep blue eyes looking up at him.

“Hey. Hey!” Naruto stopped him in his tracks, offering his best smile, “Look, I know this isn't what you had in mind, but think about it! A brand new chance and a potential brand new pack to find and make flourish! It'll be great, come on... Let me see that grumpy alpha face.”

The wind shifted, dancing through cobalt shocks of hair. Deep dark eyes looked down at Naruto before their owner frowned, the scars near his eyes shifting with the motion. Dark skin stretched over a body composed entirely of thick muscle and that was covered in old jeans and a navy blue sweatshirt. The heavy black hunting boots on his feet knocked against the sidewalk as he and Naruto got closer to the school.

Just before they got in, Naruto groaning about how they were going to be late and then moving into a tangent about how he hoped his sweater and jeans would be good for classes, Kisame Hoshigaki sniffed at the air.

He shook his head. “The alpha here is weak.”

* * *

The doors opened and, for Kakuzu, Sasori, and a good portion of the student body, time slowed down to a painful crawl.

That was the smell, Kakuzu thought, the smell from before. It was coming from... _him_? Sasori gulped as he looked at the two newcomers. The blonde was giving him weird enough vibes, but tall and dark over there... He was on a whole other level. Despite himself, a whine left his throat.

The rest of the students noticed how off some of their friends were acting once the doors had opened. New kids. Whoop-de-doo. Well, the blonde was cute, but _holy hell_ did the other guy look scary!

“Sasori?” Deidara waved his hand in front of Sasori's face, trying to get his attention. “Hello~ Earth to Major Tom! What's going on?”

Sasuke stood up to look down the hall and...

_Hello_ new high school sweetheart. Now _this_ was more like it: blonde hair burnt golden by the sun, blue eyes like a freshwater lake, and his body... Even in that awful sweater and those jeans, he could tell that he had a body worth fighting for and an ass that wouldn't quit.

“Little brother...” Itachi warned, “Don't stare.”

But even he himself was having a bad time following his own advice. However, his attention was on the tall beast of a teen traveling through the halls at his own pace. Kakuzu was pretty tall and broad, but this guy seemed to surpass even _that_.

Kisame slowed down and sniffed the air again, Kakuzu and Sasori wincing at the action. Did this guy... know where he was? They had learned to stop sniffing like that in public ages ago, what was this guy's deal?

But for Kisame, he didn't care. Humans or otherwise, he was going to act as nature created him to. And, right now, he was sniffing out a certain part of the population. His eyes landed on Kakuzu and Sasori, narrowing at how they carried themselves.

He had been right about the local alpha. When he was in charge, shit like this pretentiousness at the sight of one's kind was going out of the window. But for now...

Kisame walked over, Kakuzu stepping ahead of the group to intercept him. “Hey, bastard!” Hidan called over, “Do you know this guy?”

Kakuzu ignored him, stopping right in front of Kisame. The two looked at one another, Kakuzu inspecting and Kisame glaring. Finally, Kakuzu whispered, “Look, I get it. You're new around here. But there's a _balance_ here. We can't have every dominant storming in here like--”

Kisame seized Kakuzu by the front of his shirt and forced him against the lockers: the motion effortless save. The hallway went silent save for Hidan shouting, “What the fuck?! Get the hell off my boyfriend, asshole!!”

He began to storm over but Sasori held him back, ignoring his cursing and yelling in favor of watching. What was this guy doing?

* * *

Quiet enough to stay between them but loud enough for his point to form, Kisame growled at Kakuzu. Kakuzu waited a moment but growled back, Kisame pinning him to the surface before sniffing at him. His clothes, his neck... Then he growled again.

Kakuzu flinched, “You wouldn't dare. Not in front of all of these people!”

Kisame said nothing, whatever threat he made still hanging in the air.

“... Fine!” Kakuzu shouted, “I'll show you! Just get off of me, you're making a scene!” Kisame stepped back, letting Kakuzu fall to the floor. Then.

He left.

As he walked past, Itachi got a better look at him.

Beast.

That had been the perfect description. Especially the rapacious look in those piercing eyes.

When Kisame was gone, Hidan pushed Sasori away and ran over to help Kakuzu to his feet. “What the fuck was _his_ problem?! Actually, fuck it! I'm going after him!”

“Hidan! Drop it!” Hidan turned around, eyes wide at the urgency in Kakuzu's voice. What the hell had just happened? Kakuzu was one of the most imposing guys in the school but here he was... shaking like a leaf.

Deidara covered his mouth with a shaky palm, “What even happened just now? Itachi, I... I wasn't the only one who saw that, right?” Itachi watched Sasori walk over to Kakuzu but his mind's rationalizing of the recent events was cut short by a groan of,

“Hey! Come on, where'd he go?”

That was the young newcomer. He frowned as he walked through the halls, chewing at a muffin as he tried to figure out where his friend had gone. However, when he saw Kakuzu and Sasori, he beamed ever so brightly. “Hey!” He rushed over, bringing the two seniors close, “Oh my gosh, this place is _great_! And seeing you and the others... Wow... Hey, have you seen my big bro? Wait a second...” He took a sniff at Kakuzu, grinning, “Yep, you've met him. Well, I wanted to say hi to you guys but seems like he beat me to it. Oh well.” He slipped away, waving at the two, “Can't wait to get to know you guys better! See ya!”

“Hey, wait!” Sasuke tried to stop him but he was already running after his friend. “I didn't even get to ask what his name was. _Damn it_.”

Itachi suddenly found himself thinking that things were about to get very weird _very_ soon.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, thank you to all who left feedback and kudos! They motivated me to crank out a new chapter, even that spiteful, slur-filled one that seemed far too salty about the ships that I'm writing. 
> 
> Oh well! Here's the second chapter, let me know what you all think!

Itachi summarized what the teacher in front of the classroom was saying in his World Government class on his paper. He pursed his lips, glancing over at Kakuzu. He was the only one who shared most of Itachi's Honors courses, but right now...

He was still shivering: his leg tapping against the floor and his shoulders trembling. The whole morning had been strange. And it all seemed to stem from those two new students.

He shook his head, returning to his own work. He didn't need to bother himself with it. Even with Sasuke being none-too-subtle about his interest in the younger of the two.

“Now, as we discussed last time,” The teacher began, “The main power of Parliament comes from--” She was interrupted by a knock at the door. She walked over and opened it up to the smallest crack, peeking out and asking, “Yes, can I help... A new student? Well, I had heard some things in the faculty lounge... Is this hi-- Oh my. W-well, come on in when I signal.”

“Shit...” Kakuzu's pen dug into his paper as the familiar smell from before hit his senses. Why in _his_ class, damn it?!

“Class, I have wonderful news!” The teacher stepped back to the front, getting everyone's attention, “It appears that we have a new pupil joining us today. I want you to all make him feel welcome, alright? Okay,” She called towards the door, “Come on in.”

The door was forced all the way open, Kisame walking in with his hands in his pockets and a disinterested expression on his face. “This is Kisame Hoshigaki.” The teacher did her best to remain cordial as she stepped a few paces away from the intimidating teenager, “I'm certain he has a lot of interesting facts to share with us, right Kisame?”

“I really don't.” He sighed, “Can I sit down?”

“Oh, um...” The teacher stepped aside, “O-of course. You can take the empty seat next to Kakuzu over there.”

“Damn it...” Kakuzu growled underneath his breath. Why was this happening? He had done his best to make sure that his family traits wouldn't bite him in the ass, why was everything going to shit like this?

Kisame walked through the aisle that the desks made and slumped into the empty desk, the teacher continuing her lecture.

So here he was again, Itachi thought. He discretely glanced over, seeing that Kisame wasn't taking notes. But he _was_ listening at least, so he appeared to care at least _a little_ about his education unlike some drug-snorting punk.

Not that he seemed like the drug type. Unless he was a dealer. Wait, why was he thinking about this? Maybe it was the fact that Kakuzu's trembling had picked up a notch when Kisame had sat down. He lifted his gaze to see Kisame's eyes.

Kisame was paying attention to the lecture, mostly because he wanted to hear about what humans deemed 'proper rule and law', but he sensed something on him. His gaze veered a sharp left to meet Itachi's, the latter promptly looking down to his notes.

* * *

Class went on for a while more before a new disturbance made itself known. One of the students in the back had decided to try and throw a paper ball that made contact with the back of Kisame's head. He growled and shot up from his seat. Without a second thought, he snatched Kakuzu's textbook from his desk and hurled it back: hitting the offender in the face and crushing his nose.

With the offending student clutching his bleeding nose and hissing out several expletives of pain, the rest of the class gasped and found their view of Kisame pushed even further into the realm of 'do not fuck with'.

“Mr. Hoshigaki!” The teacher spoke up, “That is _not_ the type of behavior I allow in my classroom! Now, I know you're new here but _please_ think like the best of politicians and take care of violent matters _outside_ of prying views!”

As the teacher turned back to the board for more notes, Kisame sat back down. Maybe these 'class' things weren't so bad. Even though there were a few unruly whelps who needed to be put in their places.

* * *

“Hey,” Deidara asked Itachi during their Physical Education period, “What happened in World Gov.? I've been seeing tweets about it all morning.”

The two had just finished their two-lap jog for the day and now they were free to walk the field until their teacher said otherwise.

Itachi sighed, “I don't know. It's all been so _off_. That new student--”

“Kisame.” Deidara corrected.

“Right. Kisame just weirds everyone out. And he broke a student's nose with a textbook today but they just brushed it off with a 'my bad'. Also, Kakuzu hasn't stopped shivering since what happened this morning.”

“Do you _blame_ him?” Deidara scoffed, “The guy walks in like a serial killer and then damn-near mugs him in front of the entire student body!”

“Would you fuckers _wait_ for a second?!”

Itachi and Deidara stopped and looked back to see Hidan wheezing and panting, struggling to catch up. “What the fuck?” He panted, “Why do you two... run so fucking... fast?!”

“Hidan, we barely made the standard speed for two laps.” Itachi started walking again, Deidara laughing,

“Yeah, you just suck at running.”

Hidan fumed at that, “Shut the fuck up! Why the hell would I need to run when I can just knock the shit out of my problems?”

Itachi was glad that he shared this class period with his friends. As loud as they were, it gave him _some_ semblance of normalcy.

“... About that asshole.”

Itachi shook his head, trying to get back into the conversation, “Wait, I'm sorry, what was that?”

Hidan rolled his head, “I was telling blondie here that unless its about him getting kicked in the teeth, I don't want to hear anything about that asshole Kisame.”

“Has he told you anything?” Itachi asked, “About what Kisame said this morning?”

“Not a damn thing!” Hidan shouted, “That's the worst thing! He keeps telling me: 'Drop it, Hidan', 'It's none of your business, Hidan', 'I'll deal with it, Hidan'! Fuck, it's irritating! And it makes _me_ look like shit since I can't help him out with whatever the hell is going on!”

* * *

“Hey big bro.”

Kisame looked up from where he was sitting at a table near the back of the school's cafeteria. Naruto grinned, setting down the two lunches he had bought for Kisame and the one he had gotten for himself.

Kisame took one scent and huffed at the meal.

“Come on...” Naruto took a bite of his chicken sandwich, “It's not even that bad. Besides, we can eat a good dinner tonight to make up for it.”

Kisame rolled his eyes but reached for the burger before tearing into it. “What have you learned about this place?”

“Well,” Naruto took another bite, “I'm learning a lot about human history. And math is terrible, I hate it. But I know that that isn't what you meant.” He chuckled, “A third of this school's population. The alpha here isn't that old but he's not really imposing his position. I haven't heard much about an enforcer either.”

“The two from before would make good enforcers.” Kisame commented, sniffing to see if they were at lunch. “But I need to deal with this alpha first.”

There they were. But... what the hell were they doing?

When Kisame started growling, Naruto tried to figure out what was agitating him. Oh, _that_ was it. The two from before were sitting at another table, joined by two of the humans from this morning.

“Come on, big bro, they obviously like them.”

“I can see _that_.” Kisame replied, “But they're so _docile_. I bet neither of them has even been on a hunt before.”

* * *

“Come on...” Sasori whispered, “Why is he glaring over here like that?”

“What was that?” Deidara asked as he walked to the table with his lunch in hand.

Sasori shook his head, “N-nothing! I was just asking Kakuzu here if he took notes for Chemistry. I had to head to the library so I missed class.”

He hadn't really. Well, he _had_ skipped class and gone to the nurse's office since Kisame's presence in math had nearly driven him to an anxiety-attack. But if he told Deidara anything like that, the blonde would never let him be.

Kakuzu was trying to quell his shakes with a cup of coffee in addition to his lunch today. Unlike others, he found that the roasted source of caffeine calmed him rather than spiked his energy. It somewhat worked; he didn't even mind how Hidan was eating half of the food on his plate.

Hidan glanced over at Deidara's lunchbox and shook his head, “I don't know _how_ you can eat that crap.”

“What?” Deidara opened the container that had his rice and quinoa. He placed a freshly warmed 'chik'n' patty on top and drizzled some spicy avocado-cream sauce on top. “ _Someone_ in this group has to be Vegan.”

“ _Not_ me. I like being a carnivore far too much. Isn't that right, Kakuzu?”

“Hm.” Kakuzu replied. He chanced a quick look across the cafeteria and saw Kisame looking at all of them.

Fuck, this was _not_ going to be a good day.

* * *

“So we're all riding with Deidara again, then?” Itachi asked as the group had caught up to Kakuzu and Sasori at the end of the school day.

“Yeah,” Sasori insisted, “Me and Kakuzu have to go talk to Principal Hatake about something.”

Deidara, however, was more than a little miffed. “Damn it. Just... God, fine! Text me when you're done or whatever! Itachi, let's go get Sasuke so we can go.”

Hidan stormed right up to Kakuzu and pointed a finger right in his face. “You and me are talking later. I don't care if I have to hitch-hike all the way to your fucking apartment, we are settling this!”

Kakuzu sighed, not responding to Hidan save for mussing up his hair again. “Would you cut that shit out?!”

They decided to split up, Kakuzu and Sasori staying by their lockers until they were sure that they were out of eye-shot. However, right before they turned the corner, Itachi could have sworn he saw Kisame and Naruto walk up to the two older teens.

* * *

“Are you ready?” Naruto asked, keeping things calm between the four of them, “This meeting's been a long time in the making and I'm sure big bro is more than ready to settle things.”

Kakuzu shook his head, “Come on. He should be waiting for you in the gymnasium.”

* * *

The four walked through the empty halls of the school. The only sounds that greeted their ears were the occasional whispers from unseen parties.

Sasori just wanted all of this to be over. He had tried too damn hard to be _normal_! He had a boyfriend, he was popular, _and_ he had an art scholarship he was planning on taking advantage of come graduation! Why this?!

And Kakuzu... As much as he hated how Kisame's arrival had thrown things out of whack, he was stuck between wanting things to end... and wanting to see how things were going to turn out.

Kisame felt his blood start to rush as they got closer to the auditorium. He was here. He was here and there was an audience.

Well, better to have witnesses than to have to go by hearsay.

Sasori stepped forward and opened the door, the four teens stepping inside before he locked it behind them.

Inside of the gymnasium's walls, a third of the school's population stood and sat; awaiting certain events to transpire. Students, a few faculty members, even the school nurse was there.

“He's waiting for you.” Kakuzu told Kisame, nodding towards the basketball court in the center of the gym. Kisame and Naruto stepped forward. A lone light had been illuminated up above and it shined down on the person Kisame most wanted to meet.

Finally, he stood in front of him.

The person in front of him had a shock of silver hair leaning to one side. His shirt and slacks were a bit wrinkled and his tie was undone. He looked over at Kisame, a vertical scar over one of his eyes.

“So you're the new kid.” Principal Hatake called over, a small chuckle in his voice. “Pleasure to meet ya. I'm Principal Hatake, but I'm more than certain that you'd rather call me Kakashi.”

“Kisame.” The teen held a hand to himself.

Kakashi nodded, taking a step to the side, “You really make an impression, kid, I'll give you that. My enforcer here,” He nodded to the vice principal standing near him: a man with his brown hair tied back in a spiky ponytail and a scar across his nose, “Has had students bombarding him with reports about you. Still...”

He stopped his small walk, “Mr. Hoku there tells me you were dying to meet me. So let's talk.”

Kisame shook his head, chuckling for the first time since he got to this place, “You're funny. That's always a good trait to pass down to pups. But I'm not here for a visit. I'm here to challenge you.”

There were a few gasps from the audience and the occasional 'Kick his ass, Mr. Hatake', but Kakashi's composure didn't change.

He merely shrugged. “Come on, I really don't want to hurt a kid today. Let's just talk things over and--”

“I really think you should just accept the challenge, sir.” Naruto called out, “I mean, unless you're chicken. It's understandable, my big bro is all sorts of intimidating.”

“He is _not_ scared.” Vice Principal Iruka Umino told the blonde teen, “He is merely looking out for young Kisame here. You shouldn't be encouraging him into this eith--”

“Enough!” A savage bark escaped from Kisame's throat, sharp teeth bearing themselves to the party, “I did _not_ have the Elders of Four Spirit Woods send me out here just to play penny-ante games of ruler! Accept the challenge, alpha!”

Kakashi took that detail in. Four Spirit Woods, hm? To the normal eye it was a historical nature preserve. But he knew all too well about how Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade called the acres home and used them for _other_ purposes.

So this kid was their protege? Or their burden?

“Fine.” Kakashi sighed, removing his tie completely and tossing it to Iruka. “Kids these days... I never could have gotten away with saying half of the shit you're going on about to someone my senior.”

Kisame chuckled again, turning around to survey the audience. They were all anticipating a show; hungry for blood.

Even the two who had led him here couldn't hide their fervor. “Naruto.”

“Yep!” Naruto held out his backpack, “I've got spares of everything... except for your shoes, could you take care of those?”

Kisame rolled his eyes but bent down to untie and remove his boots.

Across the way, Kakashi had removed his shirt and was working at his slacks when one of his hands was covered by Iruka.

“Must you do this?” He asked.

“He challenged me, Ruru.” He undid the button and lowered the zipper, “Besides, what would the pups think if I backed out of this?”

“You aren't backing down by refusing a challenge!” Iruka snapped but Kakashi was already removing his briefs and handing them to Iruka.

The Principal stood in the center of the court: nude with the light from above bathing his muscles. “Aren't you going to get ready?”

“He already is...” Naruto replied for Kisame, taking his boots and stepping a few paces away from where Kisame and Kakashi stood. “Come on,” He gently tugged Kakuzu and Sasori back, “You do _not_ want to get in the middle of this, believe me.”

Once the court was clear save for the combatants, Kakashi took a slow, deep breath.

He opened his scarred eye, his own teeth beginning to grow sharp. Everyone in the audience knew all too-well of the sounds of bones snapping, breaking, rearranging. They knew of the fiery itch of fur breaking through skin and overtaking the entire body. The sharp sting of claws breaking through where nails used to be.

They knew and they watched until a large silver wolf stood where their principal once had. Their alpha growled in Kisame's direction, both of his eyes narrowing. Impatience.

Sasori had to suppress a rolling shiver. It wasn't often that he saw their alpha's shift, so the power that filled the air was fairly intense.

The shadow of his mind, however, felt that the power he was sensing from Kakashi would be overwhelmed in just a second.

Kakashi barked over at Kisame, who was still standing barefoot in front of them. Kisame looked the silver wolf over for a moment.

Speed.

Tactics.

Okay.

He charged forward, leaping into the air as his body shifted, clothing tearing from his body as bone and sinew changed. The noises of transformation were even more intense than they had been with Kakashi and, when he landed, the entire audience erupted at the sight of the massive dark wolf that stood in front of Kakashi.

“He's huge...” Kakuzu muttered, stepping back a bit.

Sasori couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't even know that wolves could get that big!

“Kakashi...” Iruka warned, Kakashi not responding. However, in the chaos that was everything, the silver alpha did make one crucial error.

His steps faltered.

And Kisame attacked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, is that a cliff-hanger? Isn't that just awful? Right there in the heat of things...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Battle for Dominance and Its Results

* * *

 

 

Kakashi bolted just out of the reach of Kisame's snapping jaws. The alpha was panting, trying to evade the furious young male but even though he had a better handle on speed, Kisame had tenacity on his side.

Those in the audience found themselves getting anxious, winces and shrieks audible when Kisame sank his teeth into Kakashi's tail and hurled the wolf back towards the middle of the court.

“Whoo!” Naruto cheered, “Go big bro!”

Of course, he was the _only_ person in the gym cheering.

Kakashi got back to his feet, standing his ground as Kisame approached. Kisame bit at him, Kakashi squirming away from the attack and sinking his jaws into Kisame's shoulder. His teeth didn't even make it through the dark wolf's fur.

Kisame shrugged him off, tackling him and using his lack of balance to get at his neck. Despite himself, Kakashi let out a yelp as he felt sharp points setting into his skin: digging deeper as he tried to lodge the other off of him.

Kisame only set his jaws tighter: wanting a quick end to this. He didn't count on Kakashi scratching at his face with one of his paws, using the distraction to limp away into a run.

Kisame barked before giving chase, barking when Kakashi sped up.

The older wolf looked ahead, realizing that Kisame was trying to corner him against the bleachers. If he didn't do anything, Kisame was going to trap him and tear his throat out! He jumped up, hoping Kisame would stop where he was.

He didn't.

Kisame leaped up, chasing Kakashi through the aisles of panicking students and faculty who ran and jumped out of the way.

“He's going to kill him.” Kakuzu whispered, knowing full-well that Kisame's body-language was set for murder instead of disabling. Sasori could sense it too. His sense of smell wasn't the best but even _he_ could smell the raw scent of Kakashi's wounds tearing more as he evaded Kisame's lunges. What was even worse was that the silver wolf was tiring while the dark wolf seemed to be invigorated by the scent of his injured opponent.

Kakashi jumped away once more but Kisame swiftly followed the motion, setting his jaws around Kakashi's right hind-leg and forcing his jaws together with great force: a sickening crack filling the gym.

Kakashi let out an agonized yelp, the sound wounding everyone as it was torn from him again when Kisame lifted him and hurled him against the ground. He circled Kakashi, waiting.

Kakashi coughed, pain coursing through him as he righted his body onto his stomach. Before he could growl up at the dark wolf, he was forced back down by Kisame's fore-paws on his spine: the beast shifting his weight towards his front until he heard another crack.

“Kakashi!” Iruka screamed. It was enough. Damn it, why wouldn't Kisame stop?!

Kisame removed himself, circling his opponent again. Waiting.

Though it was weakened by the screaming of his wounds, Kakashi managed to growl at Kisame once more.

Kisame growled right back, jumping forward and sinking his teeth into the back of Kakashi's neck. He shook the silver wolf like he would have a rabbit: waiting for a final crack to end his life.

He stopped short of that crack, however, sending Kakashi to the center of the court.

“Do something!” Kakuzu finally yelled at Naruto. Even the younger teen was starting to see that things had played their course. So, he called over to Iruka, urgency lacing his voice.

“You need to tell him to submit!”

“What?!” Iruka sputtered, “You're still acting like this is a power-struggle? He's going to _kill_ him!!”

“Because he's _not_ standing down!” Naruto insisted, “Look, my big bro's... not _like_ other shifters! I...” He bit his lip, looking down at the bag in his hands, “I'm surprised he's being this merciful.”

A sharp bark from the court drew everyone's attention back to Kisame. The wolf was stalking towards Kakashi's bleeding, broken form. Hot, wet bursts of air fell from the dark wolf's mouth. It was time for this to end.

He picked up his speed, his sharp claws clacking against the floor before he lunged at his opponent: his teeth fully bared.

“NO!” Iruka shouted, ripping his clothing away from his body and jumping in front of Kakashi. He landed in the form of a smaller brown wolf: the scar still present across his nose.

Kisame didn't stop, tackling the two and sending them rolling. But it was enough. Because, no matter what, he had won the challenge.

Kakashi's enforcer jumping in to defend him had just made it a disqualification instead of a loss.

Kisame turned away, deciding to let the two have a moment.

Iruka whimpered as he got back to his feet. God, that impact felt more like a bus making contact. But he shook off his discomfort and checked on Kakashi. Damn it... The silver wolf looked like he was no better than corpse. His brilliant fur was matted and clumped with sticky red in several places and the worst of his wounds were still bleeding.

Despite all of this, Kakashi still managed to let a disapproving growl towards Iruka leave his lips before he collapsed back down.

Iruka whined, sniffing at Kakashi and beginning to grow more agitated. He was thankful that Kakashi's broken body was slowly starting to shift back, but his wounds were too severe for a simple shifting-swap to heal.

Kisame paced up and down in front of the audience. His intentions were clear: 'Did you all see that? He was weak. And I arose victorious.'

And, really, how could they argue against it? They had _seen_ what had just transpired.

When he felt that there were no dissenters, Kisame set his paws to the ground and held his back as he let out a great, resounding, roaring howl.

The sound traveled through the ground and the air: so that shifters near and far could know of what happened on that day.

“Whoo-hoo!” Naruto whooped out as Kisame stepped closer, beginning to shift back into a two-legged form. “Just like you said, huh big bro?” He handed Kisame a pair of jeans, knowing that the other would have no qualms with remaining nude and covered in blood, but they _did_ have to make it home after this.

Just as Kisame pulled the jeans on, Iruka's voice rang through the gym. “Kakashi, hold on damn it!”

While everyone had been focused on Kisame's victory, they had overlooked how Kakashi's body had shifted back, his wounds still spurting.

Iruka was starting to panic, anxiety washing over his human-again face. Damn it, why did Kakashi accept this stupid challenge? His pride was going to be the death of him, he couldn't stow the bleeding!

Kisame didn't so much as glance back.

Was he really just going to leave things like this? That was Sasori's main thought. Yeah, he had come here to challenge their former alpha but would he really end things with a corpse?

“You!” Iruka stood to his feet, shouting at Kisame's back, “Are you _happy_? You've gone and killed someone who didn't even have any malice towards you! And you aren't doing anything about it!”

“Stop it.” Naruto tried warning the former enforcer, but he went on.

“You're not a leader, you're just a brat in an overgrown br—”

Kisame was in front of Iruka before he uttered the last syllable. He grabbed the scruff of the man's neck, choking back anymore of his words.

“Quiet.” He ordered. A single word. Not a growl or a hiss, just a simple, low order. He let Iruka fall to the floor before kneeling over Kakashi's form. He saw the deep tears in his neck and the bone piercing through the break in his leg.

As long as Kakashi survived this, the leg and other wounds would heal. But the injury near his neck was Kisame's main concern.

Well, no use just looking at it.

He got closer to the wound and, without a second thought, lapped his tongue over the wound.

“What the hell are you doing now?!” Iruka screeched. Why couldn't this kid just leave things be?! Even Kakashi jerked at the initial stripe, Kisame having to force him down as he kept on; licking at the wound until there was enough saliva covering it.

When he deemed it suitable enough, he stood up: spitting out the blood and excess saliva from his mouth.

A moment.

Maybe two. No more than three.

The flesh that Kisame had bathed was already beginning to mend itself. “Don't die.” The teen ordered, turning towards where Naruto and two teens he had business with waited.

Kisame walked up to Kakuzu and Sasori, the two not sure what the other was getting at. Didn't he get what he had wanted? What was he going to go for _now_?

Sasori had to stop himself from trying to bolt away when a heavy hand rested on his shoulder. God, even in a two-legged form Kisame's hand felt heavy and warmer than a furnace.

It took Kakuzu a moment to recover from the shock of being touched by the paw – er – hand that had almost killed their previous alpha, but he soon looked over at Kisame.

“You're... not joking, are you?”

“Big bro doesn't have a sense of humor!” Naruto called out from where he was digging through his bag for a shirt that Kisame would willingly wear. “Come on, already...”

“What is it?” Sasori asked before thinking. Wait, hadn't his grandmother told him about things like this? What did this gesture mean for shifters..?

Oh.

_Oh_.

Oh _no..._

“Please, _no_...” Sasori whined, the sound coming out like it would in his lupine state.

But Kisame had already made up his mind. He finally removed his hands from the shoulders of his two enforcers, barking over at Naruto to hurry up so they could go home.

“Damn it...” Naruto groaned, shoving things back into his bag, “I _just_ found it too...”

The two teens left the gym, the doors slamming shut behind them and leaving the shifter-population of the school to try and wrap their heads around how their lives had just been flipped upside-down and eviscerated.

* * *

“Grandma?” The front door to a small home in the middle neighborhood of town opened, Sasori stepping in and removing his shoes. “I'm home.”

In his mind, he was begging 'Please, don't ask questions. Please don't ask questions..'

His nose picked up the scent of aged clove being suckled by a low flame. She was in the main room, maybe he could just get to his room and--

“Say hello to me properly, Sasori.”

Damn it... He sighed but walked towards the main room where an older woman sat on the couch: a clove cigarette between her lips, a block of wood and a carving knife in her hands.

Chiyo Akasuna looked over at her grandson. She took a sniff at the air before stating, “You smell like blood.”

“It's not mine!” Sasori insisted. Well, actually, of _course_ she would know that it wasn't his. She wasn't an idiot.

Chiyo set her wood carving down, looking at Sasori again. “I heard the howl of a new alpha. Every shifter in town heard it. He's a powerful one, isn't he?”

Sasori sat down, rubbing his temples. “Grandma, this is all _crazy_! Some big hulking behemoth just waltzes into school, nearly rips Kakuzu a new one, stops just short of killing Kakashi--”

“I always told that kid that he needed to be more careful if he wanted to stay alpha past 40.”

“Grandma, you're not _listening_!” Sasori groaned, “And after all that, he decides to go and announce me and Kakuzu as his _enforcers_!”

Chiyo's eyes went wide, her face brightening up as she took in what her grandson had just told her. “Oh. Oh Sasori...” She stood up, her slippers scuffing against the wooden floors, “You've been blessed!”

Damn it, why did he think his grandmother would help?! He didn't want to accept this, he just wanted to be _normal_!!

“Sasori, listen here.” The old woman hugged Sasori to her chest, the teen finding his nerves steadying for the brief moment. “When you shifted for the first time, I remember how proud of you I was... How _happy_ I was to see you in your true nature; healthy and moving. I _knew_ you were destined for great things.”

Sasori looked down at the floor.

“... M-mom and Dad...”

“Don't think about them now.” Chiyo shook her head, holding him tight. “No parent should ever abandon their child. No matter what form they may take. But you have to listen to me.” She gently pulled him back, looking right into his eyes, “I haven't met this new shifter. Barely anyone outside of your school has. But I know for a _fact_ that he's powerful. And the fact that he's chosen _you_ to be one of his enforcers shows that you have powerful potential inside of you. Don't waste it.”

Sasori still wasn't too enthused about this. But... He'd just have to see how it went.

Besides, he really didn't want to be on the wrong side of those teeth and claws.

* * *

He lived alone.

Ever since his mother had died before he started high school, that had been Kakuzu's little secret. Hell, the only people to know that his mother wasn't around anymore were Hidan and Sasori.

He never really missed her. Even when she was alive, their relationship as mother and son was almost puritanical: no hugging, only brief acknowledgments of achievements, curfews, and plenty of talks about the future.

“ _One day soon,” She would say, ironing out Kakuzu's clothing for the day, “You'll go off to college to become a fine banker. After that, you'll get on the positive side of a strong alpha. Such influence will be good for you. You'll meet a nice shifter girl, get married, and keep the family name going in pride.”_

Oh, she would have _hated_ Hidan. Hell, she would have hated everything Kakuzu's involvement with Hidan meant: not only was the teen human, but he was a _he_ , as well as one without any influential family ties.

Oh well. She was dead. Kakuzu was alone to reflect on the day's happenings.

“An enforcer, hm?” He said to the ceiling once he fell into bed. Well... his mother _had_ wanted him to get on a strong alpha's good side. This was just skipping and omitting a few steps to get there.

A sudden thought, though. “Shit.” He frowned, “I hope this doesn't fuck with my work schedule.”

* * *

Two cellphones on two different sides of town chimed in the middle of the night.

Sasori yawned as he sat up in bed and picked his up. Kakuzu had woken up a few hours previous to do some homework (he always did his best work in the dead of night).

_'Hey! You two have to give me and big bro a ride to school tomorrow, okay?'_

Kakuzu quirked an eyebrow. He could tell this was a group text but who the hell was sending it at this ungodly hour.

_'Is this... Wait, Naruto is that you?! - S'_

_'The one and only! Hey, where's Kakuzu? The other number I'm texting is his, right?'_

_'How the hell did you get our numbers? - K. Hoku'_

_'The Elders back in Four Spirit Woods sent me and Big Bro phones! I'm still learning how to use mine, though. Big bro won't even touch his.'_

_'Okay, look... What was that about a ride? - S'_

_'Oh, yeah! Big bro wants you two to get used to being his enforcers as soon as possible. So he wants to spend all day tomorrow observing you guys. So... Give us a ride to school tomorrow, okay?'_

Sasori nearly choked at how forward Naruto was being with this.

_'I don't even know where you two live!! - S'_

_'I'll send you directions.'_

_'Naruto, look... Can't you tell Kisame that just because he's all about rushing into this, doesn't mean that **we** are? - K. Hoku'_

There was a pause in the chain of texts. Sasori set his phone down, hoping that Kakuzu had stowed the conversation for the night.

The phone chimed again, both teens picking up their devices and reading over the latest message. Kakuzu couldn't help but shake his head with a chuckle. Sasori groaned, stifling the noise as he pressed his face into his pillows.

_'I'll see you tomorrow. Don't be late. Hoshigaki.'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Oh, by the way, I started a tumblr just for the fanfictions on this account. You just look up Grandma-Wolf on tumblr and go ahead and stop by for a chat!
> 
> Comment/Kudos for Continuation! Love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakuzu and Sasori are trying to get used to their new roles, but the lack of communication with their loved ones makes things quite abraisive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit long, but I really like the ending part to it. Hopefully you all do too! And I am so very, very thankful for the comments I've been getting! Feedback fuels the pen, folks!

* * *

 

 

“Kakuzu...”

“Hm.”

“Let me have some of your coffee...”

“Fuck. Off.”

“Come on..!”

Sasori groaned, the noise melding off into a yawn as he took a left; following the GPS on his phone to get to the address that Naruto had texted him. This was really happening. Kakuzu and him were driving halfway across town, to where the city started melting into thick forests, to pick up the new alpha of their pack.

The alpha who had chosen them as enforcers.

Kakuzu was on his third cup of coffee, thankful for once in his life that his blood didn't react to caffeine and alcohol like a human's would. He still couldn't believe this. But, unlike Sasori, he was beginning to open up to the idea.

“Geez...” Sasori looked around when they drove into the woods, “I can't believe anyone would willingly live out here.”

Kakuzu handed over his half-empty cup, “You saw him. He's more animal than anything, of course he would live here.”

“Yeah, yeah...” Sasori downed the coffee, wincing at the bitter taste, “God, haven't you heard of cream or sugar?”

* * *

 

They pulled up to a simple cabin in the woods, a small creek nearby and presenting a scene straight out of a greeting card. “Showtime.” Kakuzu stated, stepping out of the car and towards the cabin.

“Hey, you guys are here!”

Naruto stepped out of the cabin, carrying both his and Kisame's backpacks. “See? Told you guys it wasn't too hard to get here!”

“We drove through six miles of forest, Naruto!” Sasori grimaced, not even wanting to think about the wear to his tires.

Kakuzu looked around before asking, “So, where is he?”

“Getting lunch.” Naruto plopped down on the porch, sighing, “He _really_ hated the food from that cafeteria place. So he's trying to get some fish before we go.”

“Damn it, doesn't he know we can't be late to school?” Sasori asked, “I'm not going to be able to give you two rides if he can't even--”

A low bark from the left drew the attention of the three standing in two-legged form. Kisame barked again, dragging a wagon that had several large fish struggling for life.

“Hey big bro!” Naruto stood to his feet, taking a t-shirt and cargo pants out of his backpack. “Come on, we have to get to school!”

Kisame rolled his eyes, walking towards the cabin and starting to shift into his two-legged state. He was, of course, in all of his dark, muscular, lightly-furred, nude glory when he came out of the cabin with a simple lunchbox.

“Oh, come on...” Sasori looked away, “Can you _please_ put the clothes on?”

Kisame did something unexpected then.

He actually

Cracked

A smile.

“I can smell it on you that you're not one to be shy around another body.” He commented, pulling the t-shirt down over his chest. “No reason for you to be shy now.”

Kakuzu had to laugh at that. So, Kisame's sense of smell was strong enough to sense virginity, huh? “Sasori's embarrassment aside,” He stepped forward once Kisame pulled on his pants, “We really should be getting to school...” He let his sentence trail off, moving his hands in a circular motion. He was trying to understand how he should refer to Kisame now; his own knowledge of enforcer etiquette lackluster at best.

“You two can just call me by my name.” Kisame replied, effortlessly picking up his bag, “Come on, let's go.”

They all walked over to Sasori's car, Kisame abruptly hesitant.

“Wow, so this is a car?” Naruto walked around the vehicle, looking at his reflection in the windows, “This'll be my first time in one! I'm so excited!”

“Wait, _what_?” Sasori asked, Kakuzu adding,

“Then how did you two get here in the first place?”

“We walked.” Both Kisame and Naruto replied, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

“You _WHAT_?!” That was Kakuzu and Sasori, their shouts echoing through the woods. “But, Four Spirit Woods to Hidden Leaf...” Kakuzu calculated it in his mind, “That's a distance of almost _three counties_!”

Naruto nodded, stepping into the backseat once Sasori opened the car, “And my feet were _aching_ by the time we found this abandoned cabin!”

“I've walked farther.” Kisame said. And he left it at that, sliding into the passenger-side: Kakuzu joining the youngest shifter in the back.

* * *

 

“I'm going to fucking _kill_ Sasori!” Deidara grit out, texting his boyfriend for the sixteenth time since he, Itachi, Hidan, and Sasuke had managed to make it to school. Sasori hadn't texted or called Deidara that morning, meaning that Deidara had to drive like hell to pick up his friends.

“So he _still_ hasn't replied?” Itachi asked, retrieving his math notes from his locker.

“No!” Deidara snapped, groaning and shoving his phone back into his pocket.

Hidan's mood wasn't much better. He had had it up to the boiling point with Kakuzu's new flippant attitude and the fact that he hadn't heard from him all morning wasn't doing any favors.

Sasuke had been trying to think up a game-plan to approach the new kid later today when the school's doors opened: Kisame walking in, flanked by Kakuzu and Sasori, with Naruto behind him.

Oh.

Okay.

The shifters in the school all decided that now would probably be a good time to get on their new alpha's good side.

“H-hey!” A junior girl walked over with a pink box, “I, uh... My parents own the bakery down on fifth. We had some extra, um... Eclairs. I thought you and your enf- _friends_ would like them?” She was a nervous wreck, almost tripping over her words.

Kisame looked down at the box. Then back to the girl's face. She was trembling now, probably not used to being so close to an alpha _or_ a shifter of Kisame's strength and standing.

However...

Kisame took the box, ruffling the girl's hair: it was as much of a thank you as was needed.

The girl collapsed to her knees when Kisame's group passed, her friends running over to whisper and gush.

“Hey Kakuzu, looking good!” The president of the Student Union called over.

“Sasori, your hair looks so _amazing_ today!” A cheerleader commented, tapping him on the shoulder, “You _have_ to tell me your secret sometime, mmkay?”

This was... weird to the eyes of any human student who was in the vicinity. But they all had to admit, it did bring attention to what a _fine_ specimen the newcomer was. Not that the t-shirt that fit tightly over his chest and muscles didn't help.

But, for Deidara, he was more than a little miffed. Didn't help that people kept flirting with his boyfriend!

“Sasori!” He called out, storming over before pointing a finger into the redhead's face, “What the hell?! You were supposed to call me this morning to tell me if you were going to pick me and the guys up! What the hell happened, Sasori?!”

Sasori winced a bit, looking to Kisame for permission before he left their little group.

Kisame raised an eyebrow at how Sasori was just letting himself be berated like this, but he nodded to the side; signaling for Sasori to take care of business.

* * *

 

“Deidara, would you calm the hell down?!”

“Why the hell should I?!”

Sasori rolled his eyes, already preparing for this fight to escalate. He really should have called Deidara, but everything was moving by so fast; it had slipped his mind.

“And what the hell is going on with you acting like a playboy all of a sudden?” Deidara shoved at Sasori the moment the redhead tried to step closer to calm him down, “Don't touch me! For all I know, you were fucking around the whole student body last night!”

“ _What_?” Sasori shook his head, “Deidara, where are you getting all of this from?”

Deidara was incensed with everything, his anger staining his actions as he vented and fumed to the exasperated redhead.

* * *

 

For Kakuzu, things weren't much better.

Hidan didn't even wait for Sasori and Deidara to be completely out of earshot before he charged over to Kakuzu and shoved at him. “I've fucking had it!!” He shoved again, Itachi walking over and trying to get him to ease up.

“Hidan, cut it out!”

“Fuck! Off!” Hidan pushed Itachi back, “All of _your_ relationships ended up shit! You haven't learned to call bullshit out when you see it!”

Itachi couldn't help it, Hidan's words cut pretty substantially. So much so that he may have lost his cool for a bit.

Hidan was fuming at Kakuzu for all the lack of communication and how he's just trying to be a good fucking boyfriend and be there for him. He didn't notice Itachi stepping up behind him.

Kisame did. His eyes watching the occurrences with interest.

Itachi pulled Hidan back and twisted his arm behind his back: the way that his father had taught him how to subdue a criminal.

“ACK! Itachi, what the shit?!” Hidan shrieked out, trying to pull away. Though every time he pulled, Itachi let the motion tighten Hidan's entrapment.

“Hidan. I will not ask you again. Cut. It. Out.”

“God, fucking...” Hidan grit his teeth, the awkward positioning hurting his arm and cutting off circulation. “FINE! Get off!”

Itachi did let go, Hidan rubbing his shoulder and glaring at Kakuzu.

“We are _not_ done talking about this!”

“Hidan, just _drop it_!” Kakuzu couldn't help the growl that took over the latter half of his order. Hidan scoffed, storming off to his first class.

Itachi sighed, shaking his head and rubbing his temples. He decided to try and remedy the situation. He performed a subtle bow, “I'm sorry for all of that. My friends are somewhat... sensitive.” When he looked back up, he was face to face with Kisame's broad chest.

Itachi was usually a young man of few words. But seeing Kisame so close made what few words he had vanish into thin air.

Kisame nodded towards Itachi, a silent thanks, before turning to ask Kakuzu, “I'll see you in class.” He then walked off, knowing that Naruto had gone to deal with Sasori's loud and bright problem.

* * *

 

“..And you know what else?!” Deidara reared himself up for another barrage of shouts and harsh words towards Sasori.

“Hey.”

Both seniors looked to see Naruto standing beside them. The sophomore looked between the two before addressing Deidara. “You know... You're really insecure.”

Deidara coughed and sputtered, “Wait, _what_?” Where the hell did this kid get off? But Naruto continued,

“I could understand if Sasori was a bastard, but he's really not. You're working yourself up way too much for a few missed calls and last-minute changes. Now,” Naruto took both Deidara's and Sasori's hands and brought them together, beaming at the two seniors, “Kiss, make up... There's too much craziness in the world going on for two people who actually love each other to hiss and bite over this.”

Deidara blinked at his and Sasori's hands. Did he just... get relationship counseling from someone three years his junior?

“Deidara, look.” Sasori cleared his throat, “I'm sorry. Things are just really crazy right now: I have to get my exhibit ready for the scholarship committee, Grandma's been needing me around more lately, and then there's helping Kisame get used to things around here--”

“Wait, why are you helping him?” Deidara interrupted the tender moment, “You and Kakuzu were pissing your pants around him yesterday, what the hell happened?”

Naruto piped up, “We all got together last night and became awesome friends!” He let the two go, waving to them as he decided to get to class.

“Hey!” Naruto slowed his walk down long enough for Sasuke to catch up. The youngest Uchiha had been waiting for this chance. Wow, Naruto was almost even cuter up close. “So, I never got to introduce myself yesterday.”

Naruto's expression went from his joyful normal to a disinterested anomaly. “I never gave you the window to.”

Sasuke's eyes widened by the slimmest fraction. That was... unexpected. But he kept on.

“My name's Sasuke Uchiha: Rank 1 in the Sophomore class.”

“That's nice.” Naruto kept up his passe expression. “Hey, look... I'm going to be late, so...” He managed to slip away, leaving Sasuke dumbstruck. No one had ever... Usually he had people fawning all over... How did...

He let the confusion pass. Then, he smirked. “Okay.” He nodded, feeling himself drawn to Naruto now more than ever, “Okay. This'll be a challenge. Bring it on, babe.”

* * *

 

Itachi carried his lunch to where Hidan and Deidara were sitting. The albino was still glaring daggers into Itachi, the latter sitting down between his friends. Well... two of them, anyway.

“Wait, what happened to Kakuzu and Sasori?”

“Fuck if I know, fuck if I care.” Hidan frowned, tearing into the slice of pizza he had gotten. Deidara tapped at his phone, humming,

“Hold on a second.” He waited for a response, his phone chiming soon after; a message from Sasori. He opened it, Hidan and Itachi peeking over his shoulder to read it.

_'Hey Dei. Just giving you an update. Up on the roof with Kakuzu and Kisame. Ttyl. - S'_

Attached to the message was a picture of the three older seniors sitting on the abandoned bench on the roof of the school. Kakuzu was pointing to something at his phone, Kisame looking at it with half of a fish in his mouth while Sasori was trying to drink a protein smoothie.

“What the fuck..?” Hidan shook his head, “See? This is what I was talking about! Why the fuck are they acting like long-lost friends all of a sudden?”

Deidara closed his phone, turning to his dish of the day: spicy vegan potato curry. “They're just showing Kisame the ropes, Hidan. I think it's... sweet.”

“I think it's bullshit.” Hidan scoffed, “Hey, who the fuck took the picture anyway.”

“It was probably Naruto.” Deidara said. “Speaking of which... Itachi, you may want to give Sasuke some advice on handling rejection.”

Itachi set his food down. “Why do you say that?”

“Well...” Deidara chuckled before going into detail about what had happened earlier.

* * *

 

Later on that day, Kisame had ducked out of his last period of the day a bit early. The teacher of the class was a shifter and was all too willing to get on Kisame's good side.

Sitting on the front steps of the school, he had some time to think and reflect.

So.

Here he was.

A new alpha.

… And all he found himself wanting to do was reminding the shifters here of their natural heritage. Starting with his enforcers.

His ideas for reform could wait. So, taking out the miserable little device called a 'cellphone', he texted Kakuzu and Sasori.

_'I'm taking you two out for a hunt after school. Hoshigaki.'_

He waited, reaching into his backpack for a canteen of water. He had opened it, lifting it to his lips, when his phone went off.

_'Wait, what? - S'_

_'I have work. - K. Hoku'_

Kisame growled, slowly texting Kakuzu back.

_'Don't you work for a shifter? Hoshigaki.'_

_'No. All of the shifters I applied with didn't want to hire someone so young. So I can't fuck with my source of income. - K. Hoku'_

_'Can we go back to what started this?'_ Sasori's message chimed in, _'What was that about hunting? - S'_

Kisame made a mental note of looking into what Kakuzu had just told him. He needed his enforcers to be ready and able to answer his call at a moment's notice. Besides, if someone was willing and able to work, their age shouldn't be a factor.

He asked Kakuzu when he would be free and told both of them to meet him after Kakuzu got off. He stood to his feet, stepping a few feet away from the school. He still had to wait for Naruto's classes to let out, so he had some remaining time for himself.

That human earlier. He had been... interesting.

However, at the end of the day, he was _still_ human. And Kisame's hatred towards them was ever-burning.

* * *

 

With a few hours free after school for a change (Deidara was a regular volunteer at a local thrift store, Itachi did kendo, Hidan usually had to work at the orphanage he lived in, and Sasori ran the school's art club), everyone (aside from Kakuzu, of course) decided to go to Itachi's house to study and do homework.

Really, though, Itachi's house had the most reliable internet-service.

“Sasori?” Deidara asked from where he laid, his back to Sasori's front, on Sasori's chest; the latter laying on the couch, “What's a good starting point for Dadaism?”

“Lots of shitty collages and unwarranted angst.” Sasori replied, scrolling through his phone for a new sculpting book he had been wanting.

Hidan was scratching his pen over his math worksheets, groaning when he made another mistake. “Damn it!”

“Hidan, exponents are the easy part.” Itachi commented, looking over the chicken-scratch that was his friend's equations. “Why are you having so much trouble?”

Hidan gave Itachi a look that utterly _screamed_ 'you have _got_ to be shitting me right now'. “You know damn well that I'm shit at math! Who the hell decided we needed anything higher than multiplication?!”

While Itachi was doing his best to tutor his loud-mouthed friend, Sasuke was trying to figure out his next approach concerning the blonde at school who had caught his eye.

And it was weird because there was a nagging scratch at the back of his head that almost seemed to say 'back off', and 'you're getting into something deep here'.

But at this point, it was really a matter of pride.

Well, pride and the fact that the blonde was cute.

* * *

 

Naruto was trying to make a list of human-made foods that he wanted to keep in the fridge in their house that evening. He was just about to write down 'jam' when his phone went off. It was a text from Kakuzu. Naruto smiled, stepping into the living room where Kisame was sleeping on the couch. “Hey, big bro.” Kisame opened a lone eye to look up at Naruto.

“It's time.”

* * *

 

Crickets sang out to their fellow multi-legged musicians in the cold, calm of night. The branches of the trees and bushes were already beginning to grow heavy with evening dew; the crescent moon shining down from above.

Kisame gently pushed a few branches out of the way, Kakuzu and Sasori following him deeper into the woods.

The deer would be further in, away from any semblance of human-sourced light.

“So...” Sasori began, getting cut off by a low growl from Kisame. He tried again, in a low whisper, “So, how do we do this? Do we just chase after them for a bit and let them go?” He was _really_ not feeling the idea of slaughtering an animal with his bare hands tonight.

Kakuzu yawned a bit, keeping the sound low lest Kisame get angry at him. He couldn't help it: work had been a severe pain in the ass today and he really wanted to go home and sleep. But, no, here he was: acting like a huntsman in some outback fairy tale.

Kisame took a few steps ahead of his enforcers' gaits. He stepped over to a berry bush and kneeled down to inspect it. The branches were broken in small areas, quite a few berries missing. He sniffed the air around it, confirming his instincts.

“We're close. Be ready for anything.” Kisame ordered, standing up and letting the faint trail lead him to their prey.

One really couldn't blame Kakuzu and Sasori for being so out of their element. They had kept to the city all of their lives and hadn't even so much as chased a stray cat.

Details that made Kisame more determined than ever to get them on this hunt.

“Oi, Sasori.” Kakuzu whispered to Sasori, the two following Kisame and desperately trying not to lose track of him in the woods that grew thicker with each foot. “Had Hidan calmed down while you were at Itachi's?”

Sasori thought for a moment. He offered, “Well, it seemed like he was more pissed off at his homework than what happened today.”

“He's going to be pissed until I tell him what's really going on.” Kakuzu admitted, scrubbing his hands over his face. “Fuck, why couldn't he be a shifter? That would make all of this so much easi--”

“Wait a second.” Sasori interrupted him in favor of looking around them, “Where did Kisame go?”

Indeed, it was as if the young alpha had vanished into thin air: the two enforcers looking around to try and figure out what had happened. Surely they hadn't been that distracted?

Kakuzu was the one to try and call out, “Kisa--”

A loud grunt and bellow cut him off, a large white-tail buck bounding through the area. Kisame followed soon after, barking, “Go! GO!”

Oh, this was actually happening.

Okay.

Well.

Sasori gulped, shifting on his feet. Did he go after them? Did he stay put? This was all too much, too soon. He should have asked his grandma. “Kakuzu, what do you--”

Kakuzu bolted down the path that Kisame had taken, the hunt already in his eyes.

“God _damn it_!” Sasori whined, taking up a jog that quickly turned into a run.

* * *

 

Kisame panted as he chased the buck down, his mind racing to think of a plan of action. Kakuzu and Sasori were still new at this, so he probably wouldn't be able to count on them for a box-in.

Maybe he could wear the buck out. But, for that...

He leaped forward, the great dark wolf landing and speeding after his prey.

* * *

 

“Shit!” Kakuzu stopped in the middle of a clearing, surveying his surroundings. All this 'carefully avoiding trees' bullshit was _not_ doing him any favors. He thought for a moment before pulling his shirt up and over his shoulders: shrugging it off before following suit with his pants and boxers.

He grit his teeth as they grew into sharpened points, his bones cracking audibly as his body shifted.

* * *

 

Kisame growled as the buck had somehow managed to slip through a path just before several old and rotten trees collapsed: closing the path off.

He really didn't want to climb, not tonight; it would take too much energy. Kisame tried to look for a path that went around, not liking his chances.

A low bark drew his attention away. He jumped out of the way just as the large wolf with the coarse brown fur and stitched-up scars over his body charged through, breaking through the heavy rotten wood as if it were paper.

Kisame didn't look a gift horse in the mouth, running through the splintering wood and resuming his run.

He caught up and eventually surpassed Kakuzu, the enforcer letting his alpha get into the front position as they chased the buck.

The creature hadn't expected _two_ wolves, let alone for them to break through his sudden refuge. They were just at the buck's heels, Kisame about to snap his jaws around one of its hind-legs...

When the deer sprung up and jumped onto a rocky cliff-face.

Kakuzu growled, barking up at the buck who was just out of their grasp. Kisame paced at the base of the cliff, glaring upwards.

He smelled him coming before Kakuzu did; something they would have to work on.

The buck didn't even see him coming until a blur of coppery-red hurled into him. Brown eyes narrowed at the prey animal as they toppled down the cliff, landing in front of Kisame and Kakuzu. Sasori stood to shaky feet, Kisame charging forward. He took the buck's neck in his jaws and bit down: the snap of bone echoing and sending birds fleeing from their treetop homes.

* * *

 

Kisame pulled the fresh carcass over so that it would lay in the middle of the enclosure that the three wolves made. He watched the buck twitch, its last signs of life, as blood seeped out to the forest floor from the puncture marks that Kisame's teeth had made.

Kakuzu licked at his lips.

Sasori whined in Kisame's direction.

Kisame finally let out a simple 'woof' before the three of them tore into the carcass. Sharp teeth tore into the warm flesh between them, ripping through sinew and fat; more blood spilling to the ground and staining their muzzles and coats.

It soon became clear just how much Kisame could eat, Kakuzu and Sasori subconsciously letting their alpha have the larger portion.

* * *

 

An hour of eating later, three teenagers lay on the forest floor: all nude save for blood staining their faces and hands, a few splashes of blood holding fast to toned chests and calves.

Kisame simply smiled, listening to the recovering breaths of the two shifters near him.

“That...” Kakuzu was the first to break the silence, “Was the best thing... I have ever eaten.”

Kisame chuckled, the sound warm and rich from deep within his chest.

Sasori spoke up next. “Is...” He licked at his lips, still relishing in the taste from before, “Is it always like this?”

“For the most part.” Kisame replied, “You two did a great job. Thank you.” Both Kakuzu and Sasori noticed it during lunch, but now... Kisame was much warmer and gentler. Oh, he still had that aura of 'fuck with me or my own and I will _eviscerate_ you', but he was much easier to be around.

“Oh.” Kisame stood up and it was more than obvious by now that he was used to being naked. “I need to let Naruto know to find your clothes and bring the wagon for the hide of the buck.”

Kakuzu and Sasori looked on as Kisame stepped a few feet away. He took a deep breath. Then he tossed his head back and let it out in a mighty, roaring howl; the noise rippling through the woods and even to the city.

* * *

 

With a sharp gasp, Itachi Uchiha shot up from his bed. He was panting up a storm, his heart racing a mile a minute. His eyes were wide as he looked to the window.

He knew what had jarred him from sleep.

A terrifying, monstrous howl. The things he thought only existed in nightmares.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the delay in updates, dears. Oh, Grandma has been through so much these past few weeks (midterms, two dental surgeries, trying to talk family members down from the edge). 
> 
> But the thought of coming back and writing for you all and reading your comments fills me with so much joy. So I tried to make this chapter as long as possible, meaning that a LOT is going on. Let me know how you guys like it, please!

“Sasori. Hey, Sasori!” Deidara tried calling over to his boyfriend as he walked by, but the redhead was obviously too into whatever Kisame and Kakuzu were talking about to even give him the time of day. “Damn it...” He pouted a bit. Yeah, he and Sasori had gotten back to talking terms, but the fact of the matter was that they weren't spending as much time together anymore.

He didn't want to mention it to Itachi and Hidan either: he couldn't take any sort of 'told you so's today. He looked down at the tickets he had gotten for an upcoming art festival that was going to be held over spring break. Finally, he sighed before tearing them apart; walking to his next class, alone.

* * *

“Did you guys...” Itachi began during introductory stretches during Physical Education, “Hear anything... _odd_ last night?”

“Mm, last night was meditation night.” Deidara bent forward, managing to touch his ankles. "I had my headphones full of whale songs _all_ night.”

Hidan put in his own two cents, “If you want to call a bunch of orphans crying about curfew 'odd', then go on ahead.”

“Okay guys!” The coach that was handling their class, Coach Asuma, signaled for everyone to gather close so he could tell them what they were doing today. He rubbed at his beard, his eyes skimming over the notepad in his hands. It was almost approaching the midway point of the school year, so he was planning on getting some practice in for the District-wide Physical Aptitutde test.

Asuma opened his mouth to say something but a fierce shudder crawling up his spine made him cease in his tracks.

He turned to the left, seeing one Kisame Hoshigaki walking from the main building of the school towards the gym coach.

“What the hell is _he_ doing here?” Hidan grit out, the sight of the imposing teen bringing back all sorts of negative memories from the week before. It didn't help that, since then, Kakuzu had been ignoring him.

Asuma, as well as a few others in the class felt that sense of humility fill them. “Go on a nature-walk, all of you.” He assigned them to their task, edging them away before turning towards the young pack alpha. “Pleased to finally meet the kid who managed to beat Kakashi.”

“I assure you that it wasn't as much of a feat as you're thinking.” Kisame looked around, trying to make sure that there weren't any lingering ears. “Walk with me.”

Asuma couldn't really refuse. It was _insane_ how much power resonated within this kid. But he had seen the fight between him and Kakashi, so he knew just how risky it would have been to get in his way. They walked for a while before Kisame broke the silence.

“Your wife is beautiful.”

Asuma chuckled, puffing out his chest a bit. “Isn't she though? Kurenai...” They were both talking about the World Government teacher whose class Kisame had been added to.

Of course, Kisame didn't just come to talk about pretty faces.

The wind agitated the fresh blades of grass on the fields.

“She's human.” He turned towards the coach, “You're a strong shifter, I can sense that. You could have the pick of hundreds of shifters in the city. But you chose her. Why?” That 'why' was two-fold. But the second half of it wasn't something that Kisame was going to speak of in common-air.

Asuma slumped a bit. “I _love_ her, that's why. When you find someone that... that makes your heart sing, kid... You'll know what I'm feeling.”

Kisame stepped around to stand in front of Asuma. His question burned bright in his dark eyes.

“I would _never_ do anything like that to her. Not without talking it over first.” He wouldn't do it _ever_ , but he wasn't going to say that in front of his alpha.

* * *

“This rubs me like a cat with an infection.” Hidan glared over at Kisame and Asuma. Itachi, Hidan, and Deidara had finished their walk a good while ago: opting to sit on the bleachers and watch the sight in front of them.

Hidan finally hissed at Deidara, “Sasori hasn't told you what the fuck is going on?!”

“Hidan, _no_!” Deidara groaned, pulling his phone out of the pocket of his shorts. He scrolled through his Twitter for a bit before checking to see if maybe, just _maybe,_ Sasori had tried contacting him. Just _some_ sort of attention.

Nothing.

Itachi watched Kisame talk to his coach. For some reason, and it was odd, but looking at Kisame... those howls from the other night kept ringing in his mind.

Suddenly Kisame sniffed before his eyes slid over, looking at the trio on the bleachers. Itachi attempted to meet Kisame's gaze this time around, but it really was too intense.

“Fucker.” Hidan scoffed, hopping to his feet. “Come on you two, Deidara owes me a drink from the vending machine.

* * *

Today was a day that no one felt like meeting up for lunch. So Itachi opted to do some studying in the library, telling Hidan and Deidara that he was just a text away in case anything popped up. Hidan was trying to decide between walking home early and staying to see if Kakuzu would finally just _open up_.

So, he told Deidara they'd catch up later and he decided to hunt his boyfriend down.

He walked down the halls, up the winding staircase, and finally opened the door that led to the roof.

“Shit!” Kakuzu grit out, shoving his lunch into his bag and wiping his mouth. He _really_ didn't want to answer any questions about eating a raw cut of meat today.

“Hey.” Hidan walked over, sitting down next to Kakuzu.

Silence. Rosy eyes looking up at the sky while Kakuzu drank from a cooling thermos of coffee.

“I want to stay over during spring break.”

“Hidan, I have work.”

“I'll stay at your apartment until you get off from your shifts, fuckface.”

“I'd really rather that you didn't.”

“Who the fuck is she, asshole?”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Why else would you be blowing me off like this?”

“Hidan, stop being stupid. There's no one else in my life, you know that. I'm just...” Kakuzu finished off the last of his coffee. “Working through some things.”

Hidan looked over at Kakuzu before standing to his feet. “I'm coming over, bastard.”

“When, Hidan?” Kakuzu rubbed at his temples, “Like I told you, I have _work_.”

“Text me when your fucking shifts end.” Hidan said. And, with that, he was descending the staircase.

As Hidan walked, he was convinced that his chest _wasn't_ growing heavy. His shoulders _weren't_ trembling. His breathing _was_ steady.

Right.

If he kept convincing himself, it would become true.

* * *

“Hey guys~!” Deidara peeked into a conversation between two younger students talking under a tree. “Just wondering... have you guys seen Sasori anywhere?”

“Mm...” One of them hummed, their friend nodding,

“Yeah, he's supervising a meeting for Art Club right now.”

“What?!” Deidara gasped, promptly regaining his composure but storming off to the classroom where he and Sasori usually handled art club meetings.

Rather than burst in, he peeked in through the small window of the door. His heart sank.

Inside, Sasori looked like he was having the time of his life: overseeing other students' paintings and sculptures without Deidara being around.

“Excellent, excellent folks...” Deidara could hear Sasori's voice through the door, muffled as it was. “God, I never knew there were so many artists in this school!”

“Well,” A Junior named Sai looked away from his ink-painting with a chuckle, “You always had that blonde hanging over your shoulder. It's hard for... you know, people like _us_ to squeeze in with people like _that_ around.”

What the hell were they talking about? Deidara stepped back, trying to figure out what in the world they meant by 'people like us' and 'people like him'. Wait a minute... That probably meant... that Sasori was getting frustrated by him?

Not only that... But Sasori  _knew_ how important Art Club was to Deidara. He needed the extra-curricular for his college applications so his mother wouldn't stress out about admission fees.

He quickly ran down the hallway, not wanting to think the worst of everything despite the threads of doubt and unease weaving through his brain.

* * *

After school let out that day, Kisame let Kakuzu and Sasori know what time they would be going on another hunt the evening of the enxt day. Kakuzu was silently thankful: maybe he could calm Hidan down after work today and convince him to go home.

“Why not tonight, though?” Sasori had to ask. Kisame leaned against the wall, giving a nod of acknowledgment to the group of younger shifters that walked past.

“Naruto wants to try 'grocery-shopping' tonight. Then I need to finish preparing the hide of the buck from last week so I can ship it out back to Four Spirit Woods.” It was his main source of income until he figured out how the hell Kakashi was handling Pack Dues. “Also, I told Iruka to hand over the itinerary of all the shifters in Hidden Leaf, so I have to make sure he drops them off.”

The two enforcers nodded, about to take their leave. But then Kisame said, “That doesn't mean that I don't want to hang out. Kakuzu, you head on to work. Sasori and I are going to swing by later.”

At this point in time, Kakuzu had learned to stop questioning Kisame's impulses.

“Just don't make a scene.” Kakuzu shrugged, Sasori leading the way out to the parking lot.

Although, speaking of Naruto, Kisame hadn't heard much from the younger shifter since they got to school that day.

“Ugh, _there_ you are!”

Well, that matter took care of itself. Kisame turned around to see Naruto rushing over. The younger teen looked a combination of flustered and frustrated. Naruto looked up, answering the question before Kisame spoke, “There's been this _weird_ human trying to hit on me since we got here. It's really getting old and...” He flushed a little, picking at one of his sleeves. “You know that I won't be able to push away advances soon...”

Kisame led Naruto out of the school, the two embarking on the slow walk to their house.

“I'd rather you stay home during that week.”

“You know I can't do that.” Naruto pressed the button for the stop-walk at the first intersection they got to. “Who's going to do all the awkward human stuff you don't like doing?”

Kisame didn't say anything.

When they were back in the woods, it was, admittedly, easier for Kisame to keep an eye on Naruto: keep him safe from predators of _any_ type.

He didn't need any persistent humans or shifters trying to take advantage of him.

* * *

“Sasori hates me.”

“ _What_?” Itachi was working on an essay when Deidara called later that day. Of all the things that the blonde could have said, though, that was the most outlandish. “Deidara, what are you talking about?”

On his end of the line, Deidara set aside the half-empty tub of coconut ice cream he was consoling himself with. “I _saw_ it, Itachi! He specifically wanted me away so he could run Art Club by himself with all those other people!”

“He probably wanted a fresh collection of eyes but didn't want to dissuade you.” Itachi tried to reassure his friend, “Deidara, you and I both know that there's no way that Sasori could even think of hating you.”

Deidara covered his teary face with one of his hands, his voice breathy, “But what about _me_? He's not even thinking about how I feel whenever he does shit like this. I hate all this... Ever since _Kisame_ showed up, Kakuzu and Sasori have been acting so weird! Why can't things go back to normal?”

Itachi leaned back in his chair. Damn it, why was one different variable throwing the control group of his life so out of whack?

“...suke?”

“What was that?” Itachi asked, coming back into the present. Deidara sighed,

“How has Sasuke been? He's been going after Naruto more often and getting rejected all the same.”

Itachi spun his chair around. His own brand of frustration was present in his voice. “I wish that he would stop. Of all the things to garner a hobby out of, chasing that boy down is only the worst of them.”

* * *

After dropping Naruto off at a grocery store that wasn't so far away, Sasori drove Kisame to the local mall. “Kakuzu works _here_?” Kisame asked, all of the conflicting smells from the hodgepodge of stores almost hurting his nose. His face scrunched up when they passed a perfume stand.

“Well, Kakuzu works in _one_ of these stores. Actually, it's not really a store.” Sasori locked up his car, leading the way to the upperfloor of the mall. Kisame was looking around, trying to see how many of these stores were either owned or frequented enough by shifters. What he was seeing wasn't very heartening, though. “Here we are.” Kisame looked up at the blandly decorated coffee shop storefront. Inside were two employees. One being some random human girl, and the other, of course, in a burgundy smock apron with the shop's logo on it and an expression that pleaded for death...

“Welcome to Honeybee Coffee. How can I perk up your day?” Kakuzu knew that Kisame was here mostly to see where he worked, but he had to keep to the customer service status-quo until he was alone on-shift.

“Hoku, I'm going on lunch, mmkay?” His co-worker announced, removing her apron and grabbing her wallet to go find a meal elsehwere.

“Oh, thank _God_.” Kakuzu slumped into the one chair behind the counter. “So... _here_ I am.”

Kisame nodded, “I see.” He looked over the menu, trying to see if there was anything he wanted to chance trying. Kakuzu quickly advised him against it.

“If you think what they serve at the school is bad, don't even _think_ about anything from here.”

“There isn't a single shifter-owned business here.” Said Kisame, “Is this a Boundary area?”

“A 'Boundary'?” Sasori asked, trying to think if his grandma had ever said anything like that. “Oh, yeah. The spaces reserved for humans so they won't start getting suspicious.”

Kisame nodded. “Back in Four Spirit Woods, we didn't have to worry so much about them since humans stayed away on their own. But, here, you guys are surrounded by them.” While he was on his current note, he diverted the flow of focus, “Why aren't you two dating shifters?”

“Oh _God_...” Kakuzu groaned, standing up to check on the coffee-brewer, “Because the shifters here aren't the same close-knit community you're used to, Kisame.”

“Not to mention that some of them are just God-awful pretentious.” Sasori added. Kisame still didn't understand. Then again, he couldn't understand how any shifter could see humanity as more than a plague either.

“Anyway,” Kakuzu wiped down the counter, adjusted his visor, just did _anything_ he could to kill time, “I'm on the clock here for at least four more hours. So, yeah, not much happening here.” Kisame nodded in understanding.

“Right. I'm planning two hunts while we're on break. I'd usually do more with the free time, but I have pelts to prepare and I have to visit as many of the shifters in town as possible. Come on, Sasori.”

Sasori was about to follow his aplha when he had a thought. “Kakuzu, you get free coffee here. Give me a free frappucino.”

Kakuzu had the word 'no' ready and willing. But, he was in such an off-mood today that he shrugged and got to work. “I'll even put in caramel and whipped cream for you.”

Fuck it if his co-worker called him out. They got free coffee, it was up to him what to do with his shares.

* * *

Naruto let out a whoop and a holler as he rode around the store on a grocery cart. He had only been told to stop twice, so he figured he had some more chances to kill. But, he _did_ actually need to pick up groceries. “Okay, let's see...” He hopped off of the cart and pulled out the list he had haphazardly scribbled through the week. “I wanted to get some fruit we can't find in the woods. Also potatoes, salt, rice...”

He walked along, looking at this and picking up that until he got to one particular aisle. “Jam!” He rushed over to look at the vast assortment of jams and jellies, his mouth watering at the variety. “Have to find... one that Big Bro will eat too...” So many choices... He decided on a jar of blueberry and a jar of apricot, tossing them into the cart and moving on.

He didn't need to get bread, Kisame took care of their baked goods, and meat wasn't necessary either. Oh, maybe he could try some sort of noodles or pasta...

He sniffed at the air, a certain scent taking him off of the course of his thoughts. “Oh, come _on_!” Naruto turned just in time to see Sasuke recognize him from the opposite end of the store. “Hey.” The human greeted, walking over, “Didn't expect to see you here.”

“That makes _two_ of us.” Naruto began pushing his cart away. Sasuke, of course, followed him.

“So, I think we probably got off on the wrong start.”

“There was a _right_ one?”

“Right...” Sasuke shrugged, “So, how are you liking Hidden Leaf?”

“Come on, look...” Naruto stopped in his tracks, cerulean eyes giving an agitated glare at the other sophomore, “Can you _stop_? Like, I get what you're trying to do and all but your tenacity isn't really doing it for...” Naruto trailed off, smelling another presence. Luckily, this one would prove to be a relief.

Former enforcer and young vice principal Iruka Umino walked through the aisles, a thick, nearly-bursting folder under his arm. He looked from the left of the store to the right, finally seeing Naruto. “There you are.” He walked over, a harsh echo accompanying his steps and biting words on his lips. But he hadn't counted on Sasuke's presence. “Oh, Uchiha!” He offered, trying his best to regain his warm countenance, “I wasn't expecting to see you here. H-how's your brother?”

“Itachi's... fine.” Sasuke offered back. What had he walked in to, he wondered; folding his arms as Iruka pulled Naruto away.

“If you'll excuse us for a moment,” The vice principal insisted as he dragged the blonde shifter away. They made their way to the pet supply aisle, stopping just in front of the large bags of dog food. “Here!” Iruka forced the folder into Naruto's hands, “Those are the names, addresses, phone-numbers, and family numbers of every shifter in Hidden Leaf. Tell your 'big brother' that everything is on his shoulders now.”

Naruto pulled through the folder for a second, whistling, “Wow, there really _are_ a lot here. Okay.” He looked to the man in front of him. “Thanks for your cooperation, Mr. Umino.”

“Please don't patronize me.” Iruka scoffed, “You're just lucky that whatever Kisame did after he nearly _killed_ Kakashi worked so well.”

“Well, of _course_ it worked!” Naruto couldn't help but laugh, “Big bro's saliva can cure shifter-injuries, duh.”

“Kakashi wouldn't have _needed_ curing if Ki--” The hair at the nape of Iruka's neck prickled. “The walls have ears. Just...” He stormed off, “Give that to Kisame.”

Naruto watched Iruka leave, sighing. He really wished that the older shifter would get over the former alpha's defeat already; he seemed like he would make a good friend if he did.

But there was a more trying matter at hand.

“In trouble with Mr. Umino already?” Sasuke asked. Naruto picked up a squeaky toy, squeezing it and trying to drown out Sasuke's presence.

He hoped that Kisame and Sasori would come back soon, he really did. Because _now_ , he had to bullshit a reason to excuse himself.

“Well, this has been fun.” Naruto forced a laugh from his throat, “But, I need to get the last of my groceries before my big bro comes back to pick me up.”

“Then let me help you.” Sasuke moved closer, standing a few inches taller than Naruto as he skimmed over the list. “The two of us can get it done in half the time.”

Naruto couldn't think of how this meeting could have been worse until Sasuke saw the folder in his cart. Being the son of a police chief, his inquisitive nature kicked in. “Hey, what did Iruka give you anyway?”

That tore it. Naruto pushed Sasuke away, shoving the cart down towards the registers. “Nevermind, I'm done. See you at school tomorrow, or whatever!”

As the blonde left, the smile on Sasuke's face was like the cat who caught the canary. It wasn't even so much that Naruto was just _cute_ anymore (though that factor was still present) but the chase... the hunt was such a challenge. It was so much _fun_.

“This point goes to you, Naruto.” He smirked, looking at the list his mother had given him for dinner that night.

* * *

Chiyo was busy tending to the small garden she kept for the sake of certain herbs and vegetables. She held a hand against her back as she stood up, wincing in pain from old age while she got the watering can.

If Sasori were here, she wouldn't be bothering herself with this. However, she was glad to think that she was probably out with the new pack alpha: helping him with official matters and just re-learning the joys of being a shifter.

The sound of rubber against gravel filled the docile air surrounding the simple home.

Chiyo shook her head, finishing her watering. Well, good thingd to those who wait. Besides, she couldn't hope for...

Miracles.

What was... what was that _smell_? She could smell her grandson, his friend... But she also smelled fox, and... No. It _couldn't_ be.

“Grandma?” Sasori called as he stepped out of his car. Kakuzu, Naruto, and Kisame followed; the latter looking around the simple, cozy home. “Grandma, are you home?” He scratched the back of his neck, “She probably is, I just want her to know that I brought you guys a--”

The watering can in Chiyo's hands clattered as it fell against the stone pathway that led to the front porch. “Grandma!” Sasori shouted, bolting over; panic setting in as the thought of his grandmother collapsing filled his thoughts. But Chiyo was fine.

She was trembling, her eyes wide and her mouth shaking as she saw Kisame who, by this point in time, had noted her reactions.

“Grandma, are you okay?” Sasori asked, close enough to see what was going on. Chiyo took a careful step forward, covering her mouth.

“A child... blessed by the Dire Wolf...” She stopped after a few steps, shaking her head as tears gathered in her eyes. “I never thought I'd be able to see one of you before I passed...”

Naruto met Kisame's line of sight, wanting to make sure that the young alpha wasn't bothered by the old shifter's words.

“The Dire Wolf?” Kakuzu asked, confused. The title seemed familiar, like his mother would have mentioned it briefly in passing when she was still alive.

But Chiyo wasn't in the frame of mind to explain. She took a few more careful steps until she was looking up at Kisame.

“It seems only fitting that such a powerful young creature would become the next alpha. P-please, before we go inside...” She swallowed, “Could I see you? Your true self?”

Kisame took in her words, giving a slow nod. He flipped back and transformed, ignoring Naruto's warnings him about his clothes.

“Oh...” Chiyo's fingers shook as they brushed against the thick, black coat of the proud creature in front of her. “You're even more beautiful than all of the books describe...”

“Yeah, and _now_ he doesn't have any clothes!” Naruto whined, taking Kisame's boots before they were shredded through.

Chiyo examined Kisame some more, brushing off Naruto's groaning. “I'll lend him some. Oh my... A Dark Wolf in my home. This is such a rare blessing!”

That. That right there. Got Kakuzu's attention. He remembered a song his mother used to sing, rare in how she _never_ showed leniency with amusing things, in the depth of night during full moons.

“Pups around the fire

Listen as I transpire

The tale of our forefathers

From so long ago...

 

Listen so you know...

 

Dire Wolf the Father

Dark Wolves the sons and daughters

Our noble origins

Hidden in sweet valleys so far away...”

 

“Ah, the Howling Lullaby...” Chiyo finally stepped away from Kisame, letting the alpha lay down and listen, “I'm surprised your mother sang it at all with how strict she was in everything, Kakuzu.”

Kakuzu didn't answer right away. He looked Kisame up and down, from head to tail and back again.

“He's a Dark Wolf.”

Kisame looked up, watching Kakuzu intently as he spoke.

“Aye, that he is.” Chiyo nodded, “A direct descendant of the great Dire Wolf, father of _all_ shifter-kind.”

Sasori hated being the only confused one. “Aren't we _all_ descendants of that Dire Wolf thing?”

Chiyo shook her head. “No, not in reality. Shifters like you, Kakuzu, myself... We are from shifters who were originally humans who embraced the power of the moon to transform. But Dark Wolves... they're the direct children of the great Dire Wolf who learned to shift into human form.”

Naruto nodded, sitting next to Kisame and petting his fur. “Mm-hm. That's why big bro is so strong.”

“Are there... are there others?” Sasori asked, wondering just how many terrifying creatures like their alpha there were out there.

It was then that Kisame shifted back into his nude standing form. His eyebrows rested against his eyes as he grit out, “No. Not anymore.”

* * *

The main purpose of visiting Sasori's grandmother that evening was to get a good idea on how Kisame would go about meeting as many shifters in the city as possible over break. Chiyo offered some great insight and managed to teach Kakuzu and Sasori more about shifters in general, despite the vast majority of the pages she had on Dark Wolves being faded and torn.

So, the following night's hunt went far more smoothly. Naruto even tagged along: keeping to the trees as he tracked the wolves down, a hunting knife hanging from his neck via a leather tie.

Kisame barked out, Sasori and Kakuzu speeding up to flank him on either side: the elk running away from them doing its best to keep up its pace.

Naruto yipped out from above, Kisame narrowing his glare when he saw what the fox was warning them about.

They had made it to the base of a small mountain. The elk bellowed and snorted, trying to find a way out despite the three wolves boxing him in.

Kisame was primed for the kill, but tonight... He wanted Kakuzu to do it.

The alpha growled in Kakuzu's direction, the latter waiting a moment before charging. The elk jerked away, smacking at the brown wolf with one of its horns. The impact stung a bit, but it was more to Kakuzu's pride. He tackled the beast to the ground, seizing its neck with his jaws and shaking: letting his teeth shred the elk's throat.

By the time Kakuzu's muzzle was matted with blood, the elk had breathed its last.

Rather than fall right upon the beast, Kisame barked out for Naruto to climb down. The fox followed the order, slipping into the bushes and stepping out in standing-form. His young form was lean but svelte, muscles holding great strength in his arms and legs as he walked towards the buck.

“Thank goodness I left our clothes back at the house.” He said, removing the knife from his neck and cutting down from where Kakuzu's teeth-marks were. He worked quickly, having had a lot of practice, and managed to get the hide from the animal in under half an hour. “Alright, go nuts.”

No sooner had he stepped away did the three wolves fall upon the carcass in front of them. “Leave some for _me_ , geez!”

* * *

The moon was a sliver in the night sky.

“Kisame?”

“Hm?”

Sasori thought for a moment before he asked, “Will you ever let me get the final kill in a hunt?”

“Unless I'm not planning on eating the prey, no.” Kisame replied, point-blank.

Sasori wiped some of the blood from his mouth, rubbing it into his chest. “I suppose that's fair.”

“Huh.” Kakuzu yawned, showing a mouth full of sharp canines and blood, “You accepted that easier than I thought you would.”

Sasori shrugged, “Well, it's like Grandma said: me and her and all of the shifters in our family are Sweet-Toungue Wolves. Whatever we bite, we're biting to kill or maim.”

Having a poisonous mouth tended to kill the mood, but Sasori had managed to get a handle on things before he started regularly going to school. His grandmother had been a tremendous element in this.

“That's rough, buddy.” Naruto popped another piece of meat into his mouth, laying down next to the still-warm elk hide.

Kisame watched the skies for a long while until it was time for Kakuzu and Sasori to go home. When Monday rolled around, it would be the first day of their break and Kisame would have a _lot_ of work to do. Not to mention preparing the elk hide for proper delivery to Four Spirit Woods.

“Good job tonight, you two.”

* * *

School may have been on break, but Kakuzu was working every day that week. He was originally supposed to have the first two days of the week off but people kept calling in sick and he couldn't afford to tell his management 'fuck no'. So he worked every time they called him in and came home exhausted: barely making dents in the homework he had been assigned over the break.

And _then_ there was Hidan.

For some reason, his boyfriend had decided to spend every free moment in his apartment. Anytime Kakuzu would make even the smallest inkling of a suggestion for Hidan to go home, Hidan would scoff something along the lines of, “Why? So you can bring the bitch you're cheating on me with in here?”

And the tired argument of 'What are you keeping from me?/Hidan, just drop it./Fuck you!/Shut the hell up, you're going to wake my neighbors!!' would begin anew.

Kakuzu prided himself on his patience. Especially when it came to his fiery albino boyfriend. However, this was just _not_ the week. He was tired, he was stressed, and he _just wished_ that Hidan would _be quiet_.

So, when he came home on the third day of break to find Hidan eating a bag of chips on his bed, crumbs everywhere, he groaned, “Hidan, go home.”

“Tell me what you and Sasori have been up to, chucklefuck.”

“Hidan...” Kakuzu rubbed at his temples, tossing his visor on the nighstand and removing his smock apron. “I'm not going to do that. Now. Go. _Home_.”

The last word was more of a growl and Kakuzu couldn't find it in himself to stop it. Hidan tossed the chips away, standing to his feet. “Listen here, asshole. If you're cheating on me, I'm not standing for that shit. I'm not Itachi who's going to shut himself off from the world from a cheating boyfriend, I'm not Deidara's pussy-ass who is so fucking _desperate_ for Sasori to stay with him that he'll take whatever he can get, _no_!” He shoved at Kakuzu, his voice raising in volume, “Tell me you fucking asshole!!”

“Hidan, just let it go!”

“NO!”

Kakuzu was struggling not to use too much strength in trying to force Hidan to calm down physically. He didn't want this to end in any sort of physical injury, but Hidan needed to stop with this piss-poor attitude of his.

Hidan was in too much of a rage that he thought was perfectly justified. When Kakuzu eased up the slightest bit, Hidan yanked away from his grip. It was a split-second decision, but he was already going with the motions. He pulled his fist back and, before his logic could kick in, he decked Kakuzu across the jaw.

The room went quiet; the voices on the TV dulled to a simple buzz.

Hidan panted, bringing his fist back so he could ease the pain of impact. He wasn't sorry about that. Kakuzu... deserved it for being a dishonest fuck-nozzle. Y-yeah, that was it. Him and his stupid secrets. Him and his stupid 'smarter-than-thou' demeanor. Him and... and that _stupid_ growling noise.

“Are you going to fess up?” He asked, stepping closer to the young man who had his face turned away: his shoulders trembling as the low growling noise got louder. “H-hey...” Hidan stepped forward, “St-stop ignoring me. Kaku--”

Kakuzu tackled Hidan to the floor, the growling increasing ten-fold. It covered up Hidan's screams and terrified yells which only got worse when the younger teen saw those sharp canines.

“What the shit?! Kakuzu! Hey! KAKUZU!”

Kakuzu had snapped far beyond the realm of rationality. In his mind, he was silencing another stubborn elk in the woods.

With a final snarl, he surged down. Those fearsome teeth sank into the skin of Hidan's throat before he pulled back. Crimson streaks shot across the floor and the bed sheets once Kakuzu had successfully torn his boyfriend's throat out.

Silence.

Finally.

Maybe now he could get some damn peace.

* * *

It felt like Kakuzu had black out for a good thirty minutes. Emerald eyes eased open, the young shifter yawning. Wow, he hadn't slept that good for a long while. He wondered what had changed. As he tried to regain his sense of self, he briefly noted a coppery taste in his mouth.

It was a simple occurrence for a night after hunting with Kisame and Sasori. But... the last time they went hunting was days ago.

And this taste wasn't quite right.

That was when he heard it. Something was choking, gargled attempts at breathing occaisionally cut off by wet spurts against the floor. That was when Kakuzu realized why this taste, this smell, was so off.

“Oh God...” He gulped, feeling nauseous. His eyebrows crawled high up his forehead, his fingers twitchingHe slowly turned around, his world falling out from when he saw the carnage on is bedroom floor. The pale-skin looking more and more lifeless as blood seeped out into the carpeting. Ruby eyes stuck in the exact expression of agony and horror he had experienced when Kakuzu lashed out at him. Every breath his body struggled to take just resulted in his body jerking and more blood seeping into his shredded airways.

“HIDAN!!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a bit of world-building:
> 
> The Dire Wolf - A combination of the ancient biological ancestor for all canines and the fantasy depiction of larger-than-life wolves. Thing very pronounced canine teeth and thick, thick fur on a room-sized frame.  
> Dark Wolves (Kisame's species) - The direct offspring and descendants of the Dire Wolf. Wolves who learned how to take on human form but have supernatural abilities from their ancestor (the healing saliva being one of them).  
> Sweet-Tongue Wolves (Sasori and Chiyo) - Much like the Komodo Dragon, the saliva of these wolves' mouths is an extremely toxic combination of venom and bacteria.  
> More will be added to this list as more species names are revealed.
> 
> Please comment/kudos for continuation, dears! Oh, I hope Hidan will be alright! And what of this strange condition Naruto is preparing for? Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so many wonderful, sweet comments! They motivated me to power through this next chapter so I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

 

 

When Sasori got home that night, he texted Deidara to see how he was doing. He knew that he had promised to text his boyfriend as often as possible to keep him from thinking the worst, but...

Was he getting bored? No, he didn't want to leave Deidara, but ever since Kisame came along and shifted everything so much, Sasori felt... He didn't know, limited?

_'Hey – S.'_

_'Sasori? Omg, hold on.'_ Followed by an emoji of a hand holding a pen. _'It's late, babe. Is... is everything okay?'_

_'Yeah, yeah. It's fine. - S.'_

There was a lull between responses before Deidara texted back. _'Sasori... can we... go do something on Friday? Just you and me, tho.'_

Sasori quirked an eyebrow at the words on screen. _'Um... Sure? I have to see if I have anything else planned, but I think we could figure something out. - S.'_

* * *

Deidara, sitting at the kitchen table in his house, tightened his grip on his phone. 'Figure something out'? What the hell, with how much time they've spent apart these past few days, Sasori's response should have been nothing short of 'Yeah! What time? Where do you want to go?'

Deidara glared at the screen, his face illuminated in the darkness.

* * *

_'How was your day, babe?'_

There it goes. Sasori fell back into bed with a groan. God, was his life _really_ that static? The redhead was about to start the motions of texting back a 'Fine, and yours' when he was nearly knocked from his bed by his phone's ringer going off. “Christ, what the hell..?” He picked up the phone that had fallen to the floor, looking at the screen...

And seeing Kakuzu's name.

Sasori rested the device against his ear, tapping the 'call' button. “Hello?”

“GET THE CAR OVER HERE, _NOW_!!”

Sasori had to pull the phone from his ear as Kakuzu's voice roared at him from the speaker. “Kakuzu, what the _fuck_ is your problem?”

Kakuzu didn't answer straight away. But Sasori could hear him speaking to someone else where he was. He heard brief snippets of 'stop, please stop bleeding...', 'God damn it, why did you have to test me?!', 'stop trying to _breathe_!'

“K-Kakuzu?” Sasori sat up, grabbing his keys.

“Sasori... Just bring the car. I nee...” Kakuzu gulped. “I need help.”

“Grandma, I'm going out.” Sasori told Chiyo as he rushed to the door. Chiyo put out her latest cigarette, asking,

“Didn't you just get back from a hunt?”

“I know, but... Kakuzu called me, panicking about _something_. I need to get over there.”

Chiyo didn't argue. She merely nodded, saying, “Be safe out there. If anything happens, call on your alpha.”

* * *

Sasori sped across town, trying to avoid the sight of any police or the like as he drove to Kakuzu's apartment.

When he pulled into the parking lot, he felt that something was... different about tonight. He opened the front door of the apartment building and stepped in, trying not to disturb any of the other shifters who lived there.

As he climbed the stairs, it got worse. That sensation of descent, of _dread_. What was going on? “Kakuzu...” Sasori whispered, climbing the next set of stairs.

He finally arrived at the eighth floor and he couldn't ignore the copper, sanguine smell that permeated the door in front of him. “Kakuzu?” He gave the door a gentle push, the door swinging inward. Sasori walked in, his senses on high alert.

Okay, thus far everything seemed normal. The kitchen, clean save for a few dishes from a quickly prepared late-night meal. The main room, the couches surrounding the coffee table with a radio and books on it.

Sasori sniffed the air, the sanguine aroma still present. But now he could at least smell Kakuzu and... “Hidan?”

What the hell was Hidan doing here? Why would Kakuzu have called, pleading for help... Hidan was here...

“The blood...”

Sasori's eyes went wide as worst-case scenarios flooded his mind. He ran towards the main bedroom, shoving the door open and confirming his fears. “Oh my GOD!!”

“SHUT UP!” Kakuzu snapped at his friend. He was still stained with Hidan's blood, his hands especially as he tried to stow the bleeding with several wrapping bandages and his own hands. “J-just shut up!”

“What the hell happened?!” Sasori fell to his knees, crawling over to Hidan to check his pulse: weak. To see the extent of the injuries: he didn't even know how Kakuzu had kept Hidan's head close to his body, the lacerations of the skin, the trachea, and the blood vessels all inside was so much. To get Kakuzu to _talk_.

“I didn't mean it...” Kakuzu shook his head, eyes wide as it finally clicked. Sasori was here. He had answered Kakuzu's call. The call he made because he had tried to kill his boyfriend.

He had tried.

To kill.

His boyfriend.

“I didn't... I didn't mean it...”

“I get that...” Sasori gulped, “But _look at what we're dealing with here_!!”

Hidan let out a weak, gurgling cough, Kakuzu trying to hold him down so he wouldn't expel anymore blood.

“This place looks like a murder-scene and Hidan's on his last few ounces of blood!!” Sasori didn't want to know how he knew that Hidan was so close to death's door, but he did know. That was what mattered.

“I don't know what to do...” Kakuzu shook his head, “I can't take him to the hospital, they'll ask too many questions. But I can't just _leave_ him like this! And I'm _not_ seeing him die!!”

He was right. Sasori couldn't even think of any alternatives. Hidan was really going to--

“ _If anything happens, call on your alpha.”_

“We have to go.” Sasori shoved Kakuzu aside, tying the bandages around Hidan's neck in a knot tight enough to stow bleeding but hopefully not tight enough to suffocate. “Come on, we need to go!!”

Kakuzu hefted Hidan up bridal style. “Alright, go get the...” Kakuzu's words escaped him when he looked down. Hidan's eyes had regained enough focus to look up at him: faceted rubies stuck between an expression of horror and hatred.

“Get the door!” Kakuzu shouted, Sasori opening it so Kakuzu could charge on through. He didn't want to fuck with the stairs right now. Keeping his hold on Hidan tight, he jumped over the railing of the stairs. He landed on his feet, his body barely shifting from the impact.

Sasori almost called Kakuzu out on it before he remembered: Jagged-Claw Wolves were the sturdiest breed of wolf shifter out there. “Sasori, come on!” Kakuzu shouted up towards Sasori, the latter nodding and rushing down the stairs.

* * *

Kisame was up, stirring a large pot that was on a low boil on the stove. Though he would have been far more comfortable naked, he, at least, wore a pair of blue sleeping pants that hung low on narrow hips. He yawned, a bit tired but thankful that this was the last batch. Now, where was the honey..?

He crumbled up the last of the honeycomb that he had collected that afternoon when he had come home from meeting the latest division of shifters.

He frowned a bit, turning the heat down so he could find one of the bottles of honey he had sent Naruto out for.

There were still quite a few who thought he was too young for the position he had won from Kakashi. The thought infuriated him, even as he turned on another burner so he could carmalize more honey for what he was boiling.

“You know...” Kisame quickly turned towards the walkway, Naruto yawning as he walked in: dressed down to a pair of green boxers, “You only work this hard in a kitchen when you're agitated. What's up, Big Bro?”

Kisame turned back to the honey, stirring it so it wouldn't burn. It would need to cook for just a bit over an hour. “The elders of Four Spirit Woods treated me with the same disregard because of my age. I _refuse_ to have that here.”

Naruto hummed in ascent, stepping into the kitchen to make himself a late-night snack. “You should bake more bread, Big Bro.”

“When I'm done meeting the other shifters.” Kisame promised, checking on the first pot.

The two stayed in the kitchen for a while. Kisame worked on the project that had his attention while Naruto made himself a snack, dozed off at the table, toyed around with his phone, and spoke about this and that.

Finally it came time for Kisame to add the last bit of honey to the main pot: the sap-like fluid now a sweet golden brown. “Hm...” He frowned again, glaring into the pot. “I hope the mother hasn't died. Maybe more yeast...”

Naruto perked up, walking to the cupboard and getting a packet of dry yeast. Kisame turned off the stove and poured a few tablespoons in, deciding to let time do its work. “Okay.” He playfully cuffed Naruto on the back of the head, “Time for bed.”

“No!” Naruto whined, shaking his head and following Kisame out of the kitchen.

Kisame stopped in the middle of taking a new step. “Wait.” He ordered, walking towards the front door and listening. “Sasori's car.”

It had just pulled up, but it was so late; what did Sasori want?

Kisame and Naruto stepped outside just as Sasori stopped the car and stepped out. “Kisame, we need your help!”

“What's going on?” Naruto asked, stepping forward as Kisame jumped off the porch to meet his two enforcers. But, oh, they smelled what was wrong before Sasori even answered. “Oh no...” If Naruto had been as a fox, the smell and sight the greeted him would have had his ears drooping.

Kisame stepped back, letting Kakuzu carry Hidan's bloody form out of the car. “Please...” Kakuzu panted, shaking his head as he laid Hidan out on the ground. “Please, you have to save him. _Please_!”

Kisame looked at Hidan. Then to Kakuzu. Then back to Hidan.

Damn it, why did this have to happen so _soon_? And with one of his own enforcers?!

“Kisame, come on!” Kakuzu called out again, getting antsy. It was incredible that Hidan had managed to hold on for this long, but Kisame needed to act and _soon_! Or else...

He didn't want to even think about it.

A change in the air let him know that Kisame had shifted, the large Dark Wolf stepping over to Hidan's body. He circled him, once, twice... It was slow. Torturous, waiting for Kisame to act. Kakuzu finally snapped, “He is going to _die_ if we just leave him like that! Why aren't you doing--”

Kisame snarled and barked in Kakuzu's direction, his enforcer promptly shutting up. Kisame went back to sniffing and circling. He did this five more times before he finally stepped close to Hidan and tore away the bandage. He narrowed his gaze at the fearsome wound before he lapped his tongue against it until it was soaked in saliva. Slowly but surely skin and sinew began to meld back together, Hidan finally passing out.

“Hidan!” Kakuzu bolted over, listening for Hidan's breathing and...

Yes. A stable heartbeat. “Oh thank God...” He shook his head, leaning over to kiss the unconscious albino's forehead. “Kisame, I--”

He was cut off by an agitated growl as Kisame walked back into the house, stepping past an uneasy Naruto. Sasori slowly made his over, letting out a breath he wasn't sure he had been holding.

“Thank goodness Kisame was able to do it. Grandma was right.”

“Yeah...” Kakuzu frowned a bit. “But why the hell was he waiting so long to do it? He knew how severe the situation was!”

Finally, Naruto grit out: “Because Big Bro's saliva only works on SHIFTERS!” The blonde shifter followed Kisame inside. Things had been going so well, too.

* * *

What?

Wait... Kakuzu looked down at the healing wound, shaking his head. “No. No, no!” This couldn't be happening! He wasn't even thinking about how turning a human was a punishable offense in shifter culture, but he had forced this onto Hidan without his boyfriend's permission!!

“Damn it, no..!!” Kakuzu slammed his fist against the ground, not wanting to acknowledge how Hidan's scent was already beginning to change.

Sasori fell to the ground, landing on his behind. He was... shocked, horrified at what had just transpired. Hidan was going to be a shifter? That actually was...

Sasori pushed the sudden thoughts out of his mind. No, he had to focus on Kakuzu and Hidan right now. This was going to be troublesome. Especially keeping Hidan from blabbing about shifters once he woke up.

But that was even if he believed that everything that had transpired had been real and not some fever dream. Shit, this was just so messy...

The front door slammed open, Kisame in his standing form. “I've prepared a room. Get him inside before he freezes to death.”

Kakuzu nodded, hefting Hidan up and carrying him into the house. Hidan's body would be going into a minor form of Shock, soon. He needed to be in a soft, warm place so his body wouldn't go into a full seizure.

He had heard stories about shifters who had turned humans from his mother. She always put such tone and twist to her words, they were obviously warnings for Kakuzu to never fall prey to the same mistake.

So much for that.

* * *

“ _H-hey...” Hidan stepped forward, “St-stop ignoring me. Kaku--”_

_Kakuzu tackled Hidan to the floor, the growling increasing ten-fold. It covered up Hidan's screams and terrified yells which only got worse when the younger teen saw those sharp canines._

“ _What the shit?! Kakuzu! Hey! KAKUZU!”_

_With a final snarl, he surged down. Those fearsome teeth sank into the skin of Hidan's throat before he pulled back. Crimson streaks shot across the floor and the the bedsheets once Kakuzu had successfully torn his boyfriend's throat out._

“Fuck!” Hidan shot up from bed, his hands immediately going to his own throat. He felt no pain, nor anything sticky and slick on his fingertips. “Oh, thank Jashin...” He relaxed, running a hand through messy strands of white.

It had all been a dream. Shit, it was violent though. Maybe he was having a guilty conscious about his hassling Kakuzu for the past few weeks. But still, it had been so vivid. He could almost recall the exact degree of pain he had felt when Kakuzu had torn into him.

Well, it didn't matter. In fact, he should probably get out of Kakuzu's bed and... and...

“What the hell?” Hidan looked around himself, the room he was in was far too simple and rustic. Wooden walls, a window in the right wall, an unlit candle on the dusty dresser. “Where the fu-- Kakuzu!!”

The door to the room burst inward. Hidan perked up, expecting Kakuzu but getting Kisame instead. That had Hidan fuming. “What the hell are you doing here, shitstain?! Actually, screw that, where the fuck are we?!”

Kisame closed the door behind him, carrying the tray of fried meat slices, milk, berries, and porridge into the room. He sat down at the end of the bed, setting the tray over Hidan's lap. “You need to eat.”

“Fuck _off_ and tell me where the hell I am!” Hidan shouted, glaring up at the person who had thrown his and his friends' lives so out of whack.

Kisame stood to his feet. He turned his back to Hidan, speaking, “I will not repeat myself again. Eat. Your body needs it.”

“How about,” Hidan smirked, “I shove this tray right up your miserable--”

Kisame whipped around, removing the tray enough so he could force Hidan against the mattress. “Eat the damn food or I will force it down your _throat_!!”

Initially, Hidan attempted to dig his hands into Kisame's arm so he could escape. But then something... _something_ in him died down. When he looked up at the imposing teen, something inside of him gave up the fight.

He looked away with a whimper, waiting for Kisame to let go and place the tray back onto his lap. As he looked down at the food, Hidan struggled to figure everything out. There was the confusion of the outside, but the inside of him... something had changed, _was_ changing.

He was _starving_.

He didn't even bother to question the lack of utensils; picking up pieces of meat and tearing into them between gulps of the milk.

Kisame waited until he was working at the berries and porridge before he spoke again. “Kakuzu will be back at the end of the day. For the time being, you are going to need to listen to me and be calm about it.”

“Yeah, whatever fuckface.” Hidan replied with his mouth full. Kisame rolled his eyes with a huff. At least Hidan was listening now.

Kisame got comfortable. “How much of last night do you remember?”

“I remember waiting for Kakuzu's dumbass to come back to his apartment after work. I guess I knocked out and then woke up _here_. Is this your place? Kind of working too hard at the shitty woodsman thing, aren't you?”

Of course Hidan's mind would have tried to lock away the events that had transpired. He moved in close, Hidan squirming at the close vicinity. “You mind backing the fuck up? I'm already in a relationsh--”

“Kakuzu bit you last night.”

Hidan's breathing picked up, eyes shutting in an attempt to block out such images and memories. All that did, though, was bring the images of sharp teeth and blood back.

“N-no. That was a shitty nightmare. Don't try and confuse me!”

“You aren't going to get anywhere by denying what happened.” Kisame stood to his feet, “Finish your food. There should be some clothes that will fit you in the dresser.”

Hidan choked out when he saw that Kisame was leaving, “Wait, you're _leaving_?!”

“I have things to attend to in town. And, no, I'm not taking you home yet. Naruto will be here if you need food or to answer any other questions.”

Hidan was forced to sit and watch Kisame leave, closing the door behind him. “Shit...” What was going on?

* * *

Hidan had found a pair of grey shorts and a button-up that he opted to keep open as he began to explore the house. The same old woodsman aesthetic carried through the rest of the cabin. Hidan was almost thankful that it seemed like only two people lived here.

He made it to the kitchen to see Naruto looking through the cabinets and the fridge, writing things that they needed.

“Hey blondie!”

Naruto turned and saw Hidan. “Oh, hey.” He set the notepad down. “So, uh, how are you feeling?” Hidan scoffed, “What the hell are you guys trying to pull? I hope you two aren't expecting me to believe that Kakuzu tried to kill me.”

Naruto turned to the fridge. “Are you hungry? I could whip up some soup, some chili... What would ya like?”

“I could go for some so-- Hey!” Hidan caught himself. “I'm not done talking to you yet! Stop trying to distract me!!”

Naruto really wasn't. He was trying to build into what he was about to do. “Hey.” Naruto asked, “Could you grab me that bottle of stock on top of the fridge?”

Hidan scoffed, “You're acting like I'm tall like Kakuzu or Kisame, blondie.”

“Nevermind, I got it.” Naruto jumped back, shifting into fox form: his clothes slipping off of his smaller frame as he leapt onto the counter and then the top of the fridge.

Hidan fell back, his mouth gaping when he landed; watching Naruto grab the canister and jump back down: shifting back.

“What... the... hell..?” Hidan whispered, looking on as Naruto set the stock down. The younger teen walked over, bending down to help Hidan to stand.

“Welcome to the family.”

* * *

There was one shifter that Kisame had been meaning to visit before the week was through. She and her daughter, when it came to the folder that Iruka had given Naruto, were in their own small section; cut off from everyone else.

When Kisame made it to her address, he saw why.

The apartment complex was in a terrible part of town, the smells here even _worse_ than the main city. Kisame walked past a group of homeless humans huddled in front of a mobile soup-kitchen, walking straight into the apartment complex.

He had to climb a few flights of stairs and avoid wandering human eyes, but he finally made it to Unit 37 on the fifth floor.

He knocked on the door, waiting for a response.

“Just a moment, please!”

The voice was far too sweet and gentle to be stuck in a place like this. Kisame had to listen to several locks being undone before the door opened. Long navy hair, pale skin, and pale eyes looked up at him. “O-oh!” The woman, the shifter, gave a subtle sniff. “How can I help you?”

“Hinata Hyuuga?” Kisame asked. She nodded.

“You're the new alpha, right?” When Kisame nodded, Hinata bowed a bit, opening the door, “Please, come in.”

Kisame stepped inside, feeling like he had stepped into a completely different world. Despite having so little to work with, Hinata's apartment was as cozy and welcoming as a small home out of a magazine.

“I'm surprised that you stopped by.” Hinata said, offering Kisame a seat while picking up some of her daughter's toys. “Would you like some tea?” Kisame gladly accepted, Hinata stepping over to the kitchen. “You see,” She explained, “When my husband died, Kakashi... Well, I guess he kind of forgot about us. He forgot about a lot of shifters outside of the main part of the city.”

Kisame had heard similar senitments from other shifters. It made him feel all the more justified in taking control of the pack away from him.

Kisame heard something moving around the corner that led to the hallway. He turned a bit to see a small mop of navy hair, some of it tied up in a ponytail.

“Oh no...”

Kisame turned to Hinata, the older shifter looking through her refridgerator with a sigh. “Again? But I won't get paid until the end of the week and I had to use my benefits card to help with rent...”

“Mommy?” Hinata gasped, looking down to see her daughter holding onto her leg.

That was fast, Kisame noted. The pup had just been in the hallway...

“Do we get to have dinner tonight, Mommy?”

“Oh, Himawari...” Hinata picked her daughter up, “I'll... I'll think of something.”

Kisame felt his stomach clench at the thought of a young pup having to go without food. “Where do you work?”

“Oh!” Hinata walked over, Himawari hiding against her chest, “I work for a small bookstore a few blocks from here. I was originally trying to be a preschool teacher, but... Well... I can't have my dauhter homeless for the sake of a dream...”

Kisame dug into the pockets of his jeans. He managed to find fifty dollars and promptly offered it over. “Go get her something to eat.”

Hinata shook her head, “No, you really don't have to do that...”

“I'll watch her while you go and come back. This isn't a request.” He pressed the money into Hinata's hand. “It's an order.”

Hinata had to turn around, the thought of crying in front of her new alpha not one she wanted to entertain.

“Mommy, are you okay?”

“Yes honey.” Hinata nodded, wiping at one of her eyes. “I need you to stay with Mr. Kisame for a few minutes, okay? Mommy's going to get something yummy for us to eat.”

Himawari whined, not too trusting of the big scary stranger in their home. But she eventually nodded, Hinata setting her down and grabbing her shoes after making a quick note of what to buy to use the money efficiently.

“I'll be right back. And, Kisame?”

Kisame looked over towards the door.

“Thank you.”

When the door closed, Kisame watched Himawari grab one of her stuffed animals that had been on the floor. She kept her distance, not wanting to get too close.

That wouldn't do. Kisame loved pups, he couldn't stand the thought of them being afraid of him. He stood and walked towards the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

“Mm?” Himawari tilted her head, confused. It took a moment before the door opened and a moment after that before the large Dark Wolf managed to squeeze free from the small room. Okay, he probably could have thought that through better. But he got the results he wanted all the same.

Himawari dropped her stuffed animal, looking up at Kisame with impossibly wide, bright blue eyes. “Wowie!” She gasped, her face a bright smile, “You're _huge_!”

* * *

Hinata came back 30 minutes later with groceries. She saw the large Dark Wolf in her living room but she couldn't help but smile at how much fun Himawari was having crawling all over him.

This was good.

This was fine.

* * *

Kisame called Sasori to pick him up so they could go get Kakuzu. As delightful as visiting Hinata had been, the fact of the matter was that they had a major issue to deal with.

The three of them were in the car: Sasori driving down the freeway, Kisame in the passenger seat, and Kakuzu sitting silent in the back.

No one said a word. The atmosphere in the car was almost deadly.

Finally, Sasori pulled up in front of the cabin. Kisame stepped out first, walking into the cabin to check on Naruto.

When Kakuzu and Sasori got out, every fiber winding around Kakuzu's body screamed for him to rush into the house and start apologizing to Hidan. But, when he heard the shouts, he stayed put.

“Is he here?!”

“Yes.”

“Hidan, calm down. Are you going to get overexcited after everything we talked about today?”

“I have no fucking beef with you, Foxy! Not even tall, dark, and fearsome over here! But my fist has a meeting with Kakuzu's jaw!”

A few angry footsteps heralded Hidan running out of the cabin and straight for Kakuzu. He didn't even fight it, every bit of fury and anger was completely due. But he was just so _happy_ to see Hidan alive.

“Hidan...”

“What the FUCK did you do to me?!” Hidan screamed, his eyes growing wet with every breath he took. “You're some kind of fucked up monster! You and Sasori... Were you waiting for something like this to happen, you sick FUCK!” Hidan shoved at Kakuzu, the older teen letting him do it the first time.

“Hidan, please...” Kakuzu sighed, “Look, I get that you're angry...”

“Fucking asshole!”

“You have every reason to be. I am...” Kakuzu shifted his gaze to the ground. “I am _so_ sorry for what I did to you.”

Hidan shoved at him again but didn't remove his hands. He leaned into them, his body trembling in a mixture of rage and his denial turning into sorrowful realization.

Not only that the person he thought he had loved... That he _still_ loved had taken away his humanity... But that, something deep inside of him told him, they were in this together now. Even if Hidan wanted to leave, something about what Kakuzu had done would always have him coming back.

“I want... to go for a walk.”

Kakuzu hated how small and broken Hidan's voice sounded. He gave a glance back towards the cabin, Kisame allowing them to go. “Alright.”

* * *

They walked through a path covered in broken branches and moss. The setting sun peeked through the thick branches and leaves above. It wasn't until they got to a small clearing that Hidan turned around and glared up at Kakuzu.

“Alright.” He nodded, steadying his breathing, “Let me see it.”

Kakuzu hesitated. “Hidan, are you sure you want to do this? There's still time and you could heal up some more.”

“Fucker, you _did_ this to me! I want to know what the hell I'm in for!!”

Kakuzu sighed. He stepped back a bit, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it to the ground. When he started on his pants, Hidan grit out,

“What the hell are you doing, dumbfuck?”

“I don't want to ruin my clothes, Hidan...” Kakuzu explained, dropping his pants and stepping out of them before removing his briefs. When he was completely bare to the elements, Hidan hated how the sight of those scars stretching over thick, corded muscle had him biting his lower lip and subtly readjusting himself in his shorts.

Kakuzu's teeth sharpened out, his body beginning to shift. Hidan thought that, as an orphan and someone who had walked through the unsavory bits of life, he had seen his fair share of shit.

But watching Kakuzu's bones and muscles shift, his stature change and coarse brown fur cover his frame...

He had to turn away, unloading the contents of his stomach onto the forest floor. His eyes were wide as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Finally, he turned back to see a large brown wolf standing where Kakuzu had once been. He wanted to deny that the beast standing there could have ever been Kakuzu, but those emerald eyes and those scars told him all he needed to know.

“Sh-shit...” Hidan gave an honest attempt at a shaky smile. He stepped closer, resting a trembling hand against that coarse fur. “Fuck... Damn, this is-- this is real, isn't it?”

Kakuzu nodded, a low whine in his throat.

“Of fucking course...” Hidan tried to smirk but the action was ruined by his cascading tears. “Why would _anything_ in my fucked-up mess of a life be _normal_?”

Kakuzu walked close to Hidan, nuzzling against him with a whine. “Fuck you.” Hidan replied, the words weaker. He was still angry, but it was dying down from a rage.

* * *

“ _Does it hurt?” Hidan had asked Naruto as the fox-shifter had set a bowl of fish soup in front of him._

_Naruto sat down. “I've heard from some stories that it does. A lot.”_

“ _That's just fucking great.” Hidan scoffed, swallowing down spoonfuls of soup. “Hey, Foxy.”_

“ _Hm?”_

“ _Let me see your phone.”_

_Naruto frowned. “I'm not going to give it to you so you can tell your friends about what happened.”_

“ _Fuck that!” Hidan scoffed, “You think I want to be gawked at?! No, I need to call the orphanage to tell them that I'm still alive.”_

“ _Oh.” Naruto blinked, offering the phone and watching Hidan dial and press the device to his ear._

“ _Yeah, Mother Isane? Yeah, it's me, Hidan. … Shut up, of course I'm still alive! Fucking... Look, I'm just going to be gone for a few days. … No, you may not give one of those brats my room!” Hidan hissed before he slid the phone back over to Naruto. “So...” He asked, offering his empty bowl, “Got any more soup?”_

_Naruto took the bowl and refilled it. “You're taking this fairly well.”_

“ _Oh yeah.” Hidan began eating again. “I'm going to fucking_ kill _Kakuzu. And_ then _I'll feel better. Fuck, why am I so fucking hungry?!”_

_Naruto gave a sympathetic look. “Your body's burning all your calories for your new nature. There's... a lot more stuff you'll need to hear, but Big Bro and Sasori will be able to explain it better. And... you want more soup. Just a second.”_

* * *

“Let's see...”

In his room the evening, Itachi Uchiha was putting in some figures into the graph that he had developed. “I heard the first howl one evening. Then a more powerful one a night or so later.” He entered the information. “Three nights later, there were more.” They were getting higher in number, with that one monstrous howl popping up from time to time.

“What the hell is going on?” Itachi whispered, trying to make sense of all this. He knew they were neighbors with a forest, but wolves had _never_ come this close before.

He opened up a new tab, typing in 'wolf howl variations'. There was a page that had a categorization of a hundred variances. He listened through all of them, frowning as none of them matched the one howl that kept him on edge.

Perhaps he should ask his father if he could get into the Animal Control records before school started again?

Itachi shut his laptop, laying back down in bed.

There was another variable in all of this. That new face... Kisame Hoshigaki. There was no way he could have been connected with the wolf occurrences, but Itachi had to agree with Deidara in regards to the fact that things started getting weird when he arrived.

His eyes drifted shut.

The memory of those almost threatening dark eyes, the weight of their intensity as they glanced back towards Itachi whenever he had been looking too long.

“Damn it...” Itachi hissed, clicking off his bedroom light. It had been far too long since his last break-up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hidan's a shifter now, huh? So many mysteries left to discover! 
> 
> New Wolf Breed:  
> Jagged-Claw Wolves (Kakuzu's species) - Born to be sturdy. Can endure most impacts, can survive jumps from high heights, and can survive far beyond the range of average wolves and humans.
> 
> Also, Hinata! Canon-wise, I will always support NaruHina but, fanfiction-wise... yeah. But, that being said, Himawari is adorable and I had to have her here. So... mysterious missing father and single mom!Hinata.  
> Fuel the pen with comments, people! They're my bread and butter and I appreciate every one of them. Grandma loves all of you! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Wow, it seems that 'Rapacious' has gotten pretty popular, hasn't it dears? We're coming up on 1000 hits and the train isn't stopping anytime soon! 
> 
> Now, I will admit, this chapter bothered me in some places. Not necessarily the content but the fact that it is a lot of character-interaction and not much action-action. 
> 
> However, bare with me. I've already started working on Chapter 8 and things will get right back to the intense and heated flow we've gotten used to.

 

“Hey Itachi.”

Said brunette looked at his friend as he and Sasuke got into the car to get to school that morning. Geez, he had seen better days. The normally bright blonde was more than a little withdrawn: his shimmering blue eyes seeming dull.

“Are you okay?” Itachi asked once Deidara started driving. Deidara shook his head, trying to keep his eyes on the road.

“I just don't _get it_. I could have sworn I was being a good boyfriend. At least I _thought_ I was, I...”

He didn't want to think about how distant Sasori had been during their date on Saturday. How... _bored_ he seemed.

“Deidara, look.” Itachi interrupted him, “Sasori _isn't_ going to leave or dump you. You've been worrying yourself ragged all break about this. Did you even get your homework done?”

When Deidara didn't respond, Itachi got his answer. “Damn it, Deidara...”

“Hey...” Sasuke spoke up, “Where's Hidan? I just noticed how quiet this ride has been.”

“That's the other thing.” Deidara sighed, “I haven't been able to get in touch with Hidan for the past _week_! I texted Kakuzu and he said that he's fine, but—”

“All _week_?” Itachi couldn't have heard that right. No... No, after school today, if Kakuzu didn't spill more details about where his boyfriend, of all people, was then Itachi was going to ask his father about a missing person report.

* * *

Kurenai looked at the papers she was supposed to be handing back to the students of her World Government class that morning. However, two of her students were absent. Two... _notable_ students.

She knew about shifters thanks to her husband, of course. And Asuma had let her in on how young Mr. Hoshigaki was now the 'pack alpha' of all the shifters in town.

Still... She didn't like how he and Hoku were absent today.

“Itachi?” Kurenai asked as she set his paper down on his desk. A 100%, of course. “Do you know what happened to Kakuzu today? He hasn't been absent without an advanced notice since Freshman year.”

Itachi turned towards Kakuzu's seat, thinking back to Deidara's words earlier.

“No Mrs. Sarutobi.” He replied, looking down to his paper.

* * *

Hidan hadn't shown for Physical Education, either. Deidara and Itachi shared a worried glance as Asuma spoke through the typical itinerary: physical prowess being just as important as mental, blah, blah, yack...

Asuma looked from his notepad to the class and back again. Damn it, he should have known that Hidan would try to skip today. The kid never missed an opportunity to let his hatred of running known. He really didn't want to fail anyone at this point in the year, but Hidan's scores were so bad that the only thing he could have done to save them would be at least make it past the finish line just to get a 'D'. But, as it was...

Asuma started writing down the negative score he was thinking of.

Hm.

Wait.

He turned around to see the very teenager he was worrying about walking from the locker rooms.

“Shiroi!” Asuma called out as Hidan slowly made his way over. He attempted to make a light comment about the teen's absence, but his nose caught a scent of something... Not quite right.

It was as if the boy's human scent was being overshadowed, devoured by the scent of a shifter. And it wasn't the same as a human who had recently been fucked by a shifter, either.

“Jesus, Hoku...” He whispered to himself, “What the hell did you do?”

He quickly tried to save face, clearing his throat. “It's Mile Day, Shiroi. I know you aren't the best runner--”

There was a snicker from the midst of the class. “Yeah, he pretty much sucks at it.”

Hidan whipped his head towards the jeer, a sound not unlike a growl beginning to escape his throat. He caught himself before too long, opting to walk towards the track.

“Well...” Deidara whispered to Itachi, “At least he's in one piece. That's _one_ weight off my back...”

Hidan got into position. Ruby eyes glared at the track beneath his feet. “Alright, Shiroi.” Asuma pulled out his stopwatch. “Just do what you can.” Maybe he could get away with grading on a curve. He pressed his whistle between his lips and, after a few courtesy seconds, blew into it.

Hidan growled again despite himself, bolting down the track. “What the _fuck_?” One of the students who had teased earlier had to pick his mouth up from the ground.

“H-Hidan..?” Itachi whispered, Deidara covering his mouth and watching the spectacle with wide eyes. How was this happening? Hidan was the one to start wheezing after a walk around the mall, _how was he doing this?_

Before anyone knew it, he had lapped around the track. “Time!” He barked out, Asuma clicking his stopwatch and reading out,

“4:25!” He reread it to himself, gawking at the albino, “Shiroi, that's in the range of the Track and Field team!”

“Huh, interesting.” Hidan shrugged, walking back to the rest of the class and sitting down on the available bench. “Hey Blondie, Hey 'Tachi.”

Part of him noticed the looks of astonish that they were giving him, but he had to do his best to ignore them.

He gave a subtle rub at his neck. The area where Kakuzu had bitten him was thrumming after that run.

* * *

Deidara looked at his regular clothes as it came time to prepare for the rest of their classes. “God, I hate how sweaty you get during Phys. Ed...”

Itachi couldn't disagree with that. He had just finished his turn in one of the shower stalls, combing out his hair. Valedictorian Perks: private shower access for yourself and two other students.

“Come the fuck on, you two!” Hidan walked into the locker room, plopping down on the bench between Itachi and Deidara, “You're acting like a little physical activity will kill you two pussies!”

Deidara scoffed, wrapping a towel around his waist, “Like you can talk! Actually, where the hell were you all week?!”

Hidan looked away. “I had... some stuff to deal with. Look, it doesn't matter, alright?” He pulled his shirt up, starting at the hem, trying to ignore Deidara's imminent questions.

“Of _course_ it matters!” Deidara snapped, “Do you know how _worried_ I was? We already have Sasori and Kakuzu acting weird, you don't need...” He trailed off. “To... I, uh...”

If Itachi were a lesser person, he would have popped a tent right then and there. Hidan had always been svelte, mostly from his lifestyle and being a fighter rather than a runner. Not fat but not magazine-worthy. But now, what little baby fat he had been working through had melted clean away: leaving his physique toned and the very definition of 'athletic'.

Hidan tossed his shirt away, combing through his hair. He felt the weight of two gazes upon him, something that Kisame had stressed the importance of, and turned to see Itachi and Deidara gawking at him. Well, it was really Deidara that was doing the gawking. “Hidan!”

“I'm right here, Blondie.” Hidan smirked, rubbing at his ear. Hearing was more sensitive now. Okay.

“You're fucking ripped!” Deidara sputtered, looking over his friend's body, flushing a bit, “What were you doing over break, training for the Olympics?!”

Hidan scoffed. What, had he really been so out of shape before? “No, Deidara...” Hidan grabbed a towel, opting to get into the shower before removing his shorts.

A slender hand on his shoulder stopped him. “Hidan.” It was Itachi, the other teen's in a serious expression. “Hidan, despite what it may seem like, you have people who care about you no matter how you are.” He cleared his throat, “That being said... Are you taking any illegal performance-enhancing drugs?”

“Itachi, for Jashin's sake!” Hidan forced Itachi's hand away, “I just started exercising more, okay? Shit, you and Deidara always think the fucking worst!” With that, he stormed into the shower: slamming and locking the door behind him.

Itachi didn't want to tell Deidara about the strength that Hidan used to push him away. His hand was already starting to throb from it.

Alright then. The wolf issue would have to take a side-position to whatever was going on with his friends.

* * *

Inside the shower, Hidan had never been more grateful for both time alone and warm running water. “Shit!” He slammed a fist against the tiles on the wall, gritting his teeth as he felt his bones and muscles... Not quite moving but not completely stationary, either.

It was like going through growing pains but twice as painful and he was forced to endure each and every one.

The warm water helped a small fraction, but Hidan felt like he just wanted to tear someone's face off with how aggravating the pains were. They seemed to have abated a small fraction when he was running.

He wanted to run again.

And he was hungry again, too.

“Damn it, Kakuzu...” He rested his forehead against the shower tile.

* * *

Lunchtime. Hidan was sitting with Itachi and Deidara, to try and convince them that nothing was wrong since they wouldn't stop wondering and asking.

Oh, but he was starting to regret it.

His mind was bombarding him with messages to eat, to replenish what was being burned due to his transformation. But he was broke and he had to wait for Kakuzu to buy him lunch.

And if his boyfriend knew what was good for him, he _would_ buy him lunch.

“... you think, Hidan?”

“What, _what_?! What the hell do you want?!” Hidan snapped, slamming his hands against the table and glaring at his friends.

It took him a bit to realize he had snapped at Deidara, the blonde already not in the best of straits. “Shit.” Hidan eased up, “Deidara, don't... don't think too much into that. I'm just not feeling well.”

Deidara didn't answer, trying his best not to meet Hidan's line of sight so he wouldn't snap again.

Hidan abruptly perked up, grinning bright as Kakuzu and Sasori walked over: both carrying two lunch trays each. “Oh, you two are fucking _golden_!” Hidan whooped as two of the trays were set in front of him, Hidan not even waiting for the two to sit before he dug on in.

“Sasori.” Deidara called over to his boyfriend, moving his belongings from the seat next to him so the redhead could sit. “You had me worried when you didn't show up o-or answer my texts earlier.”

“What was that?” Sasori asked, watching Kakuzu and Hidan's subtle interactions while the latter ate. “Oh, yeah. Yeah! Had to run some errands for Grandma. You know how things get.”

“No.” Deidara grit his teeth, following the trail of Sasori's gaze to Hidan. “No, I guess that I _don't_.”

Itachi watched Hidan eat for a while, finally asking, “Are you not eating at home?”

“Well, I _do_ live in a fucking orphanage, Itachi.” Hidan finished off a burger, starting on a plate of spaghetti.

Itachi shook his head. “I _know_ that. But the way you're eating right now can't be healthy.”

Hidan attempted to take another bite.

Kakuzu sensed the tensing of his body language. “Hidan,” He warned. “Eat. Your food.”

Hidan slammed the plate down, standing to his feet. “Oh. That's just _fucking_ rich. _You_ of all people are going to talk about 'being healthy'?” He scoffed, “Mr. Ice Princess? Mr. Gorge-On-Sweets-and-Puke-Them-Back-Up-in-Middle-School!”

“Hidan!” Deidara was horrified. What the hell was going on with Hidan today? Itachi, on the other hand, was struck dumb and still.

He... He had told Deidara and Hidan that in _confidence_! He... he hadn't been that stable back then, he would be the first to admit that, but he had outgrown it. And divulging that information to his supposed close friends was a crucial step in that.

“Hidan, that's enough.” Kakuzu warned again, keeping an open ear out for Kisame. The young alpha was going to be _pissed_ if he had to find out that Hidan was acting up again.

“No, you know what?” Hidan went on, “I have a few more things to say! First of all, Deidara, your whole 'Become Vegan to save the world' schtick? Annoying as fuck. Sometimes, I want to fucking punch you in the dick anytime we go out and you have to start bitching,” He forced his voice to go a bit higher, to mock the blonde in front of him, “'Oh, well... Your establishment really _should_ be more considerate towards Vegan palates. Not _all_ of us can be so flippant about the planet's future'~!”

“Fuck you!” Deidara shouted, going right onto the offensive, “I... I was actually _worried_ about you, you fucking prick!”

Hidan sneered, “Aw, but you didn't need to be, baby. Your boyfriend kept a _real_ good eye on me this past week.”

“Hidan!”

“Sasori!!”

Sasori had tried dissuade the situation, but he had subconsciously stepped closer to Hidan's side rather than Deidara's; the blonde feeling sick at the sight.

Was that what all this was, then?

He thought that Hidan was his friend. And for Sasori to... Oh God, that was it wasn't it? The distance, the boredom...

“I'm not hungry anymore.” He shook his head, storming away from the table and out of the cafeteria. Itachi finally lost some of his shock, glaring Hidan down.

“Look.” He said, his voice just as cold as the teasing nickname Hidan had given him, “I don't know _what_ the hell you're on. In fact, you can overdose and kill yourself for all I care.” He made sure that Hidan's attention wasn't drifting. “But if I tell you a secret. I _expect_ it to stay a God-damn secret, is that clear?” He picked up his things, deciding on lunch in the library. Just before he left, he hissed, “And call and apologize to Deidara, for all of our sakes!”

Itachi let the cafeteria doors shut closed behind him. Okay, time for notes. He took out the small notebook he had started keeping in favor of jotting down anything strange, anything similar to evidence.

Kakuzu and Sasori's distant natures; their abrupt familiarity, their... their _loyalty_ to Kisame, this _stranger_.

Then Hidan's sudden upsurge of physical aptitude, his new physique, his hyper-aggression...

He heard something from the inside of the cafeteria. He peeked through the crack in the paint and metal, he saw Hidan still eating while Kakuzu harshly whispered to him; surely chastising him.

The three of them, Kakuzu, Sasori, Hidan, they, and a good portion of those in the cafeteria, all looked up just as Kisame and Naruto walked in.

Where had _he_ been all day?

Kakuzu said something to Kisame, the larger teen being quiet but bearing an expression of death. He ordered the three of them to come with him, Naruto trying to calm him down but failing as Kisame started dragging Hidan along when he was going too slow for his liking.

This was larger than Itachi's intuitions. He closed his notebook, promising himself that he would take no more risks in this.

To the library. He had a proper proxy to get beyond the school internet's limitations.

* * *

“Fucking..!” Hidan was growling and squirming as Kisame carried him out of the main school building; the albino teen hefted over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. “Let go of me!”

He was shut up by harsh growl into his face.

“Kisame, _please_!” Kakuzu ran over just as Kisame dropped Hidan to the ground with a heavy thump. God, he hated how much he was saying 'please' now of days. “We were handling it, you don't need to--”

Kisame wasn't having it.

“How the _hell_ do you think it's looking on _MY_ behalf that you can't control your BITCH?!” Kisame roared, not even attempting to keep his teeth unsharpened.

“Don't. Call him that.” Kakuzu asked, trying to keep his voice steady for both his and Hidan's sakes.

“Hey. Hey!” Naruto had to come between the two older shifters. “Look.” He addressed Kakuzu, “You don't know how much _trouble_ you biting Hidan has caused for Big Bro. Of course he's stressed out!”

Sasori had to pipe in then, “How did the Loupe Council handle it?”

For every state and capital where a large population of shifters lived, there would be a guild of elderly shifters who would be the judges, jury, and execution of all matters concerning murder, abuse, regulations of pack finances, and, of course, the turning of humans into shifters.

Though the latter hadn't happened for quite a while.

Naruto shook his head, “Think about the worst outcome ever. Divide it by two. Then add embarrassment and dread... And you get something _close_ to what happened.”

“But they don't want to kill Hidan.” Kakuzu stepped forward, “That's good. That's what we wanted.”

Naruto couldn't even deal with Kakuzu right then and there. So, rather than bother with words, he took out his phone. “Where is it?” He tapped around a bit until he got to the voice-recorder function. He went into the saved files and pressed 'play' on the largest one.

Kakuzu, Sasori, and Hidan listened in as a conversation could be heard:

“ _Not even a_ year _into alpha-ship and you've had a turning!”_

“ _A shameful thing, indeed.”_

“ _Typical of a foreign breed.”_

“ _This_ never _would have happened with Kakashi still in charge.”_

“ _With_ Kakashi _in charge, you all had pups and families_ starving _!”_ Kisame's voice could be heard protesting against the haughty voices of the local Loupe Council branch.

“ _Be that as it may,”_ One of the older voices brushed off Kisame's accusations, _“No one had gotten bit for the past nine years. You may be a Dark Wolf, and a powerful alpha by blood... But there is no denying that this shows you are in over your head.” A huff. “Obviously your parents did a terrible job at raising--”_

“ _Big Bro, NO!!”_

The sound of the phone hitting the ground could be heard before everything was overtaken by growls, yelps, and the tearing of fang into flesh.

The recording stopped.

“The turning of a human into a shifter is an offense punishable by death.” Naruto looked to the ground. “But we're all so young--”

Kisame started growling again, Naruto groaning. “Big Bro, I get it, okay?! … We're all so young, that the Loupe Council is just brushing it off as Big Bro's inexperience in running a pack.”

“And coming back to shifters running and telling me that Hidan is acting out isn't helping _against_ that image!” Kisame insisted, his nails digging into his palms.

Hidan scoffed, “Seems like you all have some serious drama you need to deal wi--”

A sharp glare from Kisame cut him off.

The group of shifters stayed quiet as Kisame paced the grass between them. “Alright.” He nodded, “You all are forbidden from talking to any human outside of authority figures for the week.”

“ _What_?” Hidan gawked, “How the fuck is that fair?! I have to go find Itachi and Deidara and apologize!”

“Naruto will take care of that,” Kisame ordered. “Not only will this serve as a punishment that won't be too severe. Also.” He looked at Hidan, “ _You_ need to get your mood-swings under control.”

Hidan, despite every nerve-ending screaming at him not to, growled at Kisame, “How long does this shit fucking _last_ , then?!” He hated being out of control like this, even for someone as fiery as himself. Kisame didn't answer, so Sasori did.

“During the next Full Moon, you'll shift. It'll be out of your control but once you do, your body will finally have gotten used to your new nature.”

Hidan fell back in the grass with a whine and a groan, “Come on..! That's the end of next fucking month~!!”

“Well, think of it this way.” Kisame stopped pacing, finally feeling calm enough to not rip someone's leg off. “Your punishments only last a week. And Naruto will keep things from becoming too strained.”

Naruto scratched the back of his head, “Shifter to Human Ambassador, at your service... I guess.”

* * *

Thus came a beyond awkward week. It was bad enough that Kakuzu and Sasori couldn't talk to Deidara or Itachi, but there was also the fact that Hidan couldn't even attempt to text his friends without Kakuzu or Kisame grabbing his phone away.

All this didn't do any good for Sasori and Deidara's strained standing either.

“Deidara.”

Itachi tried to get his friend's attention as they both sat in the kitchen of the blonde's home. An aromafier puffed out jets of water vapor tinted with peppermint, grapefruit, and tangerine essential oils. “Here you two go~!” An older woman with blonde hair braided into two long pigtails set a plate between them. “I made you two some snacks. We have vegan vanilla wafers with organic banana pudding, sans animal products, of course~ And some fresh-squeezed lemonade sweetened with Agave nectar~ Oh, and some kale chips! You two enjoy! And Deidara, sweetie?”

“Yes mom?” Deidara replied, not looking up.

Mrs. Azumoji pouted a bit. “Sweetheart, try to let your chakras balance themselves out, okay? In with the good chi, out with the bad chi. Remember your breathing exercises~! Okay, I'm going to the Yoga Studio for my class but your father should be home from the store later. It was good seeing you Itachi~!”

As his friend's mother left, Itachi found himself somewhat agreeing with Hidan's outburst from earlier in the week. But he would never say it out loud.

Itachi took a glass of lemonade, saying, “Alright Deidara, we need to get some studying done for your

Trigonometry test. I'll start. In problem 64 we see--”

“Itachi.”

Itachi stopped in between his words.

“I used to think that me and Sasori were meant to be together. We both love art, we compliment each other... He was the _ananda*_ in my life. But...” He looked into his own glass of lemonade.

“Then Sasori got accepted into Parsons*. Then came the exhibit preparations. Now Kisame...” He trailed off, shaking his head. “I don't know why I'm talking to you about this... In fact, yeah.” He opened his textbook, “What problem were we working on?”

Damn it, Itachi thought.

Deidara had officially closed himself off.

* * *

“Hey!”

The next day at school, during lunch period, Deidara turned to see that sophomore from before, Naruto, walking over to him. “You mind if I join you?”

“I really don't care.” Deidara didn't want to sound harsh, but he just was _not_ in the mood to deal with anyone right now. Especially not someone who would try and convince him that his anger was misplaced.

He had been trying so hard to keep his friendships and his relationship with Sasori stable and together, but everyone just kept trying to shit all over his attempts. It was frustrating and he was tired of trying.

Naruto waited a moment before offering, “Look, Sasori and Hidan... they haven't tried anything. Hidan's too ga-ga for Kakuzu, though they act like they're constantly fighting, and Sasori... he's loyal to a fault.” When Deidara didn't say anything, Naruto continued, “This is going to sound like a cop-out, but there's a lot going on that the guys all feel like it would be too heavy to try and share. Now Hidan's gone and gotten himself wrapped up in it and, well, that's where all the stress from it is expressing itself: a shit attitude.”

“So, what you're saying is...” Deidara stood up straight, “That Sasori doesn't trust _me_ enough to keep his secrets, but somehow Hidan strikes him as a better confidante?”

_Shit_. Naruto really wished he had put that better, now he was at square one. “Look, Sasori still likes you, he just... feels like you aren't... Well... Damn it.”

To Naruto's surprise, Deidara chuckled. He glanced over to see the older blonde smiling. God, he looked tired.

“Did you know that I'm still a virgin?”

Naruto blinked, Deidara taking the silence to speak again. “Sasori wants me to give it up so bad. I can't count the number of times we've argued about it. I keep telling him that I'm scared, but... I guess that's why...” Deidara's eyes went wide, a small smile growing on his lips. “That's it. I know what to do now.”

“H-hey...” Naruto didn't like where this was going. Fox's intuition, and all. “Whatever you're thinking, try not to be too hasty on it.”

But Deidara was already in the flow of the motion. He just needed to find Sasori and get him to listen long enough to tell him what he was going to offer.

He was going to save his relationship. One way or another.

Sasori was the only source of _ananda_ in his life. He wasn't going to let him slip away.

* * *

Trying not to think too much of Deidara's words, Naruto spent the rest of the day trying to find Itachi to speak to him about everything that had happened.

As luck would have it, though, Itachi was the one who found _him_.

It was during passing period. Naruto desperately needed some fresh air. Unlike Kisame, he really could fit in anywhere, but even then there were times when the constant presence of humans and city-shifter alike was overwhelming.

Skipping one class wouldn't cause too much suspicion.

He climbed up into the tallest tree in the school courtyard and did his best to not draw any attention. Closing his eyes, his mind was almost lulled into enough peace for a nap.

“You shouldn't let Vice Principal Umino see you up there.”

Naruto flinched, nearly falling before situating himself enough so that he could see Itachi looking up at him.

Naruto gave a small pout. “Geez, you could get someone killed popping out of nowhere like that.” Itachi gave no response to that comment. He was stern, his voice even, as he addressed the blonde in the tree.

“I would ask that you come down here. I need to ask you a few questions.”

Naruto gave a perplexed expression but climbed down anyway. “So...” He dusted himself off, “What's up?”

Itachi looked the sophomore over.

What was Sasuke so infatuated with? Blonde, messy hair. Sky blue eyes. Caramel skin.

What was so special?

Anyway...

“I want you to tell me about your 'big brother'.” Itachi ordered, trying to keep his voice composed and his composure stern.

Oh boy. Naruto had been waiting to run into one of these... The skeptics, the conspiracy theorists, the supernatural junkies... There were some in every human population, the matter of hand was finding out where Itachi nestled in all of it.

“What do you want to hear?” Naruto asked with a playful grin. “He's a Pisces, he's single, he's bi, and he happens to like pretty things with long hair.”

He was being a little shit, he knew it.

Itachi was doing his best to keep mental notes on everything while remembering things his father had taught him about criminal interviewing.

Naruto's posture was casual, his expression playful. But the flitting of his eyes... Itachi could tell that he was hiding something before he even opened his mouth.

“Which school did you two attend before coming to Hidden Leaf City?”

Naruto needed to take a second, perhaps two, just so his next bout of responses wouldn't seem too prompt. “We were home-schooled.”

It wasn't... _really_ a lie. The elders of Four Spirit Woods had schooled them both in their home.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. Of _course_ they were. “You two live alone.” Naruto wouldn't answer what wasn't a question. “How do you two support yourselves?”

“Ah, you know...” Naruto chuckled, “Odd jobs, here and there.” Hunting deer, selling pelts, living on allowances from the Four Spirit elders.

Itachi had had enough. “Look.” He stepped forward, “I would appreciate it if you didn't lie to me. You can't tell me that everything going on isn't the result of you and Kisame being involved in something that you _shouldn't_ be.”

Okay. Naruto was getting agitated. He hated doing this and, sometimes, he wished he could be as imposing as a wolf-shifter... But he would take what he could get.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He let it out, opening his eyes to reveal golden eyes. As soon as Itachi looked his way, he had him pinned: Itachi's eyes glossing over and his breathing slowing down. _“Itachi Uchiha.”_ Naruto began. _“This conversation has made me very unhappy. I am going to leave now. And I would appreciate it if you would forget this conversation happened.”_

* * *

Itachi gasped, coming to in the school library.

Wait, why was he there? Had he been researching something? Of course, he had to have been. In fact... yes, of course, he was trying to find books on patching up friendships. That was it.

His head was _throbbing_ , though. Like some frantic animal had clawed its way through his brain.

* * *

Sasori wiped at his brow, panting as he looked over the painting he had just finished. “Finally.” It would have to be taken home so he could properly frame it, but he was well on his way to finishing his exhibit.

A few more paintings, two more sculptures, and three more additions of his own design and he would finally be done.

He packed up his paints and brushes and was thinking of how he was going to spend the weekend when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in!” He called out, not really paying attention as he carefully prepared the picture for travel. He didn't even notice who it was until he took a whiff of the air.

He turned around just in time to see Deidara locking the door behind himself.

“Hi babe.”

Sasori did a quick sweep of the room and to listen for any tattletale shifters before he replied. “Deidara, what are you doing here?”

Deidara looked at his fingertips, at the nails jagged from biting and scratching at sweaters.

“Dei--”

“Sasori?” Deidara looked up, giving an honest attempt at a warm smile. “Do you... remember what we used to talk about? That... _thing_ that you wanted from me?”

Sasori wasn't following. He was too uneasy about anyone hearing this conversation taking place and reporting back to Kisame.

“Deidara, you should probably head on home.” Sasori tried to change the topic. Had... had Deidara always smelled so... _off_? Actually, he had noticed it during their date on Saturday as well.

Sasori made the mistake of turning around to get a bottle of water from his bag.

Deidara rushed over and grabbed Sasori from behind, hugging him tight: a lifeline in the midst of the storm of emotions ruining his mind.

Sasori flinched as his senses were overcome by the tumultuous smell, but he couldn't deny that he had missed his boyfriend's warmth. “Deidara, tell me what's wrong?”

Deidara needed another steady breath.

“Sasori... Sasori, I love you _so_ much. Whatever I did to make you not trust me, I'm _sorry_.” Sasori made an attempt to speak, but Deidara went on. “That's why I... I...”

“Deidara, come on, what are you trying to say?” Sasori was getting worried now. “Dei--”

“You can have it.” Deidara said, at long last. “You can have _me_. You can do whatever you want. You deserve that much.”

* * *

It was in that moment that Sasori tossed aside all thought of shifters, pack loyalties, punishments... Sex does strange things to a young man. And the promise of sex can cause one to do terrible things.

* * *

“Okay.” The wet fluttering of lips meeting skin. “Okay. Tonight Grandma goes to play Bridge with some of her friends at the yarn shop. I'll come pick you up and we'll spend the night together, just to two of us.”

“Sasori...” A shaky breath melted into a shuddering moan as fabric was pushed aside in favor of lips and teeth nipping at skin. “God, I missed you so much...”

“I missed you too. And I am _so_ sorry about everything. But after tonight... After tonight, we'll be able to start over. And I promise,” Another kiss, “I'll make it good for you. So good you'll be screaming my name... you won't even be able to walk when I'm done with you.”

* * *

The thing about promises... Sometimes they come true, but not in the way you intend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parsons School of Design was ranked number 2 in a recent write-up of world-renowned art schools.
> 
> Ananda – when it comes to the world of yoga and those who practice it, this word translates to 'ecstasy' or 'bliss'.
> 
> A look into other shifters:   
> Though this story focuses mainly on wolves, there are the presence of other shifters such as Naruto being a fox-shifter. They have a few abilities under their belts, similar to how Dark Wolves have many talents, and one of them includes Suggestion. Not akin to hypnosis, which would promise results, Suggestion requires a fox-shifter to place all his focus on trying to convince a human that what they're saying is true.
> 
> Protip, dears: Don't try and save a relationship with sex when you're not ready for it. It doesn't cause anything but trouble and it isn't worth it.
> 
> I love to hear your responses and even suggestions, so feel free to leave comments! Also, I'm over at tumblr at grandma-wolf.tumblr.com, and the inbox is always open to chat about ships, this fiction, or even drabble requests. 
> 
> I love all of you, and have a wonderful day!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know... As fanfiction-writers, hell, as writers in general there are a good portion of us who are comfortable with writing sex. 
> 
> Particularly those of us who specialize in LGBTA fiction. 
> 
> However, 'awkward first time' will ALWAYS be my Kryptonite. I usually can only write good sex for established couples. Ah well, hopefully this wasn't too painful.
> 
> Other than that, everyone's comments have been absolutely LOVELY, dears! I hope you can derive some enjoyment from this chapter. Read on, dear readers, read on...

* * *

 

 

Sasori turned off his phone. He didn't want any interruptions. Not tonight. He didn't care if Kisame tore the city down in rage or if Kakuzu and Hidan killed each other.

Not tonight.

Tonight... the beast in Sasori was focused on one thing and one thing in particular. Golden hair, hazy blue eyes, and sweet, succulent flesh that begged for sharp teeth to slice through like hot butter.

“Hm?” Sasori thought to himself. That was an odd thought. Anyway... “Grandma?” He called out, walking to Chiyo's bedroom to make sure she was getting ready. Thankfully, she was.

“Oh, there you are.” Chiyo finished putting her hair in a bun and stood to her feet. “Now, you aren't going to let yourself get into trouble while I'm gone, right?”

Sasori sighed, “Grandma... I'll be fine.”

Chiyo frowned, picking up her purse. “Alright, I'm taking your car. If anything comes up, call the yarn shop to get a hold of me.”

“Yes Grandma. You have fun, alright?” Sasori watched his grandmother drive off in his car before texting Deidara.

Okay, he had initially planned on picking the blonde up but this would be fine. Maybe it would help get Deidara comfortable enough, knowing that he could go home at his own leisure.

* * *

“Okay.” Deidara drove to Sasori's neighborhood after telling his parents he would be going out. They seemed to be all for it, wanting Deidara to get out of his room (as he had been going to school and only coming back to his room for the past several days) and balance his energies out.

He packed an overnight bag, natural painkillers, some incense, just a hodgepodge of everything. He didn't know what to expect from tonight.

Yeah, he had jerked off a few times, and he and Sasori had gotten into some rough petting that resulted in a few stark hickies.

But this was a whole other step. One that he still wasn't sure on.

“I just have to get through this and then me and Sasori can go back to normal.” Deidara took a left, pulling into Sasori's parkway.

He stayed in the car for ten more minutes, trying to motivate himself.

It didn't work.

He grabbed his bag and walked to the door. Deidara always liked Chiyo's house. Grandmothers always had that warm, subtle welcoming aura; even one as stern as Chiyo. And she always knew the best blends of tea for particular days.

He felt a bit bad about what he was coming into her home to do.

Deidara knocked on the door, stepping from one foot to another. Calming breaths... One... two...

The door opened, Sasori smiling at him. “Hey, glad you could make it.”

If it was for that smile being aimed only at him from now on, Deidara would struggle through whatever he had to.

* * *

“Did you want something to drink?” Sasori offered, the two teens walking into the small kitchen. Deidara nodded,

“Does your Grandma have any of that Lemon-Valerian tea?” Sasori looked into the cabinets until he found what Deidara had asked. He quickly brewed a cup, Deidara thanking him; waiting for it to cool.

“So, I'm going to go make sure my room is still good to go.” Sasori took a few steps back. “You can come up whenever you're ready, alright?”

Deidara hummed in response, taking a slow sip when Sasori was gone.

* * *

The tea finished, Deidara sat down in Sasori's bedroom; waiting for the redhead to get out of the shower. He was appreciative, since it gave him time to think, but not too enthused about all of the second thoughts going through his mind.

'You don't want this.'

“But I have to.” Deidara whispered to himself.

'You don't have to do anything. You could break up with Sasori, he isn't good for you...'

“Shut up!” Deidara covered his ears, cutting off the impromptu conversation with himself. The bathroom door opened, Deidara looking up to see Sasori walking in. His skin still held some steam from the hot shower he had taken, the white towel hanging low on his hips. You could see the wiry, copper happy-trail disappearing beneath the fluffy towel. Sasori shook his head to get rid of some of the water.

“You're, um...” Deidara gulped, “Naked under that towel?”

Sasori couldn't help but chuckle at that. “Come on, I shouldn't be the only one exposed like this.”

“Sasori...” Deidara averted his eyes, biting his lower lip. He wanted to back out of this, or at least tell Sasori that he was scared.

But he couldn't. This was the only way to preserve what he had with Sasori. He nodded, looking across the bed at his boyfriend. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Sasori smiled, moving closer until he was near enough to gently tilt the blonde's chin upwards and take Deidara's lips between his own.

Okay, kissing. They had done plenty of this and Deidara had liked it. Nothing too strenuous so far. Nothing too out of his range.

As their kisses became deeper and more frantic, Sasori nudged them both back; lowering Deidara onto the bed. The frame creaked under the combined weight.

Deidara pulled back, his lips sticky and red as he tried to get some air. “You're going... kind of fast... Don't you think?”

Sasori didn't say anything, burying his face against Deidara's neck to suckle and worry the smooth skin there.

He felt his teeth itch for a second.

Sasori moved down Deidara's body, pressing kisses to smooth skin as he removed the other's clothes. Deidara closed his eyes and moaned, enjoying the sensations as Sasori began to lick each of Deidara's nipples, going further.

“Ticklish, wait a second.” Deidara whispered, his body trembling when Sasori got to a certain spot.

“Mm, hearing you whimper like that... Makes me really happy.” Sasori mumbled, sucking a hickey into Deidara's inner-thigh.

Sasori was happy?

Okay, he could try to go forward with this.

Sasori kept Deidara's legs apart as he drank in the sight of his boyfriend. Yeah, he had a few inches of height on Sasori but Sasori had a few inches _elsewhere_ that more than made up for it.

But, speaking of tasty mouthfuls, Sasori ran teasing fingers over Deidara's skin before they wrapped around the length in his line of sight.

“Sa-ah~ Sasori!” Deidara cried out from the touch, only used to his fingers there.

Sasori kept stroking, watching Deidara's reactions. The way his skin was flushing, his breathy voice, the way he kept trying to avoid looking down at where Sasori was touching.

Sasori wanted to continue.

Deidara just wanted it to be over before things went sour.

* * *

“Ah~!” Deidara keened out, covering his eyes with his hands as Sasori's fingers caressed inside of him, slick with some floral-smelling lubricant that Sasori had bought just for this. There was still a small amount of resistance, however.

“Deidara, come on.” Sasori gently pleaded, “I need you to ease up.”

Deidara shook his head, “I'm _trying_!” This all just felt so _off_! Not pleasurable, not too much pain, but just the weight of the situation.

Sasori gently searched for a certain _something_ inside of Deidara, the latter squirming with every move. But then, _then_ Sasori's fingers _did_ find that something.

Deidara moaned out and, damn it, if the sound didn't have Sasori's already hardened dick twitching from it.

“See? It feels good, right?”

“Oh, please...” Deidara panted, “No...”

“Deidara, really?” Sasori removed his fingers, reaching for the lube again, “You can't just say 'please' and then 'no' like that. Now, spread your legs.”

A soft sniffle left Deidara as he did what Sasori asked. Was... was this going to be it? He lowered his gaze, burning crimson at the sight of Sasori's arousal. God, he hoped Sasori got what he needed from this.

“Ease up a bit.” Sasori told him as he positioned himself against Deidara's entrance, the lubricant there already making the area slick and messy. “Deidara, _ease up_ a bit.”

'Tell him to stop...' That voice from before rose up in Deidara's mind, 'If you don't tell him now, he's not going to listen to you later!'

Deidara ignored the voice. He took a deep breath, willing his internal muscles to let Sasori in. He choked back a shout when Sasori managed to get the tip in, digging past untouched depths and burrowing a scalding path for himself.

Heat.

That was all either of them felt.

“You have me, Dei...” Sasori panted, holding himself steady. He helped get Deidara's legs up around his waist, resting his ankles against the small of his back. “Hey... How is it?”

Deidara couldn't speak. He only whimpered, too many sensations going through him; all of them mixing together in a maelstrom that only shrieked out 'unpleasant'.

Deidara buried his face into Sasori's chest, desperate to hide the pain he was feeling once Sasori started to thrust. It was slow, yes, but nothing could have made this feel better for the blonde.

“Why are you hiding?” Sasori asked, his pace picking up by the smallest margin. The dark part of his mind told him that the noises Deidara was making came from pleasure, not pain.

And he chose to believe that.

* * *

“Wait...” Deidara tried to steady his breathing, tried to focus on something _besides_ the burning in his ass. Even now, minutes that had passed like centuries later, it just _wasn't_ happening. He thought sex was supposed to be this incredible, great feeling experience.

But, oh Sasori was at his wit's end with Deidara's reactions.

It wasn't _fair_!

Kakuzu and Hidan's relationship was straight out of something in a domestic abuse PSA, Hidan was a loudmouthed idiot and Kakuzu was as refined as a sack of rocks! But, somehow, they had been given a chance to make their relationship _more_ permanent; _more_ stable.

A growl, starting low, grew deep in his throat. As it was, the music drowned it out and the sweet smell of the blonde beneath him, his soft skin, the painfully tight hold around him... It all managed to distract Sasori from the sharpening of his teeth.

“Sa-Sasori, wait!” Deidara panted, trying to sit up, “I can't do this! Stop!”

“Deidara, come _on_!” Sasori grit out, “Can you just do this _one_ thing for me?!”

Deidara bit his bottom lip, closing his eyes.

He could do this.

He had to do this.

Sasori rocked his hips forward, trying to regain the rhythm he almost had before Deidara's protest. He just wanted to succumb to the heat surrounding his dick and the sweet scent of sex that was drenching his room.

“Sasori, please...” Deidara whimpered, his hands gently pushing against Sasori's chest now.

That... that tore something in Sasori.

Teeth that had been worrying between dull and sharp settled on the second option, Sasori leaning forward and sinking them in between the junction of neck and shoulder.

Deidara screamed, the agonized sound betraying the feeling coursing through him from that bite. It felt like several daggers slicing through his flesh, and all of them _burned_ with some indescribable heat.

When Deidara screamed, his eyes wide as his body reacted to the bite, Sasori pulled away thrusting away into Deidara's heat. Completely oblivious to the thin rivulets of purple running down the sides of his mouth.

All that was on his mind was the urge to stain the beautiful creature beneath him with his seed.

The tightness around him, the heat... It had Sasori coming moments later, spending himself inside of his boyfriend's fluttering heat.

Deidara's vision was fuzzy. He felt hot and wet inside and Sasori had stopped thrusting. Oh, so he'd finished. And he seemed happier.

That was nice.

Deidara's fingertips and toes felt numb.

He also felt tired, the spot where Sasori had bitten him burning and feeling sickly sweet.

Tired.

Sleep.

* * *

Hidan woke up in the middle of the night, sitting up from the simple bed that he called his own. Something wasn't right. He didn't know... what, but it was just _not right_.

He stepped out from his room and looked around the hall, eyes surveying the dark interior of the Deity of Blood Orphanage. When he didn't see any of the Sisters around, he kept walking.

The uneasy feeling had him wanting to _run_. He didn't know where, he just had to get out of this building.

Before he turned a corner, he sniffed at the air to make sure that no one was around. He slipped inside of the room where they kept all of the donated clothing. Half of it would be re-purposed to spread the word of Jashin, anyway.

Hidan pulled out a white and black hoodie, a circle holding an upside-down triangle painted on the back. He pulled it on as well as a pair of tennis shoes, leaving the room afterwards.

Thankfully he had placed his phone in his sweatpants pocket before he left the room. He didn't need any of the brats who lived there waking anyone else up.

Though he had noticed that a few of them had been acting better towards him in recent days.

Anyway... He walked out of the front doors of the building and locked up behind himself.

Where to go?

He started walking but something in his instincts had him redirecting towards the other way. He shrugged, starting a medium jog that turned into a full-on run a few minutes later.

All this running he had been doing lately... It made his body feel better about his transformation, but he actually found himself enjoying the activity.

What he _didn't_ enjoy, though, was that terrible feeling of dread.

* * *

Deidara awoke with a rough groan.

Or, rather, he _tried_ to awake. What he actually ended up doing was propping himself up long enough to groan before collapsing against the bed again.

At first he just wanted to relate it to post-sex grogginess, but something just wasn't right. He glanced over at Sasori, the redhead slumbering away.

Deidara struggled to get to his feet but his body felt heavy, stiff in the joints. He had to prop himself up against the dresser just to make it to the bathroom. His muscles weren't responding correctly. He almost tripped over himself with how awkwardly his joints were moving.

His vision wasn't working properly. Everything came in twos and threes, not helping his awkward state of motion in the least.

Deidara landed against the bathroom door with a low thump, panting and battling against the doorknob for it to open. When he managed to conquer the concept of _turning_ , he fell into the bathroom with a whine and a whimper.

“Ow...” His voice even sounded hoarse, as if he had a severe cold.

Deidara wanted to see how he looked, especially that spot on his neck that burned through sticky cold. But he couldn't. As soon as he had gotten up to his knees, the contents of his stomach made a direct course for the nearest exit.

Deidara puked up everything against the bathroom floor, his hands slipping and sending him falling into the mess. The impact hurt twice, thrice as much as it should have. If Deidara had been in the right frame of mind, he would have noticed the massive bruise that had formed on his skin from that simple impact.

But, as it was, his focus was on the constant vomiting, the swirling of his vision, the _exhaustion_. He vomited again, this time only bringing up water tinged with the faintest hints of blood.

* * *

A sour smell roused Sasori from slumber. He yawned, feeling refreshed from his slumber. Deidara losing his virginity probably could have gone better. But, now that Sasori had a starting point, he could learn to make the next time better.

Sasori himself had lost his virginity one summer when Deidara's parents had whisked the blonde away to some cross-country road trip.

He had told Deidara, of course; they were technically together at the time, so he couldn't keep it a secret. Deidara had forgiven him, so all had been well.

His grandmother explained to him later how shifter hormones were weird at certain stages of their lives, so it couldn't have been helped.

“Mm, how are you feeling Dei?” He yawned again, rolling over and attempting to wrap an arm around his boyfriend's waist.

He only met with air.

Sasori shot up, fully alert. “Deidara?” He whipped his head around, trying to find where the other was. The sound of retching from the bathroom had him up from the bed in moments, rushing over and shouting, “Deidara?!”

He lifted Deidara up into his arms, ignoring the foul scent around them. “Oh God, Deidara... Deidara, speak to me, come on!” He lifted Deidara's head so he wouldn't choke if he vomited again. As he pulled his hand to adjust where it lay, he watched in horror as a clump of golden hair fell away. “Deidara!”

No, now that he thought about it... “Did I...” He looked over the deathly ill body in his arms and felt his world collapse when he saw _it_.

A festering bite mark, the remnants of Sasori's deadly saliva bubbling in the deeper marks. Skin around the area was swollen, gray and purple.

When had he...

Sasori thought back to when they were having sex. Wait, he had thought that Deidara had screamed because he was coming, but it really was...

“Oh God...” He shook his head, he didn't know what to do!! He had never seen Sweet-Tongue bites in action, all he had heard was 'don't ever, ever bite anyone'. Was there a cure? There... there had to be!!

His grandmother... She'd know what to do.

* * *

 

“Alright ladies...” Chiyo dealt out the final hand of the night, “This will settle it.” She was well on her way to winning that gift card to the wholefoods market, but she had to give the others a final chance.

The black rotary phone that rested on the counter of the yarn shop rang out. “Oh, damn it.” Chiyo snuffed out her cigarette before walking over. “Hello?” She asked when she picked up.

“Grandma!” Sasori's voice filled her ear, “Grandma, you have to come home or tell me what to do or--”

“Sasori? What's gotten into you?” Chiyo frowned, “You sound like a man possessed.”

She listened to Sasori try to catch his breathing, his mind working around his next words. But then... The sound of vomiting, followed by a pained whine. “S-Sasori... I c-can't feel my hands...”

Chiyo nearly dropped the phone where she stood. “Sasori... What have you done?!”

Sasori didn't answer her, changing the subject, “There's a cure, right Grandma? Grandma, tell me the cure for this!”

“There _IS_ no cure for a Sweet-Tongue bite, Sasori!!” Chiyo screamed into the phone, “Why the hell do you think I drilled it into your head since the day your baby-teeth came in: 'don't BITE anyone!'?”

* * *

“No...” Sasori didn't want to accept that. Why did Kakuzu get such a positive outcome for biting Hidan while Sasori was about to have to deal with a corpse?!

“Sasori?!” Chiyo's voice shrieked out from the phone, “Sasori, answer me! I'm coming home right now, don't do anything else until I--”

“Kisame.”

“What?!”

Sasori hefted Deidara up, covering his feverish, stiff body in a bathrobe. “Kisame will... he has to...”

“Sasori, stay right there!”

“Grandma...” Sasori put the phone on speaker as he carried Deidara to the blonde's car. “I think I know why this happened...”

“Sasori, are you listening to me? Stay put!!”

Sasori picked up the keys to the car that Deidara had tossed onto the kitchen counter. “I just wanted... what Kakuzu and Hidan are going to have. I think the worst thing about this is...”

He closed the car doors, placing the keys in the ignition. He looked over to Deidara, his shoulders trembling, tears gathering in his eyes. “I don't feel any remorse about what I did. I just can't have Deidara dying from this.”

“Sasori, I will have your hide tanned and quartered for this!!” Chiyo's voice screamed and ranted, “Saso--”

Sasori hung up, pulling out of the driveway and speeding down the roads that led to the forests.

* * *

“Here we go.” Naruto set a plate stacked high with pancakes onto the kitchen table. That was followed by a jar of honey and a bottle of syrup.

“Naruto, you are going to make a fine housewife one day.” Kakuzu piled several pancakes onto a plate for himself, slathering them in syrup.

Kisame took some pancakes for himself, waiting for the syrup. It was late but Kakuzu had swung by just to be near other welcome voices that night since Hidan was staying at the Orphanage.

“Shut up...” Naruto pouted, “Not like anyone here would make a good mate for me anyway.”

Kakuzu swallowed a large mouthful, “What about Itachi's brother? Sasuke seems to like you a lot.” Naruto scoffed, Kisame growling at Kakuzu's suggestion. It was already enough that Sasori was still dating Deidara, he didn't need a human taking advantage of Naruto.

Though, in all honesty, it felt more and more as though Sasori needed to end what he had with the other blonde.

Kisame wasn't an expert in mated shifters, but he could smell the foul scent of discontent from a mile away.

Actually, it smelled like it was coming closer.

He stood up, ignoring Kakuzu and Naruto's questions. It was a car, but different than Sasori's. Yet, he could still smell Sasori's scent. There was something wrong, though.

Actually, there were two other presences. One was with Sasori in that strange car, and the other was...

* * *

“Deidara?” Hidan panted, jogging up towards the the clearing that held Kisame's cabin. Okay, yeah, he had gone a bit further in his run than he had intended, but he felt really good about discovering how much distance he could cover.

But he wasn't expecting to see Deidara's car here. What the hell was Sasori trying to pull? Though... He sniffed at the air, sensing both Sasori and his blonde friend. But what was _with_ Deidara's smell? It smelled like rotting fruit covered by flesh.

The front door of the cabin opened, Kisame stepping out with Kakuzu and Naruto behind him. “Hidan, what are you doing here this late?” Kakuzu asked the albino walking up to the car.

“I could ask you the same thing, fucker.” Hidan called back. He didn't follow up on his comment, though. “Sasori! I can smell Deidara in there, what the hell is going--”

The car doors burst open, Sasori pulling Deidara out with him. “Please don't ask me questions...” Sasori gently pleaded, carrying Deidara's rotting form to the porch.

“What the _fuck_ did you do to him?!” Hidan shouted, catching up to Sasori. “Deidara?! Deidara, Blondie, come on; talk to me!!”

Sasori shoved Hidan away, “I don't have time for this, Hidan! Kisame!” Sasori set Deidara down, asking Kisame, “Please, heal him. I don't know how it happened, but things got out of control... Just... Just heal him.”

But Kisame didn't move. He swallowed the lump in his throat. “I can't heal _this_.”

“R-right,” Sasori nodded, “Because you have to wait for his blood to change over to a shifter's, that's fine, I--”

“I _can't_ heal a Sweet-Tongue bite!”

Sasori hadn't just heard that.

“No, no you _have_ to heal him.” Sasori shook his head, “This all happened... By accident, you have to--”

“Son of bitch!!” Hidan tackled Sasori to the ground, punching him in the stomach, across the face, anywhere he could reach. “Fuck you 'by accident'! You forced him into fucking you, didn't you?!”

“Go to hell, Hidan!” Sasori growled back, “He _offered_!”

“Bastard, he probably wanted to get out of it! You _forced_ him!”

Kakuzu rushed over to pull Hidan away from Sasori, “Hidan, calm down! You're overreacting!”

“FUCK _YOU_ , I'M 'OVERREACTING'!” Hidan sobbed out, fighting against Kakuzu's hold, “THIS ASSHOLE JUST KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!! Deidara!!”

As the other four shifters fought amongst themselves, Kisame walked over to the dying form on his porch.

He had seen his face quite a few times, of course, but as of late he could sense that sort of death that wasn't physical around him. Although, even on death's door, Kisame could appreciate the smoothness of his face... and what remained... of _long hair..._

* * *

_It was a Sweet-Tongue wolf who had gotten into a vocal scuffle with one of the pups in the village. Kisame knew the other pup well: when she was in standing-form she had such_ beautiful _long hair..._

_Right now, though, she was barking at one of the Sweet-Tongue wolves who were passing through their village. They had taken away a bowl of fruit that she was trying to bring home to her baby brother and she was determined to get it back._

_But she stood no chance against an older wolf, even from a lesser species._

_A pained yelp filled the area, Kisame running over and whining out at the sight of the other pup: particularly the festering bite on her shoulder. Kisame howled out and, soon enough, four large dark wolves: all imposing, all great powerful beasts, bolted over. The largest of them was a familiar sight for young Kisame._

_All midnight black with the end of his tail tapering off into dark blue, the pack alpha looked upon the scene before bearing his teeth at the offender, growling._

“ _You bit her! How **could** you?!”_

“ _T'was merely an accident, I assure yo--”_

“ _Out!” The first voice said in a low, menacing bark, “You are **banned** from my village! You and your family! Madzi!”_

_A large, warm presence: a female dark wolf with flecks of blue on her paws and stomach, stepped forward and gently retrieved the spasming form of the pup who had been bitten. When she passed him, Kisame barked and followed her._

_As Madzi walked towards one of the larger shelters in the village, Kisame helped hold the cloth door open for her to walk in. “Thank you, my little sapling.” Madzi set the injured pup down on the pile of furs that lay on the ground. Then she got to work. “Pay close heed, my little sapling...” The larger wolf said to her child as she walked around the array of herbs and creams in the shelter, “One day you may find yourself in need of this remedy.”_

_Kisame did his best to pay attention, but he was worried about his friend. He wanted her to be alright. He was the alpha's son, he should have been able to protect her..._

* * *

“Keep him cold.” Kisame ordered, leaping from the porch and landing in his true form; bounding into the woods.

“Kisame, wait!” Sasori called out, trying to stop him. But Naruto kept him where he needed to be.

“You heard him!” Naruto turned to Hidan and Kakuzu, “There's ice in the freezer and Kakuzu, you can go get some cold water from the river.” He then addressed Sasori, “You... just stay as far away from him as possible. We can't have you biting him again...”

“ _Excuse_ me?” Sasori grit out, “I'll have you know that--”

Hidan stepped up, “Sasori, you heard the fucking fox. Back off!” Sasori couldn't really fight against them right now, so he did as they asked. Hidan looked back to the blonde that was dying right before their eyes. “Don't worry, Deidara...” He tried to brush away some of his hair, just to have it fall away against his fingers. “We'll fix this... Please, stay with us...”

* * *

Kisame desperately sniffed around the forest floor as he made it to the top of one of the smaller mountains. There had to be some... He jumped over to a small bush, searching... searching...

There!

Blue cloudberries. Exceptionally rare compared to their orange sisters.

* * *

He pleaded with the bees of the forest for them to share some of their treasure with him. At first, they were reluctant: already beginning to swarm. But Kisame _begged_ them once more.

This time, the queen of the hive decided to grant pity upon him.

Kisame brought a simple bowl made of leaves underneath the hive, watching as honey, finer than any other, with the hue of the moon, flowed into it.

* * *

Several trees had to be harvested for Kisame to get enough moss for what he needed to make. He clawed it off and set it amongst the other ingredients he had collected. Luckily, he was near another ingredient he needed for this. Another leaf bowl helped him gather the freshest water from the top of a waterfall.

* * *

The area that held the rotten trees from their first hunt proved to be a wonderful hunting ground for the soft, fluffy Lion's Mane mushrooms that he needed.

* * *

 

Chickweed from a well-traveled path, Grape root of a great tree's base, and, finally... Kisame tore away all ceremony, ripping away a large clump of St. John's Wort from the patch he had found in the middle of deer territory.

The last things he needed were things he had at home.

* * *

Kakuzu finished rinsing Deidara down before checking his breathing. “It's getting worse...”

“Shit!” Hidan hissed, scrubbing his hands down his face, “Naruto, has anymore ice formed?”

“No...” Naruto replied. This was getting bad, and Kisame still wasn't back. He had to address the main issue at hand, though. “Sasori...” He glared at the redhead, “Did you know how much Deidara was suffering these past few weeks? For you to just up and decide 'hey, let me have sex with my emotionally decomposing boyfriend' is pretty shitty.”

“Shut the fuck up, Naruto.” Sasori turned away. He still didn't want to come to terms with Deidara's potential death, he didn't need the judgmental looks from the others.

All of them jumped at the sound of Kisame rushing back towards the cabin. “Kisame!” Naruto called out, but the Dark Wolf passed him over in favor of running into the house. Kisame shifted back, not even thinking about a lack of clothing.

The first thing he needed could be found in the pantry. He ripped it off from the shelf, looking at the shimmering Honey Mead he had brought over from Four Spirit Woods when he and Naruto initially moved to Hidden Leaf City.

Without any hesitation, he poured the contents of the bottle into a fresh pot, turning up the heat and waiting for it to boil. As soon as the first bubble started breaching the surface, he tossed the Lion's Mane mushrooms in, allowing them to soak up the Mead before he brought in a pestle to help dissolve the mushrooms into the warm liquid. What was next?

The Chickweed. That was crumbled in, followed by the Grape root and the St. John's Wort. He let everything continue to boil, to melt together, as he rushed to the fridge and pulled out a slab of deer meat from a hunt a few days ago.

He cut it into small chunks, pieces that would break apart and be easy to eat for someone who could barely chew. Those were swept into the boiling concoction, Kisame turning up the heat to hasten the process.

It was fifteen minutes later before he could add the moss, crush and mix in the cloudberries, and, finally, gently ease in the honey after everything had boiled down into a fragrant stew. The honey helped bind everything together, and the pure water helped flush away any potential impurities.

Finally. It was time for Kisame to let the mixture cool...

And hope that it wasn't too late.

* * *

Hidan gently compressed and eased up on Deidara's chest, helping the blonde's body remember how to breathe. “Come on, damn it... Stay with us. Deidara, you fucking stay with us, alright?!”

Naruto rested the back of his hand against Deidara's forehead, wincing back when he felt how hot it was. “Come on, Big Bro...” He whispered.

“Sasori, if he dies, I'm killing you!” Hidan swore, his voice rough from screaming. He was focused on helping Deidara breathe, but his words held firm.

Sasori didn't respond. He did react when he sensed Kisame returning from the kitchen.

“Move.” The young alpha pushed Hidan and Naruto away, stirring a bowl of the concoction he had made. He had followed everything he remembered about it down to the dot, he hoped...

This _had_ to work.

Kisame gently propped Deidara up against his lap, keeping his head steady. A weak, breathy whimper escaped Deidara's lips, eyes growing dull. Kisame took a heaping spoonful of the fragrant mixture, easing it against Deidara's mouth.

Deidara didn't respond. His muscles were too weak for him to even react to the warmth of the spoon against his lips.

“Damn it...” Kisame glared over at Sasori, the latter looking away from the weight of Kisame's gaze. His inner turmoil was already more than enough to deal with.

Kisame looked back to Deidara, to the bowl, and then he had to think long and hard about his options. He really only had _one_.

Kisame took a heavy spoonful of the stew and swallowed it into his mouth, chewing down anything that would be too much for Deidara to eat on his own.

“Wait...” Sasori stood to his feet, his body not approving of Kisame's actions.

But Kisame was too focused on the main matter at hand. He wrapped an arm around Deidara's weak frame and leaned down. He forced his mouth against the blonde's, easing the stew into Deidara's mouth with his tongue.

Sasori's teeth sharpened out, his body rearing to attack. “What the _hell_ do you think you're--”

Hidan was the one to stop him, already full to bursting with Sasori's bullshit for the evening. “You sit your selfish ass down this instant, Akasuna.”

Sasori attempted to Intimidate Hidan down, but Kakuzu stepped up behind his boyfriend: silent in his support but a strong presence nonetheless.

Meanwhile, Kisame pulled away; licking his lips as he rested his forehead against the unconscious youth in his arms.

A low, raspy howl, gentler than a signal, left his throat in rhythmic tones. A lullaby.

Kisame stopped only to place more stew into his mouth, chew at it for a bit, and help Deidara swallow it. Then he would start that gentle melody once more.

The night was still otherwise. No one made another peep while Kisame focused on what he was doing.

* * *

_Kisame watched Madzi feed the injured pup, gently rubbing her down with her muzzle to encourage swallowing. In between feedings, she would gently howl a lullaby that Kisame had grown up listening to. The large wolf in the shelter, his mother, sang it to him all the time back when he still fed from her milk._

_'Medicine is always taken better with a lullaby...' She had whispered to him when he asked why she always sang when he was sick._

* * *

Kisame pulled back, looking over Deidara's form. Particularly at the rotting bite-mark. Deidara jerked, holding back a cry as the venomous saliva poured away from the wound, like a small cascading flow. When the venom had cleared the blonde's body, the flesh finally started mending itself together.

Another turning.

But Deidara was by no means out of the woods yet. The damage that Sasori's bite had done to him would take days, if not a full week to heal.

“Is he okay?” Naruto asked Kisame, taking ginger steps over.

“Not by a long-shot.” Kisame replied, hefting Deidara up into his arms. “But he needs to get some rest so his body can start properly healing.”

“Then I'll take him back to my house.” Sasori insisted, more than agitated by what had just transpired. Kisame ignored him. Dire Wolf, he hoped that his enforcer would get the hint. “Kisame!” Sasori kept on, “Let me take him home!”

Naruto could feel the rage pouring off of Kisame in thick coils. But he didn't warn Sasori. He didn't deserve that kindness.

Sasori hadn't even opened his mouth around the next words before Kisame turned and said, as cold and calculating as he could make his voice:

“You are _not_ welcome in my home, Sasori. Not anymore. Now,” He stepped inside. “Leave. Before I _force_ you to.” He slammed the door behind himself, Naruto thankful that he had his own way inside.

Sasori ran to the door, slamming his fists against the wooden blockade. “Kisame! Kisame, open this door _now_! You have _no_ right to do this! Kisame!!”

What the hell? Where did Kisame get off?! He couldn't just do... _all of_ _ **that**_ and then stop Sasori from intervening. “KISA--”

A fist cracked against his jaw. But it wasn't Hidan who did it. “You _really_ dug us into some deep shit this time, didn't you?” Kakuzu asked, rubbing his fist and looking down at the groaning redhead.

Hidan agreed. “He's right. Shit, what the hell do we tell Deidara's parents?”

“What _can_ we tell them?” Sasori rubbed at his mouth, already tasting blood. “As far as they know, he went out to 'balance his chakras', or some bullshit like that.” Crap, he just realized: Deidara's phone was still at his place. The blonde never went anywhere without it and a charger, it would be damn near impossible to convince someone that he 'just forgot where it was'.

“L-look.” Naruto spoke up, “If you guys can introduce me to Deidara's parents, names and a conversation, I could try – keyword ' _try_ ' – to do a Suggestion on them; make them think that Deidara, I don't know, went on some retreat or whatever.”

That seemed like their only option. Sasori was still furious about Kisame keeping him away from Deidara right now. If anything, it seemed like...

He was _punishing him_.

“Son of a _bitch_!” Sasori stormed back to the car, punching his fist against the steering wheel. This night was a disaster. And the worst of it was...

 

It had all been his fault.

* * *

Kisame laid Deidara down in his bed, after cleaning him and dressing him in a large enough shirt to sleep in, of course.

His skin was already beginning to regain its firmness and color, Kisame noted with a sigh of relief. Still... Why was he worrying so much about _this one human_?

Truth be told, another dead human could only be seen as a blessing in his mind. Then again, he did suppose that there was the matter of Sasori being idiotic enough to leave such an obvious trail of evidence.

But there was something else.

He rested his hand against the slumbering face, his thumb tracing those softening lips.

“They finally left.” Naruto announced from the hallway. “Big Bro, are you okay with me trying a Suggestion on Deidara's parents?”

Kisame nodded. “I'll need you to tell Iruka and Kakashi that I'm taking a week off from school.”

Naruto sputtered out, eyes wide, “A _week_?! Big Bro, you can't--”

“I have to and I will.” Kisame insisted, “Deidara will need at least a week to heal and I can check on shifter-affairs with the time.”

Naruto attempted to protest again before shaking his head. He tossed his hands up into the air with a defeated sigh, “I'm going to bed, this has been an _exhausting_ night...”

When Naruto left, Kisame waited for a minute before removing his hand. He shifted, the Dark Wolf crawling onto the bed. He dwarfed both the bed and the blonde in it by a far shot, but the warmth of his body would do wonders for a healing body.

Right.

That was it.

…

He really _was_ a sucker for long hair and a pretty face.

* * *

_Two Dark Wolf pups yipped and playfully growled at each other as they ran along the river that led to the ocean. Kisame barked out before tackling the other pup, who took it in stride. She growled, flipping them over and playfully biting Kisame's ear._

_They kept on like that for a while, both trying to pin the other until Kisame found himself looking up at the other pup._

_She panted down at him, long fringes of midnight blue falling to cradle her face. Then, she began to shift until she grinned down at him: a young girl with sharp canines and fair skin, her long hair falling smooth and wild: made for dancing through the winds._

_Kisame shifted as well. The young Dark Wolf blinked up at her, his young face devoid of any scars but his eyes wide and curious._

“ _Kisame?” The other pup growled out, leaning in close. Kisame felt his face heat up. She hit him on the forehead, leaping away to shift back into her true form. She barked back at him._

“ _You'll need to train harder than_ that _if you ever want to pin me!”_

_Kisame pouted, shifting into his true form and bounding after the other pup._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Sasori, you messed up big time, my friend...
> 
> World-Building:  
> Notes on Sweet-Tongue Wolves - Their venom/saliva combo could best be described as Cytotoxic, the branch of animal venoms that dissolve the flesh from the inside out for the sake of easier digestion.   
> In the world of Shifters, this venom is notorious for being exceptionally hard to cure, hence Chiyo's frustration and Kisame's panic.
> 
> Mm, and rather than end off with an update for Itachi, we got a few glimpses of a certain Dark Wolf's past...
> 
> Thank you all for reading, please leave feedback for the sake of me continuing this story. Really, I THRIVE off of what you guys think. Also, as I mentioned before, I'm on tumblr now (grandma-wolf.tumblr) and the askbox has been fixed. Feel free to drop by! Love you all!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter. Nothing went the way I wanted it to. But I wanted to get something out since it has been so long. Besides, the next chapter is one that I know we're all going to like. So, here we go: let's get through this hodgepodge in one piece.

* * *

 

 

 

Kakashi's face was a bored impassiveness, but Iruka's held sheer horror. “A whole _week_?!”

Naruto stood in the principal's office, already not liking the atmosphere of the conversation. “Big Bro has things that he needs to attend to.” He explained, not meeting the eyes of the two older shifters in the room.

“This is _absolutely_ preposterous!” Iruka insisted, “Pack Alpha or not, such a flippant disregard of the rules is unhea--”

“Why?” Kakashi asked, his voice still holding the authority that it had when he was still alpha. Naruto looked to his feet before meeting the gaze of the two adults.

“Under Shifter Law: Interlocked Fangs, I refuse to grant that information.”

Iruka lost it then. He charged over to the young shifter, his fangs sharpening out as he growled, “Don't you _dare_ try cite Shifter Law after your 'big brother' has done so much to undo it!”

Naruto did his best to stand tall in the face of Iruka's rage, the difference between wolf and fox more than present.

Finally, however, Kakashi growled in Iruka's direction: a firm signal to ease off. Kakashi was silent, thinking through any and all potential actions. Finally, he settled. “Fine. You better make sure to pick up Kisame's assignments so that his grades don't drop.”

“Kakashi...” Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose, allowing his teeth to dull down. “Wait,” Iruka stopped Naruto before he left, “You aren't even going to give us an inkling of what is going on?”

Naruto sighed, stepping out of the office.

He couldn't.

Not yet.

* * *

Naruto walked down the halls away from Kakashi's office until he found a bench that he deemed secluded enough. The seething hate he had for Sasori right then... It was already bad that the young fox-shifter already had the impending weight of _that time_ on the horizon, but the fact that he was stuck doing all this damage control because Sasori was so shitty at taking care of others...

“Damn it, if I knew he would have just fucked it up, I wouldn't have tried so fucking hard to keep him and Deidara together.”

Naruto let out a small yawn, trying to remember all of Kisame's classes. Damn it, he was usually good at balancing everything, but he was starting to feel just a _little_ frayed at the edges and--

Blue eyes blinked at the sight of a purple can floating in his line of sight. Naruto followed the hand that was holding it up and gave a gentle frown.

“You seem stressed.” Sasuke commented, waiting for Naruto to take the can. Naruto wasn't even in the mood to send the other away through winding words and strained expressions. He took the can, opening it but not taking a sip.

That was until he noticed Sasuke leaving. “Hey, where are you going?” Naruto asked the retreating form. Sasuke gave a simple wave back and said,

“I'm not going to chase a prey whose heart isn't in it. You take it easy.”

And then he just... left.

Naruto was so dumbfounded that he had to reflect on what had happened for a long moment. He wasn't used to human guys being like Sasuke, he guessed; so confusing and insistent. He skimmed over the labelling on the can, humming the words, “'To ease stress and fatigue'...”

Naruto finally took a sip of the drink.

…

“It's good.”

* * *

The sun was breaking into Kisame's bedroom, Deidara curling into the blankets and sheets as much as his sore joints and muscles allowed. If he felt comfortable enough, his mind calming down from constant noise to a gentle roll, he could sleep in for hours.

This was especially true with how exhausted his body felt. But he didn't know why his body would feel that way.

“Mm...” He groaned, his eyes cracking open to take in his surroundings. The aesthetic was nice: a secluded cabin, wooden walls, and wide windows.

But it wasn't where he remembered being last.

“Sasori?” He called out, sitting up from bed. No, no... something was wrong. He struggled to get up, able to walk now but still slower than he would have liked.

The space was nice, but he couldn't help the apprehension filling him. Now that he thought about it... He wasn't sure if he _wanted_ to find Sasori.

But he needed to get the hell out of here. He rummaged through the dresser, finding a pair of sweatpants that would manage to fit. He forced his way out of the room, looking down one end of the hall to the other. He decided to follow the subtle smell of food cooking. If he wasn't so uneasy he would have noticed his sense of smell was already stronger than before.

Deidara stumbled into the kitchen, noting with gratitude that he was alone. He took a deep breath of relief, accidentally taking in another sniff of whatever was on the stove.

“Hm...” He saw an empty bowl and a large spoon on the counter near the pot. “Well...” He pursed his lips, looking around, “There _is_ a lot in there. Whoever lives here couldn't possibly eat _all_ of it.”

That was enough convincing for Deidara to grab the bowl and start spooning out hefty portions of the thick, hearty stew.

It smelled so good and Deidara felt abruptly ravenous; his mind not even caring to see what was in it. Deidara shoveled the warm mixture into his mouth, his knees going weak from the mixture of flavors and textures filling his mouth. When was the last time he had eaten like this? He filled another bowl, leaning against the corner and taking his time the second time around.

Finally, his stomach feeling fuller than it had in a _long_ time, he set the empty bowl in the sink before walking out of the back door.

He had to shield his eyes when he stepped out. It was like he was seeing the world, _really_ seeing the world, for the first time. He didn't even mind that he was barefoot right then.

The woods... Deidara hadn't taken a walk through undiluted nature at his own pace in _years_. And this time around, he felt his body really benefitting from it. Did he... have to find his way home so soon?

He had time.

Besides, maybe this way he could find someone, a hiker or a wildlife ranger, who would have a phone for him to use.

Deidara carefully stepped along the well-worn path that led away from the cabin until he took a gentle left that led him deeper into the woods. He couldn't help himself when he was about to pass a patch of wildflowers. “Damn it,” He whispered, kneeling down for a closer look, “I wish I brought my sketchbook.” There would be no problem with picking a few to press between the pages of one of his yoga books at home. As he was picking, he let himself fall completely into the activity. He didn't notice that his small forest respite had been encroached upon. That is, until, he heard the grunting and the growling. “Oh no.” He shook his head, “No, no, no, no...” He turned around, heart racing when he saw the towering bear nearby.

“Easy...” Deidara whispered, taking careful steps backward. When the bear, this huge fish-smelling behemoth, snuffled and stepped towards Deidara, the blonde couldn't even get it through his mind to run. Was this how he was going to die? Mauled to death in the woods with no one around to help him or hear his last words?

The bear pounced, the thick pads of its paws thumping against the forest floor. Just as it opened its dripping jaws it was tackled to the ground by a large blur of black.

Deidara didn't need a second hint to find safety; he scramble behind a fallen tree and only dared to peek out when the bear's attention was elsewhere.

 _That_ couldn't _have been a wolf!_

When he saw the actual form of the dark mass that saved him, Deidara's mind just couldn't wrap around it. Of course, they were surrounded by the forests and the oceans, but Deidara had never seen an actual flesh and blood _wolf_ before! Let alone one so big and fearsome, like something out of a fairy tale, that the bear surrendered and lumbered off.

When the bear was gone, the wolf turned towards the trembling blonde hiding behind the rotting tree.

“Shit!” Deidara whimpered, attempting to crawl away but his lack of flow resulted in him falling flat on his face. Damn it, escaping a bear just to be killed by a wolf! That _would_ be his luck! He hid his head with his arms, the heat of the beast behind him betraying his end.

The wolf stilled himself, finally taking a gentle step forward to rub the blonde down with his muzzle. “Huh?” Deidara waited until he felt the heat retreat before propping himself up onto his forearms. He turned to see the wolf laying on his stomach. Waiting.

Actually, now that Deidara thought about it, he wasn't feeling any malice from this creature. And, besides, if it wanted to eat him it would have attacked him already. “H-hey...” Deidara murmured, standing up on shaky limbs. He struggled to get over to the wolf, ready to run if it got angry.

But the creature merely panted at him. It _did_ , however, nod towards his back.

“Wait, what?” Deidara tilted his head, confused. This wolf wasn't telling him... to get on? No, no, Deidara was just confused.

But the wolf wasn't one to be ignored. He stood to his feet and gently lifted Deidara via the collar of the shirt, the blonde already starting to fidget and fuss from the close proximity to the wolf's sharp teeth. But he was gently placed upon the wolf's back, a gentle 'woof' warning him to hold on tight.

How Deidara knew that, he still wasn't sure. But he followed the order, whimpering when the wolf began to run.

Deidara buried his face into the dark fur, not sure if he could handle the blurs that the trees around them made as the wolf sped through them. He was pretty sure that this creature wouldn't appreciate being puked on.

The wolf growled, the sound directed towards Deidara. “Alright, alright!!” Deidara took a deep breath, pulling his head up.

He felt his breath leave his body.

The sun's rays danced through the small windows made by the thick tree branches above them and the sturdy trunks surrounding them. It was almost like being in the middle of a meteor shower in the middle of the day.

Even as the wolf ducked and weaved through the trees, Deidara wasn't worried. He felt... calm, joyful but calm: a sensation of peace blooming within him deep in nature's embrace.

The wolf stopped in a clearing that was bordered by berry bushes. A soft 'woof' was the signal for Deidara to climb down. It was then that he truly noticed his lack of footwear. “Well, guess I'm not doing any rock-climbing.” Really, it was _bizarre_ how comfortable he felt with this giant wolf so close by. The wolf in question had walked over to one of the bushes, sniffing at it and waiting for Deidara to come over.

“What's in there?” Deidara asked, making soft steps over the forest floor. “Oh, berries.” He inspected them a bit, not recognizing them from anything his dad sold in the family organic shop. He plucked one of the branches, gently squeezing it between his fingers. He popped it in between his lips, unable to stop the gentle moan that left his lips as the flavor burst across his tongue.

Kisame laid back down on his stomach, watching the blonde eat his fill. These particular berries were good for flushing out poisons in shifters, they were also good for hair growth.

He just wished that Sasori had brought Deidara with a pair of shoes. They were just (ironically enough) lucky that Deidara was becoming one of them; he wouldn't be caught _dead_ letting a human ride on his back.

* * *

No.

No.

Itachi didn't like this. He looked around, already a tad miffed that Hidan had to be the one to call him and say that Deidara wasn't going to be able to give them a ride today.

But then where _was_ his friend? Luckily Mrs. Uchiha had been available to get them to school, but like Itachi could concentrate.

“I'm sure he's fine, aniki.” Sasuke had offered when he had come back from _heaven_ knows where.

“It's one thing to be 'sure',” Itachi replied, eyes narrowing a bit when he saw Hidan walking down the hallway with Kakuzu, “But having evidence is better. Kakuzu!”

Even with the chatter of the halls, Hidan was able to single out Itachi's voice. He whined, the sound close to sounding canine. 'Kakuzu...'

'I see him...' Kakuzu growled back. He was so thankful that Hidan had progressed to a point where communication didn't have to be verbal.

No sooner had Itachi made it over did he start questioning: “Have either of you seen Deidara?” Before Hidan could open his mouth, Itachi added, “You heard from him this morning, right? Hidan, _you_ were the one who called me saying I should look for another ride.”

“Itachi, I don't know!” Hidan replied, “I don't know where he is! He just...” Think fast. Faster! “Texted me this morning!”

Kakuzu fought the urge to rub at his temples. His boyfriend had a killer ass but _God_ , was he as dumb as a sack of hammers sometimes.

“Then give me your phone.” Itachi insisted, ordered. “I have the software for tracking messages from the police station on my phone.”

“Jashin damn, Itachi!” Hidan sputtered, stepping backwards, “When did you get so fucking stalker-like?!”

Itachi stopped for a second. He shook his head and sighed, “So caring about my friends is 'stalker-like' now? But I guess genuine care as a concept is beyond someone who shouts someone else's secrets out loud for everyone to hear.”

“Fuck you!” Hidan growled, Kakuzu holding him down from lunging (he really needed to stop that), “I _apologized_ for that and you _know it_!”

So, there they were: Sasuke trying to pull Itachi away from the conflict and Kakuzu holding Hidan back from lashing out. Finally, Kakuzu settled Hidan down enough to tell Itachi, “Look. Deidara is _fine_. He's in good hands and if you _really_ don't want to believe that from _us_ , then you can call Deidara's parents later this evening. Now.” He let go of Hidan, “Can we all get to class and stop making a _God damned_ scene?!”

And Itachi was about to let things go with that. Then he noticed what seemed off about the entire school today. “Where is he?”

“Who?” Kakuzu asked, offering Hidan a 'pastrami' sandwich to placate him (pastrami, raw meat from their last hunt; same thing in the eyes of a human).

Itachi rolled his eyes, “Your new _best friend_. The one who you, Sasori, and Hidan have been hanging around wi--”

The morning bell rang out, cutting the conversation short. As the group of wire-strained friends dispersed, Sasuke was the one to ask, “Sure you couldn't have handled that any _worse_?”

Itachi ignored him, walking to his first class. He needed to find Sasori and talk to him. He was the main reason why his friend was in such a bad state, who _knew_ what had happened to him?

* * *

“Erm...” Deidara looked down at his feet, crinkling his toes to try and get rid of the dust and leaves that had stuck to his feet from his brief moments on the ground. Then he looked over towards the wolf that was standing in front of the cabin while he himself sat on the porch. “So... what now?”

Kisame thought for a moment. What _could_ he do with Deidara right now? There were still a few more hours until Naruto would come home and he didn't want to just shift back into standing-form without easing Deidara into his new blood.

“You know,” Kisame looked up when Deidara started speaking. The blonde teen pulled his knees up towards his chest, sighing, “It's really weird. I feel... really comfortable around you. The only people I've actually felt like opening myself up to are my boyfriend and my friend Hidan.” He chuckled, “You probably wouldn't like him. He's a lot louder than me and he's pretty violent. But, still... He's always been there watching over me. Well...”

“ _No, you know what?” Hidan went on, “I have a few more things to say! First of all, Deidara, your whole 'Become Vegan to save the world' schtick? Annoying as fuck. Sometimes, I want to fucking punch you in the dick anytime we go out and you have to start bitching,” He forced his voice to go a bit higher, to mock the blonde in front of him, “'Oh, well... Your establishment really should be more considerate towards Vegan palates. Not all of us can be so flippant about the planet's future'~!”_

“He _was_. Now I'm not sure if he can stand being around me anymore.”

Damn it. Kisame didn't like how Deidara's spirits were sinking again. He didn't know how to deal with the issues of mated pairs like this. But he _did_ know that Deidara's ailment was...

* * *

 “ _..Not one to be healed with herbs or runes,” Madzi had whispered to her son that morning as the two Dark Wolves walked towards the edge of the village, “But one that cuts deeper than any blade. And hurts for much longer.”_

_Kisame didn't quite understand, but he followed along; recognizing his mother's wisdom. When they reached their destination, they found another Dark Wolf waiting for them there._

_Her countenance was that of despair: the woe of having a piece of one's heart torn away from you without any semblance of ceremony._

_Kisame whimpered, hiding between Madzi's forelegs. Madzi did her best to compensate for her pup's unease. “How are you feeling today?”_

_The other wolf looked in Madzi's direction, not even putting that much energy behind her yap. “Do not patronize me.”_

_Kisame knew the other wolf as the mother of his best friend. His best friend had been sad in the past weeks, but with her mother... the dismay rolled off of her in waves._

_Before he could whine out, Madzi walked away from Kisame and pawed over the other adult. “Let us go to the springs. Afterwards, a small hunt will serve for our lunch.” The other wolf didn't respond, but she did follow Madzi towards the forests. Kisame tilted his head but ran up to meet his mother. “Listen and heed, my little sapling...” She whispered into his ear once more, “We do not forsake those who have wounds of the soul. If they feel overwhelmed, leave them be, but do_ not _abandon them...”_

* * *

And Kisame would _not_ give up on Deidara.

“Mm?” Deidara looked up to see Kisame walking over, offering his back once again. “Alright, alright...” Deidara climbed on, holding tight when Kisame began to run. “Where to next time, Mr. Big Bad Wolf?”

Anywhere that would heal those wounds of the soul, Kisame thought.

* * *

Sasori knew it was of no use to look to his phone for a message from Deidara. But it was just habit at this point. He placed some of his painting supplies into his locker, not wanting the paints to melt while he was in his next long period.

“Damn it.” He was _really_ trying to get his mind off of what had happened, but it was hard. He had almost _killed_ Deidara and now Kisame was keeping him from seeing if his boyfriend was alright. Not to mention...

Thinking about Kisame _feeding_ the blonde made his blood slowly boil, his teeth threatening to sharpen out.

“Wha—SHIT!”

He was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't notice Itachi behind him until the other teen had pinned him against his locker.

“ _Where_... is... Deidara?” Itachi asked, his tone leaving no room for lies or roundabouts.

“Itachi, what the hell?!” Sasori grabbed at the other's hands, gritting at him, “Get off of me!”

Itachi didn't relent. “Tell me where Deidara is! We both know _full_ well that he was feeling miserable because of _you_ and now he's absent?! What did you do?!”

Sasori had had enough of being pushed around by people who needed to butt into his affairs. He finally shoved back, not using full-strength but enough to disengage the other. “Back off, Itachi, I don't have _time_ for this!”

“I don't know what the hell Deidara ever saw in someone like you.” Itachi did back off. “If I find out that anything bad has happened to Deidara I'll make jail seem like paradise compared to what will happen to you.”

Sasori snorted, starting to step away, “You should _really_ stop with the wannabe-cop act, Itachi. I've never told you, but it gets pretty sad after a whi--”

Itachi seized Sasori by the arm and forced the redhead to shift his weight to one foot, slamming him against the lockers with his arms pinned behind him. Itachi dug the fingers of his free hand into Sasori's hair and pushed his face into the cold metal. “Rest assured, Sasori.” Itachi said in that cold, calm voice, “At this point, the only difference between me and most police officers is that I haven't applied for a firearm license yet.” Itachi let Sasori go, “You'd better hope to whatever god will hear you that I hear from Deidara in two days. Or else.” Itachi took his leave, off to the library to check out some books on a project he had due in a few days and leaving Sasori alone to think about just how heavy things had gotten.

* * *

“Did you guys bring the clothes I asked for?” Naruto asked as he, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Hidan stepped out of the redhead's car upon arriving at Deidara's house after school.

“Well...” Sasori began, Hidan snatching Sasori's backpack away and pulling out some shoes and white fabric.

“This is all we could get the theater kids to part with.” Naruto unfolded the fabric and held out the shoes, which were really red pumps. The fabric formed into a nurse costume that would have fit better on a lingerie site.

If Naruto's hands were free, he would have been rubbing at his temples and trying not to scream. “Really?!”

“It was all they had on hand!!” Sasori admitted, scrubbing his hands down his face, “Look, can you do your Glamour or whatever or not?”

Naruto scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Let's see. Turn around, all of you.”

“Okay...” Kakuzu hummed, “Not like you have anything we haven't seen before, but okay.” There were a long couple of moments with Naruto grumbling and snuffling about the clothes he was putting on. Finally, the older shifters (and almost shifter) heard Naruto say, “Alright, you guys can look.”

“You okay there, Foxy?” Hidan asked, noting that Naruto's voice sounded... different: a husky feminine tone.

When they all turned, Sasori nearly fell against his car at the sight that welcomed them. The figure in front of them was _definitely_ still Naruto, but they couldn't challenge the way he now presented a more feminine, albeit flat-chested figure. He seemed taller too, as well as having redder lips; his blonde hair whipped towards the front.

Hidan sputtered, shaking his head, “Holy shit. Foxy, you... you look _good_.”

Naruto shrugged, “Let's hope that Deidara's parents think so too. Sasori, I need names.”

Sasori nodded, “Right. You're looking at Mr. Astral Plane and Mrs. Moon Beam Azumoji.”

The look on this glamoured-version of Naruto was one of horror. “What the shit?!” He tried to shake it off for the sake of what their main focus was. He stepped up to the front door and, after making sure the nurse outfit reached as far down to his knees as possible, he knocked on it and waited.

Luckily for him, both of Deidara's parents rushed to the door. They had probably been waiting with baited breath for Deidara to come home.

“Y-yes?” Mr. Azumoji asked. “How can we help you?”

Naruto had to make sure that he kept his energy balanced enough to keep the Glamour in effect as well as perform an intricate enough Suggestion. He offered his best smile, opening golden eyes and speaking in that other voice, _“Good afternoon, Mr. Astral Plane Azumoji. Mrs. Moon Beam Azumoji. I'm from the Rainfall Emotional Wellbeing Center in the next town over.”_

Mrs. Azumoji tilted her head. “I've... never heard of such a place.”

“ _Of course you two have~!”_ Naruto insisted, _“We were talked about in all of the natural living magazines two months ago. Anyway, I just wanted to stop by and tell you that we had been keyed in onto the stormy state of your son Deidara. Therefore, we've decided to give him a free week-long trial period in our Sunny Disposition program~!”_

“A whole week?” Mr. Azumoji asked, the idea sounding good in his mind. Mrs. Azumoji's mind still hadn't taken ahold of the suggestion yet, though.

“But I'd really like to hear from my son before I make any decisions.”

Shit, this wasn't good. Naruto thought this could happen, but he was hoping that Deidara's parents would be more flippant. _“Alright then~ Tell you what?”_ Time to pour a bit more energy into this. _“We'll be sure to cut actvities short today so that Deidara can call home and let you know how things are going~! How does that sound?”_

Mrs. Azumoji found her mind abruptly opened at that, especially from the intense shine from Naruto's eyes. “Oh... Alright. We leave our son in your capable hands.”

Naruto waved goodbye, stepping away from the door until he was sure that it was closed. That was when the effort from maintaining that spectacle finally warped into fatigue. Naruto collapsed against the ground, the older teens rushing out from their hiding place to pick him up. “Easy, easy there Foxy...” Hidan whispered, covering the blonde with the sweatshirt he had taken off earlier. “You did good, okay? Come on...”

“Let's get him home.” Kakuzu helped Naruto into Sasori's car, “I don't know anything about fox-shifters so I'm not even going to try and think about what Naruto needs right now.”

“Oh yes,” Sasori scoffed, “Let me drive you guys to the edge of the woods just so Kisame can chase me out if I try to talk to Deidara.”

“That's _exactly_ what you're going to do, asshole!!” Hidan yanked one of the back doors opened, “Get in the fucking car!!”

* * *

The endorphins were coursing through Deidara's blood, his laughter and cries echoing through the woods as Kisame swam across the large lake not too far from the cabin. The cool, prsitine waters splashed up against both wolf and passenger and Deidara couldn't remember the last time he had been able to have such wild fun.

Kisame stopped, his ears hearing the familiar shutting of a car door. He leapt out of the water, bounding towards the cabin.

“What is it?” Deidara asked the wolf, “Is everything okay?”

It was time for Deidara to find out the truth about everything. Kisame had truly put things off for too long.

He arrived in quick measure, letting Deidara off near the cabin and waiting for his guests to arrive. Deidara could sense something off as well, but he was confident that his new friend would keep him safe from whatever would happen.

“Oi!” That was Hidan, of course, bearing no ceremony for the beauty of nature as he called out, “Kisame, we need your help!”

Naruto, being carried over Kakuzu's shoulder, groaned, “Hidan, come on... Don't make it sound worse than it is. I just overexerted myself.”

“W-wait...” Deidara took ginger steps around the wolf until he was able to verify that, yes, he had just heard his friend's voice. “Hidan?”

“Blondie!” Hidan sped over, not caring who or what saw, and hugged the blonde tight. “Thank Jashin you're okay! Fuck, I won't have to slaughter Sasori after all!”

As Hidan and Deidara spoke, Kakuzu set Naruto down in time for Kisame to come over. He sniffed at the young shifter, whining deep in his throat.

“Big Bro, it'll be fine. I did everything you asked me to do today and everything's going to be fine. Wait... have you been like this all day?”

 _Big... Bro_?

Deidara somewhat lost focus with whatever Hidan was saying in favor of looking at the wolf who had been so nice to him all throughout the day. Finally, Kisame decided to shift back into standing-form.

Deidara watched the sight, pinned to his seat on the porch.

Oh. That happened. Kisame was a... werewolf. Okay.

The fact that everyone else was barely reacting his change could lead one to think that _they_ were all werewolves. Okay.

Sasori too. And, the memories were surging to his mind, Sasori had... bitten him. So that meant that Deidara was now...

“Oh.” Deidara blinked. “Oh. Okay.”

“You are taking this _far_ too well.” Kakuzu offered, watching Deidara sit down on the porch. They had been trying to explain everything to Deidara calmly and collectively, but Deidara had focused in on Kisame.

“No, I...” Deidara couldn't help but laugh even now, knowing that he was slowly beginning to lose his humanity. “I kind of felt that something was different. Did you guys know? I... I ate meat for the first time in _eight years_ today and it didn't make me want to cry. I kind of felt that something had changed even then.” He looked to see Kisame still fussing over Naruto, the blue-haired teen still not bothered by his own nudity. “I...” Deidara tried not to look lower than that hard, furred chest.

“Um, I...” Okay, no lower than his waist.

…

Oh boy.

“How's Sasori?” He sputtered out to Kakuzu and Hidan, trying to get his attention away from the fact that he had spent all day pressed up against... _that_.

* * *

Being forced into ignorance was _not_ a portion that Itachi was going to happily accept. Even with a hasty text from Deidara's phone in the middle of the week telling Itachi not to worry about him, that he was 'in a safe place', Itachi wasn't letting things go.

Hence why he was in the school library later in the week, using a roundabout Proxy to get access to the means to break into Vice Principal Iruka's private school records. “Come on...” He whispered. The few minutes until his skeleton-key code figured out someone's password were always nerve-wracking. The page loaded up, Itachi silently thanking whatever gods were watching over him.

He promptly searched up Deidara's name and, lo' and behold, there was an excused absence there verified by the blonde's parents.

“Damn it.” That was a dead-end. He would just have to hope that Deidara came back to school on Monday without any injury or trauma. But, since he was here... “Hoshigaki...” He muttered to himself as he typed, “Kisame.”

The other student's file loaded up, Itachi skimming through it for anything: criminal history, issues with authority, _anything_.

But, aside from his courses showing a decent attempt at keeping his grades up, Itachi couldn't find anything. The other senior's file was strangely bare. All he could see was that Kisame had an excused absence for the week. Just like Deidara did, further supporting his thesis that there was something fishy going on.

* * *

“Kisame.” Deidara stood up, walking over to where the other teen was scaling the fish he had caught earlier for dinner that night. It was the end of the week; Deidara would be driving out to finally reunite with his parents. It was good timing too; nature was wonderful, but not being able to blog and Tweet at whim were killing him. Plus, his hair had grown back with a vengeance so, hopefully, no one would ask any awkward questions.

Kisame made a sound of acknowledgment, Deidara smiling at the response. “These past few days have been... really great.”

Kisame tried to focus on the sink and the fish inside of it as he felt warmth wrapping him from behind. “I really appreciate you taking care of me after Sasori bit me.”

Okay... Okay, he was aware of Deidara's gratitude, but could the blonde ease off a bit?

“You're really one of the best guys I've spent time with in...” Deidara chuckled, “In a _long_ time.”

Kisame set the fish in a bowl, needing a different knife for filleting purposes. When he turned around, he coughed out as Deidara was right there in front of him, looking far deeper into his eyes than he should.

“Deidara.” Kisame said, trying not to growl out his words, “Go sit down.”

Deidara didn't leave. Instead, he moved closer; pressing himself against Kisame before, in a fit of bravery and being starved for some sort of physical affection, pressing soft lips against the rough ones of his alpha.

Dark eyes went wide, Kisame's chest constricting before he shoved Deidara away. “Ow!” Deidara cried out, rubbing at his thigh where he had landed, “Wait, what's wrong? What did I do?!”

“Naruto!” Kisame barked out, the fox-shifter rushing to the kitchen. “Finish dinner, I'm going for a run.” And, with that, Kisame was out the back door.

“Shit..!” Naruto pulled at his hair before helping Deidara to his feet, “What the hell happened?”

“Well...” Deidara fidgeted on his feet, “I _did_ kind of... well... _maybe_ I tried to... express my thanks for everything Kisame's done by... _kissing_ hi-- Tch, okay. _Now_ that I say that plan out loud, I can see where it falls apart.”

Naruto groaned, going to the fish to see how much work he had to do. “Damn it, Deidara... You probably scared him.”

Deidara really tried not to laugh but he snorted out his next words, “How could someone like _me_ scare _him_? He's the biggest guy, well, _wolf_ I know!”

Naruto sighed, filleting a new fish. He looked at the silvery skin still present on some of the pieces. “Kisame... has a thing for long hair and a pretty face. But, well... Back in Four Spirit Woods, there was...” He set the knife down, “Deidara, what I'm about to tell you you can't tell _anyone_ , okay?”

Deidara gulped, “O-okay.”

Naruto's shoulders slumped, the memories of Four Spirit Woods weighing down on him as he began.

* * *

Kisame panted as he forced himself to run as far as possible, the Dark Wolf trying to tire himself out so he could avoid the memories. But he just... couldn't... make it.

It would be one thing if he was remembering his childhood friend, but when Deidara tried to force a kiss onto him, all he was remembering was...

“ _Oh, aren't you a big_ strong _alpha~?” The young man smirked, eyes teasing from behind rounded lenses. He turned around, his grey ponytail following the motion. “And a big strong alpha like you shouldn't have to find himself so_ lonely _...”_

_Kisame, on the cusp of seventeen at this point, growled a bit at the teasing lilts coming from elder Orochimaru's partner._

_But the other shifter hardly had any concept of loyalty. No, he saw a young, powerful, virile alpha who had never experienced the more... intimate side of things._

_He turned around, walking up to Kisame and pressing a simple kiss against his lips. “Come and find me as soon as Orochimaru takes his morning nap.” And then he was gone._

 

Kisame stopped on the top of a cliff, panting after a long winding run that took him miles away from the cabin. The Dark Wolf growled, circling a bit and laying down on his stomach. He knew why the memories were coming back. With everything Kakuzu and Sasori had pulled, he had been forced to pull his focus from the affairs of his new pack to smaller, minute problems that left his mind free to remember.

That was it. After Deidara, he was going to make _damn_ sure there were no more attacks, no more turnings... He needed to actually _be_ the alpha he had sworn that he would be upon winning the position from Kakashi.

Deidara was healed. Both he and Hidan were slowly getting ready for their first shift (Kisame would have to start preparing for that, too). And Kakuzu and Sasori would be able to focus on their Enforcer duties once more.

He couldn't let himself become distracted by thoughts of the fairer nature.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> World-building:  
> Fox Shifters -   
> In addition to Suggestion (like we saw in early chapters) we have Glamour: basically, in order to sneak among human populations, fox-shifters can take old clothing and use it to do a simple change of appearance. Not a complete transformation, but subtle enough changes so that no one will give a second glance.
> 
> Hm... Who could that grey-haired stranger possibly have been, I wonder..?
> 
> Thanks for reading, everyone! As always, any and all feedback is high appreciated! Love you all!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eve of the Full Moon finally arrives...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the most anticipated event besides Sasuke and Naruto getting together (which may or may not be coming up soon, you didn't hear anything from me) and Kisame finally noticing Itachi!
> 
> Bit of a long chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy! I've been LOVING all of your guys' comments so, please, feel free to leave feedback. With that being said, let's go!

* * *

 

Deidara let his eyes roam over the array of ingredients on the counter. Alright, he had the thyme, the rosemary, the potatoes... Garlic, pepper, onions, carrots...

He licked his bottom lip as his eyes landed on the freshly ground beef and lamb.

It was so hard to believe that just a few weeks ago he had still been on a strictly no-animal-products diet and now...

He narrowed his eyes, focusing on his work. God, it felt like his body was burning every calorie he took in. And, really, these past few days he had been taking in _a lot_ of them. He needed something to get him through the next two days at school before he could go food-shopping.

He had to use his own allowances, too. He knew full-well that his parents would be _disgusted_ to see him eating meat again, let alone buying it for him.

No. _No_. He had to stop himself from tearing into the ground meats, shakily dumping them into the frying pan to brown up.

He would have to scrub everything down before his parents got home. Just a few more days of this, Kisame had promised him.

“Damn it, I hope he's right.” Deidara sighed, pouring some chicken stock into the frying pan.

His sense of smell was keyed in on the food and his hearing hadn't grown strong enough yet. Those were the only reasons why he didn't notice that his parents had gotten home early and were silently watching their son in the kitchen; looks of shock and horror staining their faces at the sight of the food he was preparing.

* * *

 

Hidan had been put in charge of cleaning the altar at the Deity of Blood Orphanage. He was somewhat glad, it gave him time to think as well as enough solitude to work at his own pace. He lifted the solid wooden podium with ease, sweeping the dust underneath the hefty piece of furniture.

Just a few more days... Hidan could feel _something_ clawing inside of him, desperate to get out. To run. To escape.

Was this what Kakuzu felt _all_ the _time_?

“Jashin damn it.” He growled, looking at the stained glass mural on the walls around him. “I have to wonder... I'm... well, I'm not _human_ anymore. Would you still watch over me?” His eyes trailed over the image of a bloodied scythe rendering through some monstrous beast. “I can't help what I am now, I didn't mean for this to happen. Fucking Kakuzu...” Hidan sighed, dusting the podium before checking the candles. His sensitive nose could still pick up the burnt smell and the faint aroma of incenses from past prayers.

“I'm scared, okay?!” Hidan snapped as he replaced the candles one by one. “Not even really for _me_ , but for Blondie. Look, I'm strong enough to make it through whatever... But I _need_ you to help _him_. He's fucking fragile, you know?”

Silence.

Hidan sighed, looking over his work. He dug into his shirt and pulled out his rosary: an aluminum version of that same inverted triangle suspended in a circle.

He hated that he had to give up his silver one, but, just as Naruto had warned him and as Kakuzu had insisted, as time went on, he could feel his skin start to burn when it was near him. So he gave it to one of the younger kids at the orphanage and requested his current replacement.

Hidan pressed the rosary to his lips, taking another deep breath before picking up his cleaning supplies and leaving the room.

* * *

 

“Hey!” Deidara called out as he and Hidan drove up to Itachi's house the following morning. Itachi promptly got in, Sasuke following a bit more leisurely.

“How are you doing today?” Itachi asked, trying to note anything peculiar. He was still trying to figure out what had caused Deidara's abrupt absence. That and his demeanor had picked up in an impossible amount of time.

Deidara rolled his eyes, texting something on his phone real quick before setting it aside and replying, “Itachi, really. I'm fine!” He started the car, turning into the main road. Then, “Hidan, I have a sandwich in my glove compartment, can you get it out for me?”

“Only if you're sharing.” Hidan smirked, trying to cover up his own shakes. Fuck, this was hell. He hoped that these next few days would pass by fast.

Sasuke looked up from his homework long enough to shake his head, “No breakfast this morning or what?”

“Shut the hell up, Duck-butt.” Hidan tore the sandwich in question in half, huffing a bit at all of the vegetables covering up the sliced chicken inside. He held out one half for Deidara to nibble at while scarfing down the other half.

Itachi wasn't one to overlook details. He could brush it off as nothing, but with the way Hidan's appetite had increased five-fold as of late, he would take a mental note of this and write it down in the notebook he had been compiling later.

* * *

 

Kisame had been trying to turn in the homework assignments that Naruto had collected for him during that week of being absent, but it seemed like _today_ was the day that the shifters in the school decided that 'hey, we have a more proactive alpha now. Let's have him solve our problems!'

“... S-so, I really think that you intervening with the small spat between those students would help bring things back to peace!” The school librarian, a young Meek One shifter if Kisame was scenting her right, had caught up with him.

Kisame gave a simple nod, Naruto adding it to the long list of requests he would have to look into.

The librarian beamed, pushing up her glasses, “Th-thank you!” She quickly made her way back to the library, Kisame scrubbing his hands down his face.

“Well,” Naruto gave his best attempt at a sympathetic grin, “At least people are acknowledging you as alpha now.”

Kisame shook his head, “Only those who need something.” Still, it was a pleasant enough distraction from the looming matter that would come with the next Full Moon.

If he didn't have to focus on it, he would be so much better off. As it wa--

Kisame's eyes narrowed, his teeth sharpening out and a growl forming in his throat. Who the hell was _that_?!

“Big Bro?” Naruto asked, trying to sniff at the air to see what was bothering Kisame. He could sense _something_ but it was so faint. Like if someone tried scrubbing away their scent with numerous baths and perfumes.

Kisame was already down the hall. Thankfully the crowds in the halls were almost nonexistent with classes going on. But still...

“What's going on?” Kakuzu asked, flanking Kisame on the left.

“I'm smelling _something_.” Sasori offered, coming in on the right. “It wants to be familiar, but it just... isn't.”

Kisame forced the doors open, walking to the empty eastern courtyard. The four shifters walked down to the grassy patches before they saw it.

Sleek, black, two flags proudly waving from the front. A Cadillac Presidential limo. However, Sasori finally figured out why the faint smell had seemed familiar. Before he could say anything, though, the car stopped. The driver stepped out first, sniffing at the air before stepping back and opening the back door.

Knee-high heeled boots, a pencil skirt that cut just above her knees, a collared blouse unbuttoned just enough to show her chest... Her orange hair fell long, down to her back, with some of it tied up in a bun on top of her head.

“That's Mayor Mei Tarumi!” Sasori sputtered out, Kakuzu asking,

“Why is she _here_?” They knew she was pack, but why was she visiting this school in particular? It didn't help that Kisame wouldn't stop growling.

He didn't think about the woman's mayoral status. All he cared about was the fact that she _reeked_ of the Loupe Council.

“Alright.” Mei looked over at the four teens, “Since Alpha here can't compose himself for more than a few growls, I'll just get started.”

“Why are you _here_..?” Kisame grit out, the words still little more than growls. Mei shook her head,

“God, you are a mess. Were all Dark Wolves like you? So... impatient and irrational?”

Kisame was three steps away from shifting, Naruto's protests against it ringing in his ears. “WHY ARE YOU HERE?!”

“Fine, you big behemoth.” Mei sighed, “Though I _am_ the mayor here in Hidden Leaf, I also have to keep an eye on the balance between Shifters and humans. The two who have been turned.” She left it open, “Do they know?”

Kisame's eyes flickered over to his enforcers. He knew full well that they hadn't told Hidan and Deidara the most crucial bit of information they needed to know about the night of the Full Moon. “No.”

“Of freaking course.” Mei rested her fingers against her forehead, “Damn it, do you know how much it will take out of our resources if we have to cover up two missing bodies?! Not to mention getting rid of the families, the records, false moving accounts – it's a _mess_!”

Kisame stepped closer to Mei, his voice low and sure, “I'm. Handling. It. Hidan Shiroi and Deidara Azumoji are going to survive this.”

Mei placed a hand on her hip, meeting her alpha's gaze. “Let's hope that you're sure about that.”

“Fine.” Kisame let his teeth dull down a small fraction, “You've said your piece. Now _leave_.”

* * *

 

That impromptu meeting over and done with, Kisame none too happy about the whole thing, the four decided that going back to class at that point wouldn't have done much.

“Should I tell him?” Sasori asked, folding his arms and leaning against a locker. Kakuzu was the first to answer,

“What's the point in keeping anything from them at this point?! Sasori, the Full Moon is in _five days_!” Naruto leaned more towards Sasori's sentiment.

“Sasori has a point. But you do too. We have to keep them as calm as possible, so telling them that there's a risk of death with their first shift won't help. But they need to know to welcome the change, so they need to know _something_.”

Kisame's patience was waning fast. He knew that the risks were looming overhead but he didn't need his enforcers panicking like caged chickens.

He took a deep breath, his voice low and calm, “Keep them stable and healthy until the morning of the Full Moon. If you tell them too early, the dying remnants of their human nature will start trying to fight back. But, _please_ , try and find a neutral way of telling them.”

Naruto nodded, “And their emotions are going to be...” He shuddered, “Really fucked up on that day. Like, I'm talking have as _much_ food as you can bring into school and stay around them to make sure they don't claw anyone's eyes out.”

Kakuzu and Sasori glanced at one another. This was it. It truly was time to sleep in the beds they had made.

* * *

 

Itachi was so happy to have something similar to a normal lunch again. Even though it was only with Hidan and Deidara. Still, it was the closest thing to calm normalcy he had had in _weeks_.

He sat down next to Deidara, about to ask him about his classes when he noticed just how many lunch containers the blonde was bringing out of his bag.

“S-so...” Itachi made a discrete note in his notebook, “How have things been?”

“Mm, I've been good.” Deidara looked over all of the containers before deciding on the largest one. “Hey, so I was online yesterday...” He opened it up, revealing the large serving of Shepherd's Pie inside, “And I found the most _awesome_ yoga routine that you, me, and Hidan should try out!”

“Deidara!” Itachi nearly fell out of his chair, “Y-you're eating meat!!”

Deidara blinked, taking in Itachi's aghast looks. “Oh. Yeah.” He took another bite, “I guess I am.”

“You're Vegan!!”

“Well...” Deidara pouted, still eating, “I found out that my body needs more nutrients than what I was getting with a Vegan diet. Nothing to worry about.”

“Come the fuck on, Blondie...” Hidan groaned, resting his head against the table, “You can't taunt me with food while I'm waiting for Kakuzu to get his ass down here and feed me!”

Itachi was still trying to take everything in. Wait, now was a good enough time: “What happened the week you were absent?”

“Itachi...” Deidara groaned, the sound trying to melt into a whine, “Let it go. What happened already happened. I'm fine now and that's what counts.”

Itachi was _not_ going to let it go. He reared himself up to protest when Hidan abruptly sat up. “There's my bastard!”

It was a few moments before Kakuzu arrived with a tray of food, kissing Hidan's forehead before sitting down. “Eat your food.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Hidan scoffed, picking up a loaded slice of pizza.

Well then. Itachi could tell when he had hit a blockade. He would retreat for now. However... “So, Deidara... About that yoga date...”

* * *

 

The way that days would speed by when a deadline or an important date loomed overhead... The night before the Full Moon found Kisame taking an evening walk in standing-form to see what animals were traveling through.

Deer would be nice. Especially a strong buck or two.

He wasn't scared about the risks surrounding Hidan and Deidara. Because, no matter what, he would rather have two more shifters than two more humans any day.

The risks were an after-thought.

* * *

 

Agitated.

Agitated.

Everything was bothering him that morning. Especially his _nosy_ _ **fucking**_ _parents_ who wouldn't leave him the _fuck_ alone!

“D-Deidara?” Mrs. Azumoji tried her best to speak in a tone that wouldn't aggravate her son. “Honey..?”

“ _What_?!” Deidara snapped at her, blue eyes struggling to find a middle point between pained human and frantic beast. He tried to comb his fingers through his hair but they got caught in a snag that had him slamming his fists against the table as his anger spiked.

“Is everything alright?” Mr. Azumoji kept his words at a ginger note. Deidara gave a disgusted scoff, storming from the table and almost ripping the door off from the fridge as he got some of the 'pastrami' sandwiches that Hidan had helped him to make.

“I'm leaving for school!” Deidara shouted, shoving the sandwiches into his backpack and grabbing his keys from the counter. “Don't wait up!” He slammed the door behind him, his parents feeling twenty pounds lighter with his absence.

“What has gotten into that boy?” Mrs. Azumoji sighed, Mr. Azumoji offering,

“This is what happens when you eat meat, I'm telling you...”

* * *

 

Kakuzu ducked the third plate hurled at him that morning, the ceramic shattering against the wall before he could growl out, “Hidan, _stop it_!”

“Go to fucking _hell_ , shit-fucker!!” Hidan picked up another plate and threw it towards Kakuzu. Kakuzu caught that one, setting it down.

“We need to get to school, damn it! Sasori will be here any minute!”

Hidan growled, his teeth gaining a sharp edge to the for a moment before they dulled back down. However, when he heard Sasori's name, he barked out, “Don't you mention that abusive asshole's name around me!!” Before Hidan could toss anymore plates, Kakuzu ran over and wrapped his arms around the svelte albino; stopping him from flailing about.

“LET GO OF ME!!” Hidan kicked at the air, “I have _one day_ left in this world, I'm _not_ spending it doing what _you_ say!!”

Kakuzu didn't want to have to respond to that. So, he just started saying the words that filled his mind as soon as they manifested.

“You're so damn dumb. I don't know how we've managed to stay together so long. Especially after me almost killing you. Damn it, I love you though.” He took a deep breath at the same time that Hidan calmed down. It was only by a small fraction: he could feel his pulse racing under his skin. “Hidan. Hidan, you have to be calm through this.”

“I _am_ fucking calm you cock-sucker!”

“No,” Kakuzu shook his head, “Your wolf wants to claw out my eyes this very moment.”

“It'd only be fair.” Hidan sneered, sick of this close contact. Kakuzu's scent was making him nauseous.

This was probably the calmest Kakuzu was going to get Hidan for now. “Alright.” He said, “I'm going to let go of you now so I can get your meals from the freezer. Please don't throw anymore plates.”

* * *

 

If Itachi's earlier thoughts of some sort of drug-trail sweeping up his friends had been insistent before, it was a gravitational pull now.

Deidara was sweating buckets, his breathing shaky as the three of them sat on the bleachers during Physical Education.

Hidan wasn't much better: bouncing his feet against the step beneath them, biting at his nails one by one and his eyes flitting from object to object.

“What is _going on_ with you two?!” Itachi kept his voice at a harsh whisper. “You can't possibly expect me to think of _this_ as normal!”

“Oh my _God_...” Deidara grit out, moving his arms to hold his shivering form, “Itachi, can you just _not_ today?”

Itachi stood up. “No. I _know_ that something is going on and that you two are... scared to tell me about it. Look, it's okay.” He sat back down, trying to play the 'good cop'. “Whatever you two have gotten into, I can get you guys help. We'll get you into rehab, we'll protect you from whoever's done... _this_ to you.”

Hidan slammed his fist against the bench they were on, both Itachi and Deidara flinching when they saw the dent that the hit had left in the metal.

“Drop. It.” Hidan growled, his nose picking up the scent of a red-haired bastard who had _no_ reason approaching them.

Sasori jogged over towards the bleachers, obviously just having ditched one of his indoors classes. “Deidara, can I talk to you for a second?”

Deidara's responding look was like ice. “Oh. Are you sure you're not too _busy_ to talk to me? Or maybe you just want a quick fuck and you're trying to beat around the bush?”

Oh, that was _it._ Sasori had _not_ just undergone weeks of bullshit penny-ante punishments and separations just to be brushed aside when he was trying to help his boyfriend.

“DEIDARA!” Sasori barked out, the sound rolling through the blonde's chest, “Get. Down here. Now.” The three teens on the bleachers flinched, Deidara rolling his eyes and walking down afterwards. “Whatever you need to say,” Deidara folded his arms, gritting out his words with a growling undertone, “We can talk here.” Of course, the growling undertones translated as such:

'I'm not going anywhere with you. Your scent is making me nauseous and the sight of you is pissing me off.'

Sasori rubbed his temples before saying, “Look. Can we just try to look at this calmly? Especially today?”

'I'm sorry, okay?! You know now that I got wrapped in being Kisame's enforcer, of course there were going to be some things I couldn't tell you!'

Deidara shook his head, chuckling, “You still think this is so easy? God, why haven't we broken up? We are so shitty for each other...”

'I was _desperate_ to see you happy. I thought _I_ did something wrong, that you were getting bored with me. And I even _forced_ myself into bed with you when I wasn't ready.'

“Deidara...” Sasori sighed, trying to start another line of dual-dialogue, but Deidara beat him to it.

“And you know what the worst part is?” The blonde shuddered through another bout of shakes, “It's that you don't care about me.”

'I asked you to stop, I _begged_ you to stop... Even the pain I'm going through now isn't as bad as how I felt then. I felt like I was _dying_ , Sasori. Both physically _and_ emotionally.'

“You know what?!” Sasori couldn't handle this. Not here, not now. “Fine. If you want to break up, that's fine!”

“SASORI, YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Hidan shouted, already rushing down the bleachers to kick the redhead's ass.

“Hidan, stop it!” Itachi was struggling to hold the albino back, noticing for the first time just how much stronger Hidan had gotten lately.

“But!” Sasori let the word hang in the air, “It won't be until _after_ tonight.”

'I promised that I would see you through your first shift. I'm not going to break that promise.' After that last undertone, Sasori walked off; leaving Deidara standing there.

Suffering by himself.

* * *

 

Lunchtime.

“Hey.” Hidan glared at Deidara when the blonde picked up the chicken wrap that had been on _his_ side of the table. “That was _mine_ , Blondie.”

Deidara finished the wrap in three bites, replying, “You weren't eating it.”

“He has a point, Deidara...” Itachi tried to be the middle-ground, the agitation from his friends rolling off in viscous waves. But the other two were hardly hearing him.

“Oh _really_?” Hidan quirked an eyebrow before grabbing the container of sushi rolls that Deidara had bought from the cafeteria. “Guess I can just take _these_ then?” He shoved two into his mouth, “Since 'you weren't eating them'.”

The murmurs around them had picked up as well. Mostly from other shifters who saw the two as a firm reason to _never_ turn their loved ones. But, to Itachi, it just seemed like a perfect storm waiting to crack. Deidara was the one to foolishly strike first, waiting for Hidan to look away before shoving his face down into a bowl of chili.

“You piece of SHIT!” Hidan sputtered out before tackling Deidara to the floor, the two punching and scratching at each other between pulls of hair.

“Hidan! Deidara, stop it!!” Itachi shouted, trying to pull the two apart but merely getting shoved away by Hidan who then went back into the fray.

The commotion even managed to get to the ears of the school's Vice Principal. “Azumoji! Shiroi! Stop that this _instant_!” Iruka ordered when he walked into the scene. The two teens hardly listened, Hidan kicking Deidara off of him; the blonde slamming into Iruka and sending them both into another table.

Deidara, though fairly outmatched in terms of fury and strength, still got back to his feet and slammed a fist into Hidan's stomach. The two came to blows once more, the quarrel not looking like it would end any time soon.

Both Hidan and Deidara abruptly found themselves grabbed by two large, powerful hands and held apart from one another.

“Stop it.” Kisame ordered them, his voice holding all of his authority as alpha as well as his anger and frustration. “ _Now._ ”

When they finally _did_ calm down, Deidara rushed out of the cafeteria. Itachi could see the beginnings of tears in his eyes as he went. “Damn it.” Kisame charged after him, calling out, “Naruto!”

“Yeah, yeah...” The younger blonde said, walking over to Iruka and Hidan, “So... Let's clean up this mess, huh?”

* * *

 

Deidara was a sobbing mess as he walked down the empty hallways. He just couldn't take anymore of this. He knew that it was just a few more hours at this point, but he just... couldn't...

He could smell Kisame approaching from behind. He shook his head, his voice barely above a whisper, “I can't do this... I feel like I'm dying!”

“Just a few more hours.” Kisame tried to reassure him. But Deidara turned around, looking exhausted and in pain.

“And _then_ what?! I _talked_ to Hidan, we may not even survive this! And you know what else?!” He took a deep breath, “This body... I hate it. It just feels so wrong... And I can't ignore it! And Sasori doesn't even want to look at me now! It's like I'm crashing – I feel like a _monster_!!” Deidara forced himself into Kisame's arms, openly sobbing against the broad chest. “I can't _take_ this! Make it _stop.._!”

What else could Kisame do at that point? He rested a hand on top of Deidara's hair and wrapped his free arm around the trembling form near him.

“I'll make it better. Just be strong a little bit longer. _Please_.”

Of course, both shifters had no idea that the latter half of their conversation had been overheard.

Itachi slipped away down another hall to avoid confrontation. This had to be some sort of drug, he equated. Something that enhanced performance as well as elevated moods. An Upper laced with some sort of steroid would explain the harsh mood swings, too.

And then Kisame himself. Was he some sort of dealer in disguise? Was that why so many of the school's population, including his friends, were suddenly so loyal to him? For the sake of keeping their supply handy?

This was getting big. _Huge_. He had to talk to his father about this, as well as keeping an eye on Sasuke. His little brother's interest in Naruto would have to be dealt with. Swiftly and quietly.

* * *

 

Deidara leaned against his car after he parked it near the train-yard. He had dropped Itachi and Sasuke off at home and though Itachi was being fairly persistent about them hanging out, Deidara finally managed to blow him off. “I don't want to go home.”

“I haven't been home in _days_...” Hidan chuckled, watching the sun descend slowly. “Listen, Blondie. I'm sorry, okay?”

Deidara shrugged, “I was responsible for that cafeteria fight too--”

“Not just that.” Hidan sighed, “I should have been there for you. Especially when things were going south with Sasori.”

“Mm.” Deidara looked to his hands, thinking about how many times they had touched Sasori over the years. “It's not your fault. Besides, we're probably going to break up after the Full Moon, so it doesn't matter anymore.”

Hidan still felt bad. Sasori may have been asking for someone to run his ass into the concrete, but Deidara really loved him. He couldn't imagine how the blonde would handle a full-on breakup. Even when they were little squirts in preschool, Deidara was so sensitive that Hidan had taken it upon himself to break the nose of any kids who tried to pick on him.

But now...

“Let's go.” Hidan was pulled from his thoughts when Deidara looked at his phone. “Sundown is in two hours. And a few hours after that...”

“The Full Moon will be at the center of the sky.” Hidan agreed, stepping into the car.

* * *

 

Naruto was busy making sure they were prepared in case of any injuries.

Injuries, not _deaths_.

He had bandages, ointments, antiseptics, and various pain-killing herbs and mushrooms. It was a good thing too, because even he could sense the tense nature between Sasori and Deidara sitting on the far ends of the couch in the main room as well as the tenseness of Kakuzu and Hidan before they had decided to go on a walk.

Kisame, on the other hand, was sitting in the main room in a chair across from Sasori and Deidara. He was mostly making sure that neither pissed off the other and caused Deidara anymore undue stress. He could only hope that Kakuzu had a similar thought-process.

* * *

 

Which he would be happy to know that Kakuzu did. Albeit it in a different sense.

Kakuzu, having already torn away Hidan's shirt and pulled down his pants, was kissing a fiery trail down his chest and stomach, nipping here and sucking there.

“Are you going to fuck me?” Hidan asked in a breathy whisper. Kakuzu shook his head, moving down until he was near enough to his main target. “Sh-shit!” Hidan tossed his head back into the leaves and grass as Kakuzu laved his tongue over Hidan's cock, getting it nice and hard before swallowing it down and working it with his throat and tongue.

“Fucker, that's not fair!” Hidan shouted out, reaching one hand down to keep Kakuzu's head steady as he bucked up into his boyfriend's mouth. “Come on, I'm almost...” Hidan grit out, his free hand desperate for something to do so he pinched at one of his nipples and soothed the hurt back down with rolling fingers.

When he came with a sharp cry, Kakuzu drank everything down and gently sucked until Hidan had spilled the very last drop he had.

He finally pulled off, wiping his mouth to make sure nothing remained. Hidan panted up at him, a small smile on his lips. “What was that about, big guy?”

“Just something to calm you down.” Kakuzu sat down next to Hidan, already feeling that Hidan was going to ask 'what about him?' “I'll get mine later, don't worry.”

* * *

 

The hour was nigh.

Kisame, stripped down to nothing along with his enforcers and the young fox-shifter in the midst, circled around the small fire that he had set. The embers, remnants of special herbs, floated up towards the beautiful Full Moon above.

At any other time, Hidan and Deidara would have been mortified at the idea of being nude in public in front of others. But that thought was far overturned by the sensation of painful itching and radiating muscles.

Deidara was already crying as his joints felt like they were boiling away. Hidan clenched his teeth together, trying to keep it together. But, damn it, it felt like he had been hit by a bus!

“Your bodies are still fighting to keep the last of your human blood alive.” Kisame explained, kneeling down between both teens. “You have to let it go. You have to let it go and ease yourselves into the change.”

“It fucking hurts!” Hidan shouted at the young alpha, not even caring that Kisame could kill him at this point.

Deidara could only keep crying. He felt so alone, even with Sasori being just a few paces away. “Look at the moon.” Kisame told them. “Feel its pull...”

Both Hidan and Deidara did as they were told, looking up at the pure ivory sphere in the sky. Their bodies went limp at the relaxing embrace.

The way that Deidara howled in the next moment, agony filling his senses, would stay with Sasori for the rest of his life.

The bones in Deidara's legs snapped, his body curling in on itself as he tried to process the pain. Hidan felt his eyes roll up into the back of his head with the way his muscles were contracting.

“Breathe.” Kisame gently ordered, “Breathe, damn it...”

When Kakuzu attempted to run over to console his boyfriend, Naruto had to stop him. “They have to do this on their own!”

The process went on. Feeling like ages when it was merely minutes (the next shifts would be much quicker if they survived). Teeth sharpened out, hair broke through skin... Ears pointed and facial structures rearranged. When claws forced themselves through new paws and tailbones grew out and covered with fur, all went still.

Kisame looked at the two wolves that lay on the ground: both heaving and panting, shivering as the aftershocks of their trauma.

The first being a wolf as white as snow: his fur wispy over his body with fetlocks of longer fur just above his feet. Ruby eyes snapped open, a bewildered noise leaving his muzzle before he turned to try and find his friend.

The other wolf's fur was a beautiful butterscotch hue with golden markings around his eyes, swirling down his sides, and ornate designs on his back. Hidan stood up on shaky paws, making his way over to Deidara and whimpering for him to wake up.

It took a moment before Deidara opened bright blue eyes to see a white wolf looking down at him, relief in his eyes. Deidara got up, circling around Hidan and gently wagging his tail.

Before they could do anything else, Hidan sensed Kakuzu walking over: the large scarred wolf nuzzling the white wolf down.

“Oh, thank the Dire Wolf they survived...” Naruto released a breath he wasn't sure he had been holding. He felt Sasori shift next to him, letting the redhead join the group.

Finally, Kisame let himself smile at the sight of two new members of his pack in all of their glory. He hadn't been expect such drastic breed differences either. He finally shifted, towering over his small pack of the evening and let out a low bark.

There were deer to the east. And the energy of a first shift had left them _all_ famished.

* * *

 

Two deer, a buck and a strong doe, pushed themselves to the limit to try and escape the group of wolves hunting them down. Kisame was in the lead, the Dark Wolf keeping an eye on the paths that the deer took.

He wasn't expecting Hidan to bolt past him, the Fleet-Foot wolf catching up the the deer just enough to nip at their ankles.

In the back of the hunting group, Sasori was keeping his speed low enough for Deidara to keep up. He could see how _stunning_ the Shimmer-Pelt's coat was: the golden markings shining as he ran.

The delicate aroma of flowers hit his nose, Sasori glancing down to see something remarkable. Anytime Deidara's feet hit the ground, flowers and saplings sprouted up from the earth.

Watching Sasori run, too, was an incredible experience for Deidara. The two shifters didn't know it themselves, but their affections for one another were slowly building up anew.

Kisame barked back towards Sasori and Deidara, the latter having to digest the order before he looked to Sasori, who nodded at him. Deidara jumped up, landing on Sasori's back. Sasori barely felt it, Deidara was so light.

Deidara leapt to Kakuzu's back, then Kisame's, and finally Hidan's before jumping and landing in front of the two deer. The two animals stuttered in their steps, attempting to double back but merely meeting with Kisame and Kakuzu who snapped the neck of the buck and shredded the neck of the doe respectively.

Kisame barked out again, Naruto landing from the tree branches and stripping the pelts from the two deer. An hour of bloodied work, tops.

“Alright, have fun.” Naruto jumped away just as the wolves fell upon their feast: Kisame and Kakuzu sharing the buck and Sasori, Hidan, and Deidara eating their way through the doe.

* * *

 

Whereas Kisame, Kakuzu, and Sasori would usually shift back to standing-form after a hunt, Hidan and Deidara would be stuck like this until morning (as was what usually happened with a first shift). So they _all_ decided to stay as they were.

Hidan lapped at the blood on his muzzle, yawning and trying to curl up for a nap by the fire. But Kakuzu... he had other ideas. The Jagged-Claw wolf walked up behind Hidan and grabbed him by the tail, gently dragging him towards a secluded area.

Sasori was resting by the fire, Deidara dozing off with his head resting on Sasori's back. And Kisame was simply... content. Everything had worked out and he had two more shifters. Everything was wonderful.

They all jumped when the sounds of Hidan's whimpers and Kakuzu's rhythmic growls and grunts filled the clearing.

Kisame couldn't even be bothered. He was just far too happy.

* * *

 

Itachi knocked at the door to his father's study that evening. “Itachi?” Fugaku looked over from his case notes and beckoned his oldest son to step in.

Itachi waited for a moment before speaking, “If there was _any_ inkling of suspicious activity at school, it would be wrong of me not to say anything, right?”

“Of course.” Fugaku insisted, “Itachi, is there anything you need to tell me?” Itachi's fingers tightened on the notebook in his hands.

He moved to hand it over when a chorus of howls could be heard. It was a few at first, but then dozens more trickled in.

“Damn it.” Fugaku stood, grabbing his phone, “Itachi, hold that thought for a second. Either people aren't controlling their pets or we have a massive overpopulation of wolves right now.”

Itachi watched his father leave, partially thankful for the opportunity to hunt down more evidence but also weary about the upsurge in wolves that these howls signaled.

* * *

 

Deep in the middle of the night, after the wolf-shifters had gone to sleep, Naruto was desperately trying to find anything,  _anything_ to quell the burning that was surging up inside of him. Why now? Why did this season have to come  _now_? All he wanted to do was help Kisame run the pack...

Actually...

He licked his lips, a mischevious look in his eyes, what he could  _really_ go for is a nice lay. A nice sizable cock... A pretty girl... Maybe even a soft, tight ass... Wait, what had he been worrying about again? The fox had finally fallen. 

Mating Season was here.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, something I forgot to explain in the last update:
> 
> Shifter Law: Interlocked Fangs – basically a mandatory confidentiality law. Used in case an important figure (such as an alpha or a politically-involved shifter) has fallen ill, or if a shifter is trying to escape an abusive relationship and can't risk their location being found out, etc.
> 
> New Wolf breeds!
> 
> Fleet-Foot wolves (Hidan): are known for their speed and their skills in a fight.
> 
> Shimmer-Pelt wolves (Deidara): light in weight, known for their calming auras, their beautiful fur and delicate gait, and their ties to nature in the form of plant-life reacting to them. Directly inspired by Okami Amaterasu from the game Okami.
> 
> Thank you all so, so, SO much for reading! Please let me hear your thoughts on this little story of mine! Thank you all kindly!
> 
> -Grandma


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter is a disjointed mess... I wanted it to go over more story events but with my life in a jumble and writing this in-between essays, I was just lucky to get to where I did. 
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter will see me in a better mindset and better focus.

 

* * *

 

They were probably high out of their minds.

That was Itachi's thought process as he and Sasuke were riding to school with Deidara; the blonde and the albino up front talking as if the past several weeks hadn't been strained and off-putting.

They just seemed... too at ease. As if the weight of several months of pain and conflict had been cut away in mere moments. And of course, Itachi should have been happy at the sight of his friends talking and getting along like old times.

But he knew for a fact that things had changed.

* * *

“Ugh...” Deidara groaned when they got into school that morning, covering his nose, “What _is_ that?” Hidan smelled it too, his face scrunching up a bit. The aroma of burning cinnamon, sex, sweat, and something else that grabbed for one's senses in a sickly sweet grasp: ripened fruit that promised a saccharine bite.

Sasuke, curious, tried to smell what Deidara was smelling. “What are you going on about?” But he couldn't sniff out a single thing. Of course, he wouldn't be able to: this was a scent meant only for shifters to seek out.

Before anyone else could comment, Kakuzu came barreling down the hallway. His eyes searched all corners of the halls, a bottle of thick, green _something_ in his hand. By the time he reached the small group, he grit out, “Have any of you seen Naruto?”

“No...” Hidan frowned, using a growling undertone. 'Bastard, what the hell is going on?'

“Damn it.” Kakuzu grimaced back. 'I can't talk about this now.' He did turn to Itachi, asking, “Can I borrow your World Government notes later?”

Itachi still wasn't on the table of 'letting things get back to normal', especially the way that Kakuzu had burst into the hallway. But, for the sake of not jostling his pseudo-investigation, he nodded.

Kakuzu quickly walked off, leaving a lot more questions than any book of answers could provide.

* * *

Kisame had decided to forgo classes that day until he could find Naruto. The younger shifter's safety was top priority for him. And his tenacity paid off. Somewhat.

“Get... _Off_ of me!” Naruto yowled out, canines sharp and eyes flashing between gold and blue. Kisame was about to do no such thing. He held tight to the blonde, growling for Sasori to come over.

“Wait...” Sasori gulped, taking ginger steps with the bottle in hand. “Do I just pour it on him?”

“Sasori!!” Kisame barked out. He was taking too long! A fox during Spring couldn't be held for too long or else he'd--

Naruto shouted out, breaking from Kisame's distracted grip and raking sharp nails across the alpha's face; using the distraction of pain to escape.

“Kisame!” Sasori ran to the other's aid, wincing at the blood seeping out from the cuts. “Damn it, we need to get you to the nurse's office!”

Kisame growled, shaking his head. “I'll heal. Go after Naruto and _get that medicine on him_!” Sasori didn't leave. He knew that if he left Kisame like this, the others would never let him hear the end of it.

“No, come on.” He offered a hand to Kisame, just to have it slapped aside.

“SASORI!!” Kisame roared, the sound traveling down the empty hall, “If Naruto ends up Bonding to some abusive little _shitstain_ , I am going to have your _head_! Now GO AFTER HIM!”

Sasori yelped, rushing off for fear of pissing off the powerful alpha in front of him even more. When he was left alone, Kisame panted; one of his eyes closing to keep the blood from stinging it. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a canteen. Kept just for cases like this: fresh forest water, untainted by any sort of human interference.

He wasted no time in opening the canteen and pouring the fresh water over his face. The effect was immediate. Kisame grit his teeth as the scratches began to heal themselves with the presence of the water.

When the pain had subsided and the scratches had vanished, Kisame narrowed his eyes towards the end of the hall. He had protected Naruto for _far_ too long to have the younger shifter ensnared by some bastardized element of his biology.

“Damn it Naruto...” He bounded down the hall.

* * *

The hunt for the dazed fox had even prompted Kakuzu to snatch up Hidan and Deidara before the two could get to lunch. The fewer eyes looking for them, the better.

Deidara whimpered as Kakuzu poured some of the contents of his bottle into two styrofoam cups: one for Deidara and one for Hidan, “So...” He frowned, “What's this stuff for again?”

“Fuck, it reeks...” Hidan frowned. Kakuzu groaned,

“Look, it smells awful to us because Kisame had to mix it with anything and _everything_ to keep shifters away. This is all because of Naruto being a fucking fox.”

“What the hell does that have to do with us carrying around cups of this shit?!” Hidan asked, Kakuzu sighing. He thought back to Kisame's exact words before reciting them, verbatim,

“'Fox-shifters have a more powerful biological sense of time than wolf-shifters. Because of that, they have seasonal symptoms: in Autumn they eat more, in Winter they're constantly tired, in Summer too many clothes will make them agitated... In Spring, foxes are on the hunt for mates. Fox-shifters mate for life but the bond can occur at random'. In other words,” He handed the cups over to the others, “Kisame is _desperate_ for us to find Naruto, slather this stuff onto him, and make sure that no shifter fucks the kid and makes him imprint on them.”

Oh. Deidara felt the weight of the situation hit him then. The thought of the younger blonde who did nothing more than work himself to death for the sake of the pack being chained to some abusive asshole made his stomach lurch.

“Okay.” Hidan was the first to speak, covering the cup. “I can lap around the school fastest, I'll track him down and call you guys.”

Deidara nodded, “And I can try and calm him down if I get to him first.”

“Right.” Kakuzu nodded, “Okay, let's catch us a fox.”

* * *

Sasuke knew that something was up. He may not have been on the same investigative track as Itachi, but after hunting down someone for so long, he could tell that something was wrong.

Usually, he could catch up with the blonde and tease him until Naruto got frustrated and rushed off, citing something about needing to meet up with his 'big bro'.

But today... nothing.

And then Kakuzu had bounded into the halls, trying to find him. “What have you gotten yourself mixed up in?” He asked no one in particular.

“H-hey! What are you do--”

“Shh... Just...” The sound of pants unbuckling, “J-just let me... do this...”

Sasuke pressed himself up against a wall around the corner from where the voices and noises were coming from. The second voice was definitely Naruto, but he didn't sound... _right_. There was something manic, forced, breathy about it.

“Y-you're alpha's brother!!” The first voice sputtered out, “He'll _kill_ me if he – Oh _God_!”

Wait... 'Alpha'? What the hell were they getting at? Sasuke would have thought on that more if it weren't for the sounds of harsh panting, rough moans, and heated slurping that would have been at home in a porno.

Okay. _Now_ Sasuke was two seconds away from rounding the corner and tearing Naruto away from whoever he was with. And, yeah, it wasn't like they were together. But this wasn't _right_. Naruto was clearly out of it and the guy he was with sounded mortified.

Eventually, there was a soft 'pop', Naruto panting out, “... N-not you.” Sasuke held his breath, not wanting his presence given away to the two around the corner.

He listened to Naruto bolt off, the poor kid he had been with slumping to the ground.

Naruto wasn't well. Sasuke didn't know exactly what it was, but he knew that the other teen couldn't be left alone like _this_.

Seemed like the top of the Sophomore class would just have to miss a few classes today.

* * *

Hidan let his feet skid to a stop, eyes flitting from the left and then to the right. “What the hell?” He asked himself. Why was Naruto so hard to find today?! And it wasn't like he couldn't _smell_ the kid, that stupid 'fuck me' scent was clinging all over the damn school.

“Foxy, I'm going to fucking _kill_ you when this is all over.” Hidan seethed out, bolting down the pathway he was on.

* * *

Deidara sighed, peeking around every corner he came across. He had missed lunch and he really hoped that one of the others found Naruto. He wasn't sure if he would be strong enough to handle him in such an incensed mood. “Oh well...” He shrugged, “At least I'm getting out of class like this.” At least, that was the case until the intercom system chimed out with dulcet tones before Iruka's voice rang out, with icy agitation audible between every syllable,

“Attention students. If the following students could please report to the nurse's office: Kakuzu Hoku, Sasori Akasuna, Hidan Shiroi, Deidara Azumoji, and, ahem, Kisame Hoshigaki. Your presence is required, _not_ requested. Thank you.”

“Crap...” Deidara groaned, not knowing how his parents would react if they heard that he had been called in by the principal. Then again, things were still easing up from the tension from before his first shift. He shook his head, making his way to the nurse's office.

The hallway was empty. Most students were in class, waiting for lunch to start. Even Itachi, who had heard the announcement, was forced to stay in class due to an important assignment.

Then again... Sasuke wasn't like most students. He peeked out from the supply closet he had ducked into when he heard Deidara coming down the hall, but now he had a lead.

It was weird, he didn't know why he was so entranced, so spellbound by what was happening. All he knew was that he needed resolution and he needed to know that Naruto was okay.

And Sasuke Uchiha never liked leaving things half-done.

* * *

Kakashi was sitting on the nurse's desk, his face set in a stoic sort. Iruka was the one glaring at the younger shifters who had just arrived, even with one of them being the current alpha. He couldn't just ignore the fact that the two school nurses were running themselves ragged trying to tend to the onslaught of shifter students laying about the room.

“Kisame...” Iruka gritted out, desperately trying to keep his teeth from sharpening out, “Would you _please_...” That last word was a terribly concealed growl, “Tell us what you plan to do about _this_?”

Kisame didn't respond. After a second he walked over to the infirmary beds that were hosting students. Kneeling down he sniffed at one student, trying to see... if he could...

No, the scent was too weak. He moved on.

Kakashi heaved a heavy sigh, “Iruka.” He knew his lover was ten paces away from blowing a gasket. “Calm. Down.”

“ _Kakashi_!” Iruka barked at the other, the room plummeting below zero degrees. Iruka quickly caught himself, allowing the room's temperature to rise back to normal. “A fox in the middle of a mating cycle is loose in the school! We have a serious matter on our hands, and our _alpha_ is _refusing_ to take action!”

Kisame was still walking between the beds, sniffing at each student he passed. Not him... Not her...

The room fell silent, no one wanting to speak up.

That was, until... “He's been trying.”

All eyes and ears (save for Kisame, he was still searching for something) fell upon Deidara. He shifted on his feet for a second. “There's been a lot on his plate. Hidan's turning, looking over all the shifters in town, _my_ turning, and now Naruto. He's... kind of stretched thin right now, you guys need to... understand.”

Iruka turned around to snap out something about an alpha needing to look after his responsibilities, but he looked upon Deidara and just... felt his agitation melt off.

“Damn it...” Of course, one of the new turnings would produce a Shimmer-Pelt.

Kisame's growls cut off the conversation. The young alpha had stopped between two beds near the middle of the room. A girl, a junior, was in one bed and a boy, a senior, was in the other. “You two.” Kisame barked out, “I can smell Naruto on you the strongest. Where is he now?!”

The girl groaned a bit as she sat up, pulling the sheet closer to herself in the presence of her alpha. “Well, we kind of fooled around a bit--” A sharp growl from Kisame had her changing her tune, “Okay! Okay, I let him fuck me! But he left right after, muttering something about how I 'wasn't right'!”

Kisame's hands were shaking with the amount of fury he was trying to suppress. He turned to the senior student who immediately spilled his half of the encounter.

“He came up to me in the bathroom on the second floor, the one near the choir room. We had a quickie and then he rushed off towards the Natural Sciences hall.” He gulped, the weight of those intense black eyes too much to endure. “Please don't kill me...”

“Kakashi, Iruka.” Kisame turned around, “I need you to make sure that everyone leaves the campus after the final bell rings. Hidan, you need to lap the school a few more times. Kakuzu, you'll come with me and Sasori will keep an eye on the main Northern exit while Deidara watches the south.”

And, really, who could argue with that? They needed to find Naruto before he bonded to some immature little shit who wouldn't treat him right.

They all agreed to the circumstances and began filing out of the room. Although... Sasori sniffed around the doorway. He could have sworn that someone had been there, listening in on their conversation. Then again, the stress of the day could have been making him paranoid.

Yeah, that was it.

That had to have been it.

There was no way Sasuke had heard all of that.

* * *

It... wasn't letting up.

Naruto whimpered, collapsing against a row of lockers; his mind a haze of frantic needs and bad choices. His breathing... he had to regulate his breathing. Usually, he would have started to feel better after two different fucks, but...

No, don't tell him... _Here_? He was supposed to meet his lifetime mate in a hellhole like _this_? No... No, it couldn't be.

Naruto yipped when he almost lost his footing. He braced himself against the cool metal, desperate the stop the burning in his skin.

He hated Spring. Dire Wolf _damn it_ , he hated Spring. He hated how he had reacted against Kisame earlier even more, though. “Fuck, why didn't I listen...” He rasped out. Luckily he had managed to hide until the school had emptied out. Relatively speaking, he knew that Kisame and the others were still looking for him. But at least there weren't any shifters or humans around to be taken in by his calling scent.

Naruto took a ginger step forward, still supporting himself up against the wall. He just had to make it home. That was it.

Naruto managed to struggle one more step. He stopped, his ears picking up something; the hairs on the back of his neck prickling.

He was tackled into the lockers with all the force of a linebacker, coughing out when he was pinned against unforgiving steel.

His skin burned from harsh breaths and inhales at his neck, his attacker (some senior who Naruto had only given two sparing glances at) taking deep whiffs of that dizzying scent.

“My parents used to tell me about foxes...” The senior sneered down at the frantic fox, his intentions as obvious in his voice as it was in his domineering body language. “Always desperate for a good fuck, leeching off of powerful shifters... How often has alpha gotten to wreck this?” The last few words were punctuated with a blatant thrust of his hips against Naruto's backside.

“Get _off_!” Naruto growled back, his words weak from exhaustion. He pulled his arm back, attempting to scratch this attacker's face. His hand was caught, pinned behind him.

“Doesn't matter...” They chuckled, licking the shell of the blonde's ear, “I just have to play with you until you want nothing _but_ me.”

* * *

Itachi didn't embrace rage or panic. He always kept things to an even demeanor and a calm countenance. So, when his mother (upon picking him up from school that day – both Deidara and Sasori cited some unforeseen emergencies/teacher conferences that had them staying afterschool) told Itachi that Sasuke had called ahead and told her he would be staying late, Itachi didn't let rage cloud his expression.

No. That's what rapid-fire texts were for.

_'Where are you?!'_

Three minutes.

_'Aniki? Look, I'll talk to you later, I have something that I need to take care of.'_

_'What?'_ Itachi typed right back, _'If that was the case, you should have told me so that I could help you!'_

Five minutes.

_'Itachi, just... stop, okay? I'll call you when I'm done with this, stop worrying.'_

And, like that, the line of communication was cut. Itachi wanted to send another message, but he knew it would just be ignored.

This was why he needed his own means of transportation. He couldn't tell his mother that there was something suspicious going on; she would just worry.

* * *

Sasuke thought he heard something down the Eastern music hall. Hopefully so, he knew that he had ticked Itachi off with that brief text exchange so he wanted to get home as soon as possible before his brother told their father.

Not before finishing what he had set out to do.

Rather than sneak around, he ran down the hall and turned the corner. At first, the sight that welcomed him filled him with a rage that burned more than his auditory eavesdropping earlier.

Naruto was making futile attempts to pull the shredded remains of his shirt and pants away from out of sight assailant. Any other time would have had Sasuke admiring the slim but toned physique covered in delectably sun-kissed skin. But the exhaustion and terror that washed over the blonde, the horror causing those glassy blue eyes to constrict to a pinpoint...

“H-” He opened his mouth to speak, but a low, rumbling snarl stopped Sasuke in his tracks. What the hell? Did the 4-H club lose one of their pets?

Soon, though, Naruto decided to let his clothing fall to the mercy of the elements. He pulled away, strips of remaining fabric hanging from his form: his underwear still, thankfully, intact. A snarling bark protested this but Naruto began bolting down the hall, in Sasuke's direction.

And then. He wasn't sure what made him do this. Maybe it was the lack of clothing, maybe it was his brain shifting to a fight-or-flight response.

But he shifted: his vulpine form frantically bounding down the hall until he jumped into Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke fell to the floor, right on his behind; his mind reeling at what had just happened.

He had heard Naruto giving someone head earlier.

Then he overheard his brother's friends and the school principals talking about 'shifters' and 'mating' and 'cycles'.

He had stumbled upon an almost-naked Naruto getting attacked by some unseen beast.

And _now_... He looked down at the trembling, feverish form in his arms.

“...” Sasuke cleared his throat, feeling dumb for what he was about to ask. “N-Naruto?” It took quite a bit of doing, but Naruto tilted his head up towards Sasuke and opened up those blue eyes that still flickered gold. “Oh _fuck_ , what the _hell_ is going on?!” Sasuke asked, the back of his mind thinking that he may as well expect Naruto to answer him like this with everything else that had happened today.

The thought was immediately shoved aside when the growling from before came back. Sasuke looked up to see a gray wolf stalking down the hall towards both of them: its fangs bared and its eyes narrowing at both Sasuke and the fox as it growled.

“Shit!” Sasuke didn't think twice at that. He hefted himself and Naruto up off the ground and made a run for it. He didn't have anything on him to fight a fucking _wolf_! Hell, he didn't even have anything to take care of a _fox_ , even if it _was_ the cute, sexy blonde he had been crushing on.

The wolf barked and gave chase, Sasuke whipping around the corner and leaping down the stairs three at a time to keep as much distance between him and the ravenous beast as possible.

The wolf kept up his speed. Sasuke dodged right, narrowly escaping fangs snapping tight around his leg. He took a second, nodding and running down the next fork in the halls. He hoped that taking the left quick enough would throw the wolf off. Shit, he just needed enough time to... call for help? Who would even believe him? 'Oh, hey! The blonde bombshell I've been hitting on turned into a fox and now I'm being chased by what has to be a werewolf, please send help?'

A pained whimper pulled his attention downward. Naruto weakly tried to push Sasuke's arms away, whining up at the dark-haired teen.

“O-oh!” Sasuke loosened his hold, Naruto relaxing. It wouldn't have done much good to strangle the poor fox before they made it to safety. Now, Sasuke needed a game plan. Actually... He took a survey of their surroundings, noticing they were near one of the surplus storage rooms.

And Sasuke... Well, Itachi may have been a gun license away from being a cop, but Sasuke's talents showed themselves in other ways. He walked over to the door and, after setting Naruto so that the fox could hold onto his shoulders, he took out a rat tail comb he kept on hand to fix his hair, as well as a safety pin.

He unfolded the pin and pulled it apart until it was long enough. The pointed end of the comb went into the keyhole, Sasuke keeping it steady as he pressed the pin inside at an angle.

Even with his mind being in a haze, even with his body exhausted, watched on in rapt curiosity. He... he knew how to pick locks? That... that was actually kind of hot.

“There.” The lock clicked open, Sasuke opening the door and stepping into the smorgasbord of cleaning supplies, paper, printer ink, and...

Sasuke picked up an aluminum bat, testing the weight in his hands. “I can work with this.” He smirked, looking back at Naruto, “What do you think?”

Naruto yipped in agreement. Come to think of it, that stupid smirk was cute too.

* * *

The gray wolf barked out as he charged down the hall that Sasuke and Naruto had gone down. How the hell had he let them slip away like that? Oh, Uchiha was a _dead_ man and Naruto would be lucky if he got to see the light of day.

He followed the fox's scent towards a storage closet, ready to pounce. He jumped forward, Sasuke slipping from behind the door and cracking the bat across the wolf's jaw: sending a tooth or two flying to the ground and the beast falling to the floor with a yelp.

“Let's go!” Sasuke told the fox on his shoulder, rushing down the halls towards the exit. Naruto yipped, making sure that his position was steady so he would be jostled off during the run.

There! Finally, a door that didn't have some stupid alarm lock on it!

Sasuke couldn't believe his luck; he had managed to survive the hellish ordeal and could maybe lock the doors behind them so that he could call animal control to see about corralling the damn thing...

Naruto's ears twitched, a yip in his throat that he wouldn't get to let out. His small form was swiped off of Sasuke's shoulder, Sasuke turning to help him but getting tackled to the floor by the wolf from before.

Naruto's back hit the wall, knocking his senses from him. He managed to rouse from darkness sooner, adrenaline pumping in his blood, but he felt his chest constrict, his body freezing when he saw...

Even now Sasuke was fighting. Even with a ravenous animal tearing at his shoulders, his arm, his neck... Sasuke was still trying to fight it off.

And he was losing.

“Damn it!!” Sasuke choked out, pulling his arm away from the attacking wolf. He tried to use his uninjured hand to push the beast away, but it kept on. “Naruto!! Stop sitting there! RUN!!”

And, really, he should have.

Sasuke was... He was just some nosy human who didn't know when to understand the words 'fuck off'. It... It didn't matter that he was risking his life to protect him. That the only other person to ever do that was Kisame.

Why?

Why was Sasuke trying so hard to save him?

… And why did the thought of leaving him to die fill Naruto's body with ice and dread?

The fox flipped himself over, making sure that nothing was broken. He took a deep breath and let out, expelling all the air from his lungs, a knifelike screech that echoed all through the school and even cracked several windows.

The attacker yelped at the screech, pulling away from Sasuke and shaking his head; desperate to rid himself of the awful noise. His distraction meant that he never heard the clacking of claws against the ground. He didn't hear anything when Kisame charged down the hall and shifted: seizing the other shifter by the throat and tackled him into a row of lockers. The other shifter made a feeble attempt to fight back but Kisame was incensed: he sunk his teeth into the shifter's back and threw him against the floor. Taking advantage of the daze of pain, he went in for the kill: surging forward with his teeth and tearing out the offender's throat.

All went still.

'No...' Naruto whined, running over to Sasuke's body. The young man was rapidly losing blood from his injuries, Naruto shifting back to standing-form so he could speak to him. “Come on... Come on, damn it, don't you fall asleep on me!!”

Kisame walked over, his breathing evening out from his burst of action. Dark eyes watched Naruto desperately trying to stow Sasuke's bleeding; the blonde not knowing which wound to put pressure on first.

Kisame's eyes narrowed, blood beginning to thicken on his muzzle. But the greatest source of his agitation, even moreso than the blood staining his fur, was the shifting of Naruto's scent.

Damn it... Why this? After all of the years of protecting Naruto, how had it turned out... _this_ way?

Kisame winced, his breathing constricting as another memory forced itself into his vision.

* * *

“ _Alpha!” Onwa, the leader of the Dark Wolves and young Kisame's father, turned around and saw a young male, a blue shock of fur on his chest, bounding over to him. The pack alpha chuckled, gesturing for his youngest enforcer to follow along. The other wolf had just reached adulthood, a time that Onwa remembered fondly, and the fact that he put his all into his enforcer position made the alpha upon the other with favor._

“ _What has you so enthused, Strele?”_

_Strele hummed, his wagging tail betraying excitement that his muzzle tried to hide, “Today is an exploring day, is it not? And, if I recall correctly, a certain alpha promised me first position on the exploration-party.”_

_Onwa chuckled again, “Aye, that I did. Tell me, how is young Cliste?” Strele thought for a moment, knowing that his alpha would want to hear about the pup who spent so much time with his son. Luckily, they both got a physical answer with Cliste, Kisame's young friend, running away from the alpha's only child. Kisame growled, stopping to bark at her when he sensed his father's presence._

_He whimpered a bit, staying his ground in case the large wolf needed to tell him something._

_Onwa regarded him, his face impassive and his stature firm. A slow smile grew over his features. “Go after her, pup!”_

_Kisame barked back, promptly giving chase with glee._

_Strele watched as his little sister was chased by his alpha's son. He knew full well that Onwa thought they would make a good mated pair once Kisame grew into alpha-hood. And it would be a wonderful match._

_Onwa watched Kisame run until he drew his attention back to Strele. He couldn't help it, he saw the younger wolf as another son. “Come now,” He ordered, motioning to a left-leaning path, “Madzi has bread awaiting for lunch. You will join me.”_

“ _Yes Alpha.”_

* * *

Ah, his father's enforcer. Young, loyal, strong... But why was he thinking of him now? With this human's life draining out onto the floor. Kisame's vision slowly returned to him, allowing him to see Hidan shouting something at him. He glanced over to see Deidara panicking, Kakuzu and Sasori trying to keep him calm while Naruto still sobbed over the bleeding body on the ground.

“KISAME!”

Kisame finally snapped back to the present completely, Hidan shouting again, “You need to help him! I am _not_ letting my friend's baby brother die!!”

Kisame shifted into standing-form, walking over to circle Sasuke. “His body, it's,” He shook his head, trying to find the words to explain, “Resisting the first bite. I can't heal him like this.”

Naruto whipped his head back towards the pack alpha when he heard those words, growling, “Then we need to get him to a... Fuck, what are those places called?! Where they heal people?!”

Deidara's frame slumped. “Naruto...” For Naruto, the more talkative of the fox and the alpha, to be losing his talent at speech, he must have been really affected by the current development.

Kisame wasted no time after Kakuzu offered him a pair of sweatpants from his backpack. “Sasori!”

“Yes?” Sasori stood up straight, Kisame continuing, “You, Hidan, and Naruto drive Sasuke to the hospital. Kakuzu, I need you to get Iruka so we can clean up this...” He left the sentence hang in the air. “After we clear the area, we'll all meet up at the hospital.”

“Right.” Everyone agreed, save for Naruto whose focus remained on Sasuke, even as Sasori hefted him up into his arms, and Sasuke who was clinging onto life.

* * *

Thus, we enter the scene of Itachi Uchiha stepping into a local bakery. He... He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he had just been so on edge lately that he needed... _something_. He had just ordered three eclairs, two vanilla cupcakes, and a slice of blue velvet cake when his phone rang.

In the back of his mind he was hoping that it was Sasuke. So, when he saw his mother's name pop up he was a little disgruntled but not unnerved. She probably just wanted him to pick up something extra for the family. “Hello?”

“Oh _God_ , Itachi!! Itachi, call Lyft or Uber or whatever; Just meet me and your father at the hospital _NOW_!! Right _NOW_!”

Itachi gave a quiet signal for the cashier to hurry up with his order. “Mother, wait, what's wrong?” Mikoto made a solid attempt to calm herself, her words shaky as she spoke, “Your school called... Something about Sasuke being attacked by some sort of _animal_ – My baby..!!”

All Itachi needed to hear was that something had happened to his brother. He quickly paid for his order, knowing that he would need something to keep him grounded, and rushed outside to call for a ride.

What the hell had happened?! Why did Sasuke decide to stay after school? Did his friends hear anything? See anything?! And what kind of 'animal' could have snuck onto campus and caused such damage?

…

And why _his_ brother of all people?

* * *

No sooner had the driver pulled up in front of the hospital had Itachi burst out of the car, rushing inside. He quickly looked around, trying to find either his parents or his friends. He didn't know why he thought they would be here save for the fact that they had been on campus during the time of the attack.

“Itachi!”

He turned to see Deidara rushing over to him, a brisk walk since one of the nurses was already glaring at them. “Oh, thank God you're here! I was about to text you when you weren't showing!”

Itachi didn't have time for this, “Deidara! What _happened_?! Actually, no... What room is Sasuke in?!”

Deidara bit his lip, his eyes looking down away from Itachi's gaze.

Itachi couldn't believe this. What could his friend be hiding?

“We were... hanging out with Kisame and Naruto. He had something to give to Kakuzu so we all decided to tag along until they were ready and... Then we heard the growling.”

God, Itachi could see how Deidara didn't want to meet his eyes but what the hell could he have been hiding now?!

“... And we decided to see if one of the vending machines had anything to drink and then w-we saw all the blood, a-and...” Deidara's voice was choking up, his shoulders trembling. “And we saw _it_. This... this fucking coyote/wolf... _thing_ that wandered into school.”

“Why the hell would my brother have gotten near a wild animal, Deidara?” Itachi reached out, holding firm on Deidara's shoulders, “You're not making any sense!”

“I don't know!!” Deidara snapped. Why did Kisame put this on him? Why did he have to lie to his best friend? “Naruto told us that the wolf had attacked him first and Sasuke probably tried to step in to help him, that's all I have, Itachi!”

The fact that his brother was probably fighting for his life and it could potentially be drawn back to the two most suspicious people in Itachi's vantage-point had the young man's blood beginning to boil. “Where are they?” Itachi whispered, then repeated louder, “Deidara! Kisame and Naruto, where _are_ they?!”

“Itachi?” A new nurse called out. Deidara couldn't meet her gaze; not wanting a stronger shifter to feel insulted in their place of work. The nurse gave a gentle smile, “Your parents are waiting for you in Room 390. I can lead you there.”

“Yes, thank you.” Itachi took a deep breath. Well, at least the nurse hadn't said anything bad about Sasuke's condition. Perhaps that could mean that he was okay. “We aren't done here, Deidara!” He followed the nurse to the elevators, Deidara sighing and bringing out his phone.

_'I told him what Kisame told me to say'_

_'Well? How did he take it? - S'_

_'not good. He's fucking pissed at me, Sasori'_

_'We just have to hope Sasuke survives long enough for Kisame to heal him. Fuck, I don't even know how he's going to pull it off with Sasuke being in the hospital like this. - S'_

* * *

Naruto had a few bandages wrapped around his arm and his neck. Some of the shifter nurses here helped him out so they could keep up with the story that Kisame had given them. The fox-shifter sat outside of Room 390 on a bench, listening to Sasuke's mother screaming and sobbing inside while his father tried to calm his wife down.

It had all been his fault. But he wasn't leaving his mate. Not now. Kisame, though, he had started coughing and rubbing at his throat not even a few minutes into being in the hall so he had to leave.

Naruto wished that he had stayed a bit longer, he didn't know if he could deal with the slew of questions Itachi would probably force onto him... Oh, speak of the devil.

Itachi ran forward, barely waiting for the nurse to unlock the door that led into the operating room. “Sasuke...” It was as if everything in Itachi fell out from him and crashed onto the floor. He heard his mother faintly calling his name, but Itachi couldn't focus on that. All he saw was the main person he strived to protect from all harm... attached to several machines to keep him breathing, to monitor his heartbeat... Dozens of tubes for medicine and...

“Sasuke!” Itachi collapsed to the floor, burying his face in his hands.

“Please, if I may interrupt.” The doctor who had been administering Sasuke's pain medications spoke up, “Your son, yes... he barely managed to escape with his life from that vicious predator. But from what we can see, he didn't contract any sort of Rabies, and we have him in a stable condition. He'll be back to being a moody teenager in a few weeks.”

The nurse outside was listening in on the conversation. She glanced over at the fox on the bench beside her. But, yes, let the family think that. The nurse was just trying to keep the family as calm as possible, she didn't need this occurrence to start some sort of wolf-hunt.

None of them needed that.

… She wondered if the doctor was going to tell them about the constant bleeding yet or if he wanted to see if they could figure out the source.

* * *

Kisame walked into the lobby, Kakuzu rushing over. “Well, how is he?”

Kisame growled a bit, rubbing at his neck. “They say that he's stable, but the scent of his own blood is constantly seeping into the room. Damn it...”

“What is it?” Sasori asked, noticing the alpha's discomfort.

Kisame coughed out, “My throat feels like its burning...”

“You catching a cold over there, big guy?” Hidan asked, walking over with a bottle of water he had gotten from Kakuzu's backpack because, damn if that guy wasn't prepared for everything.

Kisame shook his head. No, it wasn't a cold. But he _had_ felt this before. _When_ though...

* * *

_Fire... Barking... Growling..._

_Kisame crouched further down in the small hole that his mother had feverishly hid him in, looking out as boot-heavy feet hit the ground._

_Sounds like thunder. Vicious yowling and pained yelps intermingling. And there was..._ something _in the air. Something that made Kisame's throat burn with every fearful breath he took._

* * *

“Silver.” Kisame choked out when he realized what the scent that had been cutting at his throat was. No, no, no! Why was this happening?

He charged over to one of the shifter nurses there, asking, “Is Silver used as medication here?!”

The young nurse gulped a bit from the intensity of the pack alpha staring her down. When Kakuzu, Sasori, and Hidan stepped over, she spoke, “Y-yes, in some medicines to keep the sterility and to promote healing. But, we usually make sure to leave allergy information on the spreadsheets for shifter patients when we smell them coming in.”

“Damn it!” Kisame barked out, rushing towards the nearest staircase and charging up towards Sasuke's room.

Left alone, Sasori felt the weight of the situation fall on them. They all did, really; even Hidan. Because with silver being forced into Sasuke's bloodstream while his body was already struggling between becoming a shifter and staying human, and fighting to heal, it wouldn't even be the initial attack that would kill him.

It would be human care.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look at that: we got to see Kisame's Papa. That was nice at least, right? I'm so sorry dears, it's just been so long and I really wanted to put something out there. But, please, if you liked it even a little, leave some feedback? Hopefully it won't be forever until the next update then. Love you all, 
> 
> -Grandma


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, we're heading right into the thicket of everything, dears! Let's go! Also, we have a music cue this time around because I felt that the piece I chose really helps to sell the scene that I set it at.

 

* * *

 

Kisame rushed up the stairs, not stopping until he could see Naruto still sitting on the bench. “Naruto!” He growled out, the fox-shifter looking up.

“I... I can't go home.” Naruto shook his head, “Not yet. Big bro, I _finally_ found him, I can't lea--”

Kisame stood his ground, narrowing his eyes at the younger shifter. He finally decided that they couldn't waste any time with this. He grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his neck and dragged him off towards a silent part of the hall.

“You're worrying yourself sick.” Kisame grit out, his growling undertones broken and halted from lack of use. 'The human... sick... Silver... Air...'

“What?!” Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. “You... you can't be sure!”

“Naruto, stop yelling!” Kisame barked. 'Walls... ears... Human around.'

Naruto gulped, sniffing the air and hating the fact that he could sense Itachi around the corner. “What do you want me to do, then?”

“Text Deidara.” Kisame ordered, walking away. 'Distract... the human... Tell him. Any means.'

Kisame had left completely by the time that Itachi felt confident enough to go after Naruto. “What the hell happened to my brother?! Tell me!”

“A strange animal attacked us, didn't you hear?!” Naruto glared up at Itachi, keeping his gaze this time around.

Itachi inspected his eyes. Confidence, trying to meet his own gaze. But it was too intentional. “My brother is fighting for his _life_ because of something that you and your brother are involved in! Tell me!”

“Excuse me!” Both teens turned to see the nurse from before glaring at both of them. “I would remind the two of you that this is a hospital! Now, break it up and either go visit your loved ones or get the hell out!”

Itachi stepped back from Naruto, vowing in a quiet voice, “This _isn't_ over.” He walked off, the nurse making her way over. “Jeez, Police Chief Uchiha's kids are such rude little shits.”

“Not the younger...” Naruto muttered, looking up at the nurse's name badge. “Tenten, right?”

“Yep.” The nurse gave a thumbs up, “You going to be okay, kid?”

Naruto looked at his phone when his notification chime rang out. “Yeah.” He cleared his throat, “Yeah, I think I will be.”

* * *

 

_'What are we going to do about '_ suke _?!'_

_'Calling him fucking nicknames already, Foxy?'_

'Hidan, _now's not the time... - K. Hoku'_

_'Guys..!!!!!'_

_''Well_ _Kisame needs to answer and clear some of this up. - S'_

_'I'm thinking.'_

_'well.?!'_

_…_

_'Okay. Hidan, Sasori, and Deidara: you need to keep Sasuke's brother busy for the rest of the night.'_

* * *

 

“You know how to cure Sasuke?” Kakuzu asked, setting his phone down once Kisame had finished sending off that message.

Kisame closed his eyes, his breathing slow and calm. He needed... needed to remember. He had heard it once. Not from his mother, or his father... Who was it..?

* * *

 

“ _Heh heh heh..!”_

_Kisame and Cliste, along with five other pups, sat around the central fire pit of the village: all looking at the village's oldest resident with wide, curious eyes. The old Dark Wolf, one of his eyes obscured by a silverish cataract, was one for telling the young ones stories of his youth while their parents were either on hunts or gathering or baking._

“ _Did I ever tell you kids about how I survived a silver arrow to the shoulder?”_

_Kisame shook his head, Cliste using his head as a step to make her voice heard, “Tell us!”_

“ _He's lying!” One of the other pups, a disagreeable little whelp, pouted. “No one can survive silver!”_

_The old wolf grinned, the gesture stretching fur that hosted all sorts of scars. “Maybe you should_ listen _rather than protest, ya little whelp. Ya might learn something. Anyway, the story went as this, young ones: I was a young spry wolf, helping to gather some chickens from one of the human settlements. However, one of the fussy things wouldn't shut up! So here comes this angry, ugly human with a bow and arrow ready to rid the world of me once and for all.”_

“ _Did...” Kisame gulped, “Did he shoot it?”_

“ _Course he did!” The old wolf laughed, “Little sucker dug right into the meat of my shoulder. And trust me, young ones, silver hurts and burns like nothing else in this world of ours!”_

“ _How did you make it?” Cliste asked, ears lowering._

_The old wolf hummed. “I'll tell ya. It's my secret, but you all may find yourself in need of such a remedy.”_

* * *

 

“Yes.” Kisame replied in the present, his eyes slowly focusing in on his current space.

* * *

 

Itachi had to be forced by his parents to go home, citing school in the morning ( _someone_ had to get Sasuke's assignments and be a second account of what was going on).

However, when the three Uchihas walked down to the lobby, Deidara rushed over and offered, “Itachi, I'm so sorry about what happened!”

“What Blondie's _trying_ to say,” Hidan scoffed, “Is that we... wouldn't feel right about you being by yourself tonight. Come on, we can make it one of those fucking sleepovers like we used to have when we were kids!”

“I see the Sisters at your orphanage still haven't eased you out of that habit.” Fugaku frowned. It took a lot more patience than Hidan was used to having for him _not_ to snap at the man. Luckily, Mikoto had a better outlook.

“I think...” She wiped at her eyes with a messy napkin, “I think that would be good for you, Itachi.”

Itachi made a motion to protest... But he thought about it. He could take advantage of this: get one of his friends to let _something_ slip. That and, well... It _would_ be good to spend time with his friends again. “Alright.”

“Great!” Deidara nodded, “I'm going to take Hidan by the Orphanage so he can get some spare clothes and then we'll be right over.”

Itachi watched his friends leave, his mind pulled between worrying about his brother and wondering where Kakuzu, Sasori, and most of all _Kisame_ had gone to.

* * *

 

Hidden Leaf Memorial was deathly silent in the middle of the night. Only a few nurses and residency doctors were on duty and the only sounds were various groans of pain from patients and the beeps and pulls of the life-sustaining machinery.

“This way.” Tenten whispered to Kisame and Naruto, leading them on a pathway through the hospital that was hardly ever taken. The scent of the sick and dying was heavy in Kisame's nose, but he desperately tried to ignore it for the sake of what they were here to do.

Naruto's sole focus was on finding Sasuke again and getting him the help that he needed. He wasn't going to see him die. He _refused_.

“Here we are.” Tenten whispered, opening the door to Room 390. They were quiet as they walked in, the sounds of the ventilator and the heart monitor overshadowing them.

There he was: clinging to life and trying to sleep despite pain washing out from every wound on his body.

“Sasuke...” Naruto whispered, eyes growing wet. When Sasuke opened his eyes, Naruto rushed on over to get a closer look and to let his voice be heard. “Sasuke, I'm _so_ sorry...” Sasuke had enough strength to turn his head, wincing at the pain he caused with the motion.

“You're... okay.” He wanted to chuckle but his throat felt shredded and raw. “That's good. Didn't think I'd get the chance to play hero.”

Naruto shook his head, “You shouldn't talk now. Your body's trying to heal.”

Sasuke didn't agree. “No. No, something's wrong. I can feel it... My wounds haven't stopped bleeding since I got here.” Dark eyes that were so, _so_ very tired looked up at Naruto: a weak attempt to pin the other down with his gaze. “What _are_ you? And _please_ don't lie to me.”

Naruto's fists clenched at his sides, blue eyes looking away from the teen in bed. His breathing made his voice shaky as he spoke. “I'm the last fox of the Appalachian Sect. This is the form that I was taught to take when speaking with humans.”

Sasuke needed a moment to take that in. But, rather than spout out disbelief, he could only chuckle, “Of course I'd only be able to get it up for someone not human.” He cut himself off with a hiss of pain, his vision spinning. “I'm... Am I going to die?”

“No.” Naruto promptly said, “Not if I can help it and I will _die_ trying if I have to.”

“Naruto.” The blonde gasped, remembering that Kisame was waiting at the door with one of the shifter nurses. “Right.” He turned back to Sasuke. “Sasuke... You're going to have to listen to me.”

“I have no other choice.” Sasuke quipped back, the pain medication making him far too lax.

Naruto didn't even react to the tone. He was just too happy to see his mate talking and to have the opportunity to try and save him. “Your body... _You_ aren't human anymore. The wolf who bit you--”

“A werewolf?” Sasuke asked, “I kind of figured. So that means that your 'Big bro' and others...” Naruto nodded,

“Big Bros is actually pack alpha of all the shifters in town. He's... he's going to help me save you.” Sasuke opened his mouth to ask how but he ended up coughing up several sprays of blood.

“The silver in the medications are attacking his respiratory system.” Tenten stepped in and began removing the various tubes and machines from Sasuke's form. “Alpha,” She turned to Kisame, “Are you _sure_...”

“Yes.” Kisame insisted, Tenten continuing her actions. “Naruto,” Kisame began, “Do you have that hair dye?”

Naruto nodded, taking a small jar of dark powder out from his pocket.

“Wait, what's happening?” Sasuke asked, wincing as a third IV was taken out.

Naruto, while scrubbing the powder through his hair and turning blonde spikes into dark locks, explained, “Big Bro's going to help find a way to save you. But we need something to stay here and trick the doctors and your family while you're gone.”

“Y-you?” Sasuke asked. “Look, Naruto, I... I get the gesture, but I don't think this is going to work.”

“Not right now it won't.” Naruto insisted, stepping over to where Sasuke's bag had been left on the guest chair (Itachi couldn't bear to take it away from Sasuke, thinking that it might encourage the healing process if his things were nearby). He opened it and pulled out several items: a black and white wristwatch, two black zirconium rings, and an ear stud.

He put all of them on and, after smoothing his hair back, he turned towards Sasuke; his Glamour in full effect. “But all things are possible with some effort.” His voice had deepened a bit but it wasn't perfect. He would just have to attribute it to his throat being sore if anyone asked.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, stunned. “This pain medication is... _awesome_.”

“No it's not, it's killing you.” Tenten said after she checked that everything had been removed. She had a firm hand on the cord that monitored breathing and heartbeat, trying to keep it from activating and awaking the whole hospital. “Now, hurry up and make the switch!”

No sooner had Kisame stepped forward to pick Sasuke up did the youth bark out in pain, red seeping into one of his bandages. “This won't work.” He frowned, pulling his shirt up and over his shoulders before moving onto his jeans and boxers.

“Um...” Sasuke winced, “I'm getting kind of uncomfortable...” The nurse moved some things aside so Kisame could shift once he was nude, the large Dark Wolf leaning down so Naruto and the nurse could help Sasuke onto his back.

He really _was_ letting too many people ride him lately.

“Holy fuck...” Sasuke whispered, trying to stay calm so the bleeding wouldn't worsen but not knowing how to believe his eyes, his skin, his touch... “You really _aren't_ human.”

Kisame huffed, gently making his way out of the room. He looked back to see the nurse helping Naruto into bed and seeing how the former blonde had to settle himself enough before she began attaching the machines to him.

“He's going that far?” Sasuke shook his head, “Wait, no, take me back. He's going to hurt himself!” Kisame's response was a low rumble in his chest. He looked at the young shifter in the room. Naruto waved at them, mouthing out 'Keep him safe'.

It was really up in the air who that silent message was meant for.

Kisame let out a low bark, one that Sasuke could tell meant 'hold on'. No sooner had he complied with the request did Kisame start bolting down the halls, leaping down the staircase.

* * *

 

When Naruto could sense that Kisame and Sasuke had left the building, he asked the nurse to help him make a quick phone call.

* * *

 

On the other side of town, Deidara picked up his phone. “Hello?” He waited, not wanting to reveal who was calling. He didn't need Itachi on his back more than he already was.

“Big Bro just left with Sasuke. I'm keeping Sasuke's place but I need to know--”

“Mm-hm!” Deidara put on a smile, stepping out of the living room where he, Itachi, and Hidan were skimming through movies on Netflix to watch. “Sasori, you really should have come with us. How long has it been since we _slept over_ ,” He grit out the words so Naruto would get the hint, “At Itachi's?”

Itachi stood up, Hidan kicking the coffee table and sending two sodas to the floor.

“Aw shit!” Hidan exclaimed, “Fuck, your dad's going to kill me if he finds out! Itachi, help me clean this up!”

Itachi sighed, helping Hidan down the hallway to find some cleaning supplies.

On the phone, Naruto added, “Just be sure to keep him distracted and occupied until tomorrow evening.”

Deidara groaned, “How long is it going to take Kisame to do... whatever he needs to do?”

“Probably until midnight tomorrow.” Naruto replied, the phone cutting out. Deidara cleared his call-history and walked back from the kitchen to the living room and saw Hidan and Itachi mopping up a sticky mess. “Come _on_! That was _my_ soda!”

* * *

 

[Kisame only slowed down from a run to a brisk walk when he reached the woods.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gE1FCNFG40) He listened for Sasuke's breathing, finding it haggard. And he knew it wasn't sweat seeping into his fur.

Kisame sniffed as he walked, trying to find what he had stumbled upon during his first few weeks here. He had to find it, that was the only way he could save this boy.

“Wait...” Sasuke rasped out, “Wait, can you stop? Fuck, it hurts!”

Kisame let out a low whine, urging Sasuke to hang on for just a while more. Kisame was close, he could feel it.

He stepped forward, when they got to the midway point of the woods, and examined a tree bearing several claw-marks formed into a crescent.

This was it.

Kisame looked westward and found the opening of a cave that delved deep into the earth. Secluded, quiet. He could smell fresh water from inside and it urged him forward.

* * *

 

Sasuke cracked an eye open as Kisame stepped deeper into the cave, the brief light from the stars giving way to the glimmering moss inside of the dark structure.

The air in here... It was _odd_. Not bad, but just... _clean_.

Kisame finally stopped in front of a deep underground pool. Frigid drops of water dripped down from crystal clear stalactites and the main source of light came from the hole in the roof of the cave that opened up to the night sky.

“It's pretty...” Sasuke whispered, not able to raise his voice much higher at this point, “But I don't get how this helps me.”

Kisame didn't respond. But he did take a step.

Then another.

Then one more.

He padded a full circle around the pool, looking up at the hole as he did. The crescent moon was almost here. He just needed the point of it to peek into the cave.

When the platinum tip peeked into view, Kisame slowly stepped into the pool. “Wait, hold on!!” Sasuke sputtered out, “I can't _swim_ like this! Are you trying to kill me?! Is _that_ your idea of helping?!”

Kisame ignored the panic, his body sinking further into the cool water until he had to swim to the middle. Here he allowed himself to sink while Sasuke's body treaded the surface.

“Where are you going?!” Sasuke coughed out, trying to keep afloat. Kisame looked up at the panicking teen, his eyes and his body more than accustomed to being in water for long periods. When he reached the bottom of the pool, stalagmites jutting up towards the disturbed surface, Kisame propelled himself through the fresh, freezing water. He swam in a similar motion to how he had circled the pool originally.

Up above, Sasuke had almost calmed himself down. He was probably going to drown, but this was _fine_! He was going to die in the hospital anyway but, fuck, this is a _much_ better place to die.

“Fucking werewolf...” He panted, looking up towards the hole in the cave.

By this point, the grin of the crescent moon was peering into the cave: everything inside being showered by its brilliant gleam.

Sasuke... he felt _pulled_ towards it. What was happening? It was a mother holding out her arms towards her child, promising safety and kind words.

It was ancient healers bearing cures for devastating woes.

Kisame could sense that Sasuke had calmed down; had allowed the moon to ease his worries. He swam another circle, waiting for the crescent moon to do what it needed to do.

The light of the crescent moon had filled everything in the cave, the water of the pool drinking in the shimmering platinum hue.

Sasuke... felt suddenly exhausted. He took a deep breath as his body sank beneath the shining surface. Kisame swam up, swimming a slow circle around the descending teen. The wolf kept a mental note on how long it had been since he sank, not wanting him to drown...

But to come fairly close.

It took six of Kisame's circles, the waters around them easing away Sasuke's bandages and smoothing, healing the wounds. Finally, Sasuke started to show some distress: water seeping into his throat. But, rather than Kisame needing to push him up, Sasuke quickly swam up.

He broke the surface with a great splash, tossing his head back and letting out a low howl that echoed from the cave and out into the surrounding woods.

* * *

 

Hidden Leaf Police Department had been fairly quiet despite Fugaku sending some of his best men out to investigate any trails of suspicious animals that could have attacked his son. He was about to open up the database of local fauna when the phone rang out.

“Uchiha.” He said as he answered, the voice on the other line being one of his deputies in a panic. “Calm down and speak normally!” He waited, breath catching when he heard. “Follow the trail and gather whatever evidence you can if you don't find it!” He hung up, typing in a search query for the aggressive tendencies of wolves.

Whatever attacked his son... Its days were numbered.

* * *

 

It was 2 AM when Itachi found himself watching Hidan silently do bicycle kicks in the air, Deidara slumbering on the other side of the living room.

“Do you know anything about what happened to Sasuke?” He asked Hidan. Hidan had to pretend to be shocked that Itachi had been watching him for the past thirty minutes.

“Fuck, Itachi!” He whispered, “Act like a fucking ghost why don't you?!”

“Answer my question, Hidan.” Itachi shook his head, just _tired_ of all of this, “Please, don't lie to me.”

Hidan pulled a sharp frown, glaring at Itachi. “Sasuke got attacked by a wild animal, Itachi. He stood in to try and defend Naruto and that's what it got him.” He laid out on his cot on the floor, “Now, good night.”

* * *

 

… He couldn't trust his friends anymore.

* * *

 

The following day found a whole slew of absences that had Itachi scribbling notes in his journal of investigation notes. It was quickly filling up, but he had to take note of Kisame, Kakuzu, and Naruto's absences.

This had gone from pestersome, to interesting, to _personal_. Whatever was happening, it involved Itachi's family now and he was _not_ going to stand idly by.

He couldn't get anything else out of his friends, though. Perhaps... Perhaps when Sasuke got out of the hospital...

Of course, he would have seen something!

* * *

 

Hidan combed his hair back as he got a book from his locker. He closed it to reveal a smiling face waiting for him. “What the _fuck_?!”

The newcomer, his black hair in a shiny bowl-cut and his thick eyebrows leaving tons to be admired, beamed down at him.

“Hello Shiroi! I, Track and Field Captain Rock Lee, have come to invite you to join our team!”

Hidan needed a moment to figure out what the human smile was trying to tell him. Joining... Track and Field... Oh!

“Oh yeah,” He shrugged, “Coach Asuma said something about that during my last Mile...”

“And from what he has told me, you are an _incredible_ runner!” Rock Lee followed Hidan, who had started walking away, “Please join our team, Hidan! I know that you'll be an immeasurable bonus to our pursuits!”

“And _what's_ in it for me?” Hidan dug a finger into his ear. “Besides getting sweaty and gross every day?”

Rock Lee gave a knowing smile. “Scholarships to any school of your choice~”

He waited for those words to sink into Hidan's mind before the albino stepped closer. “So... Is everyone on the team..?”

“Of course!” Rock Lee nodded, “Only the best for this school's sports teams!”

Hidan mulled it over. “Huh. Alright. Alright, yeah. I'll check you guys out after school today.”

“Yes!” Rock Lee whooped out, congratulating himself on recruiting the fastest shifter in the school for his team.

* * *

 

Kakuzu had borrowed Sasori's car so he and Kisame could drive out to the home of the shifter who Kisame had killed. The entire drive over was unnervingly silent, even with the conversation-starter of the bush of dark flowers and vines in Kisame's lap.

It was a Mourning Bush. Kakuzu had seen many of them when his mother had died and the smell was bringing up many a dismal memory.

They pulled up to the house, Kisame wasting no time in stepping out. Kakuzu followed, ready to provide back up in case things turned ugly.

They always did when it came to mourning families.

He would know.

They made it to the front door, Kisame knocking and waiting. The door opened, revealing the solemn face of an older man. “Oh.” He refused to meet Kisame's line of sight, “It's you.”

“I've come to offer my condolences about your son.” Kisame offered, minutely gesturing towards the bush in his hands. The old shifter attempted to take the bush and send the pack alpha away, but his wife shouted something and forced her way to the door from the inside

Kisame opened his mouth to say another word but cut himself off when he sensed a new presence coming. It was an older woman, another shifter, who stormed over to Kisame and slapped her hand across his face.

“How _dare_ you?!” She bayed out, “How _dare_ you show your face here after what you did?!”

Kisame went back to his planned approach, offering the Mourning Bush and speaking, “I offer my condolences for your loss--”

“A loss that _YOU CAUSED_!!” The woman shouted, sobs turning her words into screeches, “MURDERER!! You killed my _baby_!”

“Ma'am.” Kisame tried, desperately trying to keep himself in check as he attempted to console the grieving mother in front of him. “I only stepped in after your son attacked Sasuke Uchiha. The Loupe Council would have done the sa--”  
“What about your _fucking_ enforcers?!” She screamed, Kisame gently explaining,

“Their attacks weren't made with the intent to _kill_ \--”

“BULLSHIT!” She screamed, “You killed my _child_ over a _fucking FOX_! Those miserable, disgusting bunch of whores and _parasites_! My baby is _dead_ because of your little _pest_!”

Kisame was almost just going to let the woman vent and scream, obviously not getting through to her. However, it was a certain chain of words that caused him to crack.

“Your _mother_ must surely be looking up at you from whatever _hell_ you and your wretched, fox-loving kind are destined to!!”

Kakuzu felt the air in the immediate area shift, beckoning to look at Kisame. The pack alpha's face was dark, eyes immediately bloodshot and a growl forming in his throat. It wasn't normal, though. It was almost sub-vocal and it seemed to be like a chorus of howls coming together, finally exploding when Kisame stormed forward and grabbed the boundary of the door, his hand nearly cracking off a chunk as he roared...

As a dozen or more other voices _roared._

“ _ **DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE ANY STANCE TO TALK ABOUT 'LOSS' TO ME?! YOU DON'T KNOW THE**_ **MEANING** ** _OF THE WORD!!”_**

The two older shifters simpered and crumbled under the immense force that was chastising them.

“ _ **AND DON'T YOU**_ **EVER** ** _LET ME HEAR YOU INSULTING MY MOTHER OR MY FAMILY_ EVER _AGAIN.”_**

Kisame choked as he snapped out of... _whatever_ had just happened, his eyes reverting back to normal. He saw the cowering couple in the doorway and could tell that they were three beats away from heart-attacks. “Go see the Loupe Council about your relocation.” He ordered, setting the Mourning Bush down and walking away.

“Kisame!” Kakuzu ran after him, “Kisame, what the hell was that just now?” Kisame didn't speak for a moment. Finally, in a low voice, he offered,

“Sorry. That... happens sometimes – Can we go? I need to check up on Sasuke. He's probably eaten his way through the food that I left for him.”

“R-right.” Kakuzu opened the car doors, Kisame slipping into the passenger's side. Kakuzu pulled out of the driveway and prepared for another long, silent drive.

For the most part, he had been spot-on.

Except when he heard Kisame whispering, barely audible over the car's engine.

“Am I a bad alpha?”

“Kisame, no.” Kakuzu spoke to reassure the other teen. He wasn't expecting the sharp 'shh' that he got in return.

When they reached a red light, he glanced to the side to see Kisame leaning back in his seat: his eyes closed.

“Okay.” He nodded to no one Kakuzu could see. “Okay.” He opened his eyes, looking to Kakuzu. “Did you say something?”

Kakuzu stayed quiet for the rest of the drive.

Far be it from him to interrupt a conversation between the living and the dead.

* * *

 

Sure enough, when they got home Sasuke was searching through Kisame's cabinets, fridge, and pantry for anything resembling food.

“Fuck, _there_ you are!” He exclaimed, “Look, I don't... know _what_ it is, but I am _really_ hungry. So, if you could maybe tell me where the nearest restaurant is that would be _great_!” Kisame shook his head,

“I'm going to go get something. Kakuzu, can you..?”

“You got it.” Kakuzu watched Kisame walk outside and remove his clothing before shifting and bounding off.

“So...” Sasuke calmed down enough, somehow able to sense that Kisame was going to get something for him to eat, “How's my family?”

“I've only been able to get a read on Itachi from texts that Hidan and Deidara have sent me. He's worried about you, but he's oddly... mellowed out, if that's the right word.”

“Oh, thank God.” Sasuke sighed, “I'm not sure if I could handle his hyper-intuitiveness, especially after, well...” He gestured to himself. “Can't imagine I can tell him anything?”

Kakuzu shook his head.

“Yeah,” Sasuke shrugged, “Kind of figured that. Hey,” His expression grew serious, “How's Naruto?”

“Same thing: I've only heard from him in texts. But he's been doing fine: the Glamour's keeping hold and he's managed to distract the human staff by gorging himself on hospital food.”

Glamour... Oh. Sasuke realized it must have been whatever Naruto pulled to take on his appearance. “Let's hope he can trick my parents. Actually, no...” Sasuke folded his arms, looking off into the distance, “They barely notice me anyway outside of major events. It's Itachi who you have to worry about.”

Before Kakuzu could ask, Kisame could be heard outside. “Can the two of you come help me cut this thing apart?” The two teens inside stepped out to see Kisame, nude and spattered in blood, dragging a giant boar behind him.

* * *

 

“Great news!” The doctor told Fugaku, Mikoto, and Itachi as he and Tenten led them down the halls, “It's merely been a fortnight but we're seeing _incredible_ recovery! Of course, we'd like to keep him here for at least a week before resuming normalcy, but he's doing _wonderfully_!”

“Yep,” Tenten added, keeping her role in Kisame's plan, “And his appetite has even picked up! Gotta get those extra calories to feed those healing cells!”

Mikoto said some line of gratitude and hope, Fugaku relaying clipped comments... But Itachi wasn't convinced. Had they _seen_ his brother?! He was on death's door!

They made it to Sasuke's room and saw... Sasuke.

Reading a book.

He looked up and gave a gentle smile, nothing too grand. “Hey, you guys came back.”

“Sasuke!” Mikoto ran in, hugging her son tight. “Oh, thank God!”

“Ow, Mom. Mom!” It felt really weird for Naruto to have to call a human 'Mom', but he went with it. “I'm still kind of healing.”

“That's right, Mrs. Uchiha.” Tenten explained, trying to get Mikoto away before she jostled something. Mikoto did pull away, wiping at her eyes. “How are you, baby?”

“I'm fine, I'm fine.” Naruto said, attempting Sasuke's voice, “My throat's a little raw, but...”

“Of course, of course.” Fugaku interrupted, turning to the doctor, “You said 'a week'?”

As the doctor talked to his father and the nurse tried to calm his mother down, Itachi walked over to the teen in bed. He looked him over, something not quite right with this picture.

“Sasuke.” Itachi spoke, Naruto replying,

“Yeah aniki?”

“What happened when you were attacked?” Naruto promptly let out a fake hiss of pain.

“Ah, damn it... I should probably lay down.”

“Sasuke...” Itachi whispered, his tone harsh, “If you're _really_ my brother, then you know how... _helpful_ it would be if you told me what happened to you.”

Naruto _really_ wished he could muster up a Suggestion. But he couldn't risk his Glamour fading. “Itachi.” He stated, “This conversation is _really_ making me unhappy. You, Mom, and Dad should leave now.”

Itachi faltered back, falling on his ass and looking up at the teen in bed like he had just seen a ghost. “Itachi, what's the matter with you?” Fugaku hissed out. Naruto 'collapsed' into bed, Tenten taking that as a sign to announce, “Alright, visiting time's over! We wouldn't want all of that hard healing work to go to waste, right?”

Itachi's parents agreed, urging their older son out of the room as they left. Itachi glanced back, just to watch 'Sasuke' wave him off.

That _wasn't_ his brother. He couldn't prove it, so he wouldn't cause a scene... But that _wasn't_ Sasuke.

When the humans had left with the doctor, Naruto sighed. God, his mate's brother was a pain in the ass.

He hoped Sasuke was okay, though.

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> World-Building Ahoy:
> 
> Growling Undertones (since I forgot about them in an earlier chapter)– A trick developed by wolf-shifters to make important points to other shifters in the presence of humans. The only drawback is that growling undertones are almost always used in hostile situations; not good for telling your lover about the birthday present you forgot to pick up for your neighbor.
> 
> The Voice of Those Lost – An ability that only Dark Wolves have. Let's just say... that Dark Wolves never truly let their presence die. As long as there is at least one living heir. Intimidation tactic at heart.
> 
> Platinum – I imagine that with Silver being toxic to werewolves, that Platinum would serve as their own equivalent to it. And, if you look it up, some studies say that colloidal platinum has such beneficial attributes as: mental focus, healthy cell regeneration, vivid dreams, and enhanced memory.
> 
> The Mourning Bush: basically a more natural version of a funerary arrangment of flowers.
> 
> Now, you all know that comment and feedback is the lifeblood of writers, right? Right. So feel free to comment here, to hit me up on tumblr... I just really like hearing from you guys! Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll see you all over at Camera-Shy next time!
> 
> -Grandma


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is great turmoil in the midst of Hidden Leaf's shifters. And the Police Department makes their first move in this silent game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long while, huh folks? Well, lots of juicy stuff happening here! It's still a bit disjointed but, hell, there are a lot of story-elements being tied together. Please, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 

 

Sasuke turned the last page in the latest heavy tome he had picked up, drinking in the information scrawled out on the pages.

Since he had been on the path to his new maturation under Kisame's watchful eye, he had wanted to learn as much as he could about shifters. However, since he couldn't very well do a quick Google search, Kisame had taken him to the next best thing: Chiyo's library.

Sasuke closed the book after getting what he needed from it, scribbling down on the latest of several index cards. He gathered them all together before reading them off:

“'Wolves of the House Jagged Claw are meant to clear out a field. The scars on this breed's males are to be seen as trophies, as Jagged Claws can endure but scars do not heal'.”

Sasuke _had_ always wondered about Kakuzu's prominent scars. Not that he would ever ask with how imposing he was. Though he supposed he had an idea of _why_ the older student was like that now.

Next up... “'Beware a kiss from the House Sweet-Tongue, lest you end your weary travels through this world'.”

So Sasori was poisonous. His words and demeanor _did_ give off a waspy sense, sometimes, so it made sense.

“'The House Fleet-Foot bears the swiftest of runners. Able to travel entire cities in minutes, their speed is only matched by their loyal ferocity'.”

Sasuke wasn't sure if he could pin Hidan as 'loyal', but he couldn't deny how vicious the albino could get.

“'House Shimmer-Pelt bears some of the most alluring shifters known to shifter-kind. It is said that when flowers bloom in the night, Shimmer-Pelt shifters are nearby'.”

Sasuke still thought Naruto was better on the eyes, but to each their own.

He read up on other shifters as well: those who could breath and withstand fire, others with influence over the weather... But still.

There was hardly anything here about Dark Wolves or even Fox-shifters.

He could guess that it would be really rare for someone to have known about an extinct species to write on them, but these books were _ancient_. Surely _someone_ _somewhere_ would have written something. Also, Naruto... He just wanted to have a better understanding of the blonde fox before they met again.

“You should ease up a bit.” Sasuke jumped up just as Chiyo walked in, wiping her hands of the dirt from her garden. “You don't want to strain yourself before you get back to the hospital.”

Sasuke's shoulders lifted up as he sighed, “There's just... _so much_ to take in with all of this. But, hey, at least it's interesting.”

As Sasuke kept reading, Chiyo picked up a few things here and there. She heard Sasuke step up behind her. “What about these ones?”

Chiyo turned around and was forced to regard an old sketch that had her nearly falling back. “No! NO! Not that one!”

Sasuke quickly marked his place in the book so he wouldn't lose track of that picture. Rushing over, he helped Chiyo steady herself. “What? What is it?!”

Chiyo clutched at her chest, struggling to get her breathing back to a normal state. “I'm... I'm sorry. We, as shifters... We tend not to talk about _those_ shifters.”

Sasuke didn't like that answer. He opened the book again, gesturing for Chiyo to go on. She heaved a heavy breath. “The Seers... Cursed beasts, the lot of them. The only way for a Seer to be made is for a human to betray a shifter and then...” She pressed a shaky hand to her mouth, running a finger over the old sketch of a slender wolf: blood soaking its paws and tail. “To drink their blood.”

Sasuke _had_ read that humans drinking shifter blood was one of the most criminal offenses in the law of nature. But the way that Chiyo was reacting hid a much darker understanding of the issue at hand. “So, let's,” The older shifter said, taking the book from Sasuke and set it on a bookcase, “Just put _this_ away. You must be hungry by now. Let's get some food into you before Kisame comes to pick you up.”

Sasuke wanted to protest that, determined to read more about shifters... But his stomach won out in a bold spectacle of grumbling.

After all, tonight he would be going back to the hospital. Then tomorrow he would be going back home.

As Sasuke followed Chiyo through her home, he found his steps slowing when they passed what had been converted into an old storage room. But it wasn't the clutter or the layers of dust that caught his attention.

It was the lone guitar, cherry-wood with a smooth finish, propped up in the corner.

Sasuke was never really one for music (a combination of never having time to learn and having the lyrical aptitude of a bus). But for some reason he found himself drawn towards it. “... What's that?” He asked, already close enough to reach his hand towards the instrument.

“Hm?” Chiyo replied, turning. “Oh, my son bought that to impress his wife back when they were dating. As soon as they married, he abandoned all attempts of learning how to play. Love turns people stupid like that.”

Dire Wolf, she hated the woman who her son had ended up with.

Sasuke, meanwhile, plucked one of his fingers against a string: the sound reverberating in the open space.

Chiyo watched this with a quirked eyebrow. “Tell you what,” She began, “Once you get better, you can come and take that off my hands.”

Sasuke looked over at her, whispering, “ _Really_?”

Chiyo nodded, “Yes. Now, come on, let's get some food in our stomachs. You aren't the only hungry one here.”

* * *

 

Round the corner of the eastern hall, TenTen peeked her head: making sure that the empty hall remained just that. “Alright.” She nodded after sniffing the air, Kisame and Sasuke following quickly after.

Kisame noted with satisfaction that the human elements of Sasuke's scent were almost completely dead. He wouldn't deny how the younger teen had become much more of a family member during these past few days.

Kisame could very well see letting Naruto continue a relationship with him.

Sasuke, meanwhile, was antsy. He had been impatient about seeing Naruto for the past several hours and now that they were so close, it only got worse. He couldn't stop the rhythmic tapping of his fingers against his folded arms.

Maybe it was only his body's agitation about his upcoming change.

“This way.” TenTen offered, the three of them rushing through the halls as they got ever closer. When even _his_ nose could pick up Naruto's scent, Sasuke rushed on ahead. It was only at the last moment that Kisame could sense that something was wrong. TenTen opened the door, Sasuke pushing his way in.

He was welcomed with the sight of Naruto's face twisted into a snarl, his Glamour gone in favor of keeping up an offensive stature against the stranger in the room.

Sasuke slowly turned to see what had the blonde so on edge, he himself growling at the sight of two strange men in the room.

Shifters.

“What the hell are you two doing here?!” TenTen demanded, “This is a hospital! You can't just go around stalking patients!”

“We have no business with you.” One of the strange shifters insisted, the other adding,

“Alpha.”

Kisame gave them his attention.

“Your presence is required by the Loupe Council. You will bring with you Kakuzu Hoku, Sasori Akasuna, Deidara Azumoji, Hidan Shiroi, Naruto Uzumaki, and, of course...” They glanced at Sasuke. “The Third Night before the next Full Moon.”

Kisame oddly didn't contest the 'invitation'. But he did bare his teeth and growl out an order for the two to leave. The shifters gathered themselves and quickly shifted into wolf form so they could leave the hospital quicker: their jobs done.

“Geez...” TenTen rested a hand against her forehead, “This whole affair has increased my blood pressure at _least_ by five points...”

Kisame couldn't shake the sentiment that there was discontent in the ranks of the city's shifters. He would have to keep a closer eye on his back. But...

He looked over to see Sasuke and Naruto looking like lovers long lost across two oceans. In hindsight... Maybe.

“Are you okay?” Naruto whispered to Sasuke, looking over the other teen... the other shifter, as his nose reminded him.

Sasuke chuckled, running his fingers through Naruto's hair. “Here you are, worrying about me when I'm the reason you're in here.”

“Naruto.” Both of the younger shifters looked up towards Kisame, the alpha nodding towards the door.

Naruto sighed, evacuating the bed so that Sasuke could get in. “Are you going to be okay?” He asked his mate, Sasuke humming,

“Yeah, yeah...”

* * *

 

_Eat when you're hungry._

_Mind your strength._

_I'll be watching out for you._

Those were the last words Kisame had given him before he and Naruto stole away into the night. Even then as he was sitting at the family dining table for the first time in what seemed like decades, his brain focused on them.

Of course his mother was overjoyed to see him well and to have her baby back home. His father was stern (as always). It was _Itachi_ that was going to drive him _crazy_ during these next few weeks, he could feel it.

“Sasuke.” Itachi asked him, his voice soft enough as to not distract his parents from their conversation. “Now that you're home, which I am grateful for, I need to ask you again...”

Again? Oh, right. When Naruto was taking his place in the hospital. “Okay...”

“What. Happened?”

“Yes, Sasuke.” Fugaku spoke up, his voice catching the attention of both of his sons while his wife served their food before sitting down. “Everyone at the station would appreciate any and all leads in hunting down whatever animal attacked you.”

Crap. _Crap_... Sasuke was stuck between his over-inquisitive brother and his police chief father. Damn it, he missed his week of absence already.

“A coyote or wolf thing, some combination of the two,” He began, digging into his food to have something to focus on, “Had snuck into the school. It attacked a...” He stopped to finish off his plate, holding the empty ceramic out to his mother, “Could I have some more please?”

“Oh, of course dear.” Mikoto dished out some more before handing the plate back to Sasuke.

“A friend of mine.” Yeah, Sasuke needed to keep it simple right now. But, damn it, the hunger pains were starting to kick in. “I stepped in to help them and I got a trip to the hospital for it. But, hey, I'm home now.” His fork traced around the sauteed vegetables that remained on his plate. He could tell that that wasn't what his father and brother wanted to hear, but he really wasn't lying.

Not like he could tell them they were eating dinner with a werewolf. Speaking of which...

Sasuke sighed, standing up from his chair, “Sorry, can I be excused?”

Before Fugaku or Itachi could protest, Mikoto spoke up, “Yes, Sasuke. You probably want to go lie down in your own bed after all of this. Did you...” She looked at the plate he left behind, the same plate he had asked to refill three times throughout dinner, “Get enough to eat?”

“Y-yeah!” Sasuke insisted, stepping out of the kitchen. He could come down and get something to eat later when everyone else was asleep.

When Sasuke had gone upstairs, Mikoto let her husband and her eldest son have it. “He _just_ got home and you're trying to interrogate him?!”

“Itachi,” Fugaku cleared his throat, “If you could please finish your food in the living room?” Itachi looked between his parents before quietly taking his food to the living room like his father asked.

* * *

 

“Mikoto, I am _trying_ to protect my family and the citizens of this city!”

“Your son just had a traumatic experience, Fugaku! Let him rest for at _least_ a few days before bringing all of this up!”

“And what if the thing that attacked him attacks someone else? Or if we get _more_ savage animals creeping into town?! You've heard the howling!”

“I don't _care_ about any of that! I just want my family to get back to normal! You and your trigger-happy friends aren't going to help that!”

“Of course...” Sasuke groaned, trying to bury his face into his pillow. His hearing _would_ be the first thing to spike up clarity. He could hear his parents arguing downstairs as if they were in his own room. Oh, these next few weeks were going to _suck_.

* * *

 

Mikoto had to drive her sons to school again the following morning, Itachi not being able to get a hold of Deidara or Sasori. However, when the two brothers arrived to the building, Deidara rushed out to meet them. “Itachi! Oh my God, I'm _so_ sorry about today! I got into a fight with my parents and they took my car keys. They would have taken my _phone_ too, but I convinced them that I need it in case of an emergency.”

Itachi shook his head, “It's fine, Deidara. I'm just more than glad that Sasuke's back in school and _maybe_ things can get back to nor--”

“Hey, Sasuke.”

Sasuke, who had been trying to see if he could remember his locker combination after so many days away, turned to see Naruto walking over. Now, it may have been his new hearing or maybe his sense of smell had skyrocketed as well. But Naruto was immediately the most alluring, interesting figure in the area.

Naruto had to keep his smile on the subdued end of things. Sasuke didn't know it yet but the combination of his body converting to that of a shifter as well as their mating-bond being raw and new was going to make things _very_ interesting.

“H-hey.” Sasuke cleared his throat, eyes still on Naruto. “So, how are you doing?”

“Mm, you know.” Naruto leaned against a nearby locker, “Pretty good. So... You want to hang out later?” That was more of a 'I want to be as close to you as possible in private' than anything.

“Yeah, sure.” Sasuke nodded, about to ask what time when Itachi stepped over and said,

“Sasuke. You should go to your teachers to see what you missed during your absence. Perhaps you can talk to your...” He narrowed his gaze at how close the younger two were acting, “ _Friend_ later.”

Naruto pouted a bit but decided not to push anything here. He had already witnessed Itachi's stubborn curiosity on more than one occasion. “Here,” He grabbed Sasuke's arm, “Let's go. Race ya to see how many teachers we can talk to before First Period.”

“You're on.” Sasuke smirked, following Naruto through the halls.

“Sasuke, wait! You just got out of the hospital!” Itachi shouted, about to go after his brother. Deidara hummed, looking after the younger teens,

“He seems like he's healed up really well.”

Itachi... had to stop and think on that. Even for a brief hospital stay, Sasuke didn't have any remnants of his injuries. No scars, no bruising, no wincing of lingering pain.

And his appetite had increased (he thought back to the night when Sasuke came home and breakfast with Sasuke eating what his mother had made them and still asking if they could stop by the bakery on their drive to school).

He couldn't help but think back to Hidan's outburst towards him in the cafeteria or the fight between the blonde next to him and their albino friend. And then...

“ _I can't do this... I feel like I'm dying!”_

“ _Just a few more hours.” Kisame tried to reassure him. But Deidara turned around, looking exhausted and in pain._

“ _And_ _then_ _what?! I_ _talked_ _to Hidan, we may not even survive this! And you know what else?!” He took a deep breath, “This body... I hate it. It just feels so wrong... And I can't ignore it! And Sasori doesn't even want to look at me now! It's like I'm crashing – I feel like a_ _monster_ _!!” Deidara forced himself into Kisame's arms, openly sobbing against the broad chest. “I can't_ _take_ _this! Make it_ _stop.._ _!”_

“..achi?”

Itachi shook himself from his thoughts, looking to Deidara.

What had his brother gotten himself into? What had his _friends_ gotten themselves mixed up in?

“I'm... fine.” Itachi offered, “Come on, class starts in three minutes.”

* * *

 

One afternoon found Sasuke at home, his mother trying out an exhausting new recipe that a friend had taught her. Sasuke had just finished in the shower and he was drying his hair when the strangest thing happened. He _knew_ there was no one around to talk to him (Itachi had gone to Deidara's to help with a project and his father was working a late shift), but he could hear the faintest whisper of rhythmic words in his ear.

They didn't pester him, either. Though they _did_ make him want to hum. The sweet, low, alluring sound of his humming soon attempted to break into words.

“ _Come now, little cub...”_ He had to hum the rest, the words coming back at random, _“I'll tell you the tale..._ Hm, hm~ Hm... _Of a wolf and fox's wail... Fire and ashes, always to be together... So let the sweet words in your ear lead them back to each other...”_

He kept humming and singing whatever lyrics came to his mind as he got dressed and combed his hair, walking downstairs to the kitchen. He merely wanted to make himself a sandwich (he wish he had taken Naruto up on his offer of extra food that day). He didn't realize he had still been singing and humming until his mother nearly dropped what she was doing.

“Sasuke!” She cooed, “I never knew that you were hiding such a _voice_!”

Sasuke blinked at her. “I'm sorry, what?”

But Mikoto, with a new spring in her step, merely got back to work. “You better watch out or you'll have every young girl in town after you with a voice like that.”

All in all, Sasuke was left with a confused expression and a question on his lips as to what had just happened.

* * *

 

Kisame was working at the stove again, more of the sweet sap-like liquid from the night Hidan had been bitten boiling away with some bread baking away in the oven.

Though _some_ was really seven loaves because he was trying to stow his agitation.

Kakuzu and Sasori were at the table, the prior asking, “So when are we supposed to appear before the Loupe Council?”

“The Tuesday Night before Sasuke's first shift.” Kisame replied, adding more honey to the pot. Sasori could only bury his face in his palms.

“Why though? Sasuke's turning wasn't even any of our faults!”

“They're trying to scare me.” Kisame placed the lid on the pot and lowered the heat. “That and Elder Danzo is _still_ upset about what happened last time. It doesn't matte; we'll go, hear what they have to say, and get on with our lives.”

Kakuzu turned away from Sasori's groaning and moaning and asked Kisame, “How's Naruto doing? Though I'm sure that he and Sasuke are attached by the hip now of days.”

Kisame looked towards the ceiling, knowing that the two teens were up in Naruto's room. Though, if he smelled that they were attempting anything beyond kissing, he would be up there in a heartbeat.”

* * *

 

“When do you have to go home?” Naruto asked, curled up against Sasuke. He took a deep breath against Sasuke's chest, smelling the human scent being slowly devoured by the shifter one.

“Whenever Sasori drives out, I have to go with him. So, as early as possible but whenever it happens, it happens.”

Naruto laughed at that. He took another deep whiff of his boyfriend's, his mate's, scent and rolled over: stepping out of bed.

Sasuke propped himself up on his side to watch as Naruto picked up a few things, just to set them somewhere else and repeat the motions at random. “What are you up to?”

“Oh.” Naruto gave a nervous laugh, “It's just something that fox-shifters do when animals they like are in their private spaces. It shows that we're versatile and it keeps us calm.”

Sasuke appreciated Naruto sharing that. However, there was one thing that had been bothering Sasuke for a long while.

“Hey, Naruto.”

“Yeah?” Naruto replied, tossing a pillow to the far side of the room.

“I...” Sasuke cleared his throat, “I just needed, well, wanted to know.” Then or never. “Back in the hospital...”

“Yeah?” Naruto sat on the edge of the bed. God, he was so cute to Sasuke in that moment.

“You said that... That you were 'the last'.”

Naruto's countenance, his whole sense of being, seemed to... dim at that point. “Oh. That. You _remembered_ , that's...” He sighed, “That's great.”

Sasuke sat up, immediately offering, “Look, if you don't want to talk about it--”

“No, no!” Naruto cut him off, “If this is going to work, if _we're_ going to work, then we have to talk about it.” Naruto patted his knees, looked around the room, and took a deep breath before standing up once more. He walked to the window and looked outside. Finally, he began:

“Foxes used to live all over the US, Sasuke. Did you know that? But, eventually, we all started getting wiped out: regular foxes and shifters combined. You see, unlike a lot of wolf-shifters, fox-shifters always live in the wild. Yeah, we may come into towns to mess with humans or to steal food or shiny things, but for the most part we live just like regular foxes.” He took another breath. Two. “And you have to understand that we weren't just being wiped out by hunting or whatever, sometimes its way smaller than that. Forest fires... Mudslides... Lack of food. Sometimes, though...”

Sasuke moved closer when he Naruto take in a shuddering breath, his shoulders trembling for a bit. “Sometimes... It's something smaller.”

* * *

 

'In the Appalachian Sect, we were a sizable group of foxes. At least two-hundred wide. Was it... Yes, it was. A family just had their first litter... My big brother Kurama and I...'

_A ten year-old with deep orange hair could be seen sneaking around a picnic table in a tree-filled park. A small blonde child, no older than three, toddled along behind him as he shoveled food and whatever he could find into a woven bag._

'We had come out with some of the older fox-shifter girls to have some fun and find some food. Not that we weren't finding any in the forests, but... For foxes, human food is kind of like having junk food, you know?'

“ _Stay.” Kurama ordered Naruto, the blonde sitting still as his brother took a step away. However, Kurama quickly came back and reminded him, “Don't go playing with any humans, either. You don't know how to tell when one is_ safe _or not.”_

_Naruto still didn't understand what older foxes meant when they said that, but he nodded. Not even a moment had passed before Naruto heard some children playing in the nearby wood chip pit. He happily wobbled over and, as children are oft to do, started playing with whichever children would let him join._

_He didn't even shy away from the one with the sniffling, drippy nose._

_Soon, though, one of the older shifter girls had called for everyone to start going home. Before Kurama could catch him, Naruto waved goodbye to the humans he had been playing with and rushed back to the spot he was supposed to be sitting in. When Naruto was gone, two of the children's mothers came by: one of them picking up the sniffling child. “Oh, are you_ still _sniffling?!”_

“ _I told you you should have gotten your kid vaccinated.”_

“ _No! No way,” The first mother scoffed, “I don't want anybody stabbing my child with one of those tracker whozits!”_

'I didn't know what was going to happen, how _could_ I have known?! I was so young that I hadn't even been taught how to make a proper Glamour yet!'

* * *

 

Back in the present, Sasuke was more than ready to bolt over at a moment's notice. He could see how the memories were starting to unnerve the blonde. “My mom died first. She had been grooming me and, out of nowhere, she just starts coughing and choking out blood onto my coat... I still hear her sometimes. Next was the family next to us, then the next, then all of the kits...” Naruto choked back a cry, his eyes welling up, “It swept through _everyone_. Until...”

* * *

 

_A small fox kit peeked out of the den he once called home. Naruto yipped out, trying to get a response._ Any _response._

_Nothing._

_Just corpses rotting all around._

'I was the only one left.'

* * *

 

Naruto flinched, looking up towards the window with tears rolling down his cheeks as he felt Sasuke's hands hold him from behind. “I was all alone. I couldn't go back to town without an older fox to guide me and I didn't even know how to hunt for myself yet. I should have died there. I...”

* * *

 

'I was _going_ to die there...'

_Naruto rasped out every breath his emaciated form could catch. He was just waiting for death to come so he could join his mom, his dad, and his brother. He heard something from the front of his den, some creature trying to bury its way in. Naruto didn't warn it or stand. He was too weak. The front of the den finally broke apart, a large dark muzzle forcing its way inside._

_Naruto whimpered, knowing that a wolf or dog would see him as an easy meal right now. But the wolf stopped. He stepped back and walked away._

_Naruto let his tiny form sink back into the darkness until he felt teeth, sharper than cave spires but grabbing him with little force, pull him out of the den. Naruto let out weak yelps and whimpers, desperate to not be eaten but mostly just wanting the pain to end. The wolf let go of him when they got to a small fire, a clay pot boiling over it and smelling of something that had Naruto's poor stomach struggling to get._

_The wolf, who was leagues larger than any human Naruto had seen, carefully tipped the pot over to pour some of the quickly crafted rabbit stew into a simple bowl. He waited for a moment and then pushed it over to Naruto, the fox burrowing his way into it: not even caring about burns, he was too hungry. The wolf, coat like the night and scars near his eyes, rested on his stomach and watched Naruto eat._

_He mostly needed to make sure that Naruto didn't choke in his frenzy._

* * *

 

 

“That wolf,” Sasuke began, Naruto nodding through the tears,

“Yep. Kisame was the one to save me. And I'm so grateful for him doing so, but... But...” He wiped his face with the back of his hand, “Everyone who cared for me, who loved me... I killed all of them. Sometimes... Sometimes I wake up, hoping against hope that maybe I would be the one who died instead of all of the--”

He didn't notice Sasuke turn him around until his lips were being covered by another pair. Naruto stood in shock before finally pulling Sasuke closer and deepening the kiss.

This... This could work.

He hoped that he could finally be forgiven for what happened.

He hoped that, when Sasuke fully transitioned, he wouldn't hate him like other wolves did.

* * *

 

Things tried to continue on as normal as possible, everyone trying to keep to a normal schedule and await for the night of the Loupe Council meeting. Deidara was scrolling through a recipe blog on his phone during, trying to figure out different ways of making liver, when he noted an abrupt shade over his form.

He looked up to see another senior. A shifter, too. However, he recognized this one, with her fawn-colored hair up in four pieces and her haughty smirk, and the tight form-fitting half-shirt and short skirt that made up the school's cheer-leading uniforms.

“Hey.” Temari Sabaku grinned down at Deidara until the blonde stood up. “You're...” She wasn't subtle in her inspection. “You're the new Shimmer-Pelt, right?”

Deidara nodded, not sure how to respond to someone so openly sizing him up. Temari nodded to herself.

“Yeah, that's right. So, listen...” She wrapped an arm around his shoulder, “You should come to cheer-leading practice today. I have plenty of Zephyrs but not nearly enough Shimmer-Pelts on my squad.”

Deidara quirked an eyebrow, “What's a Zephyr?”

Temari quickly shrugged out a response, “Shifters who dance with the wind. But, anyway, come to practice today, okay? Buh-bye~!” And with that Temari was gone, leaving Deidara to wonder if he should go see the cheerleaders after school or not.

* * *

 

Hidan let out a yawn as Rock Lee led him into Stonebrook Woods, a smaller wooded space than the forest that Kisame called home but secluded all the same.

“So...” He asked Rock Lee, “Is Asuma waiting out here with your team or what?”

Rock Lee let out a loud laugh, several squirrels rushing away from it. “No, no! Coach Sarutobi leads the football and basketball teams this year. Track and Field is under the guidance of..!”

“Lee!” The bright countenance of Track and Field Coach Might Guy was standing tall and proud, waiting for his star runner to get closer. “It's about time you got here. And I see you brought a youthful young prospect! Shiroi, right?”

Hidan frowned a bit. “Yeah...” He looked to try and see who else was there: Lee was captain, there were two other faces he didn't know personally... Shikamaru Nara? Okay... Didn't take him for a runner, but – Wait.

“Akimichi?!” Hidan screeched out, pointing at the the husky senior eating a bag of chips. “Okay, this team is bullshit! How the hell are _you_ and your fat ass here?!”

Choji frowned, finishing off his chips. “You do realize that a person's weight has nothing to do with being fit, right? Fucking spazz...”

“Hey!” Hidan began growling, teeth starting to sharpen out. Choji returned the gesture, his growling a few notches deeper.

“That's enough you two!” Coach Guy barked out, not having the patience for any fighting today. When both teens eased down, he cleared his throat, “Now then. Typical practice procedure, boys: a run through and around the woods.”

“Right.” Rock Lee took in the order before turning to Hidan and the rest of his team. “So, are you up for a run?”

Hidan huffed, “Like any of you fuckers could stop me.”

Choji roughly pushed through, forcing Hidan to one side, “Just stay out of my way.”

Hidan growled again, meeting everyone at the decided starting point. “Ready!” Coach Guy called out, holding up a hand.

All of the teens got into position, the anticipation of their run rushing through their blood.

Coach Guy looked over all of them, finally barking out, “GO!”

At once the teens all bolted through the woods, all focused on running as fast and as far as possible. It was a good clearing's worth of distance before Lee deftly removed his shirt and his pants before quickly transforming into wolf-form. Soon the other two students followed suit before Choji continued the trend and barreled through the ranks. Finally Hidan, adrenaline pushing his hand, stripped away his clothes and shifted: his snowy fur catching brief flickers of light through the trees as he bolted through the woods.

As he was catching up, he pulled a little smirk at his next idea. He sped up until he was just behind the others before jumping up and landing on Choji's back, jumping again and landing into a swift sprint in front of the team.

Oh yeah.

He could _so_  get used to this.

* * *

 

“So...” Deidara spoke aloud as he followed Temari into the Gym. “What exactly do you want me here for?”

Temari gave a short laugh, shaking her head, “I want you to join the Cheer team, Deidara. Come on, _look_ at those hips of yours! You're _made_ for dancing!”

Deidara frowned a bit. “I don't know... I'm already on the _feminine_ side of things, Temari, I really don't need to give anyone any other reasons to kick my ass.”

Temari wasn't convinced. “Deidara. You're _kind of_ a _fucking werewolf_! I don't think you need to worry about anyone gay-bashing you!”

Deidara still wasn't sure. Though he _did_ see a good collection of both guys _and_ girls on the team. “Just try a quick dance-session and see if it's something you'd like to join in on.” Temari insisted again, walking over to the music-player and hitting 'Play' on a high-tempo track that was _made_ to urge people to dance. Of course, for a room full of Shimmer-Pelts and Zephyrs, it was practically honey for flies.

“Oh.” Deidara felt it. The flow, the beat moving through his body. It was one thing back when he was human, but it felt like the warmest, most passionate touch was surrounding his body.

Temari, despite being swept up in the motions herself, grinned at the sight of Deidara enjoying himself. “And you didn't think that you would be a good dancer!” She laughed.

* * *

 

Itachi was doing some homework in the kitchen, his mind focused on mathematical figures while his mother was trying to paint a faded corner of a high cabinet.

Sasuke walked in, opening the fridge to find something to eat. Oh, it was getting pretty bad now. The constant burning of calories his body was doing was resulting in a _ridiculous_ amount of trips to the kitchen and far more eating than he enjoyed. But, luckily, his body wasn't showing it. He was pretty toned beforehand but all this _really_ had him leaning out, his arm and chest muscles more pronounced under pale skin.

“Come on...” Mikoto pursed her lips as she leaned forward on her ladder, determined to reach that final... _spot_...

Too far.

She shrieked as the ladder toppled over, Itachi screaming, “Mom!”

But, in a flash, Sasuke had rushed over and caught her as if she weighed nothing. “S-Sasuke?” Mikoto watched, dumbstruck, as her son set her safely on the floor.

“Are you okay?” Sasuke asked, suddenly fearful that he had broken one of the simple bits of advice Kisame had given him.

Itachi, meanwhile, was _horrified_. There were too many similarities to what had happened to his friends. If anything, this was the time for him to accost his brother. But he knew that Sasuke would just end up denying it or pushing him away. He needed to tell his father what was going on, no more pushing it back.

* * *

 

However, there were much more important matters to be addressed. Even with Sasuke going through severe bouts of agitation and aggression that not even Naruto could quell, not to mention the borderline fever symptoms, they had to attend to their 'invitation'.

Sasori had pulled into the parking lot near the city Heritage House. “Here?” Deidara asked, not believing that such an important meeting could be hosted in such a small place. But Kisame reassured all of them,

“This is it.”

“We have to go in through the basement.” Naruto announced as everyone followed Kisame to the front door. Kisame knocked after everyone was huddled close.

One-two.

Three-Four-Five.

Six. Seven.

A moment later, the door opened: an older shifter beckoning them all in. “You and your entourage are expected, Alpha.”

* * *

 

They walked down dark stairs, three flights of them, and waded through water-covered pathways and finally had to walk in through vast iron gates that bled into a great stone arena.

Looking up, the teens could see that the rafters were full to bursting with hooded figures. All of them shifters, all of them judging.

“Wish they would stop with the fucking stares...”

“Quiet Hidan...” Kakuzu muttered.

In the back of the small group, Naruto was keeping an eye on Sasuke. “You doing okay?”

“ _Fuck_ no.” Sasuke grit out, his teeth sharpening and dulling at random. “I just want whatever this is to be _done with_!!”

They had to walk towards the middle of the arena, Kisame stepping a few paces ahead before the hooded figures of the Loupe Council rang a bell: the evening beginning at last.

“Your reputation as Alpha proceed you, Kisame.” Kisame's low growl was his only response. “However, we can only take so many... modernities and changes in how we do things here.”

Another elder cleared their throat, “We would ask that you resign your Alpha-ship.”

Kisame didn't even entertain the idea. “Is this what you called me here for? I have a shifter about to enter his first shift in a few days and you bother me with such _nonsense_!”

“I will tell you what is nonsense,” The main elder insisted, “The fact that this is the _second_ time that you've brought a...” His sneer was in his voice, “ _Fox_ into these hallowed halls. Everyone, make sure to watch your bags and purses before you leave here tonight.”

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU FUCKERS HAVE AGAINST FOXES?!” Sasuke growled out, Naruto having to hold the snarling form of his mate back.

That tore it. Kisame was _done_. “I should have taken your _throat_ instead of your _tail_ , Danzo!”

The elders all gasped, the center elder barking out, “You _dare_ to address me by name?”

Kisame shook his head, a cold chuckle leaving his lips, “You're just another mixed-blood shifter, Danzo.” That drew gasps from the witnesses in the rafters. “The fact that I have to stand here and levy myself to _you_ is some _sick_ joke.”

When the whispers began, Danzo barked out his words, masking panic, “He lies! Will you all be so quick to forget that he fraternizes with a _fox_?! Dark Wolf or not, his sins are many!”

“The only sin I've committed is allowing you to continue to speak.” Kisame growled out, “The turnings of Deidara Azumoji and Hidan Shiroi were accidental and the turners have been punished. Sasuke Uchiha's turning was the result of a malicious attack against Naruto Uzumaki. What other 'sins' will you accuse me of?”

One of the other elders of the Loupe Council, their voice low but feminine. “Sins or not, your attitude towards humankind is problematic for us, young Alpha.”

Naruto groaned at that. “Damn it...” They had almost been in the clear before she brought that up! Kisame's countenance was dark, full of hate and anger.

“My _attitude_ towards humans is more than acceptable with everything they've done to our kind. If anything,” He raised his voice, “It is _you_ , the members of our supposed highest council, who need an adjustment of attitude! From lapdogs to the proud beasts your ancestors were!!”

“How _dare_ you?!?!” Another council elder shrieked out, ordering before she could think, “Seize our arrogant Alpha! He has grown far beyond his bounds!” A large group of the shifters who had arrived at the hospital that night rushed forward.

“So be it!” Kisame roared, deftly removing his shirt and pants before shifting: the Dark Wolf growling and snarling down at the encroaching forces.

Danzo had to sneer, “Give it up, Alpha! Not even your enforcers are supporting y--”

A low bark heralded Kakuzu shifting and flanking one side, Sasori joining and flanking the other. Hidan and Deidara stayed back to create a shifter barricade around Sasuke and Naruto. The rafters were in chaos with the promise of bloodshed and violence.

One of the council's guards lunged forward, jumping back when a hooded figure jumped down from the rafters and gracefully landed in the center of the havoc.

“Who the hell?!” Hidan shouted, Kisame sniffing the air.

His tail gave the slightest wag before the figure removed their hood, Hinata wasting no time in announcing, “Danzo! This fiasco's gone on long enough!” She waved an arm out towards Kisame, “This one wolf has managed to bring together the frayed elements of our pack and he has only been doing his best to keep things in some semblance of order! My father did _not_ let you take his role in the Loupe Council to cause chaos!”

“Lady Hyuuga!” One of the elders addressed the shifter who was holding her sleepy child close. But Himawari slid away in favor of waddling over to Kisame. She sniffed at him, making sure he was actually himself, and climbed onto his back: nuzzling against his fur. “Why are you getting involved for the sake of this... _beast_?!”

“I just _told_ you!” Hinata shouted back, “If anything, you all are being unreasonable!”

Murmurs of unrest were growing in the rafters: though the vast majority were siding with those in the center of the arena, there were still a few who were staunch believers that the Loupe Council's word was absolute.

A growl that rumbled through the entire arena drew everyone's attention back to Kisame. He growled again, teeth revealed as his message was clear.

_We are done here. You challenge me again and I will finish what I started._

He barked out at the others in his small group. It was time to go home. However, he stayed long enough for Hinata to get Himawari and gently shake her awake. He nodded his head in gratitude before turning to join his... Friends.

The word didn't seem so impossible, so gossamer thin anymore.

* * *

 

Hinata replaced her hood, lifting Himawari into her arms. It was far too late for the child to be out and about. But she had to ask Danzo... “You do understand that Shifter Law: Interlocked Fangs is still in effect concerning my location, yes?”

He flinched but ended up nodding. “Yes... Lady Hyuuga. But surely you must know how _he_ has been searching for you.”

Hinata promptly took her leave, offering, “Then let him keep searching. My daughter is tired and I have work in the morning.”

Damn it, that miserable old fool wouldn't keep his mouth shut if it killed him.

* * *

 

Everyone had piled into Sasori's car, Kakuzu driving, Kisame in the passenger seat, Hidan, Sasori, and Sasuke sitting in the back with Deidara on Sasori's lap and Naruto (in fox form) resting in Sasuke's.

“Well, _that_ went well.” Hidan offered in a huff, Naruto yipping at him. “What?”

“If Hinata hadn't been there--” Kakuzu began, Kisame promptly finishing,

“This whole fiasco would have ended in blood and I would not have regretted a _damn_ thing.”

The car went silent. Oh, there was a buffalo in the vehicle: they all knew that Kisame was getting more violent as of late, but no one wanted to be the one to point that out.

Naruto whimpered, curling up into Sasuke's lap. It was very possible that this was all his fault. He had been spending more time with Sasuke, he hadn't been around to keep Kisame's fury in check. For it _was_ a lot: boiling and churning in fury. But he couldn't up and abandon Sasuke. Their new mating bond still needed fortifying and the other teen needed all the assistance he could get with his upcoming shift.

No... No, Kisame may have had the weight of Alpha to bear, but he needed someone. No person is an island.

And Kisame had been lonely for far too much in his life. He...

Naruto blinked, his thoughts dissolving and reforming to focus on the low humming coming from his mate. Sasuke had his eyes closed, his fingers running and gently pressing against Naruto's back in a soft rhythm of a song only he could hear.

Soon the humming filled the car, Hidan yawning and dozing off against the window. Deidara struggled to keep his eyes opened but ended up slumping against Sasori, the redhead shook his head, yawning out, “What... What's happening..?”

“What the shit?!” Kakuzu had to force the car back into the road, having almost swerved off due to a sudden unwelcome exhaustion. Kisame shook his head, desperate to keep himself awake long enough to bark out, “Sasuke! STOP IT!”

“What?” Sasuke opened his eyes just to see everyone fighting to stay awake. “Fuck, wait... Did _I_ do this?!”

Kisame frantically tried to open all of the windows to the car so that what he was about to do wouldn't cause them to shatter. When they were all open, he took a deep breath and unleashed one of those powerful, roaring howls. The pro of the action was that it successful woke everyone in the car up, Kakuzu regaining full control of the car.

The con was that the howl would be heard all throughout the city, some answering howls even picking up in the distance.

Kakuzu gave Kisame a knowing glance as the alpha stuck his head out of the window.

* * *

 

Itachi looked outside of his bedroom window, noticing that the sun was beginning to set; giving birth to another full, alabaster moon.

The _crack_ of Sasuke's closet door, followed by a hiss and a growl of 'Shit!' drew his attention away, though. Itachi quickly left his room, evidence notebook resting on his bed, and peeked into Sasuke's bedroom. “Sasuke? Are you alright?”

Sasuke ignored him. His body was on _fire_ , sweat soaking his brow and his muscles aching as if he had run a single-person triathlon.

“Aniki...” Sasuke grit out, shoving clothes into a dufflebag. “I'm _fine._ Now get out of my room.”

Itachi did no such thing. He even stepped further inside.

“Itachi, what the hell?!” Sasuke seethed, “Get the fuck out!”

“Sasuke.” Itachi kept his voice calm, “Please. I know that you're probably hurting and you're confused and _scared_... But you need to calm down and let me know what you've gotten yourself mixed up in.”

Sasuke growled, hefting up his bag and shoving Itachi aside with far more force than what was necessary.

“Damn it!” Itachi rushed after him, Sasuke shouting back,

“Mom already knows I'm spending the night at a friend's, Itachi! Stop _bugging_ me!”

Of _all_ nights for their parents to have to attend a Police Charity dinner.

Part of Itachi's mind wanted to go after his brother, however... However, the analytical part of his mind insisted that whatever was going to happen would merely be a better stepping point in finding out whatever was happening.

He discretely peeked out from the window and saw Sasuke walk away a good distance before a familiar mop of blonde hair caught up with him. Both teens made their way down the sidewalk until they were out of sight.

“Alright Naruto...” Itachi frowned, going to find his notebook, “You and your 'big bro' just placed marks on your own backs.”

* * *

 

Sasuke slumped down onto the ground and wanted to die. He was completely naked and everyone was staring at him, but he couldn't even stop to care. He itched everywhere; it felt like he had ants crawling underneath his skin. His joints and muscles were too tender, making him feel like he just got beaten up.

He rolled over onto his side and let out a pained whimper. His breathing went shallow and quickened. He was starting to hyperventilate, sweat chilling his nude body as he noticed Kakuzu having to hold Naruto back: the fox wanting to go help his mate through his discomfort.

“Relax...” Kisame whispered, the fire in the pit giving glow to his naked form. “You are going to kill yourself if you keep fighting.” He couldn't do anything beyond that, though; Sasuke had to pull through on his own strength.

He screamed out as the first fissure of shifting pain engulfed him.

Deidara, sitting near the fire, had to cover his ears when he heard the first snapping of bone. Had it really sounded so awful when he and Hidan had shifted for the first time?

“Come on, kid...” Hidan muttered. After all Sasuke had gone through, it would be the biggest bitch if he died now.

Limbs cracked and elongated, facial features morphing, and fur sprouting out from skin.

Kisame shifted and padded his way over to the panting, trembling form. Dark grey fur with the tufts on his chest and paws being shades lighter. The fur along his back was finer than the rest of his body and his ears twitched with every step that Kisame took.

Kisame let out a soft 'woof', Sasuke looking up at the Dark Wolf with an exhausted appearance. Kisame barked again, urging for Sasuke to stand to his feet.

Sasuke whimpered, standing on shaky paws. He took a step forward. Then another. Finally he was walking normally. Then he barked.

Or, at least tried to.

He soon realized that every sound that he attempted to make while in this form would take the form of a smooth, croon-like howl. He could still communicate but it would be the equivalent of talking to someone who could only speak through song.

Naruto yipped out, bounding over and nuzzling against the new wolf... His mate. Dire Wolf, he smelled heavenly right now.

Kisame barked out towards everyone else. They needed to go hunt: all the excitement from the past few weeks called for fresh boar or elk.

* * *

 

Two weeks had passed since that chaotic evening of Sasuke leaving the house to 'spend the night with friends'. Sasuke, save for barely wanting to spend anytime with his older brother anymore, was back to normal. Yet, damn it all if Itachi could find a reliable ride to school anymore. Deidara has _apparently_ decided to join the Cheer and Spirit Team so he had to be at school thirty minutes before and stay an hour after. A similar case with Hidan deciding to join Track and Field (though, with how he ran now of days, that had to have been a given).

Then Sasori had to buckle down on the art pieces for his exhibition. So, really, there was no way! Even Sasuke had taken to walking to school more often, joined by Naruto halfway through the trek.

Itachi had been thinking of how to go about his transportation woes when his father opened his bedroom door. “Itachi.”

“Yes Father?”

Fugaku leaned against the door-jamb and held up Itachi's notebook. The very same he had been keeping all of his investigation notes in. “Come take a drive with me, Itachi.”

* * *

 

Itachi had practically spent his childhood days in Hidden Leaf Police Department, toddling behind his father's heavy footsteps. So everyone knew him by name. He gave his subtle greetings in response to each officer and dispatcher who welcomed him back after so long being away. But Fugaku didn't have time for any pleasantries. He led Itachi out towards the impound-lot that was connected to the station. They walked through the abandoned cars and vehicles for a while until Fugaku held out his hand towards one of them and announced, “Try not to make your friends _too_ jealous.”

“Oh my...” Itachi could barely believe his eyes. “Oh my _God_...” The sleek black finish with the red trim, the glimmering chrome spokes on the fresh new pair of wheels... The leather seating...

“It's all yours.” Fugaku told his eldest son, handing him to keys to the motorcycle. Itachi happily took them, thanking his father profusely before going over to examine the vehicle. “We confiscated it from some street-racing punk. After we checked it in for contraband, some of the guys decided to make it a pet project and, well, here you are.”

“Thank you!” Itachi hopped on, testing his balance to see how comfortable he would be riding the motorcycle to school every morning.

Fugaku watched his son inspect the bike for a long while before he spoke again, “Itachi. Despite my... better parenting, your brother has obviously gotten himself swept up in whatever narcotic this _Hoshigaki_ is dealing.”

Itachi dismounted the bike, wanting to hear what his father's plan was. “Not just Sasuke, but Deidara, Hidan, Sasori, and Kakuzu.”

“And if _they're_ already on it, that means that the trail of users is probably sky-rocketing as we speak. If anything, all of these animal sightings may just be distractions from the main issue at hand. I may have given you this bike so you would have reliable transportation, Itachi, however...”

Itachi... wasn't sure if he liked the sound of that 'however'. “Yes Father?”

Fugaku turned away and looked towards the fence. “Itachi... How much do you _care_ about your family? Me, your mother... Sasuke?”

Itachi flinched, his father's words echoing through him. “Of course I care about the family! Where is this coming from?”

“I just,” Fugaku turned around, “Find some of your past decisions concerning all of this... a bit shaky. I need to be confident that you're keeping the safety of our family and the citizens of Hidden Leaf in mind.” He nodded, his next words firm and resolute, “And, if that is the case, then you will not protest what I am going to ask you to do. And remember...”

Itachi sighed, closing his eyes, “Anything an Uchiha does... They do for the sake of their family.”

A heavy hand rested on Itachi's shoulder. “Good. You've learned well these past years. You'll make an excellent cop one day. Now, then...”

* * *

 

The following morning found Kisame sitting on the steps that led into the school's main door, addressing any shifters who greeted him on their way in. Kakuzu was finishing up a cup of coffee, Sasori was texting Deidara to see when he was getting out of morning practice. Hidan yawned as he attempted to doze off a bit before classes started that day, occasionally calling out, “You guys are going to have Iruka on your asses.” When Sasuke and Naruto would get a little _too_ comfortable in each other's company.

Really, they had been petting and kissing like, well, horny teenagers since Sasuke's first shift: something about the transformation from human to shifter pushing their hormones into double-time.

“Hey guys!” Deidara called over, wiping his face down with a towel while he walked to the group. “Sorry, Temari _really_ wants us to be ready for the Sports Meet next week.”

Hidan yawned, standing up to give Deidara sitting room, “Yeah, yeah, I know the feel. Coach Guy is running the team like crazy. Not that _I_ mind but, hell...”

Deidara looked around, frowning, “Hey, have you seen Itachi?”

Sasuke was attempting to pull Naruto into another quick kiss when he heard something. An engine. Not too big. Motorcycle. Approaching quickly. But, when he took a sniff of the air, he couldn't believe it. “Aniki?”

Sure enough, a red and black motorcycle drove into the front parking lot. Once it had been successfully propped up, its rider dismounted and grabbed his backpack before approaching the steps: boots hitting the floor in a slow, confident gait.

“Itachi!” Deidara walked over, whistling as he inspected the suave jacket and the black jeans melting into slightly elevated boots. “Wow, look who went shopping! Why didn't you invite me, huh?”

Itachi laughed, “Deidara, you have cheer practi – Oh _wow_.” He looked over at Kisame, walking right by his friends and approaching the larger teen.

“Aniki, where the hell did the bike come from?” Sasuke asked, tugging away from Naruto for just a second.

“Why, Sasuke...” Itachi gave a wistful sigh, “Are you not going to introduce me to your _friend's_ brother. I feel so... Left out of the loop. Oh _well_...” He sat down next to Kisame, probably a bit too close as their legs were touching. “I guess I'll have to take the reigns. I'm Itachi Uchiha and it...” A subtle lick of his bottom lip and a smoldering look in his eyes. “Is a _pleasure_ to finally make your acquaintance... Ki-sa-me.”

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek. What the hell was Itachi trying to pull? New clothes, new attitude... New cologne, even.

And Kisame... Kisame was about to move a few steps away to get away from this pushy human, but...

But...

What... was that smell? What was that _amazing_ smell?

Seaside Jacaranda. He hadn't smelled anything _close_ to that since he was a _pup_.

The scent that would always follow his mother around. It had been the scent that had lured his father into accepting his mother's courtship in the first place. It was just a scent... But it had the wolf unknowingly snared.

_Anything an Uchiha does... They do for the sake of their family._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolf Breeds:
> 
> Honey Sirens (Sasuke) - These shifters are well known for their decadent, crooning voices. Their fur is sensitive to surrounding sounds as well. They make for great entertainers and singers
> 
> Zephyrs - Shifters who dance and move like the wind. Are usually dancers and choreographers but are prone to wanting to stay in groups.
> 
> *looks at last part of chapter* Yep. It's happening and it's happening like this. Future parents, don't be like Fugaku. But, if you have anything to say, please leave feedback either here in the comments or over on tumblr where I'm always taking asks, chats, or just dicking around with potential AUs. Thanks for reading, Grandma loves all of you!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Place-holder chapter? ... Kind of. This is mostly an in-between because while the next chapter has some actual character-interaction, this one lays down some ground-work for said character-interaction to actually OCCUR rather than just 'hey, these two characters talked to each other. Now they like each other and are dating' sort of thing.

* * *

 

_'I don't like this.'_ Sasuke gave a soft growl in Naruto's direction, the fox thankful that he wasn't the only one sensing something weird with this encounter. And it was bizarre. Usually Kisame was hyper-aware of things, too high-strung to be entranced like this. Especially hating humans as much as he did.

But Itachi was doing _something_ that held the dark wolf's attention and kept it captive.

If one were to go into Kisame's mind at that time, they would be subject to murmurs of 'long hair', 'such a good smell', and 'he's so close'. Yes, close... Close enough to...

Itachi, keeping mental note of everything, was about to say something else when he found himself pulled against Kisame; the larger teen holding him still while he took a deeper sniff: getting past the sweet smell that had drawn him in and settling on a subtler, delicate sweetness that had to be Itachi.

Everyone in the immediate vicinity felt themselves freeze up in horror at what they were seeing. It wasn't that Kisame was being so warm towards a human, it was that he was using shifter-nuances and gestures with a _human_.

One who had no idea about them, to boot!

Itachi, for his part, wasn't immediately weirded out. Yes, the abrupt hug was a bit odd. The deep sniffing even moreso. But there wasn't anything he could _use_ as evidence. He could take note of other things, though. Kisame was so _warm_ , and he was built like a tank: even through Kisame's hoodie, Itachi could feel that much.

_'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!'_

It was a shout, a bark that only Kisame could hear. But it was still enough to send him reeling back and clutching at his head in sudden pain.

“Big bro!” Naruto ran over, trying to see what was ailing the older shifter. I was hard, though, with Itachi being so close and _obviously_ butting himself in at every instance.

“My goodness, are you alright?” Itachi asked, trying to sound concerned but not overly sweet; sincere but not too forward. Kisame shook his head, moving away from the group.

“I... need to go!” And he grabbed his backpack, storming into the school to find somewhere he could be alone for just a few moments.

* * *

 

 

Kisame's salvation came in the form of an empty classroom, the door having been left unlocked due to the school needing to fix the windows but not still surveying the work that needed to be done. He sat down, letting his eyes drift to a close. His breathing evened out, similar to if he were sleeping.

It was akin to diving beneath frigid waters, Kisame landing on a small patch of grass inside of his mind. Of course, in this pseudo-headspace, Kisame's form reverted to that of his puppy-state. He looked around, knowing that they would be around here somewhere.

The pup yelped as a larger wolf, rather, the faded outline of a larger wolf, charged at him. The figure had no face or mouth, but Kisame could hear how infuriated he was all the same.

_'Thoughts of a 'fairer nature', Kisame!'_ Onwa's voice growled out, the outline of the older wolf's spirit circling the trembling pup. _'You have let them get you into trouble far too many times before! And with a_ human _of all creatures?!'_

How could Kisame reply? His mother and father had been with him throughout these many years so of course they knew about his thoughts and his wants... even how much they would get him into trouble.

_'Onwa.'_

Kisame looked up to see the warmer outline of what used to be his mother. The outline laid down next to him, Kisame moving closer as her voice echoed deep through his being. _'My little sapling... Your father's words are harsh but they hold true. You are the last. It is_ you _who holds the remaining blood of every dark wolf, and it is_ you _who has to be careful with who you let your guard down around.'_

Kisame whimpered, looking up at the outline who couldn't look back. _'But... I'm tired of being alone.'_

Madzi's outline sighed, leaning her head down. _'My little sapling... You know that you are never_ really _alone. But... if you must engage, make some use out of it. The fox is currently mated to this human's brother, yes?'_ Kisame nodded. _'Perhaps the Dire Wolf is opening a path to make sure that their bond remains sweet?'_

_'That,'_ Onwa said, sitting next to the living pup and the spirit near him, _'And perhaps this is a sign of action that needs to be taken.'_

* * *

 

Kisame gave a low exhale as he came back to the then and there. It had been a while since his parents had had to intervene like that. He was thankful for them stopping him from doing something stupid; falling all over himself like a whelp in a field of flowers for the first time.

Though... Besides the smell that had ensnared him at first, there were other admirable traits about the human... This Itachi.

He had the slender figure that Kisame found appealing, but it wasn't pathetically weak like most. The grace of a dancer... the strength of a fighter. And there was wisdom behind those eyes, smoldering in a pyre of determination. Underneath that sweet smell, the aroma of seaside Jacaranda that bloomed up as he got closer to the front door of the school, was the bite of someone looking out for their family.

Kisame had to think for a moment. Itachi obviously wanted the best for his brother, could have been called 'over-protective' in some glances.

But it was... admirable.

In the end, Kisame didn't go back to the steps in the front of the school. The bell rung, prompting students to report to their classes.

He was actually anticipating the class that he shared with the human with the burning-coal eyes.

* * *

 

“Is he always like that?” Itachi asked his friends as they walked inside the school. Keep things conspicuous, excavate information.

“Like what?” Hidan asked, stopping to get a drink of water from the first fountain they passed. Itachi shrugged, acting nonchalant,

“Oh, nothing. You know, _besides_ the weirdness just now. And, come on, you guys are my friends. I'd hope that you would still _trust_ me enough to share things with me.”

Sasori and Kakuzu heard the emphasis there, the latter narrowing his eyes. Why the hell was Itachi digging so much? Shit, Kakuzu wasn't in the mood to lie right now either. He almost wondered if Naruto could try another Persuasion.

“And that headache was quite sudden,” Itachi added in a hum, “I would hope that you guys – I mean – _he_ wouldn't be getting into things _beyond himself_.”

Deidara was the one to speak up, plastering a smile on his face and speaking with his hands, “Oh, yeah! Kisame's totally a foreigner! That's why he's so bad at talking to people, he's still trying to get English down! Also, that hug just now was what he does with cute guys and girls! Yeah!”

Itachi slowly looked Deidara up...

… and then d o w n.

He silently inspected his friend's facial expressions as well. The blonde was keeping eye-contact and his motions, while excited, weren't flighty or panicked. His words weren't hiding anything... “And his sudden absence just now?” Itachi asked, Deidara promptly replying,

“Oh, _that_! Yeah, he's a mountain-guy! Not used to all the pollution in the air and it causes some pretty bad head pains. He probably just needed to walk it off!”

“Alright...” Itachi broke away from the group, needing to pick up something from the library on his way to class. When he was out of earshot, Hidan had to ask,

“Blondie, when the hell did you get so fucking good at lying?” Sasori had noticed it to. His boyfriend had gone from almost crying at the prospect of lying to being able to tell someone that the sky is maroon without the blink of an eye.

Deidara shrugged, “When you're on the Cheer Team, part of the job description is finding different ways to tell people 'you're not the right fit'.”

* * *

 

In World Government, Kurenai was working on setting up the PowerPoint for the day (it had gotten corrupted during the transfer from her flash-drive to her school computer). As soon as she got something worth presenting, Itachi raised his hand.

“Mrs. Sarutobi?” He asked, “I had an optometrist appointment the other day so my eyes are a bit sensitive. Could I please move seats so the lighting won't be so intense? I have a doctor's note if you need to see.”

Thank you to Hidden Leaf Police Department's document-manufacturing team.

Kurenai didn't even need to see the note. Itachi was one of the best students in the school, she trusted him. “Go on and switch with whoever you need, Itachi. Damn it, this thing _still_ isn't working?”

Itachi grabbed his things and looked around before walking over to the seat that he wanted. “Hey, Kakuzu. Can you switch out with me?”

Oh, what the hell? Kakuzu knew full fucking well that Itachi's vision was just as shitty as ever (his mother often passed by his job on the way to pick up the prescriptions for Itachi's contacts and glasses), what was he doing? But he also knew that arguing would just make things look weird. So, with a glance at his alpha, Kisame shrugging the situation off, Kakuzu took his things and moved to Itachi's former seat. Itachi sat down and, when Kurenai started her lesson, he looked over. “So.” He whispered, Kisame turning towards him, “My friends tell me that you're from another country. Can I ask where?”

Kisame silently picked up his textbook and opened it to the index where all of the maps and charts were. Skimming over several countries, he finally found what he was looking for and pointed to it. Itachi followed Kisame's finger, asking, “Croatia?”

Huh. So that's what humans called it. Nevertheless, he left it at that.

Itachi couldn't, though. “You know...” He chuckled, “Croatia's a _fairly-sized_ country.” That and Kisame did _not_ look Croatian. “So, what city in particular?”

Kisame didn't answer that. Oh, he heard Itachi ask, and he acknowledged that he asked, but he wasn't going to answer.

“Well,” Itachi sighed, “I'd like to hear more about it sometime.”

Back to the drawing-board for him, then.

* * *

 

“Uh-huh.” The District Manager for Honeybee Coffee hummed as he inspected and poked his nose around every nook and cranny of the small location. Kakuzu had been keeping his cool. Surprisingly well. Even with his boss hen-pecking him half to death with preparing for this important visit.

Every time that the DM hummed and took a note of something, though, it made Kakuzu want to choke someone. The place looked _fine_ , business was good. If anything, the man was just trying to find whatever he could bitch about for the sake of having something to bitch about.

Also... Well... Kakuzu didn't know if it was the influence of hanging around Kisame and becoming closer to his wolf side, or if it was just his own sense of time going by, but he was just so _tired_ of this place.

The lack of respect from his coworkers, the gossip, the immature drama. And for what? Barely minimum wage and hardly enough to keep up the rent on his apartment without having to dig into his parents' savings? Was it really worth it?

“Ah.” The DM picked up a box of cups that was just a half inch off from its assigned spot. “Company regulations state the exact position for all supplies. Who is responsible for this?” The manager of the cafe quickly replied, pushing the blame onto the first face he could think of,

“Oh, Kakuzu... I told you to properly clean things up yesterday!”

Kakuzu's left eye twitched.

The prior day had been one of his few days off.

And yet his manager was about to try and pin some undue bullshit on him?

“Wait.” He held up his hand, “I wasn't even _here_ yesterday.” The manager promptly brushed him off, talking to the DM about this or that. Kakuzu began to clean some of the mixing tumblers. The thing is... shifter hearing was more than skillful enough to pick up any matter of gossip or inflated bullshit.

“... sorry, he's just a stupid kid. I mostly hired him out of pity...”

Kakuzu slammed one of the tumblers down to the counter, the bottom of the metal crunching up from the force. “You know what?” He grit out, stepping over to the two managers. “I was just going to stand here and let the two of you shoot the shit about me until this little meeting is over. But I'm not going to let _someone_ talk about _me_ when the crap that I've gone through because of this shitshow of a job is front and center!”

“Hoku!” His manager warned him, not wanting his authority challenged in front of _his_ boss. But Kakuzu went on, the embers of frustration long having exploded into flames.

“Only one chair that people are expected to fight over for breaks.” He removed his smock apron. “The constant screwing around with my schedule. Hell, I don't even get full lunches! The only thing,” He slammed his apron onto the counter, “That is a _plus_ about this job is the free coffee! And even _that_ you've been forcing us to water down!”

Kakuzu turned to a customer who had just received their drink. “Yeah, you enjoy that cup of diabetes. There are less beans in it than a Starbucks.”

“Mr. Hoku, if you don't calm yourself,” The DM insisted, “I'll have no choice but to mark this on your record!”

By that point, Kakuzu was already mentally checked out of the situation. He removed his name badge and gently set it down upon the counter and picked up his book-bag.

“By the way...” Kakuzu whipped around and slammed his fist into his manager's face, sending him to the floor much to the DM's horror. “Get someone else to balance your checkbook. You never paid me enough for _that_ either. I quit.” He stormed off but came back in order to make himself one last caramel black macchiato. _Then_ he left the cafe, never to return. Not like he _could_ after that display.

But he didn't care! Nope, not in the least because he was finally _free!_

Shit, he... he actually felt kind of giddy. In fact, he... he knew that he was in a Boundary but something in him just _really_ wanted to run. Keeping a careful eye around him, he dipped into a thick collection of bushes and hedges. Removing his clothing with a swift yet firm dexterity, he placed them into his bag and shifted. When he was on all four paws, he positioned the bag on his back.

Kakuzu peeked through the bushes, sniffing and listening for any human on-lookers. When all was clear, he jumped from the bushes and bolted towards the forests that Kisame called home.

* * *

 

Deidara _finally_ had a day off from Cheer practice and all Coach guy had wanted from Hidan was to take his measurements for his track uniform (since their first meet was coming up soon). And with Sasori needing to take a break from preparing for his exhibition and Sasuke and Naruto being attached at the hip, they were all hanging out at Kisame's.

Kisame was trying to cook up something with the meat left over from the elk he had hunted down the other night, his motions encouraged by the sweet tones of a guitar coming from the main room. Naruto had his head on Sasuke's lap, the latter playing the guitar he had gotten from Chiyo. He wasn't playing any particular song, but he was just going where his fingers led him.

The peaceful scene, interspersed with the chirps and conversations from the birds and squirrels outside, was almost lulling Sasori to sleep.

That was, until, the front door burst inward, Kakuzu stepping in and announcing, “Guess who just quit their job?”

“Kakuzu, what the fuck?” Hidan stood to his feet, walking over to greet his boyfriend. “Coming into a room loud like that... That's something _I_ do!”

“But you look like you have good news.” Sasori called over, “Something about your job?”

But then something odd happened. Kakuzu had stormed off in a blaze of glory from his former job, he had been so confident. But now?

His eyes went wide before he screamed, pulling at his hair, “Oh _GOD_ , I quit my _JOB_!!”

* * *

 

 

“Here,” Kisame set a mug down in front of Kakuzu, the other shifter sitting at the table and bemoaning his fate. “Drink this.”

Kakuzu didn't even think twice: grabbing the mug and downing half the contents immediately. Kisame opened his mouth to warn him, but closed it and shrugged: going back to what he was working on at the stove.

“What am I going to do?!” Kakuzu groaned after catching his breath from the long drink.

Sasori sat down next to him, offering, “Don't you have your parents' savings? Couldn't you just live off those until you find a new job?”

“No!!” Kakuzu groaned again, “My mother made me _promise_ on her deathbed that I wouldn't _touch_ the family savings outside of paying for University!!”

Kisame turned the heat under the skillet down. “You could move in here.”

Kakuzu turned back towards the pack alpha. “That's nice and all... But... No. Just. Just _no_.”

“Well, what the hell are you going to do, asshole?!” Hidan shouted, “Everyone's making suggestions and you're shooting everything down!”

The older shifters in the house were exchanging potential (and flawed) ideas. Finally, Sasuke got up and walked to the kitchen.

“Why don't you apply at Claw and Co.? You're good with money, right?”

“Clawe and Co.?” Kakuzu finished off the mug, Kisame blinking and silently hoping that Kakuzu would be coherent enough for the next few minutes for Sasuke to say what he needed to say.

Sasuke nodded, “They're the bank that my family banks through. But, last time I went with my dad, the place _reeked_ of shifters.”

Deidara walked over, typing away at his phone. “Here it is!” He enlarged the picture of the simple, yet elegant looking finance building that was downtown.

Kakuzu scrolled through several pictures, shaking his head, “I applied to _every_ shifter-owned bank when senior year started, and they all rejected me. How come I've never heard of this place?”

“According to this,” Deidara scrolled down to a blurb about the establishment, “They only cater to select clientele and they only hire _extremely_ talented individuals.”

“Ah, Kakuzu could go in there and get a job with his eyes closed!” Hidan smacked Kakuzu on the back, “You should go apply, fucker!” Kakuzu still wasn't sure. Yeah, he new his way around money and he _was_ well on his way to being Salutatorian at school... He just didn't want to waste his time if he was rejected.

He sighed, “Okay. Okay, Sasuke: can you come with me and Kisame tomorrow so I can go appl--” It was at that moment that Kakuzu passed out against the table: a low snoring leaving him as he succumbed to deep slumber.

“Holy shit, Kakuzu!!” Hidan tried shaking the older teen awake, snapping out when he wasn't successful, “What the hell happened?!”

Kisame picked up the mug that he had handed Kakuzu, frowning when he noticed it empty. “He was only supposed to drink half so it would calm him down. He's going to be asleep until tomorrow.”

* * *

 

Of course, that entailed another absence that Naruto was tasked with explaining away to Kakashi and Iruka ('He can't keep _doing_ this!' 'Yes, 'Ruka, I know... Now, please stop trying to freeze the room...'). But, the wonder of it was...

The owner of Clawe and Co. _loved_ Kakuzu from the word 'go'.

***

"I haven't seen a wolf so fitting for this job since, well... Your father, actually." 

Kakuzu pursed his lips. "You. You knew my father?" 

"Of course!" The heavyset shifter laughed, his stomach rolling like jell-o. "I wanted to hire him here but he was already working for Central Bank in the middle of town. The lucky bastards never knew what they had until his passing." 

"Right." Kakuzu never really liked to talk about his father's death. It had happened far too soon and he still didn't know who was responsible for it. 

"Ah, but tell me," The head banker cleared his throat, not trying to meet the imposing eyes of the pack alpha, "What is your schedule like?"

***

Having Kisame to serve as an inbetween didn't hurt either. Needless to say... Kakuzu was going to have to get used to wearing a suit more often.

It was the appropriate garb of a banker, after all.

* * *

 

“Oh, you know what we should do?” Deidara announced, taking a bite of one of his croquettes. It had been a week since Kakuzu had started working, life returning to a positive normal. Kisame was sitting near the largest tree in the school courtyard, Kakuzu on one side, Sasori on the other. Deidara had rolled out a blanket so the grass wouldn't get on his cheer uniform, though Hidan was content with laying out and letting the scent of dirt and grass rise up into his nose. Sasuke was dozing off on the other side of the tree, Naruto having climbed onto the branch overhead: a habit of his. “We should all go out and celebrate Kakuzu's new job this weekend.” Deidara turned to Kakuzu, “You're off, right?”

Kakuzu nodded, “I get every other weekend off with the bank.”

“Alright then!” Deidara nodded, “Yeah, we should all get together at one of the parks on Saturday. Then maybe dinner and just walking around town?”

Deidara really was a social person. His new nature as a Shimmer-Pelt as well as being a part of the Cheer team simply exacerbated that. Besides, he hadn't gone on a date with Sasori in ages and a group date would be loads more enjoyable. Though it _would_ be kind of awkward with the pack alpha being a spare wheel. Well, they could still have fun and –

“Making plans?”

Everyone at the table was quick to turn to the source of the noise, Itachi appearing a few feet away. He gave a flip of his hair, walking over to sit down next to Kisame.

The way Deidara's face fell was far more noticeable than he had wanted it to be. But who could blame him? Itachi was just shoving himself into spaces where he _obviously_ wasn't wanted just to be nosy. And the sudden upsurge in interest about Kisame was obnoxious.

… But, on the opposite side of the same coin, Deidara _did_ wonder what it would be like for all of them to be close. Since his transformation and joining the cheer team, he had been surrounded with a sense of belonging that he _knew_ was only possible through the pack. Part of him wished that he could share that with Itachi.

But on his own terms, not the way Itachi was trying to shove himself into everything.

“Aniki, come _on_.” Sasuke sighed, “You're usually not the 'going out' type.”

Itachi was not about to let his brother ruin what could have been a key opportunity to catch Kisame in the middle of something suspicious.

“Sasuke...” He sighed, “Do you think so _little_ of me?” Itachi turned so he could meet Kisame's line of sight. “You wouldn't mind me coming along, would you? Just to make sure that my little brother doesn't get himself into any trouble?”

If this had been when Kisame had _first_ arrived in this city, he would have promptly signaled for Kakuzu or Sasori to get Itachi to go away. But now, he merely shrugged, “I guess it's alright.”

Kisame didn't notice the astonished looks of the shifters around him. Truth be told, though, he was surprised at how well he was handling this. Yet, it was hard.

Back when his family, his original pack, was still alive he had seen how things were done. Even back in Four Spirit Woods _he_ had been approached, he hadn't had to do the chasing.

Then again... It was just like hunting, right? Like any deer or elk in the woods, you observed them for a while: to the point of understanding what makes them tick and what makes them stand out from every other potential prey around.

Then _you_ , as predator, have to take the first step to commence the chase.

“Be my boyfriend.” Kisame said, his tone reflecting one talking about the weather.

“WHAT?!” Deidara and Hidan choked out.

Naruto even almost fell off of his branch. What the _hell_ was Kisame doing?! He had literally just spoken more than two words to this guy for the first time a few _days_ ago, now he was springing _this_ up?!

“Ha... Ha ha...” Sasori's left eye twitched, his force trying to stay as a smile, “That's a... funny joke, Kisame... Good one...”

And for Itachi... Huh. He hadn't expected Kisame to fall so swiftly for his whole persona under this mission so soon. Was it the true effectiveness of the undercover department's work? Or was Kisame _really_ that naive?

_Really_ that lonely?

Nevertheless, he was about to respond in the appropriate manner of 'Really? Someone like me? This is really sudden...' When he felt himself grabbed and pulled to face Kisame, the larger teen pinning him down with his heavy gaze.

“You haven't replied yet.” Kisame said, his voice calm in its demand for an answer.

Itachi usually never felt overwhelmed, preferring to handle everything with a calm, detached air.

He certainly didn't feel that way right now.

“I... I...” Itachi felt his face heat up as he sputtered like an idiot. “I... Guess 'yes'?”

* * *

 

After dinner that night, Itachi had decided to brief his father on what had happened day. Behind closed office doors, of course.

“Croatia?” Fugaku asked as he looked over reports of a large brown wolf near the mall a week or so prior. “A bit of a trip from there to the states. But, if he's in the country without proper documentation, that would explain why our intelligence sources are having such a hard time finding a trail on this kid.” Fugaku sighed, sitting back in his chair, “And you say he doesn't suspect anything from you yet?”

Itachi shook his head. “He's comfortable enough to ask me to be his boyfriend.”

“Good.” Fugaku said. “This will hopefully open up the window for you to find something. And I _do_ expect results, Itachi. Don't disappoint me.” Fugaku left the office first, Itachi waiting a few moments before leaving.

Sasuke was waiting for him, immediately asking, “Itachi, what the hell are you trying to pull?”

“I have no idea what you're talking about Sasuke.” Itachi offered back. But he did try to change the subject. “You have Kisame's phone number, right? Can you give it to me?”

Sasuke shook his head, gritting out, “You show zero interest in this guy whatsoever for _months_ and now, out of nowhere, you expect me to believe that you're head-over-heels in love with him?!”

Itachi scoffed, “You acted that way with Naruto. Are you trying to place some self-doubt of _yours_ onto _me_?”

“Bullshit!” Sasuke barked out, “I at least _flirted_ with Naruto before we made it official. Aniki, _please_...” Sasuke took a moment to think about how he wanted to word this. Of course, Itachi was on an observational standpoint.

His brother's eyes lowered to the ground, flitting from left to right. He worried at his bottom lip for a second, finally coming up with what was most definitely a cover-up.

“I _know_ you, Itachi. You did this with your last boyfriend and the one before that cheated on you. I'm warning you: Don't. Hurt. Kisame.” Sasuke turned away after that, leaving Itachi to wonder...

Had that been a threat?

He could think on it later. His mother had wanted him to take out the trash before it got too late. That, and he had 'homework' to do.

* * *

 

Large paws silently padded across evenly cut grass. Kisame snorted at how pristine everything was. It was unnatural. Why was he even here? Oh, right. To scope out exactly _what_ he had gotten himself into by asking Itachi to be his.

Kisame kept closer to the thick trees and bushes that were on the outer skirt of the area; he was trying to investigate but he still didn't want to get caught and cause a commotion. When the back door of the house opened, Kisame delved into the larger bushes to obscure himself. Sniffing at the air allowed him to realize that it was Itachi who was stepping out: the human hefting up a large bag of trash and tossing it into a garbage bin.

Kisame stayed perfectly still; the leaves in the bush around him only moving with his breath.

* * *

 

There was something out there. Itachi made sure that he was in position to run in case anything went south, but he still took a few steps forward; searching. He approached the edge of his parents' property, the hedges beginning to melt into bushes and trees.

That was when he saw it.

Well, when he saw _something_.

A pair of large eyes nestled deep into midnight fur had been watching him. Looking down, Itachi could see a distinctively canine shape.

Itachi gulped down a gasp as he realized just _what_ he was looking at. No sudden movements.

Slow and steady breathing.

The beast hiding in the bushes closed its eyes, disappearing into the woods before Itachi could stop it. But did he want to? What would he even have done? There was a brief note in his heart about getting revenge on the beast that attacked Sasuke. But would he have really done? He didn't have a firearm on him and that would have been the only thing to subdue the violent, vicious creature in question. Especially at that size.

Itachi did a quick, simple survey around his family's home. He wouldn't be able to sleep unless he could see that the wolf hadn't brought any bad company along with it. When everything was clear, Itachi stepped back inside and locked the door behind him.

Kisame, having retreated back deep into the woods, listened as Itachi went inside. He had never been bothered by a human fearing him before. In fact, it made things a lot easier when he was younger.

So... Why was he feeling so unsure _now_?

* * *

 

A few minutes past midnight. Everyone in the Uchiha household was far into slumber, trying to motion away the weariness of the day just passed in favor of the day yet to come.

Itachi lay in his own bed: sheets up to his stomach, hair braided back to prevent tangling.

How would he have noticed the sudden chill in his room when the window opened. Two large figures slipped inside, padding across the bedroom floor until they both stood over Itachi's sleeping form. The weight of the two figures shifted before one whispered, “Is _this_ the one?”

“Yes. Let that dark wolf bastard lower his guard around this one. Then, and _then_ only... We can make our move. Now, let's get out of here before the mutt in the other room sniffs us out.”

* * *

 

Itachi shot up in bed, clutching at his chest; his heart pounding against his ribs. He looked around, almost _swearing_ that there had been someone in the room along with him.

Groaning, Itachi got up and walked around his room a bit. He couldn't get back to sleep like this, but he had to get up and get ready for the group outing he had invited himself to.

He sat down at his desk, taking out his investigation notebook and began scribbling random details. 'After cementing my inclusion into a weekend outing, I am closer to being accepted into the suspect's circle. The suspect feels comfortable enough around me to ask me to... To...' Itachi struggled to write the words. 'To start a relationship with him. This opens a new window for investigation.'

“ _I **know** you, Itachi. You did this with your last boyfriend and the one before that cheated on you. I'm warning you: Don't. Hurt. Kisame.”_

Sasuke's words echoed in his mind and Itachi had to struggle to smother them away. What he was doing... it was for the good of his family. All he had to do was keep telling himself that.

'The suspect has a penchant for experiencing things through touch and smell. It brings to mind canine instincts.'

“What am I writing?” Itachi set his pen down. Obviously he was a bit frazzled from seeing the creature in the bushes.

Sure.

That had to be it.

* * *

 

 

When Kisame got closer to his home in the woods, he slowed down to a thoughtful walk. He just... needed some time to digest everything. After all, you don't go from having a vendetta against every human being to courting one in the matter of a week or so without repercussions. 

'Big Bro.' 

The dark wolf looked over at the house to see Naruto, in his fox-state, crawling over. 'Big Bro, are you sure about this?' 

Kisame shook his head and growled, 'No. Dire Wolf, I'm so confused!! My parents are saying that I should go on with this but be weary about it, my instincts are telling me to stay as far away as possible, and my stomach keeps sinking and flipping every time I think about this  _one_ human!' 

Naruto whined, stepping closer. He wished that the dead would stay _dead_. Despite Kisame swearing that his parents' spirits had been watching over him throughout the years, as a fox Naruto knew full well that nothing good came about the dead interfering with the lives of the living. 'Well... I'm a bit uneasy about all of this. But Sasuke says that Itachi's a good person, despite being ungodly nosy. Maybe... maybe this'll be good for you?' If it weren't for the fact that Itachi was a nosy human with a penchant for asking too many questions, Naruto would have been ecstatic about Kisame attempting to get closer to someone. Kisame had been by himself for so  _long_. And with Naruto having Sasuke now, the fox wasn't able to be there for the dark wolf as often these days.

'I hope so.' Kisame woofed, 'Come on. We have two or so hours to get some sleep before getting ready for this group... thing. Whatever Deidara called it.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's talk about the elephant in the room: Croatia. 
> 
> I wanted a realistic idea of where wolves and large wild animals could live while still having thick forests, mountains, rivers, and beaches. Croatia just so happens to have all of that plus a struggling wild wolf population.
> 
> But, enough about that: who's ready for a group date next chapter? Consider me hyped~
> 
> Okay, thanks for all of your guys' loving support! I'll see you all next month with a new chapter of this fic as well as the completion of 'Camera-Shy'! Love you all!
> 
> -Grandma


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that this fic is fifteen chapters in. 
> 
> I guess the contents of this chapter are appropriate then (because I know some people have been dying for some KisaIta interaction of the more... intimate variety).
> 
> ... Who the hell am I kidding, so have I!

 

* * *

 

Itachi was up and ready earlier than his brother. He had the feeling that Sasuke would try to sneak out before he could catch up to him. Call it a hunch.

“Itachi, it's Saturday...” Mikoto talked to her son as he walked into the kitchen to wait. “What are you up to looking so dressed up?”

Itachi looked down at his black jeans and his vest and shirt combo. “Well, I...”

Sasuke jogged into the kitchen, his mind focused on finding something to eat before he headed out to meet up with the others. He dug around in the fridge, snatching out a cup of yogurt and practically inhaling it before he noticed that he wasn't alone.

“Shit...” He muttered under his breath. He was _really_ hoping that Itachi would have forgotten about the meet-up.

“You too, honey...” Mikoto walked to stand between her two sons, noticing that they were a bit... uneasy around each other. “Alright, tell me what's going on. And _don't_. Lie to me.”

What else could Itachi do?

Well, not tell his mother _everything_ of course.

“I'm going to hang out with the guys today,” He began, “And Sasuke's coming along to hang out with his boyfriend.”

“Itachi, what the hell?!” Sasuke grit out, scrubbing his hands down his face, “Oh my _God_ , you did not just--”

Mikoto interrupted her youngest son's panicking, “I'm sorry, _boyfriend_?! Sasuke, do you have something to tell me?”

But Sasuke was _not_ going down like this. He combed back his hair before going on the offensive. “Oh yeah, _my boyfriend_... Who is the younger brother of _Itachi's_ new boyfriend!”

“Sasuke!” Itachi snapped. He did _not_ need Sasuke compromising his position like this. Not only that, but did he _even_ realize how much he was humiliating him right then?

Mikoto had had enough. She reached out and snatched both teens by the ear, Sasuke whining at the sharp pain. “Alright you two!” She let them go, turning to Itachi, “What's this about a boyfriend? Hell, boy _friends_ for that matter?”

Itachi hated the weight of his mother's glare upon him, and he and Sasuke needed to get going so they could meet up with the others.

“Sasuke has recently started seeing one of his classmates. Naruto is his name. And I... may... have started seeing someone.” He mumbled the last few words. “His name is... Kisame.”

Mikoto held up a finger, cutting Itachi off. “You know what? Forget it. You two obviously have somewhere to go and I'm too furious at the two of you for keeping secrets from your own _mother_! Go on!”

“Mom!” Sasuke reached out to her, Mikoto tossing her hands up into the air and leaving the kitchen. When Mikoto was gone, Sasuke growled (despite himself), “Thanks for that, Itachi! You _really_ know what to say and _when_ to say it!”

Itachi didn't stand idly by this time around. “Oh, someone got mad at you for keeping secrets. I can't _imagine why_! Especially when its someone who only has your best interests at heart?! Oh, the _nerve_ of it _all_!”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and left the kitchen through the backdoor. Itachi followed him. “Aniki, go _home_!”

Itachi ignored him. “So, where are we meeting the others?”

* * *

 

The meet-up point happened to be a small park nearby. Naruto was leaning on a water fountain and keeping an eye out for Sasuke. He was several breaths away from texting him when he caught Sasuke's scent.

“Hey!” He immediately cheered up and walked over. He would have kissed Sasuke but he knew that Itachi would have made a giant fuss about it. “You made it. Oh, hey Itachi.”

“Naruto.” Itachi acknowledged the younger teen, “Where are the others?” _'Where is Kisame?'_ is what he really meant.

Naruto wasn't fooled. “Sasori had driven all the way out here before realizing that there's _no way_ we're all fitting in his car, so they all drove to Deidara's to get something we can all ride in before we head out to get Kakuzu and Hidan.”

Itachi folded his arms, a small smile on his lips. “The Veggie Wagon?”

“Wait, what?” Naruto asked right before a loud honk broke through the peace of the park. The three turned to see the green and blue camper van rolling into the parking lot. When it stopped, one of the side doors was opened from the inside, Hidan popping his head out, 

“Alright, hurry the fuck up before someone sees us in this stupid thing!”

“Hey!” Deidara pouted, “Don't you _dare_ make fun of the Veggie Wagon! This baby has survived through 8 elections _and_ the Vietnam War! At least according to my parents...”

Before anyone could stop him, Kisame hopped out. He _desperately_ needed some air above him and ground beneath his feet after being cooped up in the old vehicle.

He would _always_ prefer walking.

Kisame took a slow breath, trying to calm himself for the ride ahead, when he smelt that scent that made him lose his inhibitions.

He turned to see Itachi. If he was in his true form, his tail would be wagging.

Itachi couldn't help it. The heavy, intense gaze upon his person made him a feel a small flutter in his chest.

“You're here.” Kisame stated, stepping closer until he was right next to the human who had his attention.

“Of course.” Itachi tried to take everything in stride. “I wasn't going to let Sasuke get in trouble.”

Kisame's gaze didn't falter. “You're my boyfriend now. Do you remember that?”

Itachi wondered if his wince was visible. Kisame was drop-dead gorgeous, but he _had_ to be the most awkward son of a bitch he had ever met.

“Yes..?”

Good, Itachi remembered. Kisame knew that the memories of most humans weren't that good. It also made what he was about to do more approachable.

He turned Itachi around and, before he could sputter out a protest, brought their lips together. The gesture held more force than one would have envisioned behind such an action.

This close together, before Itachi felt his eyes close on their own volition, he could make out the beginning and ending of each of Kisame's facial scars. He smelled like the forests that surrounded their city: brisk, woodsy, bittersweet.

But the thing that would always stay with Itachi, the element that would always linger, was the way that embrace between lips _burned_ ; how it etched itself along his nerves and brought his senses alight.

They were forced apart by the obnoxious horn of the Veggie Wagon blaring at them. Deidara was nearly biting his bottom lip in two as he honked at the two.

“Cut it out, Dei.” Sasori warned, Deidara ceasing the honking but not the glare.

Kisame helped Itachi to a proper standing state before nodding towards the minivan. He ruffled Naruto's hair on the way back in, Naruto waiting until Itachi stepped in as well. He growled to Sasuke, 'Did you find out if your brother's up to anything yet?'

Sasuke shook his head, “Let's just get today over with.”

Everyone had holed up in the van, the seats creaking and the obnoxious green carpet glowering up at them.

“And!” Deidara held up a cassette he had made the previous night with his mother's help, “I made us a mix-tape to fit the traveling mood!” He shoved it into the tape-player and, soon enough, the van was soon filled with the sounds of Boney M.'s _Rasputin_. “Here we go!” Deidara announced, flooring it; the van propelling down the road.

* * *

 

Parking in downtown was a God-awful mess, so Deidara had to resort to stowing the Veggie Wagon in a central parking structure.

“Thank fuck for small miracles.” Hidan grumbled, receiving a shove from Deidara for his words.

“Better than taking a bus down here.” Kakuzu said, though he was honestly wishing that no one that they knew while they were near the van.

“The aesthetics of the Veggie Wagon aside,” Sasori began, everyone walking towards the exit doors of the parking lot, “Now that we're here, what are we doing?”

“I think that decision lies with our guest of honor.”

For some reason, when Kisame took a while to answer, Itachi tried to suggest, “There are several restaurants and parks around here. The pier is another good option. Then the beach itself...” Just for Kisame to state,

“Food.”

Everyone else wholeheartedly agreed, Deidara pulling out his phone, “Temari told me about a really nice place the other day. Come on, let's go!”

They all started walking, Itachi lingering a bit before he joined them: keeping in tandem with Kisame.

“So...” Itachi attempted to break the ice, though with that kiss from earlier he was sure that there wasn't even anything cold for three miles, “That was an interesting way of greeting someone.”

Kisame glanced over. A predatory smile at home on any wolf spread over his features. “Don't act like you didn't enjoy it.”

Okay, well... Itachi definitely couldn't deny that he had enjoyed it. Nor could he deny the fact that that hungry grin was making Kisame look ten times more attractive. Which, he was already pretty hot, so adding anything else on top of that was _completely_ unfair.

Itachi took a steadying breath. He was on a mission. He needed to stay focused.

They ended up walking along the pier in the end, Naruto excitedly pointing out some of the booths and the view of the sea they had.

“Wow...” He blinked, his inner fox in awe, “Is the ocean always so blue?”

The owner of a nearby taffy-shop was keeping an eye out for potential tourists to trap when she gave a soft sniff of the air. She was a third-generation shifter but she could still smell a pack alpha when they were near.

“H-hey!” She waved the teens over, “I have some free taffy for you guys, c-come on over!”

“Taffy?” Kisame asked. He knew the owner was another shifter trying to get on his good side.

“You've never had taffy before?” Itachi asked, almost pitying the poor guy. Nevertheless, the shop-owner disappeared into the shop and reappeared with a sizable back of the paper-wrapped gems. “On the house, there you go! Have a good one!” She ran back in, locking her store doors and switching the 'Come on In!' sign to 'Gone Fishin''.

That was odd... It was almost like, in Itachi's eyes, the owner was _afraid_ of Kisame. Was the other teen running some kind of protection racket? So many questions, so many things to investigate. There were already several pages worth of notes Itachi would have to write down for his father when he got home. But, for now... He turned just in time to see Kisame pop a piece of taffy into his mouth and immediately regret it. His eyes popped for a second before he shook his head and gave a displeased... whine. Kisame shoved the bag into Itachi's hands, still choking at the unpleasant taste. “Here, you take them!”

Itachi looked down at the bag, asking, “Are you sure? Well... I can't eat all of this. I'll divvy this up before we head back.”

* * *

 

The search for the restaurant continued, but there were still some noteworthy sites on the way. The bright lights of the Ferris wheel for one. Then all of the booths and rides and games. One in particular had an excitable man running it. “Come on, buddy!” The man working the high-striker booth addressed Kisame, his demeanor as bright and sleazy as his striped shirt and top hat, “Show your strength and win the pretty thing next to ya a prize! Only five dollars for two tries!” Kisame looked at the setup and the fluffy stuffed animals. Okay. So it would be similar to hunting down a deer for a prospective mate then. Alright.

“Three dollars.” Kisame insisted, not wanting to pay the human what he asked. The man gave a bit of a chuckle,

“Ha ha, like I said buddy, fi--”

“ **Three.** ” Kisame said, allowing some Intimidation to seep into his voice, “ **Dollars.** ”

The poor man in stripes looked like he was about to wet himself. What the hell was with this kid? It was bad enough that he was built like some football player gone berserk!

“Kisame,” Itachi stepped between the two, “It's alright, just pay him the five dollars.”

Kisame... almost considered doing what Itachi suggested, the human's calm approach making him more approachable... But then the dominant part of his mind wanted to make sure that he got his way.

“Three dollars then?” The man in stripes whimpered, Kisame nodding and paying the man before taking the mallet. He stepped up to the high striker and took in what he had to do.

“Hey, bastard,” Hidan nudged Kakuzu, “Are you going to try and win me anything today?” Alright, so his inner-wolf was feeling a bit jealous. Kakuzu rolled his eyes but made a mental note to try out the shooting game booth before they went to eat. And there wasn't even any bother ignoring the unimpressed look of 'don't you feel like you should be trying to get me something?' that Deidara was sending Sasori's way.

Kisame lifted the hammer, it barely weighed anything in his hand, and cracked it down on top of the lever, the plunger rocketing up and smacking the bell: leaving a dent in the bronze surface.

“Go Big Bro!” Naruto whooped out, everyone else giving their own congratulations. Itachi was a combination of impressed... and weary that his father's accusations about the composition of the drug that Kisame was pushing were correct.

The poor man in stripes was thankful that, whatever the hell this kid was, he wouldn't find out about how rigged the game was with how he had just plowed through it. Though he was even more afraid for his life at that point, so he merely pointed behind him at the row of stuffed animals and gulped, “Take whichever ya want.”

Kisame gladly hopped over the counter and picked out the toy he had in mind. He walked back to Itachi and offered him the giant black and red wolf plush.

“Oh, thank you.” Itachi took the plush. Despite everything, he couldn't help but smile at the beady-eyed thing.

“Lucky...” Deidara grumbled and, no, he was _not_ bitter. Kisame could sense how this looked, though: favoring a human over pack, even in something as small as this. Before anyone could stop him, he walked back to the high-striker. Three more rings pierced the air and, soon enough, Kisame was walking back with three more giant stuffed animals. He dropped off the giant yellow owl with Deidara, the snowy white alpaca for Hidan, and he gave Naruto the fox.

“So cute~!” Deidara gushed over the owl, his mood instantly lifted. Hidan couldn't help the flush that took over his features.

“You didn't have to fucking do that...” He mumbled into the alpaca's side, though his lips still betrayed a smile.

“Alright,” Kisame stated, “Let's go get food.” The group started walking again, though a certain redhead was beginning to show some animosity.

'Sasori, drop it.' Kakuzu warned.

* * *

 

Finally, they made it. The outside of the restaurant had the décor scheme of elegant East meets fantasies of the West, a small vertical sign reading 'Ichiraku's' hung from the door.

“Temari told me that this best has some of the best affordable food this side of Yellowstone!” Deidara announced before they all walked in. He would have mentioned that Temari mostly suggested this place because it was _the_ go-to spot for any shifter who was anybody, but Itachi was in their midst, so he kept that little detail silent. “Hey!” Deidara called out when they stepped inside the restaurant, “Can we get a table for 8?”

The restaurant, though built on a larger scale, was only being manned by two waitresses. One of them glanced over, an apologetic tone in her voice, “Sorry, we're kind of busy right now so there's a thirty minute wait...” She turned around from the iced tea she was serving. Her intent was to show the group of teens where they could wait for a table. Then she saw who happened to be with them. One look at Kisame and the waitress, a shifter just like the rest of the family who owned the restaurant, slammed the tea jug down and sputtered out, “J-just a minute, p-please!!”

The waitress ran off to the kitchen, Naruto giving a sigh, “Well... maybe we won't have to wait too long?”

Kisame wasn't too patient by this point. That miserable combination known as taffy had only exacerbated his hunger for actual food.

He had an idea of something to calm him down. Stepping closer to Itachi, he eased his hair aside so the base of his neck was visible to him before leaning in and taking a deep inhale. Oh, there it was... That delicious scent that clung to Itachi no matter what.

Itachi jerked at the surprisingly intimate gesture, trying to step away but being stopped by Kisame holding him in place. “You're a very... _interesting_ person.” Itachi offered. He hoped that he wasn't showing fear. Unease, yes, but full-on fear would be a cause for alarm.

The owner of the restaurant soon made an appearance, following his daughter out of the kitchen. “What's all the commotion, huh?” He looked and saw Kisame, his demeanor dipping and rising back up.

“Well, look at this fine young group! Oh, let's get you to a table!”

* * *

 

When the group was seated at a table near the windows of the restaurant that faced towards the ocean, one of the waitresses handed them all menus before bowing out and stepping away to help another table.

“What to order...” Sasuke wondered, perusing the options.

The menu did do a good job of presenting delectable options, but no one seemed to want to make the first move: a mirror of wolves not wanting to eat before their alpha. Kisame skimmed through the menu for a bit before waving the waitress over, ordering one of the larger dishes for himself before gesturing for everyone else to make their own orders.

* * *

 

Though there were some tense moments throughout the day, by the time their second round of drinks had been ordered, things had mellowed out and mingled together to that of a group of friends enjoying each others' company.

Itachi wasn't even ashamed to admit that, throughout dinner, he had moved his chair closer to Kisame's, the wolf plush by his feet so as not to get in the way.

Naruto took occasional glances at the two, wanting to be able to say the they would be good for each other. But Itachi's investigative streak... He was just so _determined_ to be right.

“Hold on, be right back.” Sasuke said, stepping away from the table to try and find a bathroom.

* * *

 

The bathroom door creaked open, Sasuke stepping out and looking for the table when he felt something... Of interest. His instincts took him towards the small stage in the center of the restaurant. He was at the stage where he could recognize other shifters without any intel, and the red-haired girl in glasses talking to her white-haired male friend on stage were definitely not human. But, really, what attracted Sasuke's attention was the stage; ready for a performing group.

Soon, however, his careful looks were soon noticed.

“Take a picture, buddy,” The teen with the white hair growled, “It'll last longer.”

“Shut up, would you?” The girl snapped at him before addressing Sasuke, “I'm Karin,” She punched her companion in the shoulder, “This dumbass is Suigetsu.”

“Hey, fuck you.” Suigetsu growled, Karin not fazed in the least.

Sasuke introduced himself, looking at the meager set-up the two shifters had. “You're musicians?”

“Struggling, really.” Suigetsu lifted up his keytar and shrugged towards Karin's drums, “Old man Ichiraku lets us play here some days in exchange for lunch and dinner.”

“But _now_ , because this asshole decided to get into it with our vocalist, we have no act!” Karin punched Suigetsu in the shoulder again. “Dire Wolf, it's hard enough for a Silky and a Bellsong to get work in this town and _you_ go and ruin it for us!”

The two shifters began arguing again, but Sasuke turned his eyes towards the microphone. Something inside of him found it to be a real shame that there was no music in an establishment like this.

“Hey...” Suigetsu covered Karin's mouth with his palm. He looked over at Sasuke, giving a slight sniff, “Buddy, are you a Honey-Siren?”

Sasuke did give a silent nod in response, but Suigetsu and Karin were already rushing to get their instruments ready. They weren't going to look a gift-horse in the mouth and they _really_ needed to earn dinner for the night. They just had to wait for Sasuke to clue them in on what they needed to play.

Sasuke took a deep breath, the words deep in his chest but still unfamiliar. He hummed a little, the few notes in his voice enough for Suigetsu to begin.

The guests in the restaurant all turned their attentions towards the stage just as Sasuke opened his mouth, gentle words crooning out,

“ _You must go where I cannot,  
Mac Tíre Mór, Mac Tíre Mór...” _

Suigetsu gently pressed his fingers to the appropriate keys of his keytar to accompany the words, far older than their time; Karin gently tapping the drums and cymbals of her set.

_“_ _Nil sa saol seo ach ceo..._ __  
_Is ni bheimid beo,_ _  
_ _ach seal beag gearr...”_

Sasuke took a short breath, his eyes closing; his body allowing the words to carry him where they pleased; his surroundings fading away.

_“M_ _ac Tíre Mór_ _, M_ _ac Tíre Mór..._ __  
_Nil sa saol seo ach ceo,_ __  
_Is ni bheimid beo,_ _  
_ _ach seal beag gearr...”_

Suigetsu and Karin finished off the song with the same tone and tempo that Sasuke had started off on.

 

“ _You must go where I cannot,  
Mac Tíre Mór, Mac Tíre Mór..._

__ Nil sa saol seo ach ceo...  
Is ni bheimid beo,  
ach seal beag gearr... ”

Sasuke sighed the last few lines before he opened his eyes in time for the restaurant to fill with applause for the small makeshift band.

* * *

 

“Sasuke!” Itachi wasted no time in accosting his brother when he came back (having taken a bit of extra time to trade contact info with Karin and Suigetsu), “When did you learn to sing like that? And what was that, Gaelic?” His brother barely liked sitting through French class, how on _earth_ was he singing so fluently in Gaelic?!

“I guess...” Sasuke mumbled, not wanting to turn this into a thing.

Itachi decided not to press things further. He had discretely recorded the song on his phone so he would give it to his father as evidence later.

Kisame finished off his lemonade, “It was beautiful though.” The waitress dropped off the bill, Kisame grabbing the envelope and looking at the amount. It actually wasn't that bad for eight people.

“Are we going Dutch?” Kakuzu asked, Hidan sputtering out,

“Hey, fucker, remember that some of us don't have paying jobs!”

Kisame shook his head. “I'll take care of it.”

“Well,” Itachi began, pulling out his wallet, “At least let me pay for my me--” Itachi didn't get much further before Kisame growled under his breath and seized his hands, gently pressing them to the table.

“No.” Kisame said. His voice was prompting for that to be the end of the conversation.

If Kakuzu were a lesser shifter, he would have been whining in his chair. Kisame was the _worst_ type of person to have with a human around. That gesture... Kakuzu recognized it from his time as a child: his mother had suggested that she pick up a small job to help save more money, just for his father to reject the idea the same way Kisame was now.

Itachi didn't glare back at him but his voice held as much bite as the gesture would have given. “I'm going to need you to let go of my hands.”

Kisame wasn't doing this. Whether Itachi was human or not, whether Itachi was his boyfriend or not, Kisame was the pack alpha and he was _not_ going to let Itachi disobey him.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I will let go... If you promise to put your money away and let me pay for this food.”

Itachi needed Kisame to let go. He didn't want to risk a confrontation now, it was far too soon. So he nodded.

Kisame relaxed his grip. He reached into his pocket and thumbed through a clip of twenty and ten-dollar bills.

_'He's not even being subtle about this...'_ Itachi took the role of the silent observer. Who carried that much money on them now of days? Obviously someone who doesn't want a bank trail revealing their activities.

“Oh, hey.” Naruto commented around his mouthful of noodles, “Tsunade gave you your allowance?”

Kisame nodded, setting the needed amount (with a little bit extra) on the table. “Is everyone almost done eating?”

Everyone grabbed their things and got ready to leave. Kisame led the way, ready to get the rest of this day on the road now that he had a moderately full stomach.

Wait.

What was that smell?

That sour scent, tinged in spite...

His teeth sharpened out and he turned in the direction of it, finding a couple standing outside of the restaurant; pointing and commenting.

When Kisame met their eyes, they made quick work of turning tail and running away. “Kakuzu. Sasori. A word.” Kisame grit out to his enforcers, Sasori groaning,

“Oh _God_ , what now?”

“Is everything okay?” Itachi asked as the three stepped out of the restaurant to talk. He wished that he had an ear outside to pick up on anything suspicious.

* * *

 

Sasori yelped when Kisame pinned him against the wall of the restaurant, the alpha seething, “ _Why didn't any of you tell me that there are_ cats _here?!?”_

“Wait, _what_?!” Sasori sputtered out. Why was Kisame getting upset about some people who prefer house-cats over dogs?

It was left to Kakuzu to be the voice of calm and reason... again. “Kisame, calm down a bit. What are you talking about?”

Kisame regained his composure and let Sasori go. He should have felt that things were too easy here, even with the Loupe Council on his back. He opened his mouth to tell his enforcers, just for his mother's voice to ring in his mind, _“They aren't ready to know yet.”_

“I'll tell you two later.” Kisame stated, “Get the others and let's go.”

* * *

 

The group walked past some more stores. Their main goal now was the experience one of those beaches or parks that Itachi had mentioned earlier, maybe work off some of the food they had eaten. They passed by a thrift store when the door opened, Himawari bouncing out as her little nose had managed to smell Kisame from inside.

“Mr. Alpha!” Himawari rushed over, jumping up. Kisame turned around in time to catch the girl as she landed, giggling and waving her arms.

“Himawari, no!” Hinata rushed out of the thrift store, a bag of clothing and household items she intended to refurbish. “You can't go running off like that! Oh, Kisame.” She had a bit of relief, glad that her daughter was in protecting hands. But something wasn't right. What was it?

Oh, a human.

Here?

Well, it was of no consequence she supposed.

“Hello,” She addressed Itachi as Kisame handed Himawari back over to her, “I don't believe we've met.”

Itachi was gracious in his greetings but there was something about the woman in front of him. Why did she seem familiar?

“Aw..!” Himawari pouted at the sight of the stuffed animals that everyone had, “I want one!”

“Himawari, no...” Hinata sighed, “You have enough toys at home.”

Kisame looked down at the pup before saying, “Hold that thought.”

He jogged off to one of the nearby game booths, this one having empty milk bottle towers to knock down. There was a sound of shattering glass along with a yelp of, “Please, just take it!!”

Eventually Kisame jogged back with a large bunny plush that he handed Himawari, the girl's eyes going wide as she grabbed it and jumped around excitedly.

“Thank you, thank you!” She giggled, looking adorable with a stuffed animal almost her size.

Hinata smiled a bit, taking her daughter's free hand, “We should get going. The bus back to our neighborhood leaves soon. But it was good seeing all of you again. And, thank you Kisame.”

“Bye-bye~!” Himawari waved back as much as she was able as her mother led her away.

* * *

 

“You really like kids, don't you?” Itachi asked Kisame while the group walked along the sidewalk, the ocean crashing against the wave-breakers just beyond the rails.

Kisame hummed, “They're innocent and they have full potential. You have to love that about them.”

“I see.” Itachi said.

“Wait a second,” Sasori said, taking out his phone and snapping three pictures of the ocean view, “This would be a good reference for one of my exhibition pieces.”

Deidara scoffed, keeping it quiet. Of _course_ Sasori wouldn't have offered to take a picture of the two of them and only focus on his stupid exhibit. He didn't even know why he had given the guy a second chance, it was probably all the emotions of his first shift being out of whack. Sasori wanted one more picture but the growing sound of motorcycle engines disrupted him.

An entire gang, fifty or more, motorcycles were fast approaching. The group stopped in their tracks when several of the motorcycles pulled up in front of them. Now, your typical small gang of small town delinquents who drank and ditched school was one thing. But this group was full of thick, burly, hairy men and women with their hair dyed and teased this way and that; nails painted and pointed, steel-chain jewelry... And so much leather all around.

Itachi couldn't believe his eyes. Was he _really_ about to witness something so incriminating on Kisame so soon? Hell, looking at the other teen let him see that Kisame had barely even batted an eye when the leader of the bikers dismounted his bike and clomped over to him.

The biker leader looked at Kisame, a quick once-over, before gruffing out, “You Kisame?”

Kisame nodded, not letting himself be intimidated. After all, how would it have looked if a dark wolf was scared down by a _bear_?

The biker leader waited a moment. Then a giant grin split his bearded features like the bear who had just gotten into a honeycomb. “I had a feelin' from the second I saw you. The missus wanted to say hello before we drove down to _The Hive_.”

“Oh, hun-bun!” The woman, another bear-shifter, left on the leader's bike hopped off. She grabbed a box that she had tied up with a bandana and walked over, “You're going off like the poor pup knows what you're talkin' about! Ahem,” She cleared her throat, “ _The Hive_ is the bar we own on the far side of downtown. You should swing by someti--” She stopped when she could smell that someone in their midst wasn't quite like the rest of them. “Hun-bun...” She patted her husband on the shoulder, giving a subtle gesture in Itachi's direction.

Now, it was one thing that the kid was human in a group full of shifters, but the fact that said human was the eldest son of the chief of police?!

The biker leader grumbled out some sound or another, his wife handing Kisame the box. “Just something for you, pup. Well, we'll be goin' now.”

The motorcycle gang revved up and rolled out, Kisame giving them a gentle wave off. Immediately, Itachi walked over and asked, “So... what did she give you?” If Kisame refused to show him, then it was probably the drug he was pushing. Either that or money from sales of said drug.

Kisame blinked before undoing the bandana and revealing...

“Jerky?” Itachi frowned. What the hell, _jerky_?! Of all things to make a fuss about delivering, it was _jerky_?!

Kisame picked up a piece and tore into it. Venison. Nice.

* * *

 

The day soon came to a close, the group deciding to try the beach another day as the sun was already beginning to set. Thus, they all loaded into the Veggie Wagon and Deidara pulled out of the parking structure. Naruto was dozing off against Sasuke's shoulder, the latter texting Suigetsu to see where the two were playing next.

Kakuzu was stuck between wishing that Hidan would let go of that stupid alpaca and admitting how cute his boyfriend was with it.

And Sasori was sketching in the notebook he had stashed in the Veggie Wagon, Deidara trying to focus on driving despite him knowing that Kisame had his arms around Itachi just a few seats away.

* * *

 

After quick goodbyes (a quick peck on the cheek from Naruto to Sasuke and a damn-near crushing hug from Kisame to Itachi) the two brothers walked up to their front door once Deidara drove off. “Do you think mom's still pissed at us?” Sasuke asked while Itachi opened the door. They walked inside, Mikoto seated in the main room with the lights dimmed.

“Well, there's our answer.” Itachi said.

“Boys.” Mikoto called them over, “Let's have a small conversation, shall we?”

Itachi and Sasuke walked into the main room and sat down on the couch across from Mikoto. Their mother waited a moment before she spoke. “We are going to have dinner next Saturday. You will invite your boyfriends. Your father is already on board with this, so there's no need for more conversation on the topic. Understood?”

Mikoto's tone left no room for argument, both of her sons nodding.

“Good.” Mikoto stood up and made her way to the staircase, “Now, off to bed. Both of you.”

Mikoto's footsteps carried upstairs, finally fading out. Itachi and Sasuke let out breaths they hadn't even known they were holding.

“Well...” Itachi gulped, “That could have been worse.”

“I don't even want to know what would have been 'worse' in your mind.” Sasuke grit out, wondering how the _hell_ he was going to convince Naruto and Kisame to come to dinner next week.

* * *

 

Naruto folded his arms, looking at Sasuke through a skeptic's glance. “Look, I know, alright?” Sasuke said, the two teens having met each other to talk on the school's roof in the middle of the week.

“Then you know how hard it is to keep Kisame calm in large spaces with a lot of humans, let alone a concentrated space like your house!”

“I just need you and Kisame to come to dinner, okay?!” Sasuke replied back, “My mom is _pissed_ at me and this is the only way that she'll calm down!”

“Sasuke...” Naruto groaned. He didn't want to make trouble for Sasuke but he couldn't risk anything happening if things went sour.

“We'll be there.”

Both Sasuke and Naruto jumped when Kisame appeared behind them. “Geez, you would think my hearing would be better by now.”

Naruto looked up at Kisame, asking, “Big bro, are you sure?”

Kisame nodded. “It's not completely up to my decision.”

Sasuke was confused, especially when Naruto narrowed his eyes. When Sasuke asked him via a look of his eyes, Naruto simply replied, “Foxes don't exactly get along with the dead, Sasuke.”

* * *

 

The week rolled through without any incident and soon enough it was Saturday. However, rather than hang out with friends or do homework (he had already finished), Itachi had once again accompanied his father to the police station.

There were new notes to comb through as well as the matter of the song Sasuke had sung in the restaurant.

“The words are simple song lyrics, boss,” The translation specialist at the station told Fugaku and Itachi after he had finished deciphering Sasuke's song. The specialist brought up what their software had translated, reading out,

“ _You must go where I cannot,_  
Great Wolf, Great Wolf,  
There is nothing in this life but mist,  
And we are not alive,  
but for a little short spell.  
Great Wolf, Great Wolf,  
There is nothing in this life but mist,  
And we are not alive,  
but for a little short spell.”

“It has to be some kind of code. This as well as that nickname 'Mr. Alpha'...” Fugaku insisted, Itachi feeling his heart sink,

“So you really think Sasuke is involved in whatever Kisame is doing.”

Fugaku sighed. He didn't want to come to that conclusion either, but what else could he think with everything Itachi had found and everything that was happening in the city lately.

“We'll get to the bottom of this, Itachi. As long as you keep up your investigation. Now, come along, we have to get home in time for dinner.”

Itachi nodded, following his father out of the station.

But then he saw it.

There, in the midst of a sea of Missing posters was a portrait of that woman from that day.

Hinata Hyuuga.

“Father, wait!” Itachi stopped his father, bringing him back inside of the station to give him this new bit of information.

* * *

 

“Alright, let's see...” Mikoto hummed as she set the table. It was an hour before dinnertime and, though she was determined to meet the two young men that were apparently amazing enough for her sons to keep secrets from her, she was also determined to have a nice, civil, enjoyable time.

“Silverware is ready and polished, we have two choices between lasagna or shrimp alfredo, there are sodas and water chilling in the freezer, dessert is in the oven... Perfect!”

She adjusted the glasses one more time before she called out, “Sasuke! Itachi! Hurry up and get ready, our guests will be arriving any minute!”

“Alright!” Sasuke called back down as he left his room, already dressed up for dinner. “Aniki, let me borrow your comb, I lost mine.”

Itachi held the comb out of the door, too busy trying to write down any minute details about their weekend outing that may have escaped his mind while they were at the station. But, in reality, it was mostly to get his mind off of the fact that Kisame was going to be in _his_ house. That Kisame was going to be face to face with a police officer who was sure that he was a drug-dealer. This was all so bizarre.

“Are you really studying _now_?” Sasuke asked, peeking into the room. Itachi closed the notebook, walking to the door and following Sasuke downstairs.

“Just a few notes. Nothing major.”

* * *

 

Kisame ran through the thickets of forest that surrounded the neighborhood, the large dark wolf being followed by Naruto in the trees. Kisame stopped just a few feet from their destination, shrugging off the backpack on his arm. He shifted back into standing-form, pulling out his clothes and getting dressed.

“Are you sure that you're ready for this?” Naruto asked, jumping down and grabbing his own clothes. Kisame nodded when he was finally dressed. He reached into the backpack and pulled out the loaf of bread he had baked earlier that morning and wrapped in a thin patterned cloth. He had added extra berries and nuts to this one, as per his mother's recipe, in the spirit of making good impressions.

“Alright.” Naruto looked both Kisame and himself over. “Let's do this.”

* * *

 

The doorbell rang, Itachi announcing, “I'll get it.” He walked over and opened the door. “You guys made it.”

“That we did.” Naruto looked around, “Where's Sasuke?”

“Inside. Oh, come in.” Itachi stepped aside to let the two in, Kisame waiting a moment. He held the bread out to his side so he could grab Itachi and bury his nose into his hair. Just something to ease his nerves.

“You know, some people would think of this as a fetish.” Itachi commented. At this point, though, he just decided that this was one of Kisame's many quirks.

It was at that moment that Mikoto and Fugaku stepped in, Sasuke sneaking into the kitchen.

“Well, hello!” Mikoto wiped her hands on her pants to make sure that nothing from the kitchen lingered. “You must be Naruto.” She looked to the blonde before looking up at Kisame, “And that must make _you_ Kisame...”

Wow, the teen was huge. And the hard lines of his face weren't hard on the eyes, either. She had to admit, her son had good taste.

Fugaku, on the other hand, had to keep his composure. There was a prime suspect in his house, this kid even had that suspicious air about him. But he couldn't let his suspicions show on his face.

“Welcome to our home.” Fugaku stated.

“Thanks for having us.” Naruto said, Kisame handing Mikoto the bread. “Oh, Big bro's a bit of a baker. He brought this for you guys.”

“Oh my, thank you.” Mikoto took the bread, Fugaku silently resolving to save a good portion to send into the lab for testing.

Sasuke piped up, jogging into the main area, “Well, now. How about we start dinner?”

Mikoto agreed, “Everyone, let's get to the table.”

Everyone was walking along until Naruto noticed Sasuke's hands were hosting some painful looking burns.

“Sasuke.” Naruto whispered, Sasuke growling back,

'I had to switch out the silverware that my mom set out for Kisame and me.'

* * *

 

“Everything looks great Mrs. Uchiha.” Naruto commented when he was handed a plate of alfredo and a drink.

Kisame nodded in agreement when Itachi handed him a plate of the lasagna. Once drinks were poured, they all dug in. Mikoto took a quick bite and stated, “Make sure to eat as much as you like, boys. Ever since Sasuke came back home from the hospital, I've been getting used to cooking larger portions.”

Sasuke choked a bit, Naruto giving a weary chuckle as Kisame tried to ignore that.

“So, Kisame,” Fugaku asked, already beginning his own investigation on this kid, “Croatia, huh? A bit of a far journey here to the states.”

“I suppose.” Kisame replied, focused on his food.

Fugaku frowned a bit. “What about your parents? Are they here in California.”

“My parents are dead, thank you for asking.” Kisame looked up from his plate, not impressed at the line of questioning. His parents' remnants weren't too enthused either.

“ _This family is troublesome...”_ Madzi said, the comment a whisper in Kisame's ear.

Onwa agreed, _“Especially the father...”_

“Fugaku!!” Mikoto shouted, quickly calming herself down, “I'm _so_ sorry, Kisame, my husband has the tact of a bronze bull at times. And, my... condolences about your parents.”

Itachi and Fugaku took the revelation in silence. Kisame was so distant from the information: most would either nervously laugh it off or snap at someone for bringing up the question. But Kisame took it in stride. Had he...

No.

No, Itachi refused to think of it and Fugaku changed the topic, Mikoto glaring at him all the while. “How have you been liking Hidden Leaf City so far? Have the people been treating you friendly?”

“I suppose.” Kisame repeated his earlier answer, grinning a bit when he could smell agitation from the man questioning him.

Naruto could smell it too, wishing that the dinner could just go normally but knowing that Kisame already had it out for this human.

“Oh!” Mikoto interjected, trying to bring the dinnertime conversation back to a civil state, “I met up with Moon Beam the other day and she was talking about how she saw a _big_ brown wolf the other day when she was at the mall. She, of course, didn't inform the authorities but the fact that one would be so bold as to run through such a crowded area is amazing.”

“That's right...” Fugaku hummed, “You boys have probably heard about all of these wolf sightings. And, of course, there was the one who attacked Sasuke.”

Kisame set his fork down. “Wolves. Beautiful creatures. The perfect union of strength and the grace of the wild.”

“Yes...” Fugaku grit out, “Except for the fact that they're senseless, wild animals with blood-thirsty behavior.”

“Oh, for fuck's sake...” Naruto muttered under his breath. Kisame closed his eyes, his breathing attempting to regulate itself. As he did, his father's voice echoed in his mind,

“ _Kisame, lend me your voice.”_

He opened his eyes and cleared his throat, “I'd disagree with you.”

“I beg your pardon?” Fugaku asked.

“I happen to like wolves” Kisame said. He stopped eating to hold eye contact with Fugaku, “In plenty of cases they make better company than humans do. Much more honest too.”

“Better company until they attack an innocent person.” Fugaku insisted, Kisame retorting,

“Oh, so are we going to judge the majority for the stupid actions of a few? Then maybe every time that humans cut down the homes of thousands of animals or shoot down a mother for the sake of a coat, there should be a penalty paid in blood for those actions? According to your logic.”

Fugaku faltered back. Itachi was shocked. This wasn't Kisame's usually diction and he was saying for more words than normal.

Fugaku finally came back into play with, “So, are you one of those types who see animals as the same level of importance as people?”

“No, of course not.” Kisame took a drink before pinning Fugaku down with his intense gaze. “I'd argue that animals deserve better. At least animals fight on even ground. When was the last time you went anywhere without a gun in your pocket?”

The dining room was silent after that. At least, until Mikoto broke through with a cough of, “Did everyone get a chance to try the shrimp? I thought the shrimp was lovely..!”

“Actually!” Naruto raised his hand, “Can I use your restroom?”

“Sure, I'll show you the way!” Sasuke stood up, shuffling Naruto out of the room before anyone could argue. Mikoto had a similar thought process of diffusing the situation.

“I should go get dessert!” She announced, “Kisame, be a dear and help me?”

Itachi was the one who stood, “Mother, I really think that I would be of more assistance in _our_ kitchen.”

“Itachi, sit down and have a _conversation_ with _your father_.” Mikoto grit out. “Kisame, if you wouldn't mind?” Kisame followed Mikoto into the kitchen, leaving Fugaku and Itachi at the table.

“Father...” Itachi sighed, Fugaku gritting out,

“After tonight I don't want _either_ of those two in this house again, Itachi.”

* * *

 

The pie that Mikoto had made was cooling on top of the oven. But she had decided to try a small piece of the bread Kisame had brought and, with that one small taste, she knew that she had to have his feedback on a few dishes before he left.

The teen was so honest, anything that tasted off would be brought to the limelight immediately. “How about this?” Mikoto asked, pressing a spoonful of soup she was working on for tomorrow in between Kisame's lips.

Kisame let the flavor of the soup settle for a moment before he said, “Fennel. And look into thyme.”

“Fennel,” Mikoto snapped her fingers, “ _That's_ what it was!” Next was one of the cookies she was baking for the police fundraiser. “Say 'ah'.”

If this were any other human, Kisame would have snapped at them. But he did as he was told, crunching away until he winced. “Ginger!”

“Mm-hm, I thought so.” Mikoto jotted the advice down on the notepad on the fridge, “I tried telling the other police-wives that ginger brings out the best in things like this. You really _do_ have good taste!”

* * *

 

Dessert was quick, Kisame and Fugaku glaring daggers into each other the whole time and Naruto just wanting to _leave_ before anything surged up again.

Itachi wasn't too happy about what had transpired either, but he wasn't sure who to be upset at: Kisame for his retaliation or his father for bringing things to such a point.

“ _Kisame.”_ Madzi's voice beckoned in his head, _“May I?”_

Kisame nodded, standing to his feet before he gently said, “Thank you for having us over. We should head out before it gets too dark.”

“Of course. And it was _wonderful_ having you two over.” Mikoto said, “Let me pack some of this food up for you two to take home.”

“Itachi. Sasuke. Show your _friends_ to the door.” Fugaku said, taking his glass and retreating to his office.

“ _Serves him right.”_ Both Onwa and Madzi huffed.

Mikoto came back with a good portion of the food packed into Tupperware containers. “When you're done with them, you can just send them back home with Itachi. Are you two... sure you don't need a ride home?”

Naruto shook his head, “We'll be fine. Big bro likes walking anyway.”

Mikoto waved as Itachi and Sasuke closed the door behind them. When the door was dividing indoors from out, Sasuke gave Naruto a kiss, saying, “I'll text you later.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Naruto playfully shoved Sasuke away, the other teen heading on inside. “Big bro, I'm going to get a headstart.” Naruto announced before walking off, knowing that Kisame would want to be alone with Itachi.

Sure enough, Kisame allowed his body to relax once he and Itachi were by themselves. “You are one _crazy_ son of a bitch, do you realize that?” Itachi asked.

Despite himself and the fact that agitation was rolling off Itachi in waves, Kisame found himself smirking. Actually... A wicked little idea formed in his head.

Rather than catching up to Naruto, he made sure that he and Itachi were alone. Itachi quirked an eyebrow. “Shouldn't you be heading home before my father realizes that you're still here?”

Kisame's answer came in the form of him taking Itachi's arm and dragging him to the side of the house where no windows allowed for spying.

“Wait,” Itachi gasped, Kisame using his own weight to pin the other teen against the wall, gently nudging Itachi's legs apart to settle in between his thighs, “Wait, slow d--”

Kisame sealed their lips together in a heated rush of intermingled breath, that sensual, slow burning from the other day overtaking Itachi's senses, making his muscles relax; leaving him pliant and willing for whatever Kisame was up to.

Kisame kept his ears open, not just to make sure that no one snuck up on them, but to drink in every sweet sound Itachi made while Kisame ravished him right here against his father's house. The sweet taste of his lips clung fast to his senses.

Itachi didn't notice that Kisame had undone his pants and lifted his shirt up to his neck until he felt a bit of a chill on his thighs and over his hardening length. He looked down to see Kisame unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans so he could pull out...

Oh. _Oh_. Yep, that was going in the fantasy library of Itachi's mind.

Kisame kissed him once more, making this one deeper than the last as he took both of their dicks into his hand and stroked them together.

“H-here?” Itachi panted out against Kisame's mouth, wanting to protest but just ending up groaning against Kisame: wrapping his arms around those great shoulders as his body shook and trembled.

“One day,” Kisame rasped out against Itachi's ear, his hot breath tickling the sensitive shell, “And one day soon, I am going to fuck you. I may even do it here, in your father's house, just to see how angry he gets. I'll have you screaming my name as I fill you with everything I have saved up. And we'll repeat the whole process until you're so fucked out... You can't walk...” When Kisame nipped Itachi's ear, the groan that escaped Itachi's throat was almost as shameful as the amount of precum he was spilling into Kisame's stroking hand.

Why did this guy have to be a criminal? Itachi found himself wishing that Kisame would escape trouble long enough to fulfill some of those sinful, filthy promises. But, for now, he gave himself the leeway of enjoying himself in the here and now.

“If anyone else touches you,” Kisame snarled, rocking into his own grip where he was stroking his and Itachi's cocks together, “I _will_ kill them. You...”

“Fuck...”

“Are...”

“Stop, stop... Too close!”

“ _Mine_.”

Itachi couldn't help it: the possessive tone, the way that last word was more of a growl, right against his ear. It all had him tumbling down with a choked cry. Itachi shook under Kisame, digging his nails into the fabric of Kisame's sweatshirt as he came against his stomach. The warm cum didn't even get a chance to settle, Kisame growled out and tensed his cock spurting out thick streaks of his own seed and adding to the mess on Itachi's stomach.

Of course, for Kisame, this had an ulterior purpose. Any shifter within a mile would smell him on Itachi and would know to _back the fuck away_.

As Kisame caught his breath, Itachi had to come to terms with the fact that the sensation of Kisame coming on him was one of the most erotic things he had ever experienced. His blood was still thrumming from the sensation and when he felt Kisame rubbing the last bit of spunk over his stomach, he fell for the other teen that much more.

Kisame finally pulled away, tucking himself into his pants. “Get inside before it gets too late.” Kisame told him. Itachi nodded, still in a bit of a daze. “I'll see you later.”

Itachi stepped over to a window and thankfully noted that his parents were upstairs, so he could get to his room without explaining the thick mess on his stomach. He hoped. When he turned to see Kisame off, his boyfriend was gone.

* * *

 

It was around midnight when Kisame found himself restless. He needed to go for a run, and he did: tearing through the forests until he ended up at Itachi's house. It had become something of a habit lately, checking in and seeing what he could of the human's life. Though, now he had a more dubious thought-process behind coming here.

The dark wolf padded over to the fence and lifted his leg, marking the fence for any other curious shifters to smell as they passed.

When he was done, Kisame circled the house, wondering if anything of worth would happen this evening. After the dinner, he didn't expect much. But, mark his surprise when the back door opened to reveal Itachi stepping out for some fresh air.

* * *

 

Itachi found that just opening his window on a night like tonight wasn't enough. So he stepped out, dressed in his striped pajamas, and was simply hoping to watch the stars for a bit.

There was a panting to his left. Similar to that... of a dog. But much larger.

Itachi carefully turned to the left, his heart racing until he saw it: a giant wolf with fur darker than anything he had ever seen. And somehow Itachi knew that this was the creature who had been watching him from the thick bushes and trees that night long ago.

The beast tilted his head to the side, listening. His pointed ears twitched, forward and back; tracking any changes and nuances from the human in front of him. Those eyes, though... deep, unyielding, like the ocean depths. They pinned Itachi down and he felt as though he was becoming lost in them.  
Spying a stick, Itachi slowly stepped towards it and picked it up. He threw the stick, hoping that the sound would distract the wolf or cause it to bound off.

The stick _did_ make a noise, snapping against the ground and rustling a few leaves.  
But the wolf simply looked back before his attention went back to Itachi. He huffed, tilted his head, then stared back at the human as if nothing changed.

Itachi couldn't help but laugh. The lunacy of this situation was getting to him. "Okay, you're not a dog. Sorry. But I need you to promise you won't eat me. My father's inside and he is a firm believer in Stand Your Ground."

The wolf let out a snort, unmoving.

Itachi continued to stare at him. The way he was laying on his stomach, he didn't seem like a menace or threat. He even had his mouth open, his tongue peeking out ever so slightly, as it panted. In fact, it looked like it was smiling. This _couldn't_ have been the animal who attacked Sasuke. But, still... Why was it here?

“ _I happen to like wolves” Kisame said. He stopped eating to hold eye contact with Fugaku, “In plenty of cases they make better company than humans do. Much more honest too.”_

Itachi really needed to push the disastrous dinner out of his mind. He had the feeling that Kisame was the type to get under people's skin, but... That didn't help his case. Sure, he hadn't found anything incriminating on Kisame during their group-date, but Kisame was hiding _something_. And the way that the family at that restaurant, the biker gang, even Ms. Hyuuga had acted cemented that.

Not to mention that this wolf didn't look like any natural creature Itachi had seen in any zoo or textbook. Was this wolf... Kisame's pet?   
He looked back at the wolf. He hadn't moved. He was lying on his belly, just watching.

The wolf didn't want to hurt Itachi. He was just curious. That's what Itachi told himself, anyway, but he somehow knew it to be true. He walked towards the wolf, trying to appear as non-threatening as possible. He stopped about halfway and squatted down. He held his hands open, palm up. “This is so stupid, what am I doing..?” Itachi murmured to himself.

The wolf stood up and slowly stalked towards Itachi. He sniffed Itachi's hand when he was close enough.

"Christ, you're a big one, aren't you?"

The wolf licked Itachi's palm. The slick and raspy tongue left a trail of tacky drool and Itachi wanted to jerk his hand away and wipe it off, but the wolf might lash out from the sudden movement. Itachi turned his hand over and brought it to the top of the wolf's head as best as he was able with how high the wolf rested. The wolf's thick fur. It was soft to the touch, much softer than Itachi imagined wolf coats to be. He rubbed around the base of an ear, scratching his fingers there. The ear twitched and the wolf leaned into Itachi's hand for more contact.

"That's a good boy. Look at you. You're so beautiful," Itachi said in awe. 

The creature was truly magnificent. He was so calm, so gentle. As illegal as this was, Itachi couldn't fault Kisame for owning such a creature. If that was the case. He seemed like he was domesticated, as if he was familiar with humans. He wasn't wearing any kind of collar though... Itachi lowered his focus then ran his hands over the animal's neck and chest, looking for any kind of marks.

The only thing Itachi could see were the scars near the wolf's eyes. They were familiar, but Itachi just couldn't recall from where...

The wolf pushed forward and licked the side of Itachi's face. Itachi was caught off balance, his thoughts jumbled as he stumbled onto his butt with a laugh. The wolf straddled Itachi and pushed him flat onto his back. The wolf pressed his muzzle into Itachi's belly, pinning him down on the ground. He licked a trail across Itachi's belly before laying his massive head on Itachi's chest. 

“God, you're friendly. Your owner must really love you.” The low growl that vibrated through his body from the wolf put Itachi on edge again. “Alright, so...” He still couldn't believe he was trying to communicate with this thing, “You're wild, then?”

The growling stopped, giving Itachi his answer.

But, even then, the wolf didn't want to let Itachi up. Itachi gave him one last rub, then gently moved him back. As Itachi pushed up to his feet, the wolf somehow saw this as an invitation. He leaned forward and huffed; pressed his nose into the crotch of Itachi's sleeping pants, poking around his dick and balls.

"Hey!" Itachi cried out as he covered his groin. “Too friendly, now! Go on, shoo.”

The wolf made an unhappy noise and Itachi stepped back slowly and held out his hand in a non-threatening manner. "It's okay. You probably smell my boyfriend. My parents, well... My _mother,_ really, had me invite him over tonight and after a _disaster_ of a dinner, he...” Itachi shook his head, “That's not important. You should go before someone sees you.”

It was a wonder that no one had, this wolf was _massive_.

Kisame found that he liked interacting with Itachi in his true form much more than the other option. He could see more, be more forward... _smell_ more. And, besides, it would be better for Itachi to get used to the sight of a wolf, particularly Kisame. It was truly for the best for all parties involved. Maybe one day he could even...

Kisame tensed, his ears catching something to the far right. He bore his teeth, not liking the sour, spiteful smell he soon smelled.

Itachi stepped back. Something was agitating the wolf and he needed to leave before said agitation turned to violence towards his person. However, before he could, the wolf surged forward and dipped his head, using the motion and momentum to trip Itachi up and force him onto his back.

“Wait, what are you doing?!” Itachi yelped. Nevertheless, when the wolf jumped over the hedges and started bolting into the woodland areas, Itachi grabbed onto the wolf's fur for dear life. Shit, he didn't have his phone or anything to call for help in case things went sour!

Kisame ran. He ran and ran until he reached a clearing far from Itachi's house. “This is crazy!” Itachi chastised himself, “Why did I start playing with a wild animal?! I don't even know what it's thinking!” Kisame listened back towards the direction of Itachi's home.

They were still there.

They slowly padded away.

They were gone.

Kisame relaxed, turning back the way he came so he could drop the panicking human back home. When they got back, Itachi dismounted as soon as he was able. He ran to the door and kept a tight hold on the knob. But... the only reason why the animal would have reacted like that was if something dangerous was around. Was it... the animal who attacked his brother.

Itachi whipped around, asking, “What did you sense?”

But the wolf was gone.

* * *

 

Beautiful.

_Beautiful._

Itachi had called him beautiful. For the first time, in a long time, that one word held so much more magic for Kisame: giving him a warm feeling as he finally drifted off to sleep upon making it home.

* * *

 

_The hive in front of his eyes was fat with honey, the structure weighing the branch that held it down with its girth. And Kisame was determined to capture the sweet nectar-filled treasure for his mother. The pup kept his belly low against the grass, not wanting the bees to start swarming before he could get too close._

_He had to be careful. The storm times were coming soon and, hence, hives and berry bushes were in high demand from creatures all over, not just wolves._

_Kisame padded over, keeping a careful ear and eye out for any disturbances in the hive. When he crawled close enough to the large tree that held the hive, he shifted into standing-form and climbed up. If he could have, Kisame would have stayed in his true form but he needed to be able to grab the hive and climb back down without falling._

_His heart lashed against his chest when shaky feet rested upon the highest branch. He inched forward, whining when the branch began to crre..ee...eak..._

_But he kept on and, soon, he managed to get the hive in his hands. The pup grinned as he began to climb back down. He was already imagining his mother's look of surprise and gratitude. Kisame always liked to see her smiling –_

_A sharp, hissing roar ripped through the air. Kisame whipped his head around but it was too late as the pup was tackled out of the tree by a large blur of tawny fur._

_A bush of wildflowers broke the pup's fall. Kisame shook his head, trying to regain his bearings. He looked up, bewildered. What had that been? The sour, spiteful scent let him know that he wasn't alone._

“ _So you're Madzi's whelp.”_

_Kisame turned, looking up at the mountain lioness who loomed down at him: her face twisted into a sneer. The sour scent drenched in spite that accompanied her kind was thick with her presence. Kisame turned away. His father had warned him against messing with cats and he didn't want to get in trouble... But then he remembered. He turned back, looking for the hive just to see the lioness slicing into it with her claws: lapping up the sweet ooze that seeped out._

“ _That was mine!” Kisame barked, shifting back so his face could properly match his ferocity. But the lioness only cackled back at him,_

“ _Oh, shut up, would you? You lost it, I found it. Even a stupid wolf brat like yourself should understand that.” The lioness grabbed the hive with her teeth and bounded off, Kisame giving chase. He pursued the lioness down through the thickest rows of trees, every beat of his heart bringing forth more determination. Kisame picked up his pace, leaping up and using a broken tree to jump off of; the momentum allowing him to tackling the lioness into a nearby stream._

“ _Get off of me!” The lioness yowled out, writhing and bucking to dislodge the heavy pup from her body. Kisame was more focused on retrieving the hive. He wouldn't have even bothered chasing this lioness if it were anything else, but he needed that honey!_

_The lioness hissed, turning around and lowered her claws. She raked them across Kisame's cheek, three bleeding marks right under the pup's left eye._

_Kisame yelped, baying out in agony. The pup jumped back, whimpering and whining. He didn't even think of shifting back; he was in far too much pain._

“ _Serves you right, miserable little bastard!” The lioness hissed in his direction, stepping forward to retrieve the oozing remains of the hive._

_The scars still burned on his face but Kisame struggled to rip his attention away from them long enough to see that the lioness was making a hasty escape._

_He growled, baring his teeth, and charged forward again. He made impact, his weight toppling the lioness over onto her stomach. They landed in the stream with a loud splash, the lioness about to snap at the pup again before he shifted his weight to his fore-paws and pressed her face into the water._

_He saw the bubbles. He didn't let up._

_He felt her thrashing underneath him. He didn't let up._

_Kisame kept pressing on, his eyes narrowed into pinpricks; his anger and determination fusing into one source of fire until._

_The forest._

_Was still._

_Kisame removed himself from the cooling body, his chest heaving while he turned her over onto her back. Her eyes were dull, the life still present but just barely. It was much harder to kill shifters, Kisame's father had told him._

_And it wouldn't do well to leave something half-done._

_Kisame surged down, his teeth (impressively sharp even at this age) ripping into the lioness's neck. He shook his head left and right before, finally, lifting up and tearing the lioness's throat out. Blood sprayed forth and drench his muzzle and the front of his body. Kisame abandoned the corpse in favor of retrieving the remnants of the hive. He frowned at the state of it but the sun was already beginning to set beyond the mountains. He needed to get home._

_The dark wolf pup picked up the hive and began running back to his village, the lioness's body left to attract any who would take it._

* * *

 

Kisame awoke in his room, his chest pounding and his skin drenched in sweat. He shot up, rubbing his hand down his face, along his chest...

Her blood wasn't there.

Kisame didn't want to go for a run, he had already been on one, but if the Dire Wolf was sending him devilish dreams then he sure as hell didn't want to go back to sleep. He got out of bed, not bothering to put anything on in his own home, and decided to go downstairs.

He still had some flour and berries. Baking was a good sleeping-aid.

* * *

 

Deidara was _not_ having an easy time sleeping, either. Though his reasons for a rough night were a bit different than Kisame's.

He was on his stomach, whining and whimpering in his sleep as his hips rocked against the mattress: a damp spot the size of a quarter and growing in his boxers where the tip of his erect dick was pressing against the fabric.

In his dreams, he was in his wolf-state: running and jumping through the fields of flowers and vegetation. He stopped in the midst of a clearing, allowing the rays of the setting sun to set his fur alight in shimmering color.

Someone was behind him. He knew that if it were anyone else, even Sasori, he would have flinched and panicked. But it was the only wolf who Deidara wanted to meet in a place like this.

As Kisame, or rather, this _vision_ of Kisame, stepped forward, Deidara whimpered and turned to face the farthest trees.

When Kisame pounced, Deidara knew that the actions were still playful, so he had no qualm in shifting back to his human state, shuddering as he felt Kisame do the same behind him: pinning him to the ground and thrusting his hips against the blonde's ass.

Deidara felt every burning inch of the large, rock hard body behind him and he decided, right then and there, that he wanted nothing more than for Kisame to fuck him there against the grass and dirt.

_Please... Please, please, please!_

He shuddered when Kisame placed a wet kiss against the back of his neck, licking the skin there before pulling back and holding onto Deidara's hips.

Deidara keened out in the back of his throat, digging his teeth into his lower lip as Kisame began to press his delicious, thick length inside.

_Itachi won't appreciate you... Not like I can._

_So... Please_...

* * *

 

Deidara awoke with a sharp gasp, his dream catching up to him as he came all over the inside of his boxers: some of it dripping and sticking fast to his thighs.

His body trembled with the aftershocks, Deidara looking for anything to tether him down to reality. His eyes landed on the owl that Kisame had gotten him. Deidara held it close to his shaking form.

He wanted something he couldn't have.

And that realization was killing him inside.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolf Breed Time -
> 
> Silky - Similar in thought to the mythical creatures known as Selkies. Wolves who are far more at home under the waves than on land.
> 
> Bellsong - Wolves that aren't known much for their fighting or hunting skills, but are fast-healing and are in-tune to anyone else's pain.
> 
> We also saw some background on Kisame: his first kill. Interesting... 
> 
> The song that Sasuke sang here was Aisling's Song from the film 'The Secret of Kells' with the lyric of "Pangur Ban" replaced with "Great Wolf". 
> 
> And... that is all I have to say. 
> 
> Now... I usually... don't do this... Because I thought I had myself trained better... But PLEASE don't feel bad or second guess leaving any feedback. Please. Grandma thrives off of your guys' comments. Like... you lot have NO idea how happy they make me and how they keep me going. I especially like the discussions that some of you have been having in the comments, believe it or not (I just don't chime in because I feel like I would ruin the flow of conversation). 
> 
> But, I digress. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading. I welcome all feedback and, hell, if you just want to drop a line or say 'what's up' or 'what's coming next' feel free to hit me up on at grandma-wolf over on tumblr. 
> 
> I will see you all next time with the final FINAL update/addition for Camera-Shy and after that a new project will be starting. Grandma loves you all!
> 
> -Grandma


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, huh?
> 
> Welp, I do apologize, but! I am planning on getting three updates across the board this week since I am free from school and have writing time. 
> 
> There's a lot that happens in this chapter but, trust me, it's all for the sake of furthering the story into the 'Second-Phase' so to speak. Well, I've talked enough: Let's go!

Hinata opened the door to Himawari's room just a bit so she could peek inside. The child was dozing away, her arms wrapped tightly around the bunny plush that Kisame had won for her the other day.

Thank goodness that she could get some sleep tonight. Hinata, on the other hand, was far too unsettled.

It had all started with that human. The presence of the chief of police's son the other day had really unnerved her. She had worked tirelessly to keep herself and her child hidden from... those who she would rather remain separated from. She couldn't bear the thought of all of that work being shoved into the trash because of _one_ human.

Hinata gently closed the door and decided to make herself a cup of tea in order to help settle her jumping nerves.

_Knock._

_Knock._

_KNOCK!_

Hinata's eyes went wide, her frame freezing there in the small hall. Why... would someone be at her door so late at night? Maybe it was the landlord? There had been a few leaks throughout the building. But, what if...

No.

It couldn't be.

Hinata nodded to herself and walked to the door. Whatever it was, whoever was there, she wasn't going to cower away from it. Besides, she had legs. Four of them if she shifted. If _he_ wanted to hunt her down, she wouldn't make it easy on him.

“Who is it?”

… No response.

Hinata had to keep herself from growling.

“Who's there?!”

… Silence.

Hinata opened the door but kept the chain-lock on. No sooner had it opened did a hand encased in white forced itself through the space, fighting to find the last element keeping it out. A gasp tore itself from Hinata's throat but she quickly slammed the door on it, the pain causing the hand's owner to bark out, “DAMN IT, HINATA! Open the door, _NOW_!”

Hinata didn't even wait to listen. She bolted down the hallway and into her bedroom. She grabbed the first large duffel bag she saw and shoved whatever clothing she could get out of her dresser and closet into it, along with her wallet. When she ran into Himawari's room, she shoved her daughter's clothing in along with the bag before attempting to nudge the girl awake.

“Himawari?” She whispered, “Himawari, honey! You need to wake up, come on.”

“Mm..?” Himawari sat up, rubbing at one of her eyes, “Mommy, it's not breakfast time...”

The front door was slowly losing its fight, the wood splintering with every knock against it.

Hinata shook her head, still trying to keep her voice gentle, “Honey, we need to go. R-remember what I told you? About the Wolf in White?”

Himawari went quiet. Her eyes were wide, tears gathering. But she silently nodded nonetheless and let her mother pick her up from bed. She almost let go of the bunny but Hinata grabbed it for her.

She needed the small comforts.

“HINATA, DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE!” The person at the door shouted, still fighting against the door. Hinata made it back to the hallway and looked around for any alternative means of an exit. The fire escape?

It would have to do.

She ran over to the window and opened it, lifting Himawari up and out. She herself then managed to get one leg out before the front door cracked apart. Hinata shoved all caution out of the window then, forcing her way through the window and onto the fire escape. She grabbed Himawari and their bag, proceeding to climb down the fire escape. When she got to the section of the fire escape that connected with the first floor, she heard the commotion inside of her apartment reach the window. If she tried to make it down the intended way, he would catch up to her. She needed a running start.

“Himawari.” She set her daughter down, “When I'm ready, I need you to grab onto me. I need you to hold on _tight_ and, no matter what, _don't_ let _go_.”

Himawari nodded but her tears were starting to fall. “Mommy, I'm scared!”

“Just do as I say!” Hinata begged her, stepping back a few feet and removing her pajamas (the only clothes that had been on her person when this started). The air was cold, sharp like a razor against her skin.

She refused to let it bother her as she let the shift overcome her, a wolf of creamy blue with white paws soon standing in her place. Her white-tipped ears twitched as she listened up towards the window. They were running out of time.

Himawari quickly pulled the bag towards her mother's mouth and, afterwards, climbed onto her back and held on as tight as her little hands could manage.

Hinata braced herself and then, without a second thought, leapt from the fire escape to the ground below.

The impact of her landing rolled through her limbs and she could only give a sniff back to make sure that Himawari was okay before retrieving the bag and stealing away into the night.

Run.

Run.

Keep running.

She had to keep...

* * *

 

Running.

That's what Hidan was ripped and raring to do on that sunny friday at school. It was his first track meet and his inner wolf was beyond hyped. He zipped up his tracksuit jacket, looking at the red and black that were the school's colors and how the fleece material clung to his frame.

“Shit...” He exhaled, pulling the zipper down a bit so he could get some air.

Was he really doing this? Well, of course he was. He had been training like crazy for this. He just couldn't wrap his head around it, if you told him this time last year if he ever saw himself doing Tack and Field, he would have punched you in the face.

But he had far too much energy now. Being a Fleet-Foot meant that, one night, he had to call Deidara to pick him up from the next city after a cross-country run had gone further than he had anticipated.

Hidan was pulled from his thoughts, yanked really, when Choji slammed the locker next to him shut and sneered, “Don't ruin this for us, Shiroi.”

Hidan let his teeth sharpen out, growling at the husky teen until he grabbed his gym bag and stepped out of the locker room.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, everyone was sitting on one of the upper bleachers: Kakuzu having asked for the day off from his after-school shift, Sasori there to cheer Deidara on for his first time cheering at an event. Sasuke was there, one arm around Naruto's shoulder as he texted Suigestu about meeting up at a gig, and, of course Itachi was in the center of the small group: Kisame hugging him from behind.

If anything, after dinner with his parents, Kisame was much more affectionate. If it were anyone else, Itachi would call them clingy, but Kisame's mannerisms and stoic nature made it endearing.

Oddly enough, though... He had noticed how quite a few students at school were shying away from him now.

He would have to keep up his investigation.

“Hey, look!” Naruto called out, pointing to the field to see Hidan walking to the starting line.

Hidan strolled over, removing his jacket and tossing it aside. “Shiroi!” Coach Guy shouted, Hidan rolling his eyes and going back to pick it up and toss it onto a bench.

He walked back to the starting line, making sure that he could see Coach Guy from where he was.

“Let's go, Sun-Strikers!” Temari shouted into her megaphone, the rest of the cheer team behind her performing a formation that resulted in three members, Deidara included, being hefted into the air before landing in perfect handstands upon the supports held up by those who threw them.

The crowd in the bleachers cheered, feeling the spirit and motivation build up for the main event.

“On your mark...” The athletics official in charge of that day's meet called out, bringing out his starter pistol.

Itachi felt Kisame tense up behind him, immediately turning and asking, “What is it?” Kisame didn't respond at first, the sight of what appeared to be a gun so close to a pack-member carrying the majority of his mind's focus.

“Let's see how far Hidan's training has gotten him.” Kakuzu made the mundane comment for the sole sake of having words to mask his growling undertones: 'It's not a real gun, calm down...'

Kisame let up a bit in his apprehension, easing his hold on Itachi to that 'this is mine, but as long as you don't touch, we're good' state.

He was _trying_ to get used to humans. _Used to_ , but not forgiving.

Back to the field, the athletics official held his pistol up towards the sky. “Get set...”

Hidan stole a swift glance at his competitors. Oh, this was going to be _cake_. Then again... He looked towards Guy, the coach giving him a serious look.

Right.

“Go!” Once the pistol went off, smoke billowing up from the muzzle, the runners were off. The speed of his wolf-half translated beautifully on the track, Hidan pulling ahead as his friends cheered him on from the bleachers.

'Slow up.'

“Shit!” He hissed to himself, Guy's voice echoing in his head as a simmering growl. He did as he was advised, though: slowing down his speed so two of the other runners could catch up, even letting one of them pass him.

“What's he doing?” Sasuke asked, “Hidan can't be out of steam already.”

Kisame looked down at the field, past all of the commotion, at the track team coach. It could be, but it was very unlikely.

Guy nodded at Hidan, the teen gritting his teeth on the track as he sped up again: this time keeping his speed until he passed the finish line, the bleachers erupting into cheers once more.

A Precursor. It would make sense why he was so used to coaching, then.

“Oh, _fuck_ me!” Hidan groaned, holding his head. At least it would look like he just had a headache, though that wasn't too far from the truth. He just hadn't gotten used to having someone be able to pierce into his head with their thoughts like that yet.

“Go Hidan!” Kakuzu stood up from his seat, calling out and clapping; trying to make sure Hidan could hear him. Of course he could.

Itachi pursed his lips, not liking the way Hidan was suddenly shaky on his feet and holding his head. He needed to figure out what Kisame was up to before it was too late for his friends.

Back on the field, Coach Guy, Shikamaru, and Rock Lee ran over to congratulate Hidan, Coach Guy instructing him to go sit the next race out. “Everyone reacts to it differently, kid. But you did good.” Guy said, Hidan nodding but simply wanting to sit down.

On his end, Deidara was getting worried about Hidan's condition too. He looked at the bleachers, seeing everyone getting more into the meet, expecting a show.

The two of them just had to get through this a little bit longer. He wouldn't lie and say that he wasn't feeling a bit on the tired side. Temari ran her cheer team like a sergeant ran a platoon. He was just lucky that his launchers were good with their hands, he couldn't count the amount of times he had hit the ground hard during practice.

“Next formation!” Temari shouted, Deidara sighing and jogging over: clapping his hands and whooping out to keep the crowds excited.

Sasori looked down at his phone, immediately standing up when he saw the time. He started walking away, Itachi asking, “Where are you going? The meet isn't over yet!”

“I just have to do something!” Sasori called back, “It has to do with my exhibition. I'll be back soon, I promise!”

Before Itachi could stop him, Sasori was gone.

Kisame frowned in the direction of Sasori's retreating back before asking, “What is this 'exhibition' and why is it so important?”

“Sasori's going to art school after graduation.” Itachi stepped up to the plate to explain, “One of the best in the nation, and into one of their highest programs too. But that amount of prestige is coming with a high-stress load.”

“Basically,” Kakuzu continued, “He has to have a giant presentation of his best work ready to present to the admissions committee of this place in...” He calculated in his head, “A few more months.”

* * *

 

Sasori drove to the end of the block, away from any noise and any spying eyes and ears. He looked down at his phone and waited for the time to roll over.

He had one time a month to call, he couldn't miss it. Deidara would just have to forgive him.

4:55.

Sasori immediately scrolled through his contacts and stopped at one crucial one:

Dad.

The phone rang several times, each droning buzz filling Sasori with the dread of a potential changed phone number or plain and simple ignorance.

A click. Then...

“Hello? Hello, who's this?”

Sasori could have built a gym with all of the weight that release from his shoulders. “D-Dad? It's me.” The worst part about a shifter's hearing for Sasori had to be the fact that he could hear the disappointment and dismay in his father's being and voice at the realization of the conversation's cause.

“Sasori, you can't just call me out of the blue like this!! What if I had been with your mother? You know how upset being reminded of you makes her!!”

Sasori's breath hitched in his throat.

Yes... Yes, he knew.

“You said,” Sasori began, his voice low and not unlike shattered glass, “That I could call once a month. If it was important.”

Sasori's father muttered a curse under his breath. But he did speak. “Oh. So... I guess you're doing okay enough to have a phone still.”

Sasori decided to stop beating around the bush.

“My exhibition is in a few months. Do you think you'll be able to come?”

He listened as his father replied, “Sasori, if I can come I'll _try_ to make it but you can't keep forcing me like th--” He stopped, the sound of a door opening audible through the phone, “I have to go.”

The phone clicked off, Sasori hitting his head against his steering wheel.

Why the hell couldn't he catch a break?

As if to fuck with him for daring to ask such a question, his phone rang. He looked at it before answering, “Yeah Grandma?”

* * *

 

“Wolf Peak!” Temari shouted back on the field, Deidara rolling his eyes with a growl. He didn't _want_ to do Wolf Peak, he kept telling Temari that they didn't _need_ to do Wolf Peak. However...

He looked out into the bleachers, trying to find comfort in familiar faces. Kakuzu... Sasuke...

Kisame! The pack alpha, of all people, had at least stayed! And... so had Itachi. The latter, of course, being held by Kisame as if he were going to be swept away by another suitor any moment.

Deidara shook his head, looking around to see if, just maybe, Sasori had stayed put--

Sasori wasn't there.

Of _course_ Sasori wasn't there! Why the _hell_ had Deidara expected him to be?! “Fine, we'll do the fucking Wolf Peak.” He grit out to Temari, the cheer captain growling back,

“ _Don't_ ruin this, Azumoji!”

All of the cheer team members clapped and got the crowd riled up as they got into position. The zephyrs formed the base: a few kneeling, then a few standing. Next, the Shimmer-Pelts climbed on top of them, their lighter weight being less of a burden on top. Finally, Temari hopped on the balls of her feet before jogging up the 'peak' her teammates made, jumping off the top and, after a brief mid-air spin, landing on her feet with her hands held up above her: a waiting platform.

Deidara took a deep breath, his heart still pounding: his rage at Sasori's absence pulsing through him. He looked out at the bleachers again, seeing Itachi step away after telling Kisame something. Kisame was there...

Kisame cared...

Deidara got a running start before he turned around at the last moment and back-flipped once, touched the ground and flipped again. He back-flipped like this up the 'peak' formation the rest of the cheer team was holding until he reached the top and jumped off.

There were gasps in the bleachers, a lot of people weary for the blonde's life. Deidara flipped, once, twice... He frowned and made one last flip in the air before landing his feet onto Temari's hands. He shouted out, “Go Sun-Strikers!” And the crowd lost their minds.

As they were surrounded by cheering, Temari growled at Deidara as she let him climb down, “I _told_ you! _Two_ flips!”

“I decided on three at the last minute, Temari,” Deidara quickly redid his ponytail, “It's fine, I didn't die so it's great, or whatever...”

Temari was about to snap again when she noticed that her co-captain kept glancing at the bleachers. When she followed his gaze, she noticed why he was so upset. “Look, I'm sorry okay? I mean, the main reason I get so strict during events--”

“Is because you don't want anything to go wrong in front of your boyfriend or your dad, I get it.” Deidara looked over to where Shikamaru was currently jumping hurdles. “I wish I had what you two had.”

* * *

 

After having Hidan run the relay event and Choji representing the team for shot-put, the team successfully creamed the competition without making it look too much like a massacre (thanks to Guy's more 'intensive' coaching).

“Fuck me sideways, I just want...” Hidan complained, Kakuzu carrying him piggyback to the parking lot, “To stuff my face until I pass out!”

Naruto caught up, watching Hidan's medal sway against his chest. “It's so shiny... Can I hold it again?”

“Yeah, yeah...” Hidan hummed, “When we get to the restaurant.”

“Well, luckily for you...” Kakuzu hummed, “I'm in the mood to buy. We just need to find out where the hell Sasori went.”

Deidara frowned, “Or we could just go and let that asshole figure it out.”

“Deidara, come on!” Itachi stepped up to Deidara, “Sasori wouldn't have left if it wasn't something important, you know that! It could have even had something to do with his upcoming art exhibition!”

Deidara had had enough. He shoved Itachi back, snapping, “First of all, _don't_ step up on me like you're my fucking parent, Itachi!”

“Deidara, don't do this now...” Kakuzu warned, setting Hidan down. Kisame was starting to feel exasperated as well. He didn't know why Sasori and Deidara had decided to get back together if they were still on thin ice like they were.

Hidan, on the other hand, was conflicted. Sasori had done something beyond fucked up and he didn't give off the air of being _truly_ sorry about it... But Deidara wasn't really being reasonable.

Not to mention that the day had started off so well, why was Deidara trying to make it all about _him_ and his relationship troubles. Itachi's input... wasn't really helping.

“You're being a brat!” Itachi shouted, “Are you even thinking about Sasori at all?!”

Everyone else in the group was silent as the elephant in the room decided to set up a nice picnic lunch in the immediate vicinity.

Before he could catch himself, Deidara growled out, “Well if _you_ feel so much sympathy towards _him_ , why don't _YOU DATE HIM_?!” With that, Deidara stormed over to his car. He shoved his sports bag in on one-end and then got in, slamming the door behind himself and then speeding off.

“For Jashin's fucking sake!” Hidan screamed, “Well, _fuck me_ for actually having a day that I can be proud of, huh? Kakuzu, let's just walk home: I'm tired, hungry, and _I'll_ cook my own damn food if it means getting out of here!”

Sasuke groaned, “No... No! I'm waiting right _here_ until Sasori comes back because I need a ride to meet up with Suigetsu and Karin!”

“Sasuke, I'll just take you.” Itachi offered. He needed to actually meet these two new friends his brother had become infatuated with. “Hidan, _please_...” Itachi called after Hidan just as he and Kakuzu started walking off, “Can I call you later and you tell me what happened between Sasori and Deidara? _Please_?”

“8 o'clock.” Hidan called back.

As the two walked off, Itachi looked up at Kisame, “I don't suppose you have any idea of what wedged itself in between Sasori and Deidara like this?”

Kisame was quiet, looking after Kakuzu and Hidan as they moved further away. “There are sometimes things done, either in the name of love or entitlement, that tear loved ones apart.”

Itachi shook his head, stepping away.

Back to this song and dance of vague responses and indirect gestures.

* * *

 

Nightfall found Deidara speeding down the road that swerved and wound through the forests. He just wanted to see Kisame.

Wait, no.

He just wanted to be near someone who wouldn't piss him off. He swerved left and drove up to Kisame's house.

As he hopped out and closed the door behind him, he held onto the simple thoughts of 'Naruto's probably here anyway.', 'I'll just stay and talk and then go home.'

As he stepped closer to the door, he already felt himself calming down: the scents of rustic cooking, thick and hearty with plenty of herbs, wafting out. But, even underneath that, there was the comforting scent of the pack alpha that even persisted into his dreams.

* * *

 

Kisame was keeping himself busy by cooking the mushrooms and root vegetables he had found on his way home, along with the remaining pasta that they had. He would have to send Naruto to get more groceries soon. He sliced through a purple carrot, immediately stopping when he smelled Deidara at the front door.

He abandoned what he was working on and walked to the door. Opening it, he silently welcomed Deidara in.

“Hey, Kisame.” Deidara stepped inside, removing his sweater, “Sorry to pop in like this, I just....” He turned around to face the pack alpha, “I just needed to be somewhere comfortable tonight.”

Kisame kept frowning at first but, eventually, he loosened up. “Did you at least call Sasori?”

Deidara sighed. No, no he hadn't; he was still pissed.

But... But... Kisame didn't exactly need to know that. “Yep!” Deidara lied through his teeth, “We kind of got into it again, though, and I didn't want to stay at home and lash out at my parents.”

Kisame held up his hand. “It's fine. If you want to eat, there's food in the kitchen. You can sleep in either my room or Naruto's since he's out with Sasuke.”

“Actually,” Deidara cleared his throat, “I was wondering if maybe we could go for a run?”

* * *

 

Itachi slowed the engine on his bike as he approached a suitable enough cafe in the Whitebluff District of town that he could spend a few hours in.

Whitebluff was well-known as an area that had some of the seediness of the bad end of town but enough well-earning businesses to avoid a completely bad reputation. He was mostly making sure that he wasn't too far away so Sasuke wouldn't get into trouble.

Suigetsu and Karin... They seemed like good kids but he couldn't be sure of anything now of days. He looked at his phone and saw that it was swiftly approaching 8 o'clock.

He dialed Kakuzu while keeping a watchful eye on the record store across from the cafe where Sasuke was hanging out with his new 'friends'.

“Itachi?” Kakuzu's voice rasped out, somewhere on the other end Hidan was groaning 'Fuck, I thought he would forget..!'

“Hello Kakuzu,” Itachi tried to remain cordial, “I need to talk to Hidan.”

“Hold on a second.” Kakuzu said, a bit of rustling and the closing of a door sounding before Hidan came on.

“Alright, what do you want to know?”

“I just...” Itachi took a deep breath, “Need confirmation. Did Sasori... force himself onto Deidara?”

Hidan was quiet for a second.

“Well, if you figured that much, why the hell were you being such a dick to him?!”

“Oh my God...” Itachi rubbed at one of his temples, “Has Sasori at least tried to apologize?”

Hidan was quick to snap back, “You _know_ Sasori, Itachi! He's too fucking full of himself! Even when he says 'I'm sorry' it sounds more like 'stop bitching, you're ruining my inspiration~'!”

“Why are they still together then?” Itachi asked, “They need space, at least both of them can --”

“Itachi.” Hidan cut him off, “To be frank, I don't think your relationship advice is the most sound, okay?”

Itachi moved the phone away from himself, steadying himself with calming breaths.

1...

2...

“How long are all of you going to hold Ryan against me?”

“Itachi, don't do this...”

“No, Hidan, answer me.” Itachi told him, feeling his frustrations get away from him, “Because I am tired. Sick. And _TIRED_ of all of you thinking that I'm this God damn leper because I saw that someone I cared about needed help and I had to put his well-being ahead of my emotions! I am _TIRED_ , Hidan, okay?!” Once the dam broke, Itachi kept going, “I just want us all to be friends again. This is our last year in school together, we should be enjoying ourselves _not_ having me stress out about my friends keeping secrets from me. I-I shouldn't have had to use pieces and clues to find out that my friend's in an abusive relationship!”

“Itachi, I'm hanging up the phone now.” Hidan announced, “And, trust me... All of us have tried to forget about Ryan ever since that day, alright?” He sighed, “See you at school tomorrow.”

When the phone clicked off, Itachi slammed it against the table. “Can I get some service, _please_?!” He waved down a waitress, deciding that old habits were about to die hard.

* * *

 

The funny thing about earlier though... Sasori _had_ intended to go back to the game, he really had. But he had gotten... called away.

“Grandma?” He called out, opening the front door of Chiyo's house and stepping in, “You needed somethi--”

He blinked, looking down at the little girl he had seen that day during their trip downtown. What was her name..?

“Himawari!” Hinata called out, stepping into the main room and getting her daughter. “Hello Sasori. How was school today?”

Sasori regarded the woman with tentative unease. Chiyo stepped into the area, addressing her grandson, “Good, you're here. I want you to go search the storage room and get my two suitcases and any clothing that would be nice enough for a young woman and her sweet little girl.”

“Grandma, what the hell's going on?” Sasori asked. Chiyo shot up a single finger, hissing at the teen,

“You watch your language! We may be Sweet-Tongues, but that is no reason to have such a poisonous vocabulary!”

Hinata shook her head, “Miss Chiyo, please, it's alright.” She turned back to Sasori, “If I was your age and saw some strange shifter in your domain, I would be on guard as well. But you don't have to worry... Himawari and I will be on our way come tomorrow morning.”

Chiyo walked over, ordering Sasori, “Go and get those suitcases and clothes, Sasori!” Sasori groaned, walking down the hall so he could get to searching. He kept an ear open, though, and managed to hear the following conversation:

“You could stay _here_ , dear. Wandering around this city, with a child on your arm... It'll drain the life from you.”

“Someone told him that I'm still in town, Chiyo. I can't let him catch up to us, who knows what they'll do to Himawari?”

“... What about Alpha? He could hide the two of you, protect yo--”

“He lives too far from my job, Chiyo. Even the few places we've stayed over are pushing it. We'll just... keep on wandering until he loses the trail.”

Sasori closed the door behind him.

* * *

 

The forests were doused in fiery hues, purple just barely beginning to phase into view.

Kisame kicked up a cloud of pollen that clung to his fur as he ran through a group of wild flowers. Deidara wasn't too far behind, a trail of shimmering plants and flowers appearing and immediately dying in his wake.

It was already an exhilarating process, to run wild and free; all chains of life and obligations broken away. Deidara looked ahead, watching Kisame pick up enough speed to jump and land in the lake they had arrived at with a huge splash.

Deidara stopped, stepping back and finally jumping in for himself.

Though the air was cooling down with the upcoming evening, the waters still held some relaxing warmth. Deidara swam over to where Kisame was floating, shifting back into standing form. Kisame shifted back, finally speaking, “You and Sasori aren't doing too well together.”

Deidara knew that Kisame was talking, but his attention was primarily focused on the hard chest and abs that were wet and glistening with the limited light of the setting sun.

“What was that?” He asked, trying to shake himself free from the daze. “Oh, um... Kisame, he really hurt me... Twice over. I don't get why everyone is so 'gung-ho' over me forgiving him!” He angrily slapped his fist against the water, Kisame frowning.

“You could ask me or Kakuzu to talk to him.” Both of these two were terrible at communicating.

Deidara shook his head. “No. I mean, maybe? Look, I was just thinking...” He swam closer to Kisame. “Are you... happy with Itachi?”

Kisame swam back a bit. Too close.

“We haven't been together that long, Deidara... It's too early to tell.”

The blonde swam closer again. “I just think that, you know, Itachi sympathizes and understands Sasori more. Maybe the two of them should... Get closer and you can find someone who can appreciate you more, you know?”

Kisame decided that the conversation was over. He swam over to the edge of the lake and pulled himself out, beginning the walk home.

“Go home, Deidara.” He called back.

Deidara, once he was alone, growled in agitation; slapping his hands against the water. Why couldn't Kisame just see things his way?! In fact, it was weird how he seemingly wanted to stay monogamous: weren't there nature documentaries that showed allpha wolves mating with multiple pack members?

… Or maybe that had been about lions.

Either way, Deidara had been rejected AGAIN and it was getting old.

He wasn't a bad person, he reassured himself, he deserved someone who liked him and appreciated him!

* * *

 

Things flowed into morning, school resuming and life moving on. Although, as soon as the final bell rang, Hidan caught up to Deidara as the blonde was beginning to drive out. “Hey, Blondie, can we talk?”

“Hm?” Deidara blinked out of a daydream he was having about a certain dark wolf. “Oh, Hidan? You wanted to talk?”

Hidan gave his friend a skeptic's glance but Deidara unlocked the passenger side. “You know where we should go?” Deidara began, “Arrowhead Park!”

Hidan whistled, stepping around the car and letting himself into the passenger side, “I haven't been there in _years_... Come on, get to driving!”

* * *

 

Arrowhead Park was built to be a unification between nature and the human touch. As such, it was full of lush greenery and a shining duck pond in the center of it all.

“Just like I remember.” Hidan stepped out of the car and took a deep breath, “Somehow the smells are better now than they were when we were kids, huh Blondie?”

Deidara walked around the car to stand by his friend.

“Remember when we first met?” Deidara said, Hidan chuckling as the memories started flooding back. “Before we even met Itachi? Those kids were pushing me into the grass and making me eat dirt and you came over--”

“And punched their leader's teeth in!” Hidan laughed, “That was the best!”

They both laughed, remembering that day full and well: Deidara having been dressed in a flowery printed smock, Hidan in hand-me-down donations from the orphanage.

Deidara hummed, looking out over the pond. “I tried to teach you how to make flower chains and you kept getting frustrated.”

“It was fucking hard!” Hidan insisted. Deidara laughed again.

“I...” He cleared his throat, “I made a wish on one of the chains I made, remember? That the trees and flowers would send me someone to love and take care of me. I... I thought that it was Sasori the first time I met him. But... maybe I just needed to wait.”

Hidan turned towards his friend, trying to figure out what the hell he was going on about. “If I had just waited, then I could have met Kisame: someone who I actually have feelings for.”

“You _what_?!” Hidan shrieked out, pulling Deidara back to face him, “Blondie, what the _hell_ is wrong with you? Have you lost your damn _mind_?!”

Deidara removed Hidan's hand from him. “No, Hidan! Itachi probably doesn't even _like_ him that much! Besides, Kisame's a shifter, I'm a shifter; we'd be better off together! At least then I'd...” He trailed off, “Have someone to care about me...”

“Oh for Jashin's sake...” Hidan pinched the bridge of his nose, his other hand on his hip. “At least. Tell me that you haven't acted on this yet, Deidara. Can you at _least_ do me that fucking favor?”

Deidara looked at him, biting his bottom lip. Finally, he looked away; giving Hidan his answer. “Oh my _fucking..._ DEIDARA!!”

“What the hell are you getting mad at _me_ for?!” Deidara snapped back, “After everything I've been through: Sasori being asshole of the year, the nightmare of turning into a shifter, Itachi being the world's nosiest douchebag – I _fucking_ deserve a break, Hidan!”

“Would you _listen_ to yourself?!” Hidan growled, deciding that simply talking wasn't getting through to his friend, “Kisame's with Itachi. They... _like_ each other, I guess, and it isn't your right to fuck with that! Kisame likes him and Itachi needs to remove himself from what happened with Ryan!”

Deidara shook his head, stepping away and removing his shirt. “Are you listening to me?!” Hidan barked over, Deidara ignoring him and undressing completely. The telltale cracking of bone and ripping of sinew tore through the parking lot, Deidara appearing in his shimmering form.

The golden wolf bolted away, Hidan tugging at his hair and shouting, “I'm going to _kill_ these two, I swear to fucking..! SHIT!” He picked up Deidara's discarded clothing and tossed it into the blonde's car.

His own clothes soon followed.

* * *

 

Deidara panted as he bounded through the large park that was nearby. He knew that anyone could see him, but he didn't care: he just needed to be numb for a few minutes, that was all.

A sharp bark from behind him tore him from his chaotic attempt at meditation. Deidara turned to see a familiar snowy wolf catching up to him fast.

He stopped with a whine, Hidan circling him and growling.

_'We weren't_ done _yet, Deidara!'_

_'Well,_ I _was!'_ Deidara snarled back, darting away into a collection of bushes and trees. Hidan followed, cutting Deidara off at a clearing covered in discarded branches and dying flowers.

_'Deidara.'_ Hidan growled, _'Don't do this. What goes around comes around, you know that!'_

Deidara barked, charging at Hidan, _'I'm not selfish!!'_

Hidan braced himself to take the tackle. However, he noticed something glinting, hidden in the ground. _'Watch out!!'_ He barked, running and using his weight to tackle Deidara away.

There was a vicious _snap_ , punctuated by a pained yelp.

_'Hidan?'_ Deidara stood up, looking around. Then, he saw it. A bear-trap clutching tight into the flesh of his ankle. _'Hidan!'_ Deidara barked out, whining as he couldn't decide whether to get closer to try and save his friend or to stay away.

Hidan, however, only had the thoughts of the agonizing bite of the bear-trap around his ankle and what it meant on the grander scale. His heart pounded in his chest and his eyes darted left and right.

_'Get out of here, Blondie!'_ Hidan barked, bearing his teeth when his motions caused the trap to dig in deeper.

He could smell the blood from the wound. Deidara ran forward but then he could hear:

“Trap 45's sensor just went off!”

“It's either another raccoon or we've actually caught one, boys!”

'GO!' Hidan barked again, Deidara whining until, finally, he bounded away into the trees. But he didn't leave. He made sure he was hidden so he could see what was happening to his friend. If anything, he wanted to stay and fight.

From the westward side of the park, several people came. They all had the beige uniforms and badges of the Animal Control department of the police.

Hidan growled at them as they stepped closer, not knowing what the hell they were getting at; putting this trap here.

“Wow...” One of them whistled, “He's gorgeous...”

“And pissed off something fierce.” Another added, the last one getting a firearm ready. “Well, let's get him sedated so we can get him out of the trap.”

Hidan growled and barked some more, his ankle screaming at him to stop. He couldn't though: in his mind, he needed to run... Run away from the pain, these strangers, but he couldn't.

The last officer took aim, waiting for a moment of Hidan calming down. Then, he pulled the trigger.

Hidan yelped when the tranquilizer dart embedded itself into his skin. At first, he thought it was a dud: he didn't feel tired and he was more than ready to fight anyone who got too close.

Even that funny looking one with the stretched out face... Despite the world feeling fuzzy and their words distorting into gobbles and squawks, Hidan was ready to... To show all of them! His feet felt heavy.

All of him felt heavy...

Hidan whimpered as he fell to the ground, the world spinning faster and faster until he finally had to let his eyes droop shut to stop himself from puking.

“Attaboy...” One of the officers cooed, petting Hidan's head as one of the others loosened the trap.

“We should sweep the area to make sure that this guy didn't have any friends.” The remaining officer recommended, “It's a long trip back to the Holding Center; wouldn't want to leave anything behind.”

Deidara bolted from his hiding place then. He needed help.

He needed it fast.

He needed...

* * *

 

Kisame was an... interesting experience, to say the least. Especially in regards to being a boyfriend.

For instance, whereas most people would take their significant other to a secret date to the movies or whisk them away to a secluded area for a quick makeout session...

Itachi found himself on the school roof, laying on top of Kisame's hard, solid body.

Itachi knew that he had homework to do, and that the teen underneath him was a suspected criminal.

But the drifting of the soft, whirling clouds of creamy orange and violet against the vermillion stained skies... the rhythmic breathing underneath him... that smell of thunderstorms and forest trails that was swiftly becoming a favorite in his mind... Itachi couldn't bear to be anywhere else right now.

'We haven't even said a word to each other...' He thought, taking another deep breath. He looked up at the other teen and met closed eyes. However, as if sensing a new gaze upon him, Kisame opened them and looked down at him.

Though the intense, primal gaze was still something to get used to, Itachi found it as just another admirable quality.

So admirable that, when Kisamre gently tilted his chin up for a kiss, Itachi gladly reciprocated: lips briefly connecting and, soon enough, embracing as the kiss became deeper. Kisame's tongue pushed against Itachi's for a brief moment before Itachi pulled back, the heat of the moment getting to him and making him dizzy.

“Don't run from me.” Kisame insisted, Itachi panting back,

“Why would I run? Is there something you've done to... make me weary around you?”

“Big Bro!”

The moment shattered, Naruto's voice shrieking out and pulling both teens' attention away from one another. Naruto walked over, looking down at the lounging couple. Kisame quirked an eyebrow in Naruto's direction while Itachi kept a mental note of anything he could.

Naruto wasn't dumb. He needed Kisame to come with him, but he didn't dare risk letting anything vital slip out while Itachi was there.

“We have to _go_ meet _Deidara_ in the _park_. Remember?” He tried to enunciate certain words so Kisame would hear the truth mixed in with the lie, “He wanted to ask _you_ about _saving_ that recipe _Hidan_ brought up?”

Kisame eased Itachi off of him and stood to his feet. He had heard enough. “Come on, let's go. Itachi, I'll see you later.”

“Wait!” Itachi followed the two for a few steps, “Maybe I should come along and give some pointers?” He could get a better vantage point if he was right in the midst of things. And the idea of a 'recipe'? That could lead to seeing the production of the drug Kisame was pushing onto his friends.

But, as they usually do, Itachi's phone rang and ruined his train of thought.

However, when he saw it was his father, he was quick to announce, “Or... we'll just have to do a rain-check on that. I'll see the two of you later.”

* * *

 

Itachi ran down the stairs and began moving down the hall before answering. “Yes father?”

“Come home and be ready for a sizable drive.” Fugaku's voice answered, “The team at the Holding Center has something that we need to see.”

* * *

 

Kisame and Naruto made it to the park after a swift run. Kakuzu, Sasori, Deidara, and Sasuke were already there. Though, when Kakuzu saw that Hidan wasn't with their alpha, he turned to Deidara and said cooly and calmly, “Deidara. Where. Is. Hidan?”

Deidara winced, looking around at everyone. No, he couldn't dawdle, the longer they waited the higher the chances of Hidan being hurt were.

“Me and Hidan, we...” He whimpered in the back of his throat, “We went to Arrowhead Park and we ended up getting into an argument. I shifted and stormed off, since Arrowhead is huge and animals sometimes pop up there and no one minds. Hidan came after me and,” His voice began wavering, his eyes becoming wet with tears, “And I d-didn't see the _bear trap_ on the ground--!”

“Oh my GOD!” Kakuzu was already in a fury, not even having heard all of the details. “No, no, NO! Damn it!”

Sasuke folded his arms, biting at his thumb, “Sounds like Animal Control got him.”

“Animal Control?” Kisame asked, Sasuke nodding,

“My dad mentioned something about A.C. Getting more financial clearance for the relocating and marking of wildlife after what happened to me.”

“Well, fine!” Kakuzu gave a sigh of relief, “We just have to get to the Animal Control station before they ship Hidan anywhere and break him out! Come on!”

But Sasuke frowned and gave a 'well, tell them' look in Deidara's direction. “What?” Kakuzu asked, “What is it? Tell me!!”

Sasuke combed at his hair, his other hand on his hip. “The A.C. Station may be in town... But someone's flower-child parents kept leading liberation protests in front of it so they relocated inland, which is damn-near to the next city!”

“Look, I'm sorry okay?!” Deidara shouted, “I'm not in charge of my parents' actions! And I didn't expect this to happen!!”

Kakuzu was done hearing about what had happened, his only concern was getting Hidan out and safe. “Kisame.” He turned to the alpha in question, “We need to go save him.”

Kisame nodded. “Later this evening, we--”

“NO, _NOW!_ ” Kakuzu roared, “We need to save him _NOW_ , KISAME!”

There was silence in the group. Why had Kakuzu gone and done that? Kisame looked at his enforcer, seemingly unfazed.

He nodded. “We're going to have to run it.”

“Wait, what?” Sasori asked, “We have two cars ready and waiting to use, why would we run all that way?”

Naruto folded his arms, looking at Sasori as if he were the class idiot. “Really? You don't think that a place run by the police would have cop cars parked all around it? Not to mention that even if we only drove halfway and left the cars...”

“They would look suspicious just being abandoned somewhere in another town.” Sasuke finished.

Kisame nodded again, already removing his clothing. Once he was nude, he shifted and waited for the rest of the group to follow suit.

Naruto was the last as he had to put the clothes that had been shed into a small bag before he could shift and hop onto Sasuke's back.

_'This is a longer run than most of you are used to,'_ Kisame growled, _'The important thing is not to stop or get distracted until we're almost to our main destination. Understood?”_

Everyone barked in acknowledgement. Kisame walked up ahead, barking back, _'Follow me.'_ He took a few breaths.

Finally he bolted forward, the others following fast on his heels.

* * *

 

Itachi watched the streets and houses of his neighborhood melt into businesses and freeways. Soon, the expanse of freeway is all that he saw for a good fifteen minutes.

“Animal Control managed to trap a wolf that had wandered into Arrowhead Park today. They have it in Holding but I want to see if it was the thing that attacked yoru brother or there's anything noteworthy on it before they send it out to God knows whee.” Fugaku told him after a long while of driving.

Itachi tried to hide his flinch when he heard that a wolf had been captured. On the one hand, if it was the one that attacked Sasuke, then that part of his stress would be gone. However, he was worried if it was the wolf from the other night.

The attacker would more than likely be euthanized for such hostile behavior, but that big, beautiful dark wolf would definitely be taken away to be dissected or experimented on or worse.

Still, what could he do? Except hope that this was a different wolf altogether.

* * *

 

They mostly kept to areas covered by trees. However, there was the occaisional spot where they would have to streak through an alley or cross a street. They had remained mostly unseen, all of them keeping focus on Kisame's lead. They were just about to cross the city limits when a small voice cried out in delight, “Mommy, mommy! Look at the doggies!” Sasuke made the mistake of looking over to see a little boy whose parents' car had been pulled off of the road due to an everheated engine. He faltered in his steps, tripping into Deidara and Sasori who fell into Kakuzu.

_'What did I say?!'_ Kisame snarled at all of them, going back to help all of them onto their feet. _'Pay attention or we'll never get there before nightfall, understand?'_

_'Kisame, I don't know...'_ Deidara whimpered, _'I'm already feeling pretty winded here.'_ Kisame ignored him, starting the run again. Soon enough, everyone was following: leaving behind the parents who frantically forced their child back into the car to be safe from any vicious wild or stray animals.

* * *

 

“Officer Uchiha!”

Itachi and Fugaku had made it to the Holding Center after the long drive out of town. Fugaku nodded in the A.C. Head's direction, getting right down to business, “Alright, where is it?”

“Hey Itachi!” Another officer called out as she stepped in from a nearby hall. “And Officer Fugaku too! So, I guess you're here to see the pup we picked up, huh?”

Fugaku didn't seem to fond of the officer's chipper attitude. “I hope you all haven't attached yourself to this thing. It's a wild animal and, if need be, we will be getting rid of it to keep our city safe.”

The other officer sighed. “Of course, sir. Right this way.” She led them through the door and down the hallway with pictures and plaques lining the walls: all of them bearing some relation to the State, to nature, or to the police force.

“In here. Careful now.” The officer said, Fugaku and Itachi walking through the part of the Holding Center that gave the building its name.

Either side of the area was composed of barred cages: some big, some small, some that were built like prison cells. In one of the latter spaces an ivory white wolf with glaring ruby eyes growled as it paced back and forth.

Itachi sighed in relief. It wasn't gray, so it wasn't Sasuke's attacker. And it wasn't his wolf either.

Though, thinking of that animal as 'his wolf' would only bring about problems later on.

“Has it attacked anyone?” Fugaku asked, hand itching towards his hip where his gun holster was. The other officer shook her head, “He's just angry about being caged, is all. Though, really, wouldn't you be too? But, look at him though...” All attention went back to the wolf who had stopped pacing and was looking up at Itachi and his father. “Have you ever seen such pure, white fur? And the hue of his eyes is peculiar too. And the way his fur blooms around his ankles like that...”

Itachi tuned out once his father began to chastise the officer about her gushing over the 'dangerous' animal. He took a careful step towards the cage, simply watching; not wanting the wolf to lash out and give his father a reason to shoot.

* * *

 

Oh, this was just fucking great! Not only had he gotten himself captured like your typical stray dog, but now he was being gawked at by his nosy friend and his trigger-happy father!

Hidan chuffed and turned around in favor of laying down on the mixture of straw and grass that had been put into the cage. Would... would he be rescued?

Deidara had to have told the others that he had been captured, but were they searching for him?

He didn't know why he was about to do this, but Hidan felt the overwhelming urge to howl right then and there.

So he lifted his head up into the air and his ears folded down as he let out a long, high-pitched howl.

“Gah!” Fugaku covered his ears, Itachi and the other officer doing the same, “What is it doing?!”

“I don't know!” The officer cried out, “He's been mostly quiet up until now!”

“Do something!” Fugaku shouted at her. She ran to the far end of the hall where a shelf full of bowls stood with a faucet built into the wall. She filled one of the bowls with water and then reached into her pocket for a small vial of high-strength sedative that they used for especially raucous animals.

Just something to calm the baying animal down, for God's sake. Hopefully the wolf's body had burned through that tranquilizer from earlier or else she could be overdosing him...

* * *

 

The group had made it to the forest area around the Holding Center. It was much sparser in terms of trees and flora, with more arid cliffs than anything.

They had slowed down from their run, Kisame trying to sniff out Hidan's trail.

Sasuke's ears picked up the calling howl first. 'Is that Hidan?'

Soon, they all heard it: Kakuzu taking charge and running towards the source of the sound. They were close.

They had to save him before it was too late!

* * *

 

Nighttime had fallen and the A.C. Officer had advised that maybe their presence was agitating the wolf. So now, Itachi was sitting in the lobby and waiting for his father to approve of the paperwork to send the wolf out to some nature sanctuary in Oregon.

Thinking back to the wolf in the cage, Itachi found himself constantly reminded of Hidan for some odd reason: just like his wolf reminded him of Kisame.

It was probably nothing.

* * *

 

Naruto crawled around the many doorways and windows of the Holding Center, trying to see where everyone inside was. He peered inside the breakroom to see two guys laughing over some video on one of their phones.

Deeming them busy enough, the fox hopped onto the roof and looked into another window. This one showed... Itachi and his father. 'Crap...' He whined before climbing up to the roof and listening.

Alright. There was no one else on duty. He crawled down to the ground and ran back to where the otehrs were waiting. “We need to do this now!”

Kisame agreed. He listened once more before slowly padding a path towards the door that led directly to the cages, the others following in single file until they had arrived. Naruto climbed onto Kisame's head and got a better look at the lock that was keeping them out. 'Let's see...' He reached up to his muzzle and plucked out one of his whiskers. Then he pressed it inside of the keyhole of the lock, twisting and turning it, pushing deeper until he could just... get it... loose...

'Push!' He yipped, Kisame shoving himself against the door. The blockade fell inward from the force, Kisame picking himself up and shaking his head to regain his bearings.

'Hidan!' Kakuzu barked, running down the aisles of cages and the tired-looking animals within.

Hidan was just on the edge of slumber, his vision in a hazde, when he heard a familiar bark. 'Kakuzu?' He struggled to lift himself up and walk to the front of the cage, his tail tiredly wagging.

When he heard a response, faint as it was, Kakuzu rushed over. He barked out again to let the rest of the shifters know that he had found who they were looking for.

'You fuckers actually came!'

'Of course we did!' Deidara keened in the back of his throat as he got closer to the cage. He pressed his muzzle through the bars as much as he was able and gave shy licks to Hidan's face. 'I'm so sorry... I'm sorry...'

'Now isn't the time for this!' Sasori barked over, Deidara growling back at the copper-hued wolf.

Sasuke decided to shift back to standing form so he could get a better look at the lock on Hidan's cage. Of course, he got dressed first (he wasn't that comfortable being naked).

“Naruto, can you do what you did outside here?” He asked.

Kisame shifted back in time to answer for the exhausted fox-shifter who barely managed to shift to a standing-state, “It took too much energy to break that one lock.”

As the others slowly shifted and dressed so they could get a better idea of what to do, Kakuzu was holding back due to noticing that something was off with his boyfriend.

'What's wrong with you?'

'I...' Hidan swayed on his feet, slurring his growls, 'I'unno... They gave me sssome water earlier. It tasted kinda funny, but I was thirssty...' He keeled over, Kakuzu barking in panic. He shoved his way to the lock and, without second-guessing it, he snapped his teeth around the lock and bit down: cracking the lock in two and forcing his way inside.

He shifted back, ignoring the pain in his jaw in favor of trying to keep Hidan conscious and breathing. “Hidan, come on...” He whispered, shaking the wolf, “You need to shift back so we can get you home. Kisame can carry you if you're in standing-form... Come on..!”

Hidan was still slurring up a storm, not knowing where he was or which way was up. Kisame walked into the cell with some clothes for Kakuzu. “Let me have him.” He told Kakuzu, his enforcer slowly moving away from his near-comatose mate so he could sit near him. As he rested Hidan's head on his lap, his mind was awash in several hundred thoughts. Finally, he gently rolled Hidan over onto his back and pressed in several spots.

Hidan abruptly jerked, his body reverting to his normal state and his lungs struggling to provide air. “Get me something for him to wear! He won't be able to shift for several hours after that.” Kisame ordered, Naruto handing him one of Kisame's spare shirts and a pair of shorts.

“What... did you do?” Sasori asked, watching Kisame help ease Hidan back into breathing.

“When I was younger...” Kisame began, helping Hidan to sit up so he could get the shirt on better, “We learned how to swim by our parents sending us into deep water until it finally took. A lot of the times pups almost drowned, but that was a trick a lot of parents used to get their pups ready to try again."

“FUCK!” Hidan coughed out water, clutching at his chest. “Holy hell, wasn't I just going to sleep?!”

“Oh, thank the Dire Wolf...” Kakuzu let out a long breath, walking over to help Hidan to his feet and lead him out of the cage.

“Alright.” Kisame ordered, “We need to get out of here as soon as possible without any of the people here noticing.”

Sasuke laughed, too happy that the situation had resolved itself, “Don't have to tell us twice.”

* * *

 

Fugaku had finished off the last of the paperwork and had even put in positive words for more trapping equipment to capture more wolves. Itachi was becoming curious as to what his brother was up to (last he had seen him he was working on a PowerPoint for class while talking to his friends on speakerphone at home). And then Kisame and Naruto's abrupt departure...

Oh well, he was probably hungry and it was expressing itself through musings and worried wanderings. “Alright, Itachi,” Fugaku called out to his son, “We're leaving. We'll exit through the Holding hall; it leads right to the parking lot.”

“Yes Father.” Itachi nodded, standing up and waving goodbye to the A.C. Officers. The two walked along, Itachi opening the door for his father and the two of them walking through the rows of cages.

“Do you think,” Itachi began, “That perhaps some of the wolves are just lost? Confused with all of the buildings and people around now of days?”

Fugaku scoffed, pushing Itachi ahead in a not-gentle gesture of 'shut up and hurry along'. “Itachi, I know I can't stop you from choosing who you enjoy spending time with... But if I have reason to believe that you're being corrupted by Hoshigaki's influence, or _worse_ \--”

“Wait...” Itachi shook his head, a skeptical laugh leaving him, “You don't think that _I'm_ taking whatever Kisame is pushing? Father, you have me give you blood samples to run by toxicology every _week_. Isn't that trustworthy enough?”

Fugaku didn't know what to believe, but he knew that he couldn't allow his one source of intel in this case to fall.

“... 't believe you broke the lock...”

“Love can do that to a guy.”

“Yeah, maybe _you_ could learn something from that.”

“ _Excuse_ me?”

Fugaku withdrew his gun from its holster and silently signaled Itachi to stay still as he stepped forward. Itachi followed his father, almost feeling as if he recognized the voices: one of them even being that of his younger brother.

But that couldn't be, Sasuke was at home.

Fugaku quickly rounded the corner and aimed his gun at the trespassers, “Freeze!! Nobody move!”

Itachi ran over, determined to keep his father from being too quick to pull the trigger.

He stopped in his tracks, horrified at what he was seeing.

His friends.

His brother.

His. Boyfriend.

All standing at a now empty cage. All standing at a veritable crime-scene.

“What have you done?!” Fugaku stormed forward, looking for the wolf who had been in the cage earlier, “Where's the wolf?! You all just released a bloodthirsty animal into the wild!”

“That wolf...” Hidan panted, glaring at Fugaku, “Was minding his _own_ damn business when someone decided to leave a trap for it to get fucking _tortured_ by!”

“Save it!” Fugaku shoved Itachi out of the way, his son hitting the concrete ground with bruising impact. “Breaking and entering, Vandalism, and disturbing the peace by allowing a dangerous animal to roam free.” He called out loud enough so the A.C. Officers could hear him, “Get me a car!” Then he turned back, glaring at Kisame especially, “You're all under arrest.”

“Father, no!” Itachi stood up, wincing as he pulled at the forming bruise. “Please..! This is a first offense! And... and what about Sasuke?!”

“Aniki, don't bother.” Sasuke said, standing confident and tall, “If you're arresting them, you're arresting me too.”

“Sasuke!” Itachi couldn't believe what he was hearing. But Fugaku was still cold.

“So be it.”

* * *

 

T'was a grand irony, really. They had gone through such lengths to save Hidan from a holding cell... Just to all be shoved into a holding cell at the police station.

Fugaku was getting paperwork ready for all of them, bracing himself for the headache that would happen when Mikoto found out their youngest son had a record.

Itachi stood in front of the cell, not even knowing where to look or how to act. He felt anger, he felt betrayal, he felt confused.

“What the _hell_ were you all thinking?!” He slammed a fist against the bars. “Is this the secret that you're all keeping from me?! That you're some... team of nature-preserving vigilantes?!"

“Itachi, calm down.” Sasori tried to placate his friend, but what could he really do? Itachi _was_ right, they _had_ broken the law: shifter-rescue or not.

“Don't!” Itachi shouted, “Tell me to calm down! Tell me _why!_?”

“Because, where I come from, wolves that are taken away in cages _DON'T COME BACK_!!” Kisame roared out.

The cell went quiet.

Itachi lowered his head, gently shaking. “I trusted you.”

“Why would this stop you from trusting me?” Kisame asked, exasperated. “I'm not going to see any sh--” He caught himself, “Wolf trapped or mistreated while I'm here, Itachi. And we're all in agreement on this.”

“I can't help you.” Itachi said, “I know that Deidara's parents are going to post bail for him, but the rest of you...” He lifted his head, “Why did you have to do this?! And why couldn't you have, at least, been careful enough not to get caught?!”

“Itachi?”

Itachi turned to see Naruto looking at him through the bars. He felt his frustration move into infuriation at the blonde being the main reason Sasuke started hanging out with a different crowd. “Please,” Naruto spoke, looking up at Itachi with wide blue eyes that slowly seeped into the glow of Persuasion, _“Big Bro really cares about wild animals. And he didn't want to see any harm come to such a rare one or anyone in the vicinity. Don't you think that kidnapping and caging an animal who was minding its own business will make it angry? Besides... Better to release it back to its pack so they don't start wandering trying to look for it, right?”_

Something deep in Itachi was trying to reject Naruto's Persuasion. But, in the end, he shook his head and sighed, “You don't even know how much trouble this is going to bring up, do you guys?”

Itachi received silence in response, silence that made him turn and begin to leave, “I'll try one more time to see if my father will let this go as a first offense.”

When Itachi was gone, that's when everyone began actively talking.

“Thank the Dire Wolf that Claw and Co. won't fire me for anything outside of embezzling money.” Kakuzu groaned, rubbing at his jaw.

Hidan buried his face in his hands. “Damn it! The Sisters at the Orphanage told me that if I get in trouble one more time, I'm out of a room!”

“But you haven't even been to the Orphanage in a week.” Deidara commented, Hidan snapping back,

“But I'd still like to have the option open, Blondie!!”

Sasuke walked over when he saw Naruto panting, holding himself up against the bars. “You okay?”

Naruto gave a weak chuckle. “I should... ask you the same. I just overexerted myself again: Whisker-Turning and a Persuasion right after...”

Sasori was pacing the cell, muttering to himself, “No, no, no... Maybe I can tell the committee that this was a performance art piece? Shit, this can't be a mark on my record!!”

And Kisame... He was right there in the middle, hearing the worries and concerns of his pack and he knew that he couldn't remedy this on his own.

What kind of alpha was he if he found himself needing help in such a crucial time? However, what had happened had, in fact, happened. And he only knew one person who could revert the situation into something positive.

He closed his eyes, trying to will down the feeling of nausea growing in the pit of his stomach. He walked back to the cell door and waved over to the officer on duty. “Can I make a phone call?”

The officer sneered at him but replied, “You know you only get one, right kid?”

Kisame wasn't amused. “Can I please... _make_ a _phone call_?” He let the last bit of his request have some Intimidation mixed in, the officer scrambling to retrieve a phone for him.

Naruto, still exhausted, still tired, tried to protest. Kisame hated phones, so for him to ask to use one... There was only one person, one desperate measure he could be considering. “No...” He stood up on shaky feet, “Big Bro, no. We can... we can handle this on our own...”

Kisame didn't respond.

Naruto begged, “ _Please_ , Kisame, _don't call him_..!”

“Wait, what?” Sasuke asked, Kakuzu stepping over,

“Who is he talking about?”

The officer came back with the phone, standing put while Kisame dialed the one number he had memorized by heart. Then he waited.

…

…

“Hello~? I'm pretty busy right now, so unless this is a dire ne--”

“I need help.” Kisame admitted, closing his eyes and trying to ignore Naruto's misery behind him.

He could practically hear the hungry leer in the other person's voice. “Oh, _anything and the moon_ for you, dear. I can be there in two hours and a shake of a pup's tail.”

* * *

 

“Father, please.” Itachi tried, knowing that a large part of what he was doing was in vain. “It's been three hours, Mother's been constantly texting me to see what's happening. Can't you just waive this just this once? Sasuke can be grounded for a year, please reconsider!”

“Itachi, you are dismissed.” Fugaku waved him off, as if he were one of his deputies. Itachi threw his hands up in the air. What else could he do, he had tried reasoning, tried begging... Nothing was working. He walked into the lobby, weary of what would happen after bails had been posted and paperwork filed.

He looked around: Deidara's parents had already arrived, going on about 'You can't do this! Our son and his friends were merely caring about the environment!' and 'We only have one planet and all of its creatures are precious!'

Deidara would get bailed out fine, but...

The door opened, Itachi looking over to see a new face.

The newcomer sauntered up to the receptionist's desk, confident and ignorant of the humans in the room as he removed his motorcycle helmet. Leather boots clicked against the linoleum floors, leather gloves creaking on his hand. When he was close enough, the receptionist asked, “Yes, may I help you?”

Round glasses glinted in the simple lighting of the Police Station. He tossed his ash-grey pony-tail behind him and, when he smiled, a knowing shifter could see the glint of silver behind his bright and smiling teeth.

“My name is Kabuto Yakushi.” He leaned over the desk, “And I'm here to pick up my sons. Where are Naruto and my _dear, sweet_ Kisame?”

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> World-Building: 
> 
> Precursors - Find themselves at home coaching or in political roles due to their talent of speaking directly into other shifters' minds.
> 
> Kabuto. Yakushi. Has entered the playing field. And who is this 'Wolf in White' who is hunting down Hinata? When I mentioned something along the phrase 'Second-Phase', these two events and, of course, what happened at the end of this chapter serves as the marking point for it. 
> 
> Things are about to get messy, dears, but I hope you'll keep reading and keep sending in your support! Grandma loves all of you!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late Night Update (at least on my end, it's 1 in the morning over here). 
> 
> Alright dears, we have the start of this fic's Second-Phase. And, right off the bat, I will drop a warning here for some pretty substantial 'RELUCTANCE/DUBIOUS CONSENT' in this chapter. It's brief and nothing is described in too much detail, but it is there. 
> 
> Everyone has been wondering what kind of character Kabuto is going to be here. Well... let's find out.

* * *

 

_“My dear pup...”_

_Echoes of flame flickered in the dark cabin, casting shadows upon the paintings of the great wolves Skoll and Hati; bound to forever chase the sun and moon until the end of the world._

_“You've grown up so fast...”_

_There was an old shifter sitting in the entertaining room, a warm mug of cider in his hands._

_“Of course...” He took a drink from his cup, “I foresaw this day. Still, I didn't count on it being so soon.”_

_There was a shuffle to the left._

_The old shifter took another drink. “I will ask this, however...” He set his mug down, not wanting it to spill. When he sat back down, a much younger Kabuto, only around 8 years of age, was standing next to him: a wooden dagger held tight in his hands._

_“We are those who are descended from the loins of Loki, god of chaos... The strive for power is ever burning in all of us. Tell me, pup. Just how far are you willing to go for a throne and a place of prestige?”_

_The sound was so quiet that one wouldn't have known it had happened if not for the resulting 'thump'._

_Kabuto stepped forward and picked up his grandfather's head, the neck still bleeding as he carried it towards the fireplace._

_“To the ends of the earth,” Kabuto told his grandfather's head just before tossing it into the fireplace, flames licking at the skin and hair almost instantly, “And halfway across the moon, dear grandfather.”_

* * *

 

Itachi didn't trust him from the word 'go'. First of all, he couldn't have been older than 25; how the hell was he being a guardian to anyone? Secondly, there was something cold, sterile about him... like the edge of a blade.

“If you're the legal guardian of those two troublemakers,” The receptionist began, “Then you will gladly show me your ID and paperwork.”

“But of course...” Kabuto said, reaching into his bag. Hidden by all, he sliced his pointer finger open with the claw of his thumb and allowed a few drips of blood to drip onto a blank piece of paper. He soon took the paper from his bag and set it down in front of the receptionist. “There you are.”

Of course, to Kabuto it was still a blank piece of paper with some of his blood on it. But as he put his gloves back on, he cooed; silver flickering behind his teeth, “I trust you'll find everything on that form is up to snuff.” The receptionist could only see paper as what they had asked for, so she nodded and handed it back.

“Everything is in order. Thank you so much for your cooperation in all of this.”

“But, of course.” Kabuto chuckled, “This is a very serious matter and, really,” He glanced over to where Deidara's parents were still fussing, “Complaining and whining doesn't do anyone any good. However... Would it be possible to talk to the police chief?” With perfect timing, Fugaku stepped out from his office. He walked over to the receptionist's desk and set down all of the paperwork he had done before he finally noticed Kabuto.

“And you are?” He asked, Kabuto humming,

“Kabuto Yakushi. I'm Kisame and Naruto's legal guardian.”

Fugaku looked the young man up and down, asking, “So, you're here to post their bail then?”

Kabuto nodded. “And for the others as well. However... Could we talk?”

Fugaku quirked an eyebrow. “What are we doing at this moment, Mr. Yakushi?”

Kabuto chuckled again, “Well, you do have me there. However, I meant could we talk in... private? It will only be for a few minutes, I promise.”

Fugaku opened his mouth to send Kabuto on his way, but something in him hesitated.

Maybe he could get some vital information on Hoshigaki through this guy.

He had to look away from those smoldering, 'more-clever-than-thou' eyes for a moment.

“Fine. Itachi,” He called over to his eldest, “Stay right there until I get back. I don't want you going back into the cells by yourself.”

When he started towards his office, Kabuto followed him: his gait calm and sensual.

* * *

 

Fugaku closed the office door behind them as Kabuto sat down in the chair in front of his desk. Fugaku didn't initially take a seat. He stood by his desk, watching the strange young man in front of him.

“So...” Said Fugaku, “You wanted to talk.”

“I did indeed.” Kabuto nodded.

Fugaku rolled his eyes, circling around his desk, “Well, since you're beating around the bush, I'll start. Your 'son', if you really expect me to believe that, has been linked to several suspicious occurrences in this city. Occurrences that only started when him and his 'little brother' moved in.”

“Oh, I really do think that's just a happy little coincidence.” Kabuto replied. He sat back in his chair and slowly spread his legs before lifting one and folding it over the other; moving in such a manner that Fugaku's eyes would follow the gesture. “After all,” Kabuto hummed, “Boys will be boys. They just need some time to get used to being in a new town.”

Fugaku shook his head and cleared his throat. “Perhaps you're not understanding me, Mr. Yakushi.”

“No, no...” Kabuto stood up from his seat and strolled over to Fugaku. He gently pushed the police chief into his own chair behind the desk and eased him back so he would have enough space.

“Now, officer...” Kabuto began, deciding that enough was enough of child's play. “I would really appreciate it if you would strike this whole little incident from record.”

In a brief burst, Fugaku regained some clarity. “What the hell do you think you're do--”

There was a bright flicker of silver light in Kabuto's mouth before he forced his mouth against the police chief's.

The kiss, though it could only be called that by classification, was rough, was heated, was wet, and even had teeth clacking against teeth. But when Kabuto pulled back, licking at his lips with a silver tongue, he knew his spell had started working. The dazed look in Fuagku's eyes was the first sign of it.

“Much better...” Kabuto sank down to his knees and looked up at the man and cooed, a silver mist seeping out from between his lips. “Now then... What to do with you?” Kabuto made his leisurely way up to face Fugaku. The silver mist curled around Fugaku's features, Kabuto reading out the details only available to his eyes.

“Mm, things haven't been going too well in your marriage, have they? Silly man, your wife is out of your league anyway.” He chuckled when he read the fury and suspicions surrounding Kisame, but it wasn't something he could use... Oh. Oh, what was this?

“Ah...” Kabuto read a bit more, “My favorite: closeted feelings of bisexuality, hm? And you happen to like blondes. Perfect.”

Kabuto snapped his teeth together with an audible 'click', the silver mist firming up into winding tendrils that, with a nod from Kabuto, sank their gossamer embraces deep into Fugaku's brain.

Humans were so easy.

* * *

 

There in the cell, a group of young shifters who had, originally, been uneasy at their arrests were now feeling themselves being pulled deeper into the clawing embrace of fear.

And it was all due to seeing their resident fox trying to hide himself in the corner of the cell, despite Sasuke trying to calm him down... And their alpha, their strong, reserved pack leader. Now trying and failing to stop his shivering and the fearful expression growing in his eyes.

* * *

 

Fugaku looked absolutely ravaged: his face red, brow covered in sweat; the veins in his neck tensing and relaxing.

He choked out a gasp and reached down to grab at the blonde hair of the young man who currently had his lips wrapped around his cock.

Kabuto glanced up long enough to make sure his spell was still in place before pulling off.

“Do something for me?” He asked, batting his eyelashes.

Fugaku gave a dizzy nod, his blood having rushed down south in favor of keeping his arousal up and Kabuto's magic presenting the illusion of golden strands and bright blue eyes.

“Be a dear...” Kabuto licked up from the base and back down from the tip. “And destroy the records on my dear Kisame and his friends, would you?”

He stopped when he felt some resistance in Fugaku's mind. But he knew just how to quell it back down. He swallowed Fugaku back down into his throat and sucked hard, rubbing his tongue around the head whenever he pulled back.

He was close, he could just feel this human's thigh muscles tensing underneath his fingers. And then, he could feel calloused fingers digging into his hair and pushing him down just as his dick pulsed and twitched against Kabuto's tongue and between his lips.

Several pulses passed, Kabuto swallowing down all he could get. He finally pulled away, swallowing before he could spit it out on reflex. “Dire Wolf, why is human cum so bitter? Ah, anyway...” He stood up and began to straighten himself up. Kabuto pulled his gloves back on, glancing back to see Fugaku, still in his daze, opening and deleting the records he had typed in not even a few hours ago.

“And the paper ones?” Kabuto asked.

Fugaku unlocked one of the drawers in his desk and retrieved the paper documents,handing them to Kabuto who quickly shoved them into his bag.

“Oh, Officer...” He hummed, turning around to leave, “Thank you ever so kindly for being so understanding.”

* * *

 

When the office door opened, Kabuto strolled back to the receptionist's desk; keeping the air of concerned legal guardian. Fugaku stepped out a few minutes later. He walked to the nearest office phone and pressed the button for the cell hallway. “Let them out. We'll let them off this time.”

Upon hearing that, Itachi felt a surge of relief. Had his pleas worked? But... his father had been so unyielding before. Why was he allowing them to go now?

He looked over at Kabuto.

Kabuto was looking back, a small grin on his features before he quickly looked towards the hall that led to the cells.

The doors opened, Kisame and the others being escorted out by the guard who had been watching them.

“Sasuke!” Itachi rushed over to his brother when he was close enough. “Don't you dare pull something like this again! Do you hear me?! And you!” He turned around, all matter of harsh words primed for his friends, his boyfriend, etc. He found himself struck still by how shaken Kisame and Naruto seemed. It only became worse when Kabuto walked over.

“Look at you...” Kabuto cooed, ruffling Naruto's hair; the blonde looked like he wanted to run but was trapped, pinned down from doing so.

Kabuto then put his focus on Kisame. Kisame was refusing to meet his gaze, but he didn't need him to. Long fingers reached up to cradle his cheek, a thumb caressing his bottom lip. “Oh, what would you two do without me?”

* * *

 

With Mikoto threatening to raise the pits of hell if they didn't get home that instant, Fugaku coralled Itachi and Sasuke into the car. Itachi noticed the lingering looks, though: the ones that his father kept sending in Kabuto's direction.

“Deidara!” Mrs. Azumoji hugged her son from behind, “Oh, your father and I are so proud of you! Keep up the good fight and we'll see you at home, okay?”

Deidara waved them off, sighing at how lax they were. At least having hippies for parents paid off sometimes.

But now, to the focus at hand. He turned back to the group just in time to see Sasori frown, “Wish we could have been let out a bit sooner but, okay, this is fine.”

Kabuto who, up until this time, had only been a bit weird in regards to his interactions with Kisame and Naruto, whipped around to Sasori and smiled.

Nothing more.

Than that knowing smile.

Kabuto turned back around, allowing himself a look at the shifters his dear Kisame had become close to.

A Jagged-Claw. Hm, the brawn and endurance was a bit of a put-off. But their stubborness and sense of honor could be easily manipulated.

The mouthy little Sweet-Tongue had two more chances of pissing him off before he would deal with it.

The Fleet-Foot and the Shimmer-Pelt. Both of them had been turned, great. Kabuto had to hold back a gag.

“Well then,” He clapped his hands together, “It was a terribly long drive down here and you've all been through so much today. Probably best to head on home, hm?”

“He's right.” Naruto admitted, “We still have school tomorrow.”

“Alright,” Sasori said, taking his keys from his pocket, “Everyone split up and we'll decide who's driving with who.”

“Actually,” Kabuto tossed his helmet into the air and caught it on its way down. “I'll be driving Kisame and Naruto home. I have a perfectly good bike.”

And it was true, Kabuto's motorcycle was an impressive silver number: running wolf decals on the sides. But it could still really only fit two people.

“What about Foxie?” Hidan asked. Kabuto's smile didn't change. Even when he looked at Naruto, the fox-shifter looking around before he shifted. He climbed up Kisame's body and slipped into the front of his shirt: peeking his head out.

“Well, that settles it then.” Kabuto was barely subtle in how he pushed Kisame towards his bike. The others watched Kabuto get on first before they could overhear: 'Alright, now sit down behind me.”

“...”

“Behind me, yes... Now, wrap your arms around m-- Kisame! Arms. Around me, hurry up now.”

Eventually, they could all see Kabuto peeling out of the parking lot: the engine of his bike roaring all the way down the road.

“I really don't like that guy...” Hidan commented, turning to Kakuzu. “Hey. Hey, Kakuzu!”

Kakuzu, who was deep down in his own thoughts, shook himself free from them. “Oh, what is it?”

Hidan folded his arms, quirking an eyebrow up at him. “You okay?”

“I...” Kakuzu closed his eyes.

All he could see were flickers of silver.

“I'm fine.” He lied.

* * *

 

“Finally!”

Mikoto had been wearing a hole in the carpet waiting for her family to come home since they refused to tell her what had happened. Though, with how reserved Sasuke was and how much more stern Fugaku was, she could figure it out.

“Sasuke,” She stopped hugging him and placed her hands on her hips, “What did you do?”

“He snuck into the Animal Control Center and released the wolf that they had brought in today.” Itachi said as his father had gone straight up to his study and shut the door.

“Oh God, Sasuke!!” Mikoto shouted, “Haven't you had enough of wolves for one lifetime?!”

Sasuke groaned, slipping away from the accusations. “I'm going to bed.” He announced, jogging up the stairs and slamming his bedroom door behind him.

“Oh my--” Mikoto plopped herself down on the couch, holding her head in her palms.

Itachi waited a moment, simply standing there in the main room.

He slowly approached the couch and sat down next to his mother. “I think...” He cleared his throat, “That maybe Father and you could... Get Sasuke to stay home more often from now on?”

Mikoto lifted her head up, “Itachi, what are you talking about?”

Itachi took another breath. “I just think that some of Sasuke's recent behaviors might be because of who he's been spending time with.”

* * *

 

In his room, Sasuke lifted his head up from where he had pressed it against the floor in order to listen in on the conversation his brother was having with his mother.

The same conversation that was pissing him off to no end.

He stood up and walked around his room, growling all the while. Where the hell was his brother getting off? He always did this, always trying to control his life! At least when he was with the pack or any other shifters he felt like he was a part of things: not just being shouted at.

He was probably going to end up going for a run later. He was way too wound up. Sasuke laid down in bed and sent off a quick text to Naruto to make sure he and Kisame had gotten home okay. Afterwards, he sent one out to Suigetsu.

'Are you and Karin playing anywhere tonight?'

Five minutes.

'Hey, good timing!! Me and Karin JUST got a hookup for a gig. You free??'

Sasuke looked at the alarm clock on his dresser.

'Meet you guys at 1 AM?'

* * *

 

Kisame stepped inside first, Kabuto following and shutting the door behind him. Naruto, of course, had to open the door and step inside afterwards.

“Wow...” Kabuto looked around, stepping inside the main room, “You managed to pick out a nice little den for yourself, didn't you?”

Kisame didn't respond at first, walking to the kitchen. He pulled a kettle out of the cabinet and, after filling it with water, set it on the stove to boil. “So you're staying then.” It wasn't a question and it held the weight of his dismay of the situation.

“But of course...” Kabuto hummed, strolling up behind him. “Four Spirit Woods is so very far away. And, besides...”

Kisame didn't flinch when he felt Kabuto press himself against his back. “It's been so long since we've been able to... reconnect.” One of his hands smoothing over the broad planes of his chest; sliding lower, lower... Ghosting slender fingers over his crotch –

“Big bro!”

Both shifters in the kitchen looked in the direction of the doorway, Naruto panting, his eyes flitting between the two. He cleared his throat, “I... I heard a bellow from a buck not too far from here. We could always use the money from its hide.”

Kisame closed his eyes and nodded, using the moment to move away from Kabuto's grip and slip outside. “I'll be back in four hours.”

That was enough time to track, kill, retrieve... And to steel himself for tonight.

Naruto watched Kisame leave, the door shutting behind him and listening for the sound of shifting and footsteps. He turned back around, his breath leaving him when he saw that Kabuto had gotten unbearably close while his back had been turned.

“Naruto, Naruto, Naruto...” Kabuto sighed, circling the fox-shifter, “Honestly, you should have been able to get Kisame out of that little jam, don't you think? Goodness, when I think of how... Useless you still are, it saddens my heart.”

Naruto kept his gaze to the floor. “My fox magic isn't that good enough ye--”

Kabuto seized the young blonde by the throat and hurled him against the furthest kitchen wall, Naruto hitting the surface with an audible crack.

“It just _saddens_ my _heart_...” Kabuto sighed, walking over. When he was close enough, he pulled his foot back and started kicking at any part of Naruto he could reach; stomping down whenever the blonde got too defensive. “To think of how kind I was to try and teach you! Just for you to piss all of it away! How disrespectful!”

“Stop it!!” Naruto coughed out, attempting to escape when Kabuto stopped to catch his breath.

Kabuto wasn't about to let him escape. He pounced after him and wrapped his hands around his neck, squeezing and shaking him with every word he spat out.

“I'm sorry! Did you just try to talk back to me?! Do you know who I am? What I am? How dare you!!”

Naruto coughed and sputtered, clawing at Kabuto's hands as much as he could; desperate to loosen the hold he had. But, finally...

Kabuto let go.

Naruto immediately heaved a large breath, coughing again as his body tried to return to a relaxed state. Kabuto walked away to the main room and retrieved Naruto's phone.

“Here.” He said as he dropped the phone in front of Naruto. “Text your little friend that everything is alright here. Go on.”

Naruto winced as he took the phone and read through Sasuke's message.

“Text him what I told you to.” Kabuto said. He held his hand, palm facing up, and allowed the same silver tendrils from before to appear once more. This time they kept to a wispy state, joining together in a spiral. Naruto shakily texted back, 'Yeah, we're good. See you tomorrow.'

“Good. Now,” Kabuto sent the spiral over to Naruto. The silver tendrils crawled over Naruto like evening fog and Naruto already knew that, if anyone else saw him, they would just see him as if nothing happened.

But he knew.

Kabuto knew.

“Get up.” Kabuto ordered, silver flickering behind his teeth. Naruto struggled to his feet but when he was taking too long for Kabuto's liking, Kabuto stepped forward and propped him up against the wall. “Now. I think it's time for little foxes to go. To. Bed.”

Naruto grit his teeth around the words of hate he had for the shifter in front of him. But he knew that he was prevented from saying them to his face.

He was just a fox.

* * *

 

Late in the evening, Mikoto was finally settling into bed for the evening. She found it surprising that her husband was actually in bed when she was getting in for once.

“Thanks for letting Sasuke off easy. I'm definitely going to have a talk with him tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Fugaku replied from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Maybe it's just him acting out.” Mikoto offered, braiding her hair back before laying her head against her pillow. “We've been so strict on both of them that I thank the powers that be that Ita--”

“Have you ever considered going blonde?” Fugaku asked, cutting his wife off. Mikoto lifted her head up, laughing a bit.

“Fugaku, you're so silly sometimes. I tried blonde hair once in college, during my wild days. It took me forever to repair the damage the bleaching did.”

“Right.” Fugaku nodded. He couldn't stop the memories of what had happened earlier from filling his mind. “Right.”

* * *

 

_Close your eyes._

_It'll be over soon._

_Think of anything else._

_Anything else._

“Dire Wolf, yes!!”

_Close your eyes._

_Close your eyes._

_It'll be done soon._

_Soon._

“Oh, come on! Stop ignoring me..!”

If he couldn't ignore the sharp breaths and the creaking mattress, then did he have to actually bear witness to them?

Kabuto, his hair free from its ponytail and his glasses set aside, looked down at the young shifter underneath him.

He wiped some of the sweat from his brow, licking his lips as the sweat cooled on the bare skin of his back. “Being alpha has been good for you, my dear...” He rolled his hips again, cackling as he felt Kisame flinch underneath him. “So many more muscles, and I'm sure you've gotten taller. Not to mention... You smell _delicious_.”

“Just _hurry_ up!!” Kisame growled up at the older shifter, immediately regretting having done so. Kabuto tilted his head, his lips in a small pout.

“You weren't frowning so much during your first time, dear.” But he was close: he hadn't been in the mood to fake it with Elder Orochimaru for the past few months. Besides, the young shifter beneath him, the last of the Dark Wolves...

It was the greatest aphrodisiac of all.

Kabuto just needed the perfect way to keep him under his claw.

* * *

 

Though his consciousness was screaming in pain, in the sanctuary of his room Naruto's tears weren't for himself. He had hoped that Kisame would have used the hunting of the buck as a means to stay away longer, to escape _this_.

But he wouldn't. Of course he wouldn't.

He cared about Naruto too much. About his family too much.

It was all too cruel.

* * *

 

1 AM. It was the hour of the night when Sasuke knew that everyone else in his house would be sleeping soundly and allow for him to sneak away. It was also the name of the 24-Hour Diner/Lounge that was having Open-Mic night that evening. And Sasuke _really_ needed to vent.

Karin cracked her sticks against the drums, Suigetsu peeling against his keytar as Sasuke crooned out,

“ _She's a Killer~! Queen~!_  
Gunpowder, guillotine!  
Dynamite with a laser beam!  
Guaranteed to blow your mind!” 

He walked over to the edge of the small stage that had been set up, high-fiving some excited patrons and late-night wanders before belting out,

  
_“_ _Anytime!!_ __  
_Ooh, recommended at the price,_ __  
_Insatiable an appetite..._ _  
_ _Wanna try~?”_

He let Karin and Suigetsu have the stage for a little bit when he felt his phone vibrating at his hip. He pulled it out to see several messages from Itachi.

'Sasuke, I'm knocking on your door.'

'Where are you?!'

'Really, Sasuke? You're doing this _tonight_? After what happened earlier?!'

'Sasuke, I will track you down and bring you home kicking and screaming, so help me God...'

Sasuke shoved his phone back into his pocket, jumping to center stage to belt out some more of the song. He did a quick scan over the crowd, finding that it had grown a small portion. Including a familiar head of raven locks.

He was surprised that he kept to the song when he had nearly choked upon seeing his brother glaring him down in the audience.

* * *

 

“Aniki, fuck off!” Sasuke bit out as Itachi dragged him out of the restaurant and towards his motorcycle.

“Hey!” Karin shouted after them, “You can't take him _now_ , the owners want us to play another song!”

Itachi turned around, snapping at the younger teens,

“Both of you go _home_!”

Suigetsu folded his arms, huffing at Itachi, “Some of us don't have those, police-brat.”

Itachi didn't give Suigetsu the benefit of a response. “Put the helmet on,” He shoved the spare helmet he had into Sasuke's hands and waited for him to climb on, “We're going home.”

“Fucking...” Sasuke put the helmet on and got on the bike behind Itachi, “So, what? Are you going to tell dad like you tell him everything?!”

Itachi made sure that Sasuke was safely on before peeling out of the parking lot. Surely _he_ hadn't been this rebellious when he was Sasuke's age. No, even back then he was still trying to regain some kind of normalcy after...

* * *

 

_“You know you shouldn't smoke those.”_

_Itachi watched his boyfriend at the time glance his way before taking another drag from his cigarette. Itachi sighed, sitting up and pushing his textbooks behind him so any stray cigarette ashes wouldn't catch the pages. “Where did you even get those anyway?”_

_The other preteen laughed, coughing a bit, “What? You gonna tell your policeman-daddy on me?”_

_Itachi opened his mouth and quickly closed it again._

_Ryan always had that effect on him._

_“Thought so.” Ryan exhaled some smoke. “Hey, read me that book about the paper cranes again.”_

* * *

 

Itachi shook his head. Ryan was gone and he needed to focus on caring for those he cared for in the land of the living.

* * *

 

The clock in Kakashi's office ticked and clicked, echoing through the room. Three shifters sat around the space, Kakashi was seated at his desk, Iruka was standing by it, and then there was Kabuto who was seated in front of them.

“I'm sorry,” Kakashi cleared his throat, “What was it that you wanted?”

Kabuto chuckled, “Why, I just wanted to see the wonderful institution my dear Kisame and Naruto are getting an education. Well...” The silver flicker in his mouth picked up in intensity, “I couldn't help but overhear about your need for a school nurse. One who...” He held up one of his hands out and let it become encased in grey fur, his nails darkening and elongating into claws, “ _Knows_ about _us_?”

Kakashi felt abruptly accepting of this new offer. “Well, I couldn't see the harm in hiring on more help...”

Iruka glared at their visitor before giving a low exhale, a cool breeze washing through the room. Kakashi immediately shook his head clear of whatever was fogging his senses, Kabuto glancing in Iruka's direction and giving the slightest flash of a frown.

“We _have_ a nurse.” Iruka insisted, “And she's incredibly loyal and dedicated to our students.” He walked over to the office door and opened it, “I would ask that you leave now, Mr. Yakushi.”

Kabuto let his hand shift back before standing to his feet.

“A pleasure speaking with the two of you, gentlemen.”

As he walked past Iruka, Kabuto whispered (lower than what Kakashi could hear but he knew that Iruka could hear a mouse die in a thunderstorm), “Don't get in my way, Stormy.”

“Stay away from my students, Silvertongue.” Iruka whispered back in that same volume, slamming the door once Kabuto was out.

* * *

 

_'Is it WORTH it, Onwa?!'_

_'Madzi, please...'_

_'Look at him! Look at what we're putting our son through!!'_

_'… Damn that Silvertongue...'_

Kisame knew that he never would have survived as long as he did without his parents' remnants within him. But right now he wished for nothing more than their voices to _go away_.

“Kisame?”

Kisame jerked back when he felt someone touch his shoulder. To his dismay it turned out to be Itachi, the other senior sighing, “Let me guess: not much sleep last night?”

Kisame took the offered excuse and nodded. “Had to prepare a room for Kabuto.” Keep the lie going.

“I see.” Itachi replied, deciding that he just had to play along with that excuse until Kisame was ready to tell the truth.

“Alright guys!” Kurenai walked into the classroom, setting down a pile of study guides, “Let's talk Conspirators and Assassins!”

* * *

 

In the parking lot of the school, because of _course_ he hadn't left, Kabuto exhaled out into his palm. The silver tendrils from before appeared and took the form of several dozen shimmering mites. They all looked up at Kabuto, awaiting his bidding. “Oh, I _do_ hate to do this to those poor pups.” He chuckled, blowing them towards the school building and, when they landed on the wall, they immediately started rushing towards the open window of Kurenai's classroom.

Everyone was doing their work or taking notes on what Kurenai was teaching that day. Then again, the mites were exceptionally tiny so they probably could have slipped inside without anyone noticing without the distraction of schoolwork.

They crawled onto Kisame and slipped underneath his clothes, each of them spreading to an opportune area. Then.

They attacked.

Kisame jerked in his chair when he felt the first series of burning bites. Itachi saw the gesture in the corner of his eye and whispered, “Are you alright?”

Kisame nodded. Where had that come from? He tried to go back to his notes when it happened again, the pain and itching causing him to fall out of his seat and groan with the pain.

Kakuzu was up instantly, rushing over to help him up as soon as the murmurs in the classroom started. “Mrs. Sarutobi!” Kakuzu called out, “Can I take him to the nurse please?”

“Well, yes. I guess...” Kurenai pursed her lips, watching Kisame groan and growl; scratching at his shoulders. “Is it an allergic reaction to something?”

“Most likely. Come on Kisame...” Kakuzu had to take a moment to get Kisame leaning on his shoulder.

Itachi stood up, “Let me help you!”

“Itachi, no.” Kakuzu insisted, “If you want to help, can I borrow your notes later?”

Itachi figured that protesting wasn't going to do him any good this time either. “Fine.” He sat back down, watching and listening as Kakuzu led Kisame out of the room and down the hallway:

“What's going on with you?”

“I don't know..! I haven't felt like this since I was a pup.”

“Should we go get Naruto?

And then they were too far for Itachi to hear anymore. _'Since I was a pup'._ That was an odd choice of words.

* * *

 

Kisame and Kakuzu had made it down to the first floor of the school before Kakuzu jerked and cried out, a series of burning bites attacking his skin. Both shifters fell to the ground, clawing at whatever skin they could reach in any means at alleviating the pain.

“Shit!” Kakuzu rasped out after several minutes, struggling to force his hands into his pockets so he could get to his phone. He frantically tapped out a message and hit sent before his body locked up in pain once more.

* * *

 

“Oh my God!” Sasori shouted when he, Sasuke, Naruto, Deidara, and Hidan arrived in the hallway where Kisame and Kakuzu were writhing out in pain.

“Big Bro.” Naruto knelt down next to Kisame and whispered, “Is it what I think it is?”

“SILVER-MITES!!” Kisame barked back, eyes shooting open; his pupils contracting, “IT HAS TO BE! DO SOMETHING!”

“Well?” Deidara looked down at the younger blonde, “Do something!”

“I...” Naruto looked between both shifters on the ground. “I--” He winced as he pulled at one of his hidden bruises, “I don't know how to--”

“CALL KABUTO!!” Kisame _roared_ , too far gone in his pain to care.

* * *

 

Kabuto merely smiled as he sprayed a simple herbal remedy over both teens, the painful symptoms stopped as he secretly called the Silver-Mites off.

“Well then, Mr. Vice Principal,” Kabuto stood and faced Iruka who had come to see what was going on when Kurenai called and told him about what had happened in her class, “I would imagine that even _you_ could see the benefit of having me here.”

Iruka didn't budge. But it was finally Kakashi who walked in on the scene and announced, “Well, Iruka, our current nurse just left a resignation letter. And no one's seen her all day, so I really don't see any reason why we shouldn't hire Kabuto to fill the position.”

“Kakashi!” Both Iruka and Kisame snapped at the principal. But Kabuto merely smiled and nodded,

“What an incredible offer. I'll gladly accept.”

* * *

 

The lunchtime hour had come around, and with Itachi having gone off-campus to run an errand, it was proving to be a shifter-only lunch for the group.

Even if they still had a 'plus-one' in the form of...

“I just want to be able to keep track of you. In case you get into anymore trouble that _certain parties_ ,” Kabuto looked over at Naruto, “Lack the skill to get you out of.”

Kabuto had needed to go get some forms scanned so he could submit an actual job application for the school nurse position. Not that he needed to, but it was really a formality at this point.

“Besides,” He hummed, “Haven't you missed me, Kisame? I've missed you so much. And people who care about each other shouldn't be so cold to one another.”

Kisame stood up from the bench, towering over Kabuto and gritting his teeth at him. His composure was completely that of murderous rage. However, Kabuto only smiled.

“Well, I suppose if you find my care bothersome...” He reached into his shirt and tugged on the chain necklace he was wearing, the first curve of what appeared to be a black gem peeking out, “I could take myself and my _charms_ elsewhere...”

Kisame felt the eyes of his pack on him, the weight of it. They didn't know. They couldn't be allowed to know. He closed his eyes and allowed his shoulders to sink.

Kabuto grinned, dropping the necklace back into his shirt. “If you all will excuse me, I have to go organize the nurse's office to my liking.” He didn't miss the opportunity to caress Kisame's lips with his fingers. “Kisame.” He walked a few steps away, making sure to pass Kakuzu and run his fingers along his jaw. “Kakuzu.”

With that, he was gone.

“Okay, what the fuck is the deal?!” Hidan stood up and walked over to Kisame, “You need to tell your friend to fucking cool it with the creepy bu--”

“He is _not_ my friend!!” Kisame roared, the fury in his eyes showing that he was a simple nudge away from shifting right then and there. The air went quiet, Kisame looking around at all of the shifters around him. He shook his head and stormed off, not wanting to deal with anyone right now.

“Big Bro, wait!” Naruto called out, but Hidan held him back.

“Let him go, Foxie. Sometimes we just need a little bit of venting space.”

* * *

 

Kisame had kept to his 'everyone leave me alone' plan all the way until the end of school. But he was caught off guard when Itachi managed to catch up to him and ask if they could go to the roof of the school. “I wanted to try something today,” Itachi began, setting out the array of simple snacks and things he had picked up from the bakery during lunch, “If that's okay with you.”

“I guess it depends.” Kisame replied, still on edge from that day's happenings.

Itachi could see that much. Despite himself, Kisame's hands were constantly writhing against each other. And that was when his fingers weren't trembling. There were also the slightest beginnings of bags underneath his eyes.

“Are you sure that you're okay?”

“I'm fine, just...” Kisame scrubbed his hands down his face, “Just do what you wanted.”

Itachi wished that the teen in front of him would just talk to him. He didn't like that defeatist tone coming from his lips either. “We're... both not communicating that well. And I really want what's between us to work. So, I suggest... A secret of mine for a secret of yours.” When he felt Kisame raring to leave, he immediately reassured him, “It doesn't have to be anything you're uncomfortable with! Kisame...” He took Kisame's hand and looked up at him, pleading. Begging. _“Please.”_

Kisame looked at Itachi, then to the impromptu picnic, then back at Itachi. “Fine.” He sat back down with a heavy sigh.

“Thank you.” Itachi waited a moment before he picked up a chocolate chip cookie. He needed to get Kisame comfortable enough to part with any important information. “I was hoping to ask you out for a while until you beat me to the punch.” Itachi bit into the cookie, gesturing for Kisame to continue on in their little arrangement.

Kisame looked over the spread between them. He picked up a turnover and bit into it before stating, “I hate cats.”

“That's good, that's good!” Itachi encouraged him before he picked up a bottle of iced tea, “I... met a wolf a few nights ago.”

Kisame's eyes went wide before he could catch himself. “A wolf? Are you sure it wasn't just a stray?”

“Oh no,” Itachi insisted, “This was wolf, plain and simple. Though, there was nothing 'plain' or 'simple' about it. Kisame, you should have seen him: he was giant, with the darkest, most luxurious fur..!”

Kisame couldn't help it, hearing Itachi compliment his natural state filled him to bursting with warm feelings towards the human in front of him.

“Oh... I haven't told anyone about that night.” Itachi sighed, taking a drink of tea.

Kisame took a bottle for himself. He thought about what he could tell Itachi there and then. There wasn't much, really: of course he couldn't talk about shifters with him.

“I'm not good... at trusting people.” He finally admitted, taking a drink.

Itachi inwardly cursed. He couldn't have Kisame withdrawing again, not now!

Quick to take a cupcake, Itachi took a shaky breath before stating, “I used to have really bad problems with food.” He took a bite before continuing and quelling Kisame's new curiosity. It started in middle school...”

Damn it, Ryan.

“I would just... feel the need to eat, and a lot at that. Sweets were my usual choice. But I just couldn't bear the idea of keeping anything down.”

He could feel Kisame's concerned look at him even when he closed his eyes. “I'm alright now. My father saw to it that I found a distraction for the chaotic thoughts. Kendo, volunteering at the police station... Anyway, your turn.”

Kisame let his hand hover between the eclairs and the cupcakes before he decided on the prior. He took a deep breath before taking a bite. “Have you ever seen someone die, Itachi?”

Itachi choked, trying to keep himself from falling on old habits as memories –

* * *

 

“ _Ryan, stop! I'm sorry, I just thought--”_

“ _What did you think?! I trusted you, Itachi, what the hell?!”_

“ _You need help... I'm worried about you, we all are. Please don't fight them!”_

* * *

 

– Struck through his mind before he could quell them down.

“Yes.” Itachi nodded, the nausea starting to leave him. “Once.”

Kisame chuckled. It was cold. “My parents. My friends. My entire hometown.” He left it at that.

“Wait, what?” Itachi couldn't have heard that right. He knew that Kisame's parents were dead, but an entire village?! What could have caused something that? _And_ he saw them all die in front of him? No wonder Kisame was so solemn and reserved.

Kisame cleared his throat. “Did you want to keep on with this?”

Itachi... wasn't certain. He felt as though he was on the threshold of something big but he wasn't sure if he could bear to hear anything more than what he had.

“One more.” He swallowed, “From both of us.” He picked up an eclair. “There are times when I am afraid of you.”

Kisame took the information in stride. But maybe he could...

Kisame picked up a cookie, swallowed it down and drank some tea. Finally, he spoke:

“There's only one person who scares me. And he just became the school nurse.”

* * *

 

Kabuto was busy typing up some health and allergy references into the nurse's office computer. He had to stop when he felt the most delicious shiver trip up his spine. “Hm...” He hummed, “I wonder who in this school is talking about little old me.” He knew it couldn't have been Naruto: that fox wouldn't dare to vex him again so soon. Kisame? No, he had the pup wrapped around his finger.

Then who..?

The door to his office opened, Iruka stepping in. When the door closed, Kabuto grinned. “Hello lapdog of Thor.”

Iruka narrowed his eyes. “Better a lapdog than a descendant of Loki's bastard.”

Kabuto jumped up, growling at his 'visitor', “Alright, let's stop beating around the bush.”

“Agreed.” Iruka folded his arms, the temperature in the room plummeting: their breaths appearing in front of them in small white puffs. “Why are you here? I'm certain that someone with goals like yours would have better things to do than hang around with high school kids.”

Kabuto clicked his tongue, “Oh, my little Stormy... How little you know. Why hunt down hundreds of roots and branches when I can wrap myself around Yggdrasil's very trunk? After all, when the branches are lost to us due to these stupid monkeys who still walk amongst us, the trunk is all we can settle for.”

Iruka honestly didn't feel like entertaining any anti-human sentiments today. It did put a different light on Kabuto being hired on as a nurse.

“What happened to Ms.--”

“Now, now, Iruka...” Kabuto chuckled, teeth sharpening out, “I think both you and I know the answer to that. Now... Please get out of my office.”

“This isn't over.” Iruka insisted, walking out of the office. However, before he left, he caused all of the cold air in the room to gather above Kabuto's head and condense into a small cloud.

That proceeded to shower Kabuto in a flash of rain. “I'll slit your fucking throat before I leave here!” Kabuto shouted, trying to find a towel once the rain died down.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> World-Building: 
> 
> Stormy (Iruka) - Often called 'The lapdogs of Thor' due to their temperamental control over the weather which fluctuates based on their emotions.   
> Silvertongue (Kabuto) - Descended from the mythical wolf Fenrir (Norse Mythology). Have gifts stretching across all magics (hence why Naruto had to settle for trying to learn from Kabuto what little he could) but also have an insatiable hunger for power.   
> Silver-Mites - Basically fleas that burn like hell due to their bodies being silver-like and only go after strong breeds of wolves.
> 
> We're also building up more and more of Itachi's past, particularly with this Ryan character. Hm... Who knows what will happen next~? 
> 
> But you all know that I LOVE hearing your feedback both here and on tumblr so don't feel shy about dropping a comment or a line over there! Thank you all so much for reading and, remember, Grandma loves all of you!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18... Phase 2's Second Part. This Phase 2 is going to last for two more chapters and then we'll be in Phase 3 which is going towards the end. 
> 
> Not that its going to be short, that's just more of a head's up for people who often ask 'how many more chapters do you think there are?'
> 
> Let's head right in, shall we?

 

“Kabuto?” Itachi asked, sitting up straight, “Kisame, please... If Kabuto's doing something to make you uncomfortable, tell me!” He looked down to see how much closer he had moved to Kisame after the end of their little 1-for-1. “Please. I just want to he--”

“I've said too much.” Kisame pulled away. “Just... J-just forget it.”

Itachi swallowed down a groan. Kisame was locked up again. Great. Itachi opened his mouth, the thought of changing the subject at hand.

“Well, well... What's this?”

Both teens looked towards the door to see Kabuto looking down at them. Kabuto looked from the shifter to the human, finally settling his gaze on Kisame once more. “Kisame.” Kabuto hummed, “I don't believe you've introduced me to your... friend.”

Itachi hadn't liked this guy at the police station, he sure as hell didn't like him now. Especially not with how his very presence caused Kisame to freeze up.

“Are you about to head out?” Kisame's words were clipped, not wanting to prolong any conversation about Itachi while Kabuto was there to pry.

Kabuto looked Itachi over. Once, twice, a third time.

“Very well,” Kabuto hummed. “Kisame, I've finished up for the day. Let's go home.”

Kisame stood up to follow his pseudo-legal guardian down the stairs.

Itachi was left there, alone. Kisame hadn't even said goodbye but, the way that Kabuto was inspecting him... Like he was a rabbit cornered up against the side of a mountain.

Itachi stood up and began cleaning up the remains from their little... he didn't even know what to call it now.

He didn't want to think too much on it, far too focused on Kisame's explicit need for help.

Even if he was a suspect, Itachi wasn't going to let him suffer. No, his investigations would just have to be put on hold. His father would understand.

* * *

 

“Naruto will find his own way home.” Kabuto called back to Kisame over the dying engine of his bike, “He's resourceful. I suppose.”

Kabuto pulled up in front of a taco-stand run by a shifter. He had made sure to drive all the way downtown so he wouldn't have to deal with any nosy on-lookers.

“You hungry?” Kabuto asked Kisame as the teen dismounted.

“No.” Kisame shook his head, stepping several feet away.

Kabuto clicked his tongue. But he did get his bike settled to his liking, finally walking over to Kisame.

“What is that human to you, dear?” He asked, noting how Kisame stiffened up.

“He's no one.” Kisame replied, “Just the son of the chief of police. Sasuke's older brother.”

“'Just'?” Kabuto wasn't an idiot, he could smell Kisame on that boy. If anything, he was insulted that Kisame hadn't tried to use his alpha authority to get Kabuto to leave it alone. Oh well...

“You could do so much better, dear. Me, first of all, but then... Have you thought about your future, dear? You have to realize that this little... whatever you have with that human can't last.”

“There is no 'whatever I have'.” Kisame lied again. “Now drop it, get back on the damn bike, and take me home.”

Kabuto leaned against his bike, “If you insist. Hey!” He called over to the shifter running the stand, “Two pork tacos. Hurry up!” As his order was being made, Kabuto's tone became serious. “Have you been enforcing Pack Dues?”

Kisame shook his head. “Not a lot of shifters here can afford them.”

Kabuto scoffed, “Don't act like you're that dumb, dear... You know that what shifters have traditionally committed to paying dues have been doing as such. Meaning...”

He hummed, figuring something out on his fingers. “I think we should visit the head of the Loupe Council, don't you?”

* * *

 

“Danzo~? Oh, Danzo~?” Kabuto called up to the old shifter. Kisame didn't want to be there. Danzo seemed to only serve one purpose in the grand scheme of the universe and that seemed to be to piss the young alpha off. And being there in the large cliff-side mansion, the walls surely paid for by the unknowing shifters in the city? It was making him boil.

One of the maids who were working that day walked up the stairs and knocked upon the master bedroom door.

“I heard him come in, damn it, leave me alone!” A few minutes later saw Danzo leaving his room. He had quickly tossed a robe over his shoulders, both shifters on the first floor getting a brief glimpse at the young massage therapist who was waiting for him inside.

“I hope you realize,” Danzo growled, “That the only reason that I'm even letting you stand there is because you're technically alpha. Not that the position isn't being wasted on yo--”

Kabuto narrowed his eyes, the silver tendrils manifesting and wrapping themselves around Danzo's throat.

Danzo's eyes went wide as his voice was stolen away from him: his mouth dancing around dead words. Kisame had to admit: he was a bit jealous at how easily Kabuto had cut Danzo's annoying words out of the picture. “Now then...” Kabuto clapped his hands, “Let's see about finding out about...”

Kisame walked over to one of the maids on duty. After sniffing to make sure she was a shifter, he asked, “Has Danzo had any access to Pack Dues lately?”

The maid looked over at Danzo, the old shifter glaring at her: warning her not to say anything. But... this _was_ her alpha speaking to her.

“As a matter of fact,” She nodded, “This mansion, his fancy cars, his expensive clothes... All of it has come from the Pack Dues direct deposit account.”

Kisame whipped around towards Danzo, growling as his anger grew. “I have families and pups _starving_ because _you_ want to play 'king of the mountain'?!”

'Kill him...' Kabuto mentally cheered the young alpha on, 'Come on, do it..!'

Danzo was glaring up at Kisame, the older shifter defiant until the end despite not even having words to defend himself with.

When it looked like Kisame wasn't in the mood to draw blood today, Kabuto walked over and heaved a huge sigh. “Alright, Danzo...” Kabuto waved his fingers in a circle. The tendrils around Danzo's throat broke away. “Who's holding the Pack Dues fund now? Hm?”

Danzo glared between the two shifters in front of him.

One a monster.

And one an idealistic sprig of an alpha.

Oh, to hell with it. He already had more than enough to keep him comfortable until the day he died. What did he care now?

“Claw and Co.” Danzo croaked out, his throat still sore from whatever Kabuto had done. Kisame took the information in.

“Kakuzu works there.”

“All the more perfect!” Kabuto smiled, “We can head right over there and start a proper distribution plan!” He turned around, not before waving farewell to the shaken council member, and led the way out of the large house.

Kisame followed, not trusting Kabuto to be out of his line of sight. Though, when they were outside, he asked, “Why are you doing this?”

Kabuto turned and, very bluntly, replied, “Because you care about this rag-tag amalgamation of shifters and mongrels. If I'm going to be staying here, I'm going to see that things are running smoothly. Now then,” He slipped onto his bike, “Come on, money awaits.”

* * *

 

The Uchiha household was full of one activity or another that afternoon. Though only Fugaku and Itachi were in the kitchen: Fugaku absentmindedly listening to his eldest son's concerns.

“I just think that Kabuto Yakushi has more behind him than he's letting on.”

“Mm-hm.” Fugaku hummed.

Itachi continued, “When I sat down with Kisame today and Kabuto came to get him, Kisame was _terrified_. And the way that that man looked at me. No. He looked right _through_ me.”

“I see.” Fugaku replied, watching Mikoto oversee the landscapers that came by once a week. Itachi continued on.

“And I know that you told me to investigate and keep an eye out for anything suspicious, but I think that Kisame may be in serious danger of abuse from his legal guardian.”

“Itachi,” Fugaku changed the subject, “When was the last time your friend, the airy one with the blonde hair, was over?”

Itachi grimaced a bit, not knowing why his father would ask that. “It's... been a while. Father, have you heard anything that I've been saying?” He waited for his father to answer until the speakers up in Sasuke's room spiked up in volume, Sasuke singing just as loud to match it.

“Oh, for God's sake!” Fugaku grit out, “Itachi, tell your brother to turn that nonsense down!”

As his father walked away, Itachi couldn't help but feel as though he had been ignored.

* * *

 

Nighttime rolled over the city, sleep coming easier than some than most. After two hours of yoga and some chamomile tea, Deidara was dozing off in bed.

He had been waiting for a response for a response to a text he sent Sasori, but it had gone on 45 minutes without any feedback.

Whatever. He had someone waiting for him in his dreams anyway.

* * *

 

_Deidara happily sighed as he leaned against Kisame's shoulder. They were at school, Deidara in his cheer-leading tracksuit and relishing in the hard muscle and warmth of the body next to him._

_He preferred when his dreams didn't have words. He could just submerge himself in the feelings of his brain filling in what life was lacking._

_No Itachi._

_No Sasori._

_No pack._

_Just bliss._

“ _I had heard that cheerleaders were sluts but you fit that tall-tale all too well.”_

_Deidara gasped and turned around. He was now in a hall: the space empty, save for Kabuto leaning against a row of lockers._

_Deidara glared at the older shifter, but he didn't lash out. “I have no idea what you're talking about.”_

“ _But of course you do!” Kabuto pushed himself to standing, sauntering over to the blonde, “Look at you: a mate in your arms yet your legs are wide open and waiting for your pack alpha.”_

_Deidara felt his chest tighten, almost pushing him to nausea. “What the hell are you talking about? Actually, you know what?” Deidara turned around, grabbing what he needed from his locker and proceeding to leave, “I don't even want to give you the space to go on.”_

_Deidara walked a few steps, hearing Kabuto say, “All these pups and no one around to teach them proper etiquette... Oh well...”_

_He didn't hear him until he felt his hair being pulled and his face being slammed against the lockers: the cold steel biting into his cheek as the pain from the impact throbbed._

“ _What the fuck?!” Deidara barked back, just for Kabuto to press his face further into the lockers._

“ _Lesson the First,” Kabuto began, tightening his grip of Deidara's hair, “When a higher-breed wolf, like yours truly, addresses you, you are not to leave until you are dismissed. Lesson the Second!” He pulled Deidara away from the wall and hurled him to the floor, strolling over before the teen could scramble away for help. “It's a world of fight or be eaten out there, and little whelps like you are no more than stubborn little mouthfuls. Finally! Lesson the Third!” Kabuto pulled back his leg and kicked Deidara in the back, forcing him to turn over onto his stomach with a yelp._

_Kabuto chuckled. He knelt down and grabbed Deidara's ponytail, yanking his head back painfully. “I hate competition. So you had better limp off with your tail between your legs like the damaged goods that you are. I mean,” He let go of the blonde and began walking away, “Wouldn't you prefer it if this all passed? Like a bad dream?”_

* * *

 

Deidara shot up in bed with a gasp. His heart was racing, his stomach sore and aching. He winced as he felt a headache beginning to form from Kabuto pulling at his hair, but all that...

All that had just been a dream.

Right?

* * *

 

In his own room back at Kisame's house, Kabuto grinned as he felt his connection to that blonde brat's dream sever.

* * *

 

Saturday morning.

The morning sun was coloring itself as it passed through the stained glass windows of Our Deity of Blood. A new addition to the devoted and faithful in blood walked through the hallowed halls for a while before she saw a younger sister setting pamphlets in the velvet-lined pews.

“Did you hear?” The new sister whispered to her, “About Hidan Shiroi?”

The sister in question knew that gossip was frowned-upon... But she was young and curious. She leaned in and let the secrets flow in.

Later, another sister rushed up to her friends and excitedly sputtered, “Th-that Shiroi boy has _really_ done it now!”

And then those sisters told others, and those others told even more...

Soon enough, the words of rumor and lies had been twisted and pulled through the church enough times to reach Sister Isane, who immediately decided that enough was enough; that she had given the boy far too many leniences.

The new sister walked out of the church once the news had spread and flourished. She walked behind a tree, Kabuto coming out from the other side.

* * *

 

Thank the Dire Wolf it had been a weekend.

Kakuzu opened the door to his apartment, hefting three bags along with him. “Is this everything?” He asked. Hidan followed him in, carrying two more bags.

“Yeah, I never really had much stuff back at the orphanage.” Hidan dropped the two bags he was carrying by the door and went to collapse onto the couch. “Hey, Kakuzu.”

“Yes?” Kakuzu replied, shaking his head as he saw Hidan's handling of the two bags he had carried in.

Hidan sat up, watching as Kakuzu began deciding where to put what. “You gonna be okay with me staying here?”

Kakuzu couldn't help but find that funny. “You stayed over here more often than not anyway. Besides, Sasori and Deidara can save on gas since they won't have to go to the orphanage anymore to pick you up.”

“Still can't believe the Sisters kicked me out.” Hidan frowned. Kakuzu walked into the kitchen and brewed up some coffee. He let his hands followed well-practiced motions from his first job and eventually stepped back into the main room, handing Hidan a cup.

“And it's fucking dumb, too!” Hidan took the offered cup, “I don't know who would have told them! Barely any of the fucking Sisters leave the church grounds! And Sister Isane has the only phone!”

Kakuzu took a sip of his own coffee (old habits died hard) and mulled over the situation.

“Well,” He began, “You were going to have to move two months before graduation anyway.”

Hidan stared at the cup in his hands. “That's not the point. I want to know who told them. I know that no one in the pack would say anything!”

Now, Kakuzu knew many things about his boyfriend and one of them was definitely that he hated crying. The feeling of it, really: he described it as 'feeling like you wanna throw up and crawl into a corner to die'.

Hidan watched several tears roll down his face and drip into the coffee. “That place was my home, Kakuzu. At least if I left on my own I could go back and visit. Now... Now they never want to see me again!”

Kakuzu sat next to Hidan, an arm wrapping around his shoulder and letting him cry it out.

When the trembling next to him subsided and the smell of salt wasn't as pronounced, Kakuzu asked, “Do you want to go shopping for dinner?”

Hidan shook his head.

So Kakuzu tried again, “Do you want to go for a run?”

Hidan shook his head again.

Finally, Kakuzu asked, “Do you want to visit Deidara, then go for a run, then go food-shopping for dinner?”

Hidan finally gave a slow nod. Kakuzu got up, “I'll get your jacket. You're fine with walking, right?”

Hidan nodded again. He didn't want to deal with calling Sasori for a ride right now. And, if anything, Deidara may have been helping his parents at their store today.

Hidan took a sip from his cup.

“This coffee tastes like shit.”

“You've spent the last five minutes crying into it.”

“Oh. Yeah.”

* * *

 

Things were a bit on edge when Monday rolled around. The crackle of conflict sparked through the air. All that was needed was a catalyst to trigger the explosion.

Fifth-period let out, students flooding the halls to talk and retrieve books or snacks from the late-day snack bar. Naruto was trying to get to his next class, just wanting to melt into the crowd. Every step he took hurt, and he was so tired...

“Naruto, hey.”

Naruto cursed his luck. He slowed down to let the vice principal catch up with him. Iruka gently pulled the young blonde away from the larger portion of the crowds. Oh, the poor kid was trembling like an injured animal.

“Yeah? Did you need something Mr. Umino?” Naruto asked, not sure if he could meet the older shifter's eyes.

Iruka frowned a little, but he placed a gentle hand on Naruto's shoulder, “Is everything going okay with you and Kisame?”

Naruto quickly nodded, “Y-yeah! It's great! Couldn't be going better!”

Iruka sighed. That was a blatant lie if he had ever heard one. “Look. Just know that if you need anything... _Anything_ , you can come to me, okay?”

The fox-shifter sighed, “Okay. Yeah, I'll keep that in mind.” Naruto quickly walked away, leaving Iruka to worry about just what torture that damn Silvertongue was putting these poor boys through.

Luckily, Kabuto was busy with another matter.

Sasori was working on a vase that he had started a few months ago in the school art room. Being president of the art club, he had unlimited access and he just... needed some time to think.

He was thinking about Deidara and, truth be told, he wanted to stay with him. But he couldn't help but feel like they were drifting.

“Do you often close yourself off from the world like this, little Sweet-Tongue?”

Sasori had to catch the vase before it fell from the force of his turn-around. Kabuto was leaning in the doorway, grinning at him.

“Oh, God...” Sasori groaned, “Can't you go be creepy somewhere else?”

Kabuto stood up straight, his smile still in place, “You're such a rude little bastard. And yet, you know what? I still wouldn't feel right if I didn't tell you...” He purposefully let the word trail off.

Sasori made sure that the vase was resting on a stable area of the table before facing Kabuto. “What are you talking about?”

Hook.

“Well...” Kabuto crooked a finger towards himself, the universal sign of 'come here'.

Line.

“What I'm going to tell you is for your own good.”

Trapped.

* * *

 

The group was hanging out in the school courtyard after school. Kisame yawned where he sat on the set of stairs in front of the gym.

“How late did Kabuto keep you out after you guys stopped by Claw and Co.?” Kakuzu asked, Kisame yawning again,

“Not long. But I spent the entire week trying to inform shifter families that help is available now.”

Several minutes later, Sasuke jogged over from his after-school study-group to ask Deidara, “Hey, can I get a ride downtown? Itachi's refusing to since I snuck out a few nights ago.”

Naruto sighed, “Sasuke, you know Itachi's still upset about all of us getting arrested that night.”

Sasuke scoffed, shaking his head. He sat down next to Naruto, wrapping his arm around him and ignoring the wince of pain that the fox-shifter swallowed down.

Deidara sent a text to Temari letting her know he would be late to practice before saying, “Yeah, I guess I could drop you off.” His phone went off and he opened the message and skimmed over it before laughing, “Guess I have to stop by that bakery and get her some cookies to make up for it. Sasuke, you owe me eight bucks.”

“He could walk it.” Hidan offered, “Or take the bus, it wouldn't kill you.”

Sasuke gave Hidan a look that held all the tone that the words 'are you really saying this to me right now?' But with less syllables.

Deidara tossed his phone in his sports bag and asked the younger Uchiha brother, “Where is Itachi anyway? His mom wanted to borrow one of my mom's cooking b--”

“ _You!”_ Sasori shouted at Kisame, making sure that Deidara could hear him too. The group turned to see the raging redhead storming toward them, standing right in front of their tired-looking alpha.

“Sasori, what is it?” Kisame asked, Sasori shouting again,

“So, it wasn't enough that you had to barge in here and ruin my life but you go and _steal_ my _fucking boyfriend too_?!”

“Wait, _what?!_ ” Kakuzu stood between both shifters, “Can someone clue me in here on what the hell is going on?”

Kisame didn't even wait a second, “I did no such thing, Sasori. Where the hell is this even coming from?”

“Don't!” Sasori yelled, trying to move Kakuzu out of the way, “ _Fucking_! Lie to me!”

He turned his glare over to Deidara, the blonde covering his mouth with shaky fingers; eyes wide and body trembling.

No.

No.

This wasn't happening, was it?

“Well?!” Sasori barked out, “Say something, you fucking slut!!”

There, in the silent expanse of several seconds, a few things happened:

Hidan was getting ready to let loose with an avalanche of expletives aimed at Sasori (not that he defended Deidara's actions, but Sasori was going too far).

Kisame looked at Naruto, silently telling him to diffuse the situation.

Sasuke begged every deity he knew of to keep his brother from coming down the hall during this shitshow.

And Deidara.

Just.

Snapped.

“You... _ASSHOLE!_ He roared back, storming over to Sasori, “You're a bastard! You have done nothing but hurt me since Kisame came to town and, to top it all off, you raped me and nearly killed me!!”

“Are you fucking serious?!” Sasori yelled back, “You _offered_! You can't call that rape when you consented!”

“I ASKED YOU TO STOP!” Deidara insisted. There was far too much being aired and laundered right now. Hidan walked over, gently pulling Deidara back, “Blondie, come on, that's enough.”

But Deidara pulled away from his friend, continuing onward, “Okay, you know what? I did try to kiss Kisame! And I have been hitting on him! And I've been rejected every _single_ time. But, you know what?! I wish it had gone further than that! You know why?” He pointed to Kisame, “Because, even only knowing me for a few months, he's cared more for me than you did for the past four years. You arrogant, pretentious, selfish, dime-a-dozen bastard!”

He could have stopped there. He probably should have stopped there. But Deidara turned around and whispered, “That's probably the reason your parents dumped you with your grandma.”

Of course everyone heard it. But especially Sasori. His breaths were heavy, his nostrils flaring and his teeth sharpening out. He pushed Kakuzu aside and tackled Deidara to the floor.

“Sasori, get off of him!” Kisame barked out, but Sasori seized Deidara by the throat and started squeezing and shaking. “How fucking dare you?! You don't know anything! _NONE OF YOU KNOW ANYTHING!!_ ”

Hidan was far beyond the time for words. He bolted over and decked Sasori across the face.

“I see you hurt him again,” Hidan hissed, “I'm fucking killing you. I don't give a _damn_ about any relationship drama, you do _not_ put your hands on him!!”

Kisame walked over, picking Sasori up from the ground. “You. Need to _calm_. _Down_.”

“Let go of me.” Sasori's words were whispers but they still cut through.

Kisame waited a second before letting Sasori's feet touch the ground. He walked away from Kisame and the others, shaking his head.

God. He envied Itachi so much. Not having to be born into this quagmire of betrayal and loathing.

Deidara coughed as he struggled to regain his proper breathing. Oh, that tore it. He and Sasori were done.

“You can't help...” Deidara coughed, “But to hurt me, can you? Okay, I get it. It's fine.” He stood up straight and, when Hidan let go of him, he walked past where Kisame and Sasori were standing. “I thought we could actually redeem ourselves after I was turned. You keep proving me wrong, Sasori. So why do I keep doing this to myself?” He sighed, “And, Kisame?”

Kisame turned towards him just in time for the blonde to peck him on the cheek. “I'm sorry that you've been forced to watch this relationship rot and die. I just...” He sighed, “Please treat Itachi right. You and him deserve so much more than what I got.”

And, after that, Deidara walked off.

Even after that brief kiss, Sasori pulled away from the group and stormed off.

Fine. Deidara called it quits, Sasori could live with that.

He needed to focus more on his exhibition anyway.

The others all heaved a huge sigh when both Sasori and Deidara had gone their separate ways. Kakuzu had to ask, though, “So, when you had gotten captured...”

Hidan nodded, “Deidara had just come clean to me.”

Kisame shook his head, taking his leave as well. “Big bro,” Naruto pulled away from Sasuke, “Where are you going?”

“Home.” Kisame replied, “I've had far too much of city-shifters, their problems, and being forced to stand at the center of it. I am tired, I am angry, and I honestly feel like Kabuto would be better company right now than any of you.”

“Did I hear someone say my name?” Kabuto peeked his head out from a nearby classroom: a smoothie in his hand and a pep in his step. “Though I'm surprised anyone could even hear themselves think with all of that noise.”

Kisame walked past him. Of course what he said would come to bite him in the ass. Kabuto followed him for a few steps.

“Stop following me.” Kisame whispered.

Kabuto grinned, “But you need a ride home.”

“Get away from me.” Kisame's voice dissolved into a growl. Kabuto shrugged,

“You don't mean that.”

Kisame seized the front of Kabuto's shirt and slammed the older shifter against the nearest wall. Kabuto had to recover from the impact. He exhaled and reached a shaky hand into his shirt to pull out that shimmering dark gem connected to that chain.

“Wouldn't it be just a shame...” Kabuto breathed out, “If several years of work was wasted?”

Kisame let Kabuto go, running off before anyone could stop him.

When Kisame had left, Kabuto turned around to face the small group. He slipped the gem back into his shirt before growling at them, “Didn't any of your parents teach you all to _mind_ your _business_?”

He walked away, determined to finish off some things in his office before he drove back to Kisame's house.

“'The best laid plans of mice and men often go awry'...” He chuckled to himself as he walked, “But a Silvertongue's plays at power will never truly die...” All the pieces were slowly coming together. Soon he would have all that he needed.

* * *

 

“Here.”

Kisame, who had been sitting at the kitchen table waiting for a loaf of bread to finish up in the oven, looked up from the sea of his thoughts. Kabuto set a mug in front of him. Kisame didn't even touch it. He may have been tired but he wasn't stupid. Kabuto chuckled, “Ah, of course.” He removed the first mug and set a second one in front of the teen. “Come on, dear, it's been a while since you've had this, hasn't it? I wouldn't waste it.”

Kisame was still regarding the situation with a skeptic's glance, but he did pick up the mug and sniff at it.

No, wait.

Was this?

It... smelled like it, but... That would have meant that Kabuto would had to have...

“They weren't going to be missed.” Kabuto explained.

And for Kisame, right then and there, that was enough.

He brought the mug to his lips, the spiced warmth and sweet bitterness flooding his senses.

Oh.

Oh, Dire Wolf, it had been too long since he'd had Blood Mead. Kabuto merely watched as Kisame drank and, when the mug was empty, he stood up, took the mug back to the stove and refilled it.

“You've had such a stressful day.” He said, setting the mug down in front of Kisame.

* * *

 

Kabuto ended up refilling the mug ten times before Kisame excused himself from the table. He didn't make it far, though: passing out on the couch.

Kabuto listened for the snores and sounds of slumber to deepen before he huffed, “Oh, _finally_!”

Ever since the day when his plans to have Kisame kill the elders of Four Spirit Woods and assume alpha-ship had failed, Kabuto had been striving for a second chance. But he knew that Kisame would smell Kabuto's blend of Persuasion Tea a mile away after that attempt. So, better to glut the kid with kindness (the distribution of Pack Dues, offering to teach Naruto more magic, and now the Blood Mead) and get him nice and sle-e-epy.

Kabuto walked into the main room and snapped his fingers in front of Kisame's face: one final test.

Kisame was still out cold.

“Perfect.” Kabuto smirked, kneeling next to Kisame and leaning over so he could reach his ear.

“ _Kisame...”_ He whispered, letting magic seep into his words, _“Ki-sa-me. What is Itachi Uchiha to you?”_

Kisame grumbled in his sleep before he sleepily replied, “Boy... frien...”

“Oh, Kisame, why did you have to lie to me?” Kabuto shook his head. “Now I'm going to have to kill that poor boy.” He sighed before getting back to work: that had simply been another test.

“ _Kisame...”_ He whispered into his ear, _“Kisame... There's a shifter in the next state... They want to speak to you about combining their pack with the one here, Kisame... You should go to them...”_

Kisame frowned, eyebrows knitting together as he rolled onto his back. Kabuto whispered on, _“You need to go, Kisame... Kabuto can look over your pack, Kisame... You could go and come back in four days... Go...”_ After that, Kabuto stepped back. It was up to his magic to do the rest of the work of spinning his words about in Kisame's mind.

* * *

 

Kisame slowly awoke from the best sleep he had had in a long while. He got up and walked around the house for a bit, noticing that the outside world had melted into nighttime. As he walked, he could see Kabuto trying to teach something to Naruto and, thus, he decided that it would be a good time for a run.

“Be careful out there, dear.” Kabuto waved Kisame off, Naruto pleading with his eyes for Kisame to stay a little bit longer. But Kisame was already removing his clothes and stepping out the door, shifting. After he scooped the bag of spare clothes they had taken to keeping on the porch, he bounded through the forest.

As soon as Kisame was out of earshot, Kabuto grinned. “Now, where was I? Oh, yes!” He left Naruto at the table and went to one of the drawers. He pulled out a knife: medium-size, not much to balk at.

Kabuto sat back down and told Naruto, “Put your hand on the table.”

Naruto rapidly shook his head, not trusting the direction that this was taking. Kabuto scoffed, “Why are you so _useless_? So help me, Dire Wolf, if you don't put your hand on this fucking table this instant..!”

Naruto grimaced as he realized he had no choice in this. He shakily placed his right hand on the table's surface. Kabuto nodded, “Right. Now, wouldn't it be nice if a copy of yourself could appear...” He tossed up the knife, a copy of himself grabbing it and finishing, “And stop this knife from, I don't know, stabbing you?”

Multiplying? Naruto was quick to protest, “I can't even do a proper Glamour, how do you expect me to--”

The copy of Kabuto faded away, Kabuto taking the knife and smirking, “Wrong answer!” The hand holding the knife surged down.

Naruto's scream filled the whole house.

* * *

 

It was strange. Kisame couldn't sense them but, somehow, he _knew_ that there were shifters in the next state trying to gain better ties.

He had to go see what they were yearning for. But, before leaving, he wanted to visit Itachi. It had been a while since the Dark Wolf had wandered down to Itachi and Sasuke's house. He carefully padded down through the bushes and trees until he was near the fence.

Well then, habits came first: he lifted his leg and pissed on the fence before hopping clear over it to try and find Itachi's window.

* * *

 

In his room, Itachi was a stone's throw away from losing it. “Hidan, for the last time, I've never even been inside of Deity of Blood, how could I have told them anything about what happened that night?!”

On his end, Hidan groaned, “Look, Itachi, I'm just trying to find out who screwed me over like this!”

“Well, again,” Itachi explained, “I didn't tell anyone and my father's been distancing himself from what happened. Hell, he hasn't even been around to enforce any punishment for Sasuke.”

Itachi listened to Hidan continue in his anger until he thought he saw something in the window. “Hidan, let me text you back.” Itachi hung up and got closer to the window. His eyes went wide when he saw that his wolf had come by. It had been so long since the last time that he had been afraid if he had been caught or if his pack had moved on.

He quietly got a sweater and left his room, tip-toeing his way downstairs to the kitchen so he could use the backdoor.

“Actually...” He stopped by the fridge and tried to see what was on hand. Some chili, leftover cupcakes, tomatoes...

Itachi decided on the gyoza dumplings he had helped his mother make a few nights ago. He grabbed the container of them and stepped outside.

It was a warmer night, a cool breeze shaking the trees. Itachi almost thought the wolf had left: he didn't see him and, really, something that big shouldn't be able to disappear.

Then he heard the breathing.

Itachi turned and saw the large wolf looking down at him. “Hey...” Itachi reached forward, the wolf faltering back but eventually allowing Itachi to rub down his side. “It's been a while, hasn't it?”

Itachi stepped back and looked the wolf over. “Are you hungry?”

Kisame was carefully considering what Itachi was saying. He could definitely refuse and be all the safer for it. Then again, all of that Blood Mead had left him starving.

When the wolf didn't recoil again, Itachi opened the container and held out dumpling. The wolf licked it out of his hand. “There we go.” Itachi cooed, holding out two more for the wolf to eat. Eventually, though, he simply held the container out and let the beast eat at his leisure.

When he was done Kisame licked around his muzzle, looking down at... his human. It hadn't nearly been enough to fill him. But at least the gesture was made in kindness.

Odd.

But somehow, the words 'his human' agreed better with Kisame than the phrase 'boyfriend'.

“Hey...” Itachi cleared his throat as the wolf looked at him. “Do you think that... we could maybe try that thing from the other night again?”

Kisame had to think. What was Itachi asking him for?

Oh!

Oh. Hm...

Kisame stood up on all fours before leaning down enough so that Itachi could climb on. Itachi felt his body immediately ease away the tension that had risen from how he thought the wolf would take his request.

For fuck's sake, here he was sounding like some sort of fantasy character.

Nevertheless, he gently climbed onto the wolf's back: extremely grateful about being able to take things at his own pace. The fur beneath him, all around him, was so soft, dense, and warm. He felt as though he could fall asleep like this if it weren't for the whole 'wild, deadly animal' thing.

When Kisame felt that the human had settled in, he began walking. At least until he got to the fence.

Itachi covered his mouth to keep himself from yelling when the wolf jumped clear over the fence.

He didn't start running, though. He merely kept to the tree-covered areas and walked at a leisurely pace.

As Kisame walked, he was trying to take in as much of this neighborhood, this city, as possible: particularly how they appeared at night.

Itachi couldn't help but imagine that the wolf wasn't as playful or inquisitive on this night as it had been before. He gave him a scratch behind one of his ears, the wolf barking and stopping: his tail wagging. “There we go.” Itachi smiled, looking up to see the stars hiding amongst the blankets of sky: peeking through the branches above them.

* * *

 

Iruka and Kakashi lived in the Victorian home that the latter had inherited from his father upon his passing. Not too far from the school nor too far from necessities (groceries, the vet, etc) The living room was full of dogs, both owned and lingering strays, all dozing about on the floor, on dog beds, and on the furniture.

Upstairs in the master bedroom, Kakashi rolled over in bed, moving an arm out in his sleep.

And feeling nothing.

He sat up, looking around the room to try and find out where Iruka had gone. He listened.

The study?

Kakashi pulled himself from the comfort of bed and lumbered through the halls, yawning and keeping an open ear.

“Multiply. Okay, I can still do that one.”

Kakashi peeked into the study and saw Iruka standing in front... of a copy of himself. Iruka picked up the old tome he was reading and checked something off on the page before clicking his tongue, the copy vanishing.

“Trickster Magic?” Kakashi asked, “Ruru, I thought you had outgrown your prankster years?”

Iruka set the book down and heaved a heavy sigh.

“I thought so too. But something just fell upon me to see how much of this I could still do.”

Images of Naruto flashed across his line of vision.

If this was going to help that boy in anyway, then Iruka was going to learn as much as he could. Kabuto and Naruto weren't the only ones with twists up their sleeves.

* * *

 

“You remind me of my boyfriend.” Itachi said, laying on the wolf's back as the beast lay upon the dewy grass. “I don't know why, though. Perhaps the eyes?”

Kisame chuffed, looking out at the view of the neighborhood that they had from the highest hill in the park. As the stars leapt through the skies above, so did the hundreds of lights flicker from the houses below.

Kisame whined in the back of his throat, standing up: just enough so he could lean over and urge Itachi to roll off.

“What is it?” Itachi asked the beast as he started to walk away. “Wait, can't you at least take me back home?!” When the wolf merely ran away in response, Itachi silently cursed his miserable luck.

It was a few minutes there: alone in the cold dampness of the park. Itachi turned to start walking, thinking that something had scared the wolf off.

“You're out late.”

Itachi jumped out of his skin before he realized that the voice sounded familiar. “Kisame!” Itachi pressed a hand to his chest, his heart trying to break free. “Way to make an entrance, I suppose.” He calmed himself down and looked up at the taller teen.

Just like with his wolf, he couldn't see anything but grief in Kisame's eyes. “Is everything alright?” Itachi looked Kisame over. There wasn't any bruising he could see. Itachi stepped closer, his own pondering gaze slipping into the midnight abyss of Kisame's eyes. “What is going on in that mind of yours? In that world you refuse to let me inside of?”

Kisame watched Itachi standing there, shivering in front of him.

A rush of crickets and fireflies fled the sound and source of two bodies hitting the cool, damp grass.

Itachi gasped at the impact and the cool sensation of evening dew beginning to seep into his clothing. Kisame was hard, sturdy, and so very hot on top of him.

But he wasn't rocking against Itachi or trying to force his tongue down his throat. He nuzzled into the crook of Itachi's neck and shoulder, inhaling deep.

“Kisame...” Itachi whispered, “Why don't you trust me?”

“Can I just...” Kisame muttered against Itachi's neck, “Stay here for a while?”

Itachi looked up at the dark, starry sky. His arms slowly tightened around Kisame, not wanting to let him go. Part of him wished that he could find something against Kisame so he could lock him up; so he could always know where to find him, where to experience the raw beauty of the teen above him.

And never have to let him go.

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kisame, no! Don't leave! You're pulling a Simba! Hidden Leaf City's going to turn into Scar-Era Pride Rock without you..!! 
> 
> Let's talk about Kabuto, shall we? I know some may think: 'aren't his powers a bit too convenient/much?' But, think about it: Kabuto's a Silvertongue, a group of wolves skilled in lies and deceit. All of his skills have related to that in some form or another. 
> 
> Oh, and... Sasori and Deidara have officially called it quits. In the most explosive way possible. Now, I won't say whether or not they get back together by end-game... But maybe they need to see other people for a bit. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your continued support and thank you for taking the time to read. Remember, my tumblr inbox is always open and I thrive off of feedback! Thanks again, Grandma loves all of you~!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot goes on in this chapter, just saying.
> 
> Also... H-hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I just need gain a fresh perspective on it. IE: rewrite this chapter several times before just shoving it out there. 
> 
> But I do hope that I haven't pushed anyone away by waiting so long to update because I really do like reading your guys' comments and feedback. They make this all worth it. 
> 
> ... Okay, enough mushy stuff, let's get back into the swing of things!

 

Itachi looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He had gotten less sleep at times, so the bags under his eyes were nothing a quick face wash and a strong cup of Yerba Mate tea wouldn't solve. No, the true smoking gun...

He removed his sleeping shirt and looked at the several hickeys on his skin.

Not that it hadn't been great (nothing too far: just more heavy petting and kissing), but he _had_ noticed that Kisame had, despite all of his rough passion and scratchy words, been careful not to bite him.

“Well, I guess he had more control than I did.” Itachi giggled.

And then quickly straightened up his act because he very much was _not_ the giggling type.

Well, not since...

He slammed a hand against the counter. He had to stop thinking about Ryan. In fact, if anything, since his father had become horribly disinterested with the case on his boyfriend, maybe... Maybe he didn't have to worry anymore? Oh, how nice it would be to simply enjoy his last few months of school before graduation.

_***_

_Kabuto looked from the shifter to the human, finally settling his gaze on Kisame once more. “Kisame.” Kabuto hummed, “I don't believe you've introduced me to your... friend.”_

***

No. No, he couldn't be lenient. Drugs, no drugs, Kisame needed his help.

Itachi closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

His wolf looking down at him. Kisame's somber expression when they had met last night.

The furious snow-white wolf in that cage. Hidan snapping at one of his team-mates during the track meet.

Itachi brushed them off, going back to getting ready.

He hissed, clutching at the side of his head when another series of memories came to him.

***

“ _Oh!” Mikoto interjected, trying to bring the dinnertime conversation back to a civil state, “I met up with Moon Beam the other day and she was talking about how she saw a big brown wolf the other day when she was at the mall. She, of course, didn't inform the authorities but the fact that one would be so bold as to run through such a crowded area is amazing.”_

***

Which swiftly melted into a memory of accompanying his mother to pick up his contacts. They had stopped to get coffee, Kakuzu manning the counter at the mall's most popular coffee shop.

He gasped, falling back: barely managing to brace himself against the wall at the last second. The pain had gone away, but Itachi was left to wonder: his limbs trembling and shaky.

What had that been?

The wolves?

His friends?

What was the connection?!

And why had his brain forced him to recall those images just now? Was he coming down with something?

_'Be...trayal...'_

He stood to his feet, whipping his head around the bathroom. “Who's there?” He waited. “Sasuke, if you're trying to get back at me for not driving you downtown, this is only going to make it worse!”

In the bathroom, slight steam billowing about him, Itachi was alone. And he couldn't hear anything from outside the locked door.

_'Be...trayal...'_

The voice didn't leave, and it didn't sound like his brother or his parents. It sounded like that of a young woman who struggled with the words she was trying to use. Itachi turned to try and open the door, finding that the lock wouldn't budge. He shoved against the door as the remaining mist from the shower thickened and filled the bathroom. Itachi pulled and twisted at the stuck doorknob, struggling to escape the prison the bathroom had become. He froze when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

_'Your betrayal... will bring change... and great pain...'_

The other presence vanished after the last word, the bathroom door swinging open. “Itachi!” Fugaku called out from his office, “Stop slamming doors!”

Itachi's chest was pounding, his breathing heavy. He carefully stepped from the bathroom. He kept an eye out, still refusing to believe that what had transpired hadn't been some awful prank by his baby brother.

Mikoto walked past his room, peeking in, “Oh, Itachi! I just wanted to let you know that Sasuke decided to walk to school today with Naruto. He left around twenty minutes ago, so you don't have to worry about giving him a ride.”

“ _What_?” Itachi gasped. Sasuke had been gone already. He couldn't have been around to whisper into the bathroom or lock him inside. Itachi suddenly felt faint, collapsing to one knee.

“Itachi!” Mikoto rushed in, kneeling to her son's side. “Are you okay? Itachi, say something!” She could feel his labored breathing. Mikoto pressed the back of her hand against her son's forehead, instantly recoiling, “You're burning up! There's no way that you're going to school today, here: get into bed this instant!”

Itachi shook his head, trying to dissuade his mother. No, _no_! He couldn't stay home today, he had to talk to Vice Principal Umino about Kisame being in a dangerous living situation! And he had to keep an eye on Sasuke! And--

His mother didn't even have to try hard to get him into bed; he was so weak. She quickly pulled the covers over his shaking form. “You stay right here,” Mikoto ordered, “I'm going to go call the school to let them know that you won't be in today and then I'm going to bring you some soup and juice. Ah, I should see if I need to go get some medicine too...”

Itachi still wanted to fight against his mother's judgment: he couldn't afford to be cooped up in bed like this, not now! Not...

His eyes fell to a close: the burning of his body's sudden fever causing him to shut down.

… now...

* * *

 

“How much would you like to withdraw from your account this evening?” Kakuzu asked the shifter at his window at Claw and Co. There was a lot of math and talking involved, but this had to have been the best job Kakuzu had ever had. He helped the shifter in front of him withdraw $14,000 (they were planning a First Hunt Party for their great-granddaughter) and waved them off with a goodbye before stretching out his arms.

The back door into the teller area swung open, an older female shifter stepping in. She held the bounty of Southern flair and breeding, her hair up in a beehive. She looked around before pouting and tapping her heel against the ground. “Boy,” She walked right over to Kakuzu, “Don't tell me you out here skippin' on your lunch again! Here!” She shoved the wrapped box of food she had brought for her husband into Kakuzu's hands. “Go on and take a break before I tan yo' hide, boy!”

“Mrs. Honey...” Kakuzu tried to dissuade his boss's wife as easy as possible. “My shift ends in almost twenty minutes, I don't need to take a lunch.”

“Is my reason for living back here causing trouble?” Rotun, the fat shifter who was the bank-owner, walked back to the teller area. He wiped his brow with a handkerchief before Honey walked right over and planted a wet one on his cheek.

“You know it, you fat dog you.” Honey nodded, turning back to Kakuzu and snapping, “Now you get on back there and eat before you get on the bad side of this gator's mouth, ya hear?”

Kakuzu really couldn't deny the order. Not only was it from his boss's wife, but he really didn't want to be on a Gator-shifter's bad side. Rotun waved him off, sitting in the chair that Kakuzu had abandoned.

“Just like his father, huh?” Honey asked, Rotun nodding as he began checking Kakuzu's numbers. But Honey still had questions. “How does that pup get home from here?” Honey asked her husband, Rotun sighing,

“He either catches the bus or he walks if its too late in the day.”

“What?!” Honey hissed, “You know damn well what happened to that pup's father!”

“I know, I know!” The heavy-set shifter shook his head, “But he keeps rejecting me giving him rides home. Says that he feels like he's taking advantage of me. Damn it if that pup isn't just like his father...”

They watched as Kakuzu went to get a water bottle out of the break-room fridge, another employee coming up to ask him about something: the teen happily breaking down the answer for them.

“Sugar?” Honey said after a while of thinking. “The car I drove over here today... We barely use it anymore since you bought me a newer one a few months back.”

Rotun asked, confusion in his voice, “What are you...” It clicked. “Oh!”

* * *

 

Practice was running late that evening. Coach Guy wanted Hidan to practice Shot-Put with Choji, the two teens still butting heads but becoming better teammates at least.

“Your upper-body strength is shit, Shiroi.” Choji gruffed, tossing an exercise ball in Hidan's direction. Hidan choked as he braced himself to catch the heavy plastic ball.

“Yeah,” Hidan frowned, groaning as he pushed the ball back, “Well at least I can see my dick in the shower, Akimichi.”

Across the field Deidara was pacing and glaring down at his phone. His launcher had just quit the team, citing something about 'having to focus more on his girlfriend'. “Shit! Why me? Why _now_?!” Temari texted him that she was sending someone to try out, but Deidara still wasn't too happy about this whole ordeal.

“Um, excuse me?”

“What..?” Deidara groaned, not turning around to face the newcomer. He admittedly had to blink at the kid who was taller than him, had a bit more muscle tone, with his short black hair and... was that an _eye-patch_? Deidara cleared his throat, “Um, yeah... Did you need something?”

The new teen nodded. “Hi, I'm Tobi! Temari said that I could try out to be the team's new launcher today!”

Deidara looked the kid over again and felt the slightest whimper in his throat. This kid was... kind of cute. “So, what grade are you in, anyway?”

Tobi nodded again (geez this kid was excitable), “Oh, yeah! I'm a Junior but my schedule is ready and open for whenever the team needs me!”

Deidara raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure that you would even be able to see anyone coming towards you?”

Tobi blinked. However, it was soon overshadowed by another smile. “Well, I may be blind in one eye. But you of all people should know that our other senses are sharper anyway.” His smile turned into a grin, his teeth sharpening out for a brief second.

Deidara rolled his eyes and turned around. Though he was glad that he was out of sight because he was actually flushing up a storm.

It... wasn't too soon, was it?

He tucked his phone into his pocket and walked away a few feet before getting a running start and flipping towards Tobi three times before launching himself up...

Tobi catching him without missing a step.

“So...” Tobi grinned up at Deidara as their hands were clasped together, “Do I make the team?”

Deidara looked away with his cheeks burning brighter. “Put me down.”

Tobi did just that, looking to Deidara in such a way that the blonde could practically _hear_ a wagging tail. “Whatever, I guess you'll do.”

“Whoo-hoo!” Tobi flipped into a handstand. “I'll make you proud, Mr. Deidara, just you wait!”

Hidan had just finished helping to put the track equipment away for the night, so he was there to see Deidara talking with a new face. It wouldn't be anything worth noting if it weren't for the flush on Deidara's features as well as the fidgety nature of his stance.

“Isn't it too fucking soon, Blondie?” Hidan sighed, shaking his head. He waved off some of the football players who were packing it in after their practice game. His ears twitched as he heard an engine approaching the parking lot. A small car, but nothing that screamed 'I'm overcompensating'. The small, sleek car pulled up to the parking lot before stopping. A moment later, Kakuzu stepped out of the driver's seat: looking around for Hidan.

“What...” Hidan jogged over, “The _fuck_ is _this_? You got a _car_?!”

“I was _given_ a car!” Kakuzu walked over and hefted Hidan up into his arms, “Come on, we're going out for dinner tonight.”

“You asshole!” Hidan replied, though there was no malice in his sharp words, “You should have at least texted Deidara so he could tell me.”

Kakuzu put Hidan down. “Okay, let's get home so you can get dressed.”

“Still mad at you.” Hidan gruffed back but got in the car anyway. “Fuck, this is actually... _really_ nice.” He muttered, looking at the car's interior.

“No more awkward calls to Deidara or Sasori.” Kakuzu said, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

“Ugh,” Hidan shook his head, “Don't mention that asshole's name around me.”

“Hidan, you can't act like Deidara was innocent in all of this.” Kakuzu replied, but Hidan wasn't having it.

“Fuck off with that, Kakuzu.”

“He was _throwing_ himself at Kisame, Hidan!” Kakuzu snapped back.

“Can we not do this now?!” Hidan shouted at his boyfriend and Kakuzu begrudgingly agreed. This was supposed to be a good night but, even here, their friends' crappy relationship issues were ruining it.

“We're almost home.” Kakuzu announced, turning at the familiar street corner.

* * *

 

_The growls were getting closer._

_She knew that she had to keep running, no matter how much her feet got cut on sharp stones or almost slipped on grass. Her lungs burned and sweat poured down her brow._

_She faltered once but she struggled back up and prepared herself to climb the large stone that was in her path._

_She cried out as she was knocked back by the force of a giant form landing in front of her. She landed upon the ground, only able to look up, up, up at the titanic beast glaring down upon her._

_Damn it. She was caught again. She shouted at the beast, the massive wolf with the large fangs and black, whispering fur, trying to get him to go away._

_But he merely snorted and rolled her over with one of his large paws and nudged her so she would stand. She had no choice, but that didn't mean she was happy with it. She glared up at the beast with the dark, cold eyes, knowing that he was inspecting the state of the simple cloth shift stained in blood that he had given her to wear._

_She spat at him._

_He growled for her to start walking._

***

Itachi's eyes fluttered open, looking upon his bedroom ceiling. He heard the turning of pages next to him. Itachi looked over to see his father sitting on the edge of his bed, reading a newspaper. Before he spoke up, he looked out of his window and noticed just how late it was.

Fugaku glanced over when he felt the bed shift. “Itachi. Are you feeling okay, son?”

Itachi nodded. “I guess it was just a day-long fever.”

“That's a relief.” Fugaku turned around so he could ruffle his son's damp hair. “Your mother and I were getting worried. You know, we may not always say it... but you and your brother are our entire world, Itachi.” Fugaku set the paper aside, “I don't know... what I would do if anything happened to either of you. When Sasuke got attacked by that wolf, I thought I was going to lose my mind.”

Itachi looked away, thinking about everything that was going on. And, of course, his mind went back to Kisame. He knew that the responsible thing would be to demand some answers. But the other teen was like... like...

Like his wolf. He knew that if he pressed too far, that Kisame would just lock up or go away and then he would be back to square one.

“Do you think you're up for going to school tomorrow?” Fugaku asked his son. Presented with the choice, Itachi almost didn't know how to respond.

“I think I should be okay.” He said, “If anything, I could call you or mother to pick me up early.”

Fugaku nodded and stood to his feet. “Get some sleep. Early release or not, I want to take you up to the firing range tomorrow.”

Itachi's gasp was subtle but, with the way his eyes widened, it was noticeable. Was... was his father _finally_ going to get him a gun license?! It wouldn't be a complete one, since he was still a minor, but the fact would be that his paperwork would be in the works for consideration! He was that much closer to becoming an actual police officer!

Fugaku chuckled, knowing that the news would have Itachi buzzing. “Sleep. I'll see you in the morning.” He closed the door behind himself, his face falling a bit. He just... wanted his eldest son to be able to defend himself if worse came to worse.

* * *

 

At 4 AM, the city was cool and dead: most people at home in their beds, worrying over what the next day had in store. Kakuzu had to leave Hidan (who started fussing something fierce) to drive out to the city limits when Naruto texted him that Kisame needed to see him. Kakuzu yawned and immediately wished that he had some coffee on him. But there was no time to stop. He didn't stop until he reached his destination, Kisame waiting for his arrival.

Kakuzu parked the car and stepped out, walking over to the pack alpha. Kisame glanced over before looking down at the supplies and the backpack he was putting together. Kakuzu looked down as well. It was then that he noticed that they were alone. “Kisame... what is this?”

“I need you to watch the pack.”

Kakuzu was... confused, to say the least. “You want me to do _what_?”

Kisame sighed and repeated himself, “I have to go check on something out of the state. While I'm gone, the pack will need an alpha. I want _you_ to take that temporary role.”

“Okay.” Kakuzu cleared his throat, “So you _did_ just say that. I wasn't hallucinating. Why not Kakashi?” Kisame shoved a blanket into his backpack. “Kakashi's a failure at being alpha.”

“Then what about Sasori?”

When the other shifter said that, Kisame zipped up his bag with much more force than was necessary. “I'm not going to leave the pack in the hands of someone who hates what we are and what we stand for. Kakuzu, I am _telling_ you...” 'Ordering' should have been the word, but Kisame had a long trip ahead of him and he didn't want to exhaust himself beforehand. “Watch over the pack until I come back. I won't be long.”

Kakuzu leaned against his car, groaning at the idea of handling all the weights and balances of the pack. Fuck, he didn't need this right now! He was finally getting into a good rotation on life and he would have to put everything on a back burner with this.

Kisame reappeared in front of him, holding out... Well, he didn't quite know. It seemed like a simple bit of fabric, but it had been stained and smeared in blood. One whiff told him that it was Kisame's.

Oh, _now_ he knew what this was.

Kakuzu took the heirloom, finally succumbing himself to the temporary position. “Please, for the love of God, hurry back.” He pleaded. Kisame, having shifted to his true form, picked up his backpack with his jaws and nodded to Kakuzu.

The wind shifted to the East.

Kisame growled before bounding off, keeping his focus on the long run ahead of him.

* * *

 

“Who the _fuck_ does he think he is?!” Hidan yelled at Kakuzu as the taller shifter was reading through the pile of requests and reports that had been gathered from the pack. “He can't just go off and leave you in charge of all of this shit!!”

“He can,” Kakuzu sighed, setting down the paper he was reading and rubbing his temples, “And he did. I just hope he does what he needs to do and fast.”

It had been two days. Just _two_ days since Kisame had left. The pack was holding strong, but now that Kisame was around to be his imposing self, shifters felt more comfortable laying out their grievances and calls for aid.

And, boy, did they ever.

Kakuzu was about to start reading an incensed letter from Danzo when there was a knock on the doorway of the classroom he and Hidan were in.

“Hello there.” Kabuto slipped in, “Just dropping by to see how you're doing.”

Hidan didn't even try to stifle the growl he sent in Kabuto's direction. The four-eyed bastard needed to _back. Off._

“I'm fine, Kabuto.” Kakuzu tried warning the older shifter. But Kabuto didn't budge. If anything, he walked on over and sat on the desk before picking up two of the letters. “Hm...” He crumpled one up, “You can ignore that one... And is that one from Danzo?” He took the letter Kakuzu had in his hands and tore that one clean in two.

“Kabuto, can you _go_?!” Kakuzu barked out at the Silver Tongue. Kabuto blinked at him. Then he smiled. “Kakuzu, you _do_ realize just where both of us stand in things, right?”

Kakuzu fell back, stowing the growls. Hidan, on the other hand, slammed his hands against the table and barked at Kabuto, teeth sharpened out and eyes growing with the ferocity of a wolf defending their mate. “ _Get. Out._ ”

Kabuto rolled his eyes, taking several of the letters and turning to exit out of the door. “Mind your bitch, Kakuzu. He's so unsightly at times...”

That tore it. Hidan jumped over the table and shot his arm out towards Kabuto. Kakuzu stopped him just as Kabuto slipped out the door. “What the _fuck_ is your problem?! Let me kick that bastard's ass!!”

“Hidan...” Kakuzu let him go when he was sure that Kabuto was gone, “Just drop it, okay?”

“Fucking...” Hidan was about to start screaming again but he successfully stowed himself. “Kakuzu. You _turned me_ because we kept arguing over your shit talking skills. Talk. To. Me! We fucking _live_ together, what else can you hide from me?!” He waited a second. “Nothing! I'm open to you, you need to be open to me!”

Kakuzu threw his hands up in the air and sighed, “You're probably not going to understand, but okay.”

“I'm not a fucking idiot, just _talk to me_ would you?” Hidan folded his arms as he watched Kakuzu walk to the front of the classroom. Kakuzu picked up a marker and started scribbling something on the whiteboard.

Hidan looked on, watching Kakuzu doodle several beyond crappy renditions of wolf heads. Eventually, he stepped back. “So...” Kakuzu began, “Imagine that a shifter like Kisame is _here_.” He pointed to the wolf head on top of his little chart. “Then, a notch or two down, you have a shifter like... Kabuto or Vice Principal Iruka.” He pointed to the next row down. “Then there are more shifters... More after that... Even more. Then _here_...” Kakuzu went lower and lower on his little chart until he reached the level that was third from the last. “Is where you would find shifters like me. Just above Sand Dancers and Seers.”

Hidan frowned, looking from the chart to his boyfriend and back. “I don't... What are you saying, that there's some kind of fucking _caste_ system here or something?”

“That,” Kakuzu set the marker down, “Is _exactly_ what I'm saying. And Kabuto knows that he can abuse the hell out of that system now that I'm a temporary alpha. I don't know what he has on Kisame, though.”

Hidan leaned against a desk, still trying to absorb what Kakuzu was telling him. “What about people who have been turned?”

Kakuzu shook his head. “There are shifters who think that what we are, who we are, should be hidden and kept within bloodlines. Hidan,” He sighed, “If it weren't for Kisame, me and Sasori would have been killed for turning you and Deidara. But even Kisame couldn't put aside the law for the shifter who turned Sasuke.”

Hidan stood up and rubbed his hands down his face. “You know what the most fucked up thing about all of what you just told me is?” Kakuzu turned towards him. “That it makes sense. There's... there's still some small part inside of me that's trying to scream about how messed up this is, but... I get it.” He walked towards the classroom window and looked out at the cheer squad: watching Deidara drill Tobi through routine launches. “The pack is one big, dysfunctional family. It's scary to think about how you're surrounded by people who only want to do you in. You get paranoid.”

Hidan finally turned back to Kakuzu. He walked over to the taller teen and grabbed the front of his shirt and tugging him down. “But I'm _part_ of this fucking family now. So you need to let me know when things are bothering you. Kakuzu... _Please_.”

Kakuzu closed his eyes and nodded at the request.

… Tradition be damned, one day he was going to marry this stubborn idiot.

* * *

 

He preferred to practice on the human-shaped targets. That was what Itachi realized after he and his father had finished up his first trip to the shooting range. But, for now, he would settle for the circular ones.

A buzzer sounded to make sure that anyone who wasn't shooting or who didn't have protective covering for their ears was cleared from the firing area. Itachi lifted up the Glock 19 and held it tight, taking aim at the center of the target. The buzzer rang out a second time. Itachi narrowed his eyes and started firing. Thunder exploded in front of him every time he pulled the trigger, a small bit of death striking another hole in the target across the range.

The range was filled with the deafening crack of firepower until Itachi had emptied out all fifteen rounds in the magazine. When he was done, he put the safety back on and waited for his father to come over and retrieve the gun.

Fugaku walked over and pressed a switch for the pulley system to carry the target closer to them so he could examine his son's work. He whistled as he saw ten rounds of perfect bull's-eyes, with the remaining five being in the immediate ring to the center. “A bit more practice and you'll be a perfect marksman.”

“Thank you, father.” Itachi said, looking around before walking through the door and stepping into the lounge area. He walked to the table where his backpack was resting and he pulled out his phone, silently hoping for _something_ from Kisame: a text, a missed call; _anything_.

“You haven't reported anything to me in a while, Itachi.”

Itachi flinched, turning around and seeing his father. He regained his composure before saying, “He's out of town, according to Sasuke and the others.”

Fugaku thought for a moment before stating, “Then this would be a good time for you to get some intel on just what your friends and your brother have gotten themselves into.”

Itachi looked down at his phone screen. His ears _were_ listening to what his father was saying, but his mind was focused on what Kisame could have possibly been doing that would take him out of town like this.

“Yes father.”

* * *

 

Evening had taken to the city. Especially the certain McMansion on the upper-end where music was thumping and cars were still pulling up.

It was the house of the the Sabaku family, and Temari had decided to throw a party for all of her cheerleaders and their significant others.

“Nice place...” Deidara whistled as Temari led him through the third hallway of her little tour.

“Eh, it's okay I guess.” Temari shrugged. They walked past a picture of Temari with two other teens and her father. The older teen Deidara had met, Temari's older brother Kankuro who was home for a break from college. But the younger teen: with his dull seafoam eyes and his crimson locks of short hair...

“Who's that?” Deidara asked. Temari turned around and as soon as she saw what Deidara was asking about, she immediately started pushing him towards the living room.

“H-hey! Let's get some booze into ya, huh?”

Deidara couldn't even fight back before there was a wine cooler shoved into his hand. He shrugged before opening it up and drinking from the bottle.

“There we go!” Temari led him to a couch that was miraculously empty despite all of the people in her house. Deidara took another sip and looked around.

“Geez, who _isn't_ here?”

Temari laughed, waving over to Shikamaru as he stepped out of the kitchen with the boxes of pizza that had just been delivered. “Yeah, but... Well... Let's just say I had some _ulterior_ motives to throwing this thing.”

Deidara looked at the other shifter before thinking... and letting it hit. “Oh, _come on_!”

“"Look," Temari said, setting her drink on the table, "Yeah, you just got out of the world's longest break-up, but not only do you deserve to be happy... But I need you to be happy for the sake of the team, so..."

"Damn it, Temari..." Deidara sighed. He rubbed at his temples and eventually nodded, "Okay. Okay, fine. Who is it?"

As if on cue, that scratchy voice that was struggling to find out what pitch it wanted to land on called over, "Hey Ms. Temari! Oh, um..." Tobi gulped, his entire face burning red when he saw Deidara on the couch, "M-Mr. Deidara! I wasn't expecting you to be here! Not that I'm upset, far far from it! I, uh..." Both seniors watched the junior fumble over his words. Deidara was a well of embarrassment for the kid, but Temari was silently insisting that it was cute.

"Oh, what's that?" Temari called over, nodding at a nonexistent call from her boyfriend. "Yeah, Shikamaru, I can go get some more soda; no problem!" She promptly got up, letting Tobi have the seat next to Deidara.

"Temari, no!" Deidara snapped out, inwardly groaning as Tobi sat down in the empty space. “So... Hi?” He looked around and cringed a bit as he offered, “You want something to drink?”

“Ah, no thanks!” Tobi gently refused before pulling up his shirt and showing the tattoo he had on his shoulder blade: three interlocked X's with a ribbon winding between them.

On the one hand, Deidara should have been impressed with how someone so young had committed themselves to a Straight-Edge lifestyle... But his eyes were drawn to the muscle stature of the other teen.

He licked his lips, quickly taking a sip from his drink. This kid was no Kisame, but... But he was definitely a good size for Deidara and he had already shown that he could lift him with ease.

“I'm really glad I'm getting to see you outside of school, Mr. Deidara.”

“Yeah.” Deidara sipped at his bottle, watching the other members of the cheer squad laughing it up or dancing amongst themselves. “So, what's the deal with the eye-patch anyway?”

“Oh!” Tobi happily began, “Well, I – Heh, it's... kind of dumb..” Deidara watched the other teen turn away, Tobi's blushing features making him more curious than ever.

“Well, now you _have_ to tell me.” He nudged Tobi, a small smile on his lips.

Tobi looked back at Deidara before nodding. “Okay. I... had a crush on a girl when I was just about to leave elementary school. Oh, she was _great_! So pretty... Though, certain people around me overshadow that prettiness by a _long shot_.” He winked at Deidara, Deidara finishing off his drink in his vain attempts to hide his blushing features. “So, anyway... She told me that, if I wanted to be her boyfriend, I needed to fight for her. So... I did and, well...” He smiled, pointing at his covered eye.

“Oh honey...” Deidara whispered, “I'm so sorry.”

“Well...” Tobi chuckled, “We do crazy shit for those we love, right?”

Deidara scoffed. “Tch, tell me about it.”

Tobi was silent for a while. “Is... is it true? How Sasori hurt you?”

Deidara frowned, looking down at his empty bottle. “Sasori Akasuna is a fucking asshole who I wasted far too much of my life on. But, I guess that's what I get for thinking that anyone could ever like me for _me_ and not just what I can do for them.”

“Well...” Tobi gently rested his hand over Deidara's. When Deidara looked over at him, Tobi was pinning him down with a heavy, molten gaze. “ _I_ like you. And... if you were mine, I'd spend every day trying to see what I can do to make _you_ happy.”

“Tobi...” Deidara tried pulling away, but he didn't put any real fight behind the motion. So when Tobi pulled him back towards himself, he found himself craving the other's touch. He just... wanted _someone_ to be there for _him_.

Deidara was the one who leaned closer, whispering into Tobi's ear. “There should be a room upstairs where we can get some quiet.”

* * *

 

Temari wandered around her house once she had finished cleaning up after the party. She was partially wondering where the hell Deidara had gone since she wanted to convince him to sleep over: for the sake of going over some routine videos she had found on YouTube from the latest National Cheer competition.

She walked upstairs to flush anyone out from the guest rooms (whether they were sleeping off booze or getting down and nude was up to chance). She walked up to the second guest room door and was about to pull on the door when she smelled something.

A scent that she was familiar with whenever she and Shikamaru were getting hot and heavy after a long day of practice. She opened the door up to the smallest margin for her sight.

Tobi was sitting on the bed, Deidara in his lap as they ran their hands all over one another: Deidara kissing the junior long and deep, tasting the most intimate flavors Tobi had to offer.

Temari closed the door, clicking her tongue as she walked away. “Damn, he moves fast...”

* * *

 

Kakuzu yawned as he walked down the hallway in school the following morning. He had to see Kakashi about Kisame's prolonged absence (seriously, it had almost been a _week_ now). He didn't feel right being alpha like this and he was admittedly starting to worry about Kisame's safety.

“Kakuzu...”

Said shifter sighed long and hard. His nose told him who was approaching and, of course, he couldn't deny him an audience.

As he approached, Kabuto looked Kakuzu up and down. He finally asked, “Do you have Kisame's Heirloom on you right now?”

Kakuzu took a step back. Not that he found anything inherently threatening about the shifter across from him. He just didn't _trust_ him; _couldn't_ trust him. But shifter laws were, just that. “Not that it's any of your business...” He replied, “But, yes, I do.”

Kabuto grinned. “Oh, this has all just been wonderfully easy. You pups let everything fall into place like... like the perfect puzzle.”

“What the hell are you going on about?” Kakuzu asked, but Kabuto went on,

“Manners... Although, I have to say... Finding a way to subdue Kisame's replacement, well, that _has_ been tricky. But I _do_ love doing research. And, wouldn't you know it? My research bore fruit.”

Kakuzu growled, deciding that he had humored Kabuto enough. Shifter Hierarchy be damned, he stormed forward, determined to make the older shifter understand that whatever he was pulling with Kisame and Naruto _wasn't_ going to fly here.

And yet.

…

Did he really have to?

He just suddenly felt so light: his body sinking into warm numbness. As if he was in his mother's embrace. And the golden mirror in front of his eyes was so pretty...

Kabuto held the mirror in front of Kakuzu, waiting for the teen's body to lose it's fight. “Jagged-Claw Wolves...” He clicked his tongue, “You all are born to be warriors, the natural enforcers of those above you. So strong against everything... Except _shiny_ , _golden_ objects.” Of course, he knew that the teen was probably too far gone to even understand what he was saying right now. “It makes sense though.” Kabuto continued, pulling the mirror to the left: Kakuzu following it, “Jagged-Claws are drawn to money and finance. Even though you all do a wonderful job of hiding it.” He held onto the mirror, ordering, “Roll over.”

He was almost surprised that Kakuzu didn't shift back to his bestial form before performing the action. Nevertheless, Kabuto had one more command: the most important one, really.

“Kakuzu.” Kabuto smiled. “Play dead.”

* * *

 

He watched on from the bleachers as Deidara was tossed up into the air, landing in the arms of that annoying little squirt. What was his name again? Tabby? Tommy?

Whatever, he didn't care.

… Which was why he was here in the first place, of _course_...

“Boy, if you don't stop hovering!”

Sasori looked behind him to see Hidan jogging in place for a bit until he decided to stop for stretches. Sasori folded his arms, “Am I not allowed to watch the cheerleaders practice?”

Hidan frowned, “You and I both know that you weren't just 'watching them practice'!”

“And what if I wasn't, huh?” Sasori snapped at Hidan, “Maybe I want to see how little I meant to Deidara that he would go jump in the arms of the first guy to say 'I like you'.”

“Damn it, Sasori, why are you such a Jashin-damned asshole?!” Hidan rolled his eyes. “You know what? Fuck it. Just don't ruin this for him. He actually has someone who likes him now and, so help me, if you ruin this--”

“Don't you have Kakuzu to go and bother?” Sasori asked, “Or is he too busy living it up as temporary alpha?”

“Shut the fuc--” Hidan stopped in the middle of his counter-tirade. He hadn't seen or heard from Kakuzu since this morning when they went their separate ways for their different classes.

“Have you seen Kakuzu?” Hidan asked, Sasori shaking his head.

“Hasn't really talked to me since that shitshow with Deidara.” Hidan didn't even stay to listen to the rest. He bolted across the field to get to the empty school building.

“Kakuzu!” He shouted, listening for a moment before running down the halls. “Kakuzu!”

This wasn't like him. Even back when Hidan didn't know about his shifter-nature, Kakuzu would have at least sent a text to convince him that he was doing something inane. Hidan ran up the stairs, shouting down, “Kakuzu, where are you?!”

The doors nearest him opened up, Deidara and Tobi walking inside. Deidara looked up and called out, “Hidan, what's wrong?”

Hidan sped down the stairs and ran out the door, following the noises of shifters talking and conversing. They were all gathered in front of the school: hushed whispers and murmurings blooming among them. “My, but this is a shame...” Kabuto stated to all of the faculty members who were shifters. Hidan growled at the sight of that smug expression and those damn glasses. But, when Hidan got closer, he saw what the bastard was talking about.

There, on the front steps of the school, was Kakuzu's backpack: Kisame's heirloom folded on top of it.

“Well, business as usual. As our temporary alpha has shown himself to be unsuitable for this task,” Kabuto announced, “As Kisame's guardian, _I_ will be taking responsibility as temporary pack alpha until he returns.”

There was a surge of whispers, jeers, and flat-out refusals.

“Bullshit!” Hidan screamed, “You need to help us find him, you four-eyed prick!” Kabuto waved Hidan's remarks off,

“The first matter of business, of course, will be to remind _young pups_ of their place.”

“You son of a--” Hidan charged forward, but he was stopped by Iruka. “Let go of me!!”

Iruka covered Hidan's mouth with his hand to stifle him. Hidan did take note of the tremble in Iruka's hand, but he wanted to put Kabuto's face into the fucking ground! He did something to Kakuzu, he _knew_ it.

“I want all of you to go home.” Kabuto turned around, smiling to himself, “I have more than a few things to keep tab on.” He brought out several of the pack request letters he had been working on fulfilling. “And I don't need a bunch of whining whelps distracting me from actually getting shit done.”

Asuma was the one to step up. “I think you need to pull your reigns back a bit --”

Immediately he was was shut down by Kabuto stepping up to him. “I don't think I need to take _anything_ from a God-forsaken _Grave-Digger_!”

And everyone had no choice but to watch Asuma, this grown adult, faltering back every time Kabuto stepped forward; every time Kabuto bit at him with his harsh words. “It _never_ fails! Every time I come across one of your kind, you all try so hard to present yourselves as mighty, upstanding citizens... Don't think that any shifters who haven't thrown their heritage away have forgotten.” He stopped his advance, chuckling into his hand. “I wonder what that pretty little human of yours would think if she knew how much rotting flesh has passed your lips.”

“YOU WOULDN'T DARE!!” Asuma barked, his body attempting to shift.

“Asuma, stop!” Kakashi shouted, Kabuto turning towards the former alpha.

“I don't know how you think that _you_ of all people still holds any semblance of authority here, Kakashi.” Kabuto said, “After all, if you were _half_ the alpha you thought you were, your shifters wouldn't have been so quick to welcome the admittedly dashing young upstart who put you on your _ass_.”

Deidara and Tobi had made it over to the growing crowd, Kabuto shaking his head, “Did I _not_ just tell all of you to go _home_? Stubborn, stubborn... Oh-ho-ho, _yes_!” His grin was almost manic, “I think that it's _high time_ that the shifters here get a _much-needed_ refresher course in Shifter Hierarchy!”

“What's going on?” He asked when he saw Hidan being held back by Iruka. He looked over to see Kabuto doing _something_ that was making everyone uncomfortable. Deidara frowned, walking to the center of things and shouting at Kabuto, “Do you get off on making people hate you or what?! You've done nothing else since you got here, it's annoying as hell!”

Wait.

No... Was this turned _brat_ really talking to him like this?

“Deidara!” That was Sasori who came in and pulled Deidara back and away from Kabuto. “What the hell are you trying to do, get yourself killed?!”

“Sasori, get _off_ of me!” Deidara shoved Sasori away, “In case you didn't get the memo, we broke up. So I don't need you hovering over me!”

“What is it with you and Hidan insisting that I'm 'hovering'?!”

As both teens argued, Kabuto was feeling more than a little miffed. Honestly, these two were so _useless_! Chickens in a coop didn't even fight as much as they did. And at _least_ you could _eat_ the chickens!

“EVERYONE GO HOME! _NOW_!” Kabuto ordered, something in the hallway cracking with the magic he put into his words.

And the magic _did_ take.

A knowing eye could see how the air had already begun to warp with Kabuto taking over. When he could sense that everyone was _truly_ gone, even with Hidan hissing and spitting the entire way, he sighed to himself. “If only I could use that pup as an enforcer. Oh well, I'll just power through this.”

* * *

 

“Get _off_ of me!” Hidan shoved Iruka away when they were in the parking lot. “What the _fuck_ is your problem?! That asshole did something to Kakuzu and you're just letting it happen?!”

“First of all, Shiroi,” Iruka growled at the teen, “Learn some God damn manners before you get yourself in trouble.”

“Fuck you!” Hidan began to storm off, “I'm _not_ about to sit here and let this happen! Kakuzu's in trouble and I need to find him! What I _don't_ fucking need is some pussy piece of shit telling me that I need to 'be polite'!”

Deidara rushed over to Hidan, trying to stop him, “Hidan, stop! No one's saying that, calm down!”

“Fuck _off_!” Hidan shoved Deidara to the ground, “ _You_ caused this! If it weren't for you trying to fuck Kisame, I never would have gotten caught in that stupid fucking bear-trap, we wouldn't have gotten arrested, and Kisame wouldn't have had to call Kabuto here!!”

Deidara gaped out, words fizzling out before they could form. Why was... Hidan saying this? It wasn't his fault, he was just trying to figure things out after Sasori forced himself on him. It wasn't...

“... k off?”

“Kid... You do _not_ want to get into this, trust me.”

Deidara looked up and saw Tobi standing between himself and Hidan, the younger shifter fully ready to step in and defend his boyfriend. Tobi just kept glaring at Hidan. But he _did_ let the other pass, Hidan storming off before stepping into a long run.

“That boy's going to get himself killed.” Iruka shook his head. But he immediately remembered what Hidan had shouted, “Wait, when did you kids get _arrested_?!”

* * *

 

Kabuto was almost at the stage where he could feel secure in his steps and balances. But he just needed a _bit_ more security. The first portion of that could be handled easily.

He had tracked a certain chief of police to a local florist. Kabuto stayed outside of the business, allowing his ears to pick apart the situation.

“Your wife is going to love these hydrangeas, Officer.”

“Here's hoping.” Fugaku told the florist as he watched her tied a ribbon around the intimate bouquet of bright flowers. With everything that was going on, he hadn't been acting up to snuff in the husband department. He paid for the flowers and picked them up, leaving the florist's shop and stepping into his car. Fugaku lifted his keys to the ignition.

“Beautiful flowers. Hydrangeas.” Kabuto said, already making sure that the human in the car would see him as that stunning blonde bombshell from before.

“Yakushi?!” Fugaku sputtered out, “What the hell are you doing in my car?!”

But Kabuto went on in his little observations. “In your native Japan, they symbolize... gratitude for understanding, I believe. Officer...” Kabuto breathed out, allowing those silver tendrils enough time to wind themselves through Fugaku's senses, “I would hope that you know better than to try and absolve your guilt with silly gifts.”

“Get out!” Fugaku tried fighting the haze that was enveloping his brain, “I am _not_ falling into this with you again! I'm... a married man...”

Kabuto hummed, dropping his voice to a rough whisper, “You're right about one thing... You _are_ a man. And human beings are so... fragile in their constitutions...”

And, like that, Fugaku was deep in that hypnotic space once more.

“There. Much better, hm? Do something for me?” Kabuto breathed out, nipping Fugaku's ear and watching his magic strengthen his persuasive words. “Send your eldest son downtown to run an errand. I don't really care what. It. Is.” He punctuated each word with a lick to the shell of the human's ear. “Send him there around, oh... Noon-ish? This Saturday?”

Fugaku's hazy response was a slow nod as his throat swallowed around air.

“Good boy...” Kabuto cooed, leaning over the center console and unbuckling Fugaku's pants. “I'll be needing a gun as well...” He usually had a firm rule against sucking the same human dick twice, but this was a matter of insurance.

* * *

 

The bell rung for the end of classes the next day. Many of the student body were excited about the upcoming weekend, but the shifter population was too busy being scared that their most minute motion would piss off their current alpha.

Because if the adults who had a better knowledge of what it meant to be a shifter couldn't even protect them, what the hell were they going to do?

“Mr. Umino?” One of the sophomores whispered to the vice principal as she was waiting for her ride to pick her up. “When is Kisame coming back?”

Iruka sighed because, really, he didn't know. “Soon.” He lied, just to keep the girl's spirits up. Iruka saw the students leave for the day, only those who were lingering for extra-curriculars remaining.

He sensed him in the eastern hall.

Iruka walked to the necessary portion of the school and saw Kabuto leaning against a window: looking down at the various sport practices going on.

“I forget that you can sense me.” Kabuto said, not looking behind him. “Does chaos attract thunder? Or is your inner-hunger for power luring you to try and court me?”

Iruka scoffed, “Don't make me sick. What the hell are you hoping to accomplish with this?” He held out his arm, “Do you honestly think that _this_ is how a pack should run? Everyone is too damn scared to even _breath_ when you're around, let alone see you as a good leader!” Iruka had several other tirades planned, but they were all silenced when Kabuto started... laughing at him. “What...” His teeth sharpened out, muscles tensing, “Are you _laughing_ at?”

“That you think I actually _want_ this miserable excuse of a pack!” Kabuto cackled, wiping at his eyes, “No, my dear, true ambition aims high and I am reaching for _Valhalla_!” Iruka glared at the other man, keeping his growl in his throat.

“What the hell are you trying to do then?” He asked, knowing that it had something to do with Kisame. Kabuto chuckled again, licking his teeth with a silver tongue that made eight long silver tendrils appear in front of him. All gossamer thin, all shimmering bright.

“I'm certain that you can figure it out.” Kabuto said, grasping one of the tendrils tight, _tight_ , until it was transformed into a broken version of its former self. “As cliché as it is, the two of us... We aren't that different.”

Kabuto poked one tendril, the entirety of it shifting from silver to gold. “You crave power for the status. That's why you hitched yourself up to Kakashi. But you don't want to be complacent in it all, which is why you chose to be an enforcer and vice principal: enough power, but not much responsibility. That, however,” He sent the other tendrils away, sticking with one that soon turned black as night, “Is where our similarities end. You are complacent in your lot. _I_ am reaching for the top before deciding that I'm satisfied.”

He crushed the black tendril in his hand, the outer covering crumpling away to reveal the smooth ebony cord underneath. “Teenage bodies, human or wolf, are so terribly easy to break. I just need to open the crack a little bit more.”

Iruka chewed on Kabuto's words. Why would he need to bother with Kisame if he just wanted power? It didn't make sense.

But.

In one case, it would.

But the notion was so ludicrous, Iruka felt the laughter raising in his chest. “Kabuto. The Dire Wolf is just a fairy tale. You have to know --”

Kabuto slammed a fist into a nearby locker so hard that his claws went clear through the metal. “Shut the hell up when you don't know what you're talking about.”

Iruka felt truly afraid for the first time since meeting this lunatic. For that was what he _had_ to be in order to think about what he was saying. “That pup is the _one_ thing that can bring shifters back to their former glory. Think about it, my little Stormy... No more blood dilutions, no more _turnings_ , no more being _afraid_ of these _stupid_ monkeys.” Iruka backed away from Kabuto when the Silver Tongue appeared on his other side. Kabuto was busy looking at the black amulet he had brought out from his pocket.

“Don't get me wrong, Kisame truly _is_ a beautiful specimen of a wolf... But there is a much greater prize to be se—”

He ducked just as a bolt of lightning shot down from above, singing the wall he was standing at. Kabuto glanced at Iruka, seeing the gray, rumbling clouds gathering around the other shifter.

“So you finally decided to stop dancing around the bush and face me head on.” Kabuto grinned, his teeth sharpening out before coating themselves in a layer of silver. He let his hands shift into claws, the tips gaining a silver coat as well. “Let's tear the bond between us!” Kabuto cackled, lunging forward. Iruka leaped back, Kabuto's claws raking a huge chunk out of the floor. Iruka sent two more bolts of lightning out, Kabuto getting clipped by one but still managing to charge after him. Iruka gasped for air, fearing the worst when he felt Kabuto's claws rend through his shirt. He landed on the ground, checking himself for wounds.

Thankfully it was just the shirt.

“The next time I won't miss~!” Kabuto promised, running for Iruka. Iruka gathered up the clouds around him, pulling the lightning from them before charging at Kabuto.

“STOP!”

Both shifters ceased their feud, looking down the hall to see Naruto standing there. Kabuto decided that there was a more pressing matter.

Pressing into his _side_ , more like.

Kabuto ran over to Naruto and, before the fox could run, seized him and sent him flying into the nearest wall of lockers.

“Mind... Your _place_.” Kabuto snarled at Naruto, the fox-shifter struggling to lift himself off from the floor. He coughed out, flecks of red staining the floor as something inside of him tore. Kabuto was so angry that he didn't realize his grip on the illusion around Naruto was fading until the bruises and scars started to ease into focus. “Well shit.” He huffed. It was of no consequence, the boy _was_ just a fox.

“Naruto!” Iruka rushed over, picking the teen up into his lap. “Oh God, what has he done to you..?” Naruto shook his head, coughing, “Whatever I've gone through... Big Bro has had it worse...”

Kabuto scoffed, turning around and walking away. “If you want to keep the little nuisance, that's fine. He's a worthless student anyway.”

He had other annoyances to get rid of, and his assistant was getting antsy.

* * *

 

Cheer practice had just ended. Tobi was helping Deidara put stuff away when he offered, “You want to head to that organic juice bar downtown? I'll drive!”

Deidara, though he was still feeling down from his friends either vanishing, ignoring his discomfort, or being jerks, managed to smile at his boyfriend's words. “You don't have a car.”

“I have my bike!” Tobi nodded, pumping a fist into the air, “And it's big enough for two!”

Deidara rolled his eyes. “Finish putting this stuff away and _I'll_ drive us to the juice bar, okay?”

Tobi started to pout but when Deidara gave him a peck on the cheek, his face promptly lit up and he did a quick check for human eyes before hefting up all of the remaining equipment and walking towards the storage shed.

Deidara laughed, watching Tobi struggle to remember where everything went.

“Deidara.”

Deidara gasped, hearing someone call him. He looked around, trying to find the source of it. He had to leave Tobi and follow the trail of the noise on his own. It... almost sounded like... But it couldn't be.

Could it?

“Deidara...”

Deidara followed the voice to the other side of the school. He looked around, still not finding a source. “Where are you?” He called out, getting echoes in return. “Wait, why am I following strange voices again?”

Deidara turned around and started walking back to where he left Tobi. But then he heard the _growling_. And _that_ definitely sounded familiar.

“Kakuzu!” He turned back around, his joyous smile shattering into a scream that was cut short before it could even bloom.

* * *

 

Sasori was heading to his car, his arms full of art books to study and draw inspiration from. He needed to get back to what was _really_ important. He juggled the books as he tried to find his keys so he could get a move on.

A low growl stole his focus.

But he frowned as he recognized that growl. “Kakuzu, where the hell have you been?! Things are _literally_ going to shit with you deciding to skip out on being alpha!” He turned around just in time to see a mouthful of teeth closing around him.

His keys and his books fell to the asphalt below.

* * *

 

Iruka had gotten Kakashi and they had driven home as fast as possible with the injured fox in tow. As soon as they got in, the dogs went crazy: barking at the scent of a stranger in their domain. “Come on, guys.” Kakashi growled at them, the dogs slowly following their alpha's orders. Iruka left Naruto in the living room with Kakashi, deciding to brew a tea that would help the boy feel better. Those bruises... how long had he been hiding them? How long had he been suffering in silence for Kisame's sake?

He let the herbs steep in the tea pot, the slight scent of ginseng and kava kava managing to make his nose twitch.

Iruka took a deep breath and poured some of the tea into a cup. He started towards the living room but quickly decided against it.

Not before adding some honey and milk to the brew.

He walked into the living room, seeing Kakashi sitting across from Naruto: two of the dogs nuzzling into the boy's sides. He handed the mug to Naruto, wincing in sympathy as he saw the scar in Naruto's hand. “Why does Kisame let Kabuto act like this? Look at what he's done to you!”

Naruto took a sip, looking away from Iruka. “This is good. Thank you.”

“Naruto!” Iruka groaned, Kakashi decided to speak up,

“There has to be a reason why Kisame let's Kabuto stick around like a tick on a bad day.”

“It's because of what he can offer Big Bro.” Naruto whispered, looking down at the cup of tea he had been given.

“Offer?” Iruka sat down next to Naruto, “The only thing _that_ man can offer anyone is a headache or a mile of discomfort.”

Naruto shook his head. “Have you seen it?” He asked, “The black amulet that he always keeps on him?” Iruka had to think back to it but, yes... Yes, he remembered. Naruto set the cup down. “He stole it, you know? From the Wise Owl. Right from under her nose. That amulet has some of the most powerful magic known to shifter-kind. You can use it to talk to the dead or to find those who have gone through hell to keep themselves hidden...” He rubbed at his aching arms. “Do you know what Kisame wants more than anything in the entire world?”

“An obedient pack where no one asks questions?” Kakashi guessed. “Or is it the extermination of every human within 100 miles?”

Naruto shook his head. He silently gestured for Iruka to move back a bit. “I used to do this all the time for him back when we were in Four Spirit Woods.” Naruto explained as he held his palm open. Soon enough, Iruka could see small flickers of flame appearing. The flames dimmed in color until they were blue. They took the shape of a large wolf, presumably Kisame. He walked a few steps before turning around in time to see a pup of the same hue jump along, nipping at Kisame's shoulder before wagging its tail. A moment later, another wolf stepped into the small scene: smaller than Kisame, sleeker, but still _like him_. The flames vanished, Naruto closing his hand into a fist.

“There's _one_ other Dark Wolf somewhere in the world. And Kabuto keeps Big Bro under his claw by promising to find her.”

* * *

 

Sasuke couldn't sleep.

Ever since Kakuzu had run away and allowed for Kabuto to take control, things had been _miserable_ at school. He was surprised that Itachi hadn't noticed, but it was almost like no human could see just what school had turned into.

Everyone, all the shifters from adult to teen, were all so petrified to even sneeze with Kabuto being in charge. Whatever threat Kisame had posed, it was _welcome_ compared to this.

Kabuto had even made it damn near impossible for Karin and Suigetsu to come into his end of town, so Sasuke couldn't even get practice in or find out about any places that needed gigs that evening.

He stood up and walked over to his bedroom window. The moon was merely half of its ivory glory that night, as if Kabuto had corrupted that as well. “Kisame, where are you?” He whispered, almost as a quiet prayer.

Sasuke smelled her before he heard the gentle pawing at his window. He looked down and saw a house cat: a white, fluffy thing. He was sure it was one of the neighbor's. “Um, can you... go away?” He asked the cat.

To his surprise, the cat curled herself up on his windowsill. “ _And you didn't even say 'please'.”_ She meowed, _“Terrible manners.”_

“What the shit?!” Sasuke opened the window, asking the cat, “Are you... are you _talking_ to me?” The cat nodded.

“ _Poor puppy... No one even taught you that this sort of thing can happen, did they?”_

Sasuke scratched the back of his head, “Truth be told, if Kisame had told me that animals would start talking to me at random, I probably wouldn't have taken the change so easily.”

“ _You have a serpent in your midst,”_ The cat purred, changing the subject immediately. Her fluffy tailed swished left and right, blue eyes wide and bright, _“And he is just going to keep growing fat and winding himself around the world until you all realize it.”_

“What are you talking about?” Sasuke frowned. He then smacked his hand against his face. “Why am I talking to a cat?”

The cat shook her head, _“You really have no idea about the inner-workings of the world you've been pulled into with fang and claw, do you? Of Shifter-Hierarchy and the like? Oh well, it isn't my place to teach.”_

Sasuke was beginning to see why Kisame hated cats.

“Okay, say that I _do_ believe you,” Sasuke began, “Why would _you_ help me? You're a cat, what would you be gaining?”

The cat narrowed her eyes. Sasuke could have sworn she was smiling. _“The Dire Wolf is close. When he upends the balances, I would like to be in his good graces. We house cats are a strong neutral, after all.”_ She stood up and began padding away.

“Wait!” Sasuke called after her, “The serpent, it's Kabuto right?”

The cat kept walking until she hopped onto the fence. _“Well now, you may be smarter than you look.”_ She slipped over, vanishing from sight.

* * *

 

There was a certain cliff side in the forests surrounding Kisame's home. The wall of weathered stone it made was so smooth, almost as if it had been crafted by delicate hands. Perhaps delicate hands similar to the ones slathering a pungent mixture of blood and ink over the rocks.

Kabuto painted something large, then several smaller pieces, before he finally ended by adding to the large element. He stepped back to look at his work, body nude save for the drying concoction on his hands and the few places it splattered on his chest and thighs.

“Beautiful...” He whispered, his voice thin with awe. He crooked a finger towards himself, Kakuzu pawing his way over: the gold-tinted daze still in his eyes. “What do you think?”

Kakuzu said nothing.

“Yes, it _is_ a masterpiece. Worthy of my love's arrival, right?”

Kakuzu remained quiet, though Kabuto expected as much. The Silver Tongue shifted into his true form, pawing around Kakuzu. _“You're not as delectable as Kisame, but you're young. And virile. You'll do.”_

He walked away a few steps before lowering his front to rest upon his fore-paws, his tail lifting and presenting his backside. _“Come on... fuck me like you do your mouthy little Fleet-Foot.”_ Kabuto knew he had given the order, but he still let out a surprised 'woof' of air when he felt the coarse fur and the heavy heat mount him from behind. It took a bit of clumsy rocking and humping, but Kabuto bayed out, his claws scratching the ground, when Kakuzu forced his dick inside of him.

As if to witness the filthy sight, the moonlight shined down upon the cliff side. It illuminated the painted outline of a massive wolf, several symbols suspended around him.

* * *

 

_His human was so difficult._

_Why hadn't she realized that there was no escape for her? She was his. The bloodied shift she wore stood as a testament to that fact. Though, he supposed he couldn't blame her: she, like the rest of the hairless primates that were her kind, were so_ simple _. Most of them didn't even know how to weave, or make fire yet._

_He had just captured her yet again but she was trying to escape once more. She got several feet away before he padded over and started nudging her back towards his clearing with a heavy paw._

_How she screamed and ranted at him all the while. Human sounds were so unpleasant, too. He needed to teach her how to properly communicate so she could stop hissing and screaming at him._

_Oh._

_She was screaming again._

_Great._

_He decided that it was time for an afternoon rest. He rested his paw on top of his human until she was laid out on the ground, the weight of his paw enough to make sure that she wouldn't be able squirm away while he slept._

***

Kisame's eyes shot open, looking around himself. He was surrounded by the desert sands; the sun setting and bringing with it a welcome chill. Kisame stood to his paws and shook himself free of the sand that had gathered on his fur as he slept.

Kisame sniffed at the ground, trying to catch the faint smell he had been following round the desert. There.

He started walking.

He _had_ been walking for the past several days. And the only trail he had to follow was a faint scent of shifters, both wolf and coyote. But the smell was so faint, and it spread in a hundred directions at once. He still had supplies, but he didn't have an infinite store of time to mess around with this.

With a snort, Kisame walked past a large, imposing sand dune. He kept to his gentle hunt, lifting his head once before getting back to it. As he passed, a portion of the dune shifted and split. A large golden eye opened and followed after Kisame for a while.

The sun was completely gone from the earth, taking its baking heat with it. Kisame stopped, his ears twitching as he looked around. Something was there. He growled, the noise low and guttural from the depth of his throat.

The sands drifted, the dune seeming to _shift_. Or, rather, something _beneath_ the sands shifted and was moving underneath the cooling sands. Kisame braced himself, bearing his teeth –

The sands burst apart, a massive form streaking into the air. When the sands settled, Kisame could make out mighty wings that stretched over the desert. Feathers of golden hue and earthen tones fluttered in the night as the creature flapped their wings thrice before landing upon the desert with giant, fearsome talons.

“ _So many years have passed...”_ The giant horned owl spoke, her wide, great eyes regarding Kisame with a touch of confusion that soon splintered into recognition. _“You smell like Grim. But you are one of his descendants. I should have known.”_

Kisame looked upon the ancient owl before bowing his head. _“The Wise Owl, Tallis.”_

Tallis nodded. _“You are... the last child of Grim's blood that was shed on that wretched day. How did you survive? How did you make it across the sea without wings?”_

Kisame looked down to the sand below him. That odd, faint smell was still there... _"I had no choice,"_ He began, _"The humans and those **damn** cats were tracking me down."_

Tallis sighed. _"First Grim. Then his blood. What else will the humans wipe away from this world in their fear and ignorance? Wretched creatures..."_

“ _Tallis, please!”_ Kisame pleaded, his focus coming back. _“I came here to talk to the pack that lives in this region. I followed the scent to this desert, but I...”_ He trailed off when he saw how the great owl's face fell. _“Tallis?”_

“ _Who has been spreading such lies?!”_ Tallis screeched, beating her wings as her fury soon reached a fever-pitch, _“It has been ages since those_ **wretched**   _humans came here. The children here... THEIR BLOOD STILL SCREAMS AT ME FROM THE GROUND!!”_ Kisame flinched when he realized just what the faint smell he had been following all this time was.

Blood.

The last remainders of shifters killed and forced out of their home here in the desert dunes. Kisame looked around, his eyes going wide and his heart pounding. There hadn't been shifters here for decades, then. He had been sent on a vain treasure hunt that led him to graveyard. Kisame bore his teeth, baying out into the air, _“KABUTO!!”_

* * *

 

He smelled salt.

And the sound of rushing water caressed his ears.

A blue eye blearily opened up, seeing the slick stone of some sort of cavern. “What's going... Ow...” Deidara shook his head, the back of it throbbing.

"Well, look at that."

Deidara looked up to see Kabuto standing on a ledge above him. Kabuto whistled down, "Romeo and Juliet have risen at last."

Deidara groaned, slowly shaking his head as he came back to consciousness, "Kabuto..? Why ar... what's going on?"

He felt that his arms were bound to a pole and, soon after, he heard groaning from behind him. “Sasori?”

The redhead shook his head, blearily trying to figure out what was happening. “Deidara?” He whispered. “Wait...” He sniffed at the air, “Kabuto, what the hell?!” He tried to pull himself free but found that it was impossible.

“Don't waste your strength.” Kabuto folded his arms, “Those ropes are made from Nigerian Afrormosia wood and enforced with silver-binding. You two aren't going anywhere.”

“What the hell do you want?!” Deidara shouted up at Kabuto, “Let us go already, come on!”

Kabuto clicked his tongue and shook his head. “I'm afraid not. You see, since becoming temporary alpha, I have noticed the areas where our little... _family_ could do with some trimming. And, the two of you, well...” He grinned, “Let's just say that this pack will _never_ be a pack worthy of the Dire Wolf with miserable leeches like yourself clinging along. But don't you worry.” Kabuto turned around and started to leave the cave, “Once the tide starts rolling in, the two of you will be out of my hair. Not to mention... When Kisame comes back and sees the shambles that his pack is in, there will be no barriers left between me... and the one I want to see the most.”

“You're not getting away with this!” Sasori yelled up at the retreating form, “My grandma keeps track of me! And Hidan's tracking your ass down because of what you did to Kakuzu!”

Kabuto stopped, grinning wider: his teeth sharpening out, “Oh, I _do_ hope he does. Fleet-Foot fur is such an invaluable asset to those of us who dabble in magic.”

Kabuto kept walking, leaving the two teens' screams to be swallowed by the approaching tide.

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shifter World-Building: 
> 
> Grave-Digger Wolves - During times of war and famine, these wolves (whose diet primarily consists of corpses - both shifter and human) can be seen walking among the mists and digging into freshly-dug graves.
> 
> House cats - As said in the fic, house cats are neutral but like to keep favor from those in power. So it would make sense for one to try and help without getting too involved.
> 
> The Great Owl Tallis - As you guys saw earlier in the chapter, there are shifters for all sorts of animals. However, in the beginning, there were the three greater animals who lead the different groups: The Dire Wolf for Mammals (primarily wolves), The Great Owl for birds, and an as-of-now unknown party for reptiles. 
> 
> The Dire Wolf - Now has a name: Grim. 
> 
> I'll also give some insight on those italicized portions: they're memories. But, you have to ask, memories from who?
> 
> Oh well, that's enough of that: 
> 
> The next chapter is the final portion of this arc and then we'll be going into the third arc which will lead us into the end of this fic! Also we can now see just why Kisame hasn't ripped Kabuto's throat out all this time. 
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone, please feel free to leave feedback either here or on tumblr. Grandma loves all of you~! 
> 
> -Grandma


	20. Tell Me A Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, consider this an... in-between that mostly serves to give some backstory to something that is always mentioned but has never really made an appearance: The Dire Wolf.

 

“Himawari,” Hinata began, “Have I ever told you the story of the Dire Wolf?”

Himawari's eyes went wide and she shook her head. Hinata giggled, “Well, go brush your teeth and I'll give you a nice bedtime story.” Himawari was out of the bed in an instant, grabbing her toothbrush and slathering toothpaste on it.

Hinata pulled one of their blankets out of her bag while Himawari cleaned her teeth. They would have to leave this motel tomorrow: she couldn't afford another night. She hated that Kisame had left. Hinata was at the point of taking Chiyo's advice and asking Kisame if they could stay with him until their pursuer dropped the chase. But the shifter who had taken over as temporary alpha...

She looked out of the small window. There were very few times that she regretted the decisions in her life. The fact that she was forcing her daughter on this bout of hiding... It made her feel like the worst mother in the world.

“I'm done!” Himawari announced, climbing back onto the bed and cuddling into the blanket that her mother had set out. “Story-time! Come on, you _promised_!”

Hinata sighed, “I guess I did, didn't I?” She made sure that Himawari was tucked in before she began, “A long, _long_ time ago... There were a lot more wolves, birds, all sorts of animals than there are now. It was before cars, TVs, books, or anything like that.”

Himawari tilted her head, “Then what did people do for fun?”

Hinata shook her head. “Well, people back then... They were focused more on other things than having fun, honey.”

* * *

 

The humans who broke through the bushes and undergrowth of the forests were filthy: dirt and leaves clinging to sweaty skin and roughly-cut shifts and animal skins. They didn't stop to survey their new surroundings, they just kept running: trying to avoid those that were chasing them.

With several splintering cracks, four forms broke through the woods and into the clearing: trees and branches falling in their wake. They were all covered in thick, dark brown fur: scars criss-crossing over their forms.

Even with the jagged rocks and thick undergrowth in their way, the group of Jagged-Claw wolves were pushing themselves onward. One of them pulled ahead, barking out. He tore through several bushes, the sharper thorns cutting into his flesh. He barely felt them. He leapt up into the air and landed in front of the humans, growling and herding them backwards towards the others. The humans shouted and grunted at the encroaching wolves but they knew defeat was at hand.

“ _Oh,_ finally _!”_ An older Silver Tongue wolf padded out from the woods, a rope around his neck that held a golden mirror. _“Any longer and we would have had to stay out past nightfall.”_ The silver wolf looked at the others, noting that they were almost trance-like in how they were focused on the humans they had captured. He scoffed and rolled his eyes, lowering his head to paw off the rope. When it was free from his fur, he snatched it up in his jaws and tossed it up into the air.

The mirror flashed and, immediately, the Jagged-Claw wolves were broken free from the spell it had them under.

“ _Damn you...”_ One of them growled at the Silver Tongue, who merely huffed,

“ _Stow your bitching and round up these humans. I expect Lord Grim within the hour and I will_ not _have a repeat of last Moon!”_

The Jagged-Claw wolves all growled and grumbled but did as they were told. The smallest of their ranks had come bearing rope wound from powerful vines. The rope was distributed and the work of binding began. One of the wolves drew near to wrap the rope around the wrists of a young woman. She suddenly shouted, lashing out and kicking the wolf in the face.

“ _Damn it!”_ The wolf bayed out, collapsing as the pain in her mouth from the hit started to bloom in full-force. The young woman who did it took the distraction as an opportunity to flee: moving as fast as her legs would carry her.

“ _Worthless!”_ The Silver Tongue barked out, _“The entire lot of you!”_ He growled but found he had no choice but to give chase.

How miserable. Silver Tongues didn't do _labor_. That was what Jagged-Claws were for! The young woman fled back into the forests, hissing as her ebony hair got caught on a low-hanging branch. She pulled and tugged in exasperation until she finally decided to break the branch and carry it with her. She didn't have the _time_ for this! She needed to get away, back to her clan, and warn them that there were monsters in the area!

She listened back, noting with some gratitude that the sounds of the wolf behind her were fading. She cried out when she hit something: the impact forcing her back onto the ground. The human groaned, the impact holding true to her face and chest. She looked ahead to see what had stopped her escape. A scream left her lips as she saw a titanic wolf paw, dense black fur covering from the base of monstrous claws and moving up to the gigantic beast that towered above the tallest trees.

“ _Lord Grim!”_ The Silver Tongue from before finally reached the human, but his attention was more on the arrival of this most revered beast. _“Dire Wolf, Father to Us All... My apologies! This... human_ wretch _escaped from my stupid squadron of trackers!_ Fools _, the entire lot of them!”_

The Dire Wolf looked down at the two smaller creatures before lowering himself down and laying on his stomach. _“ **How many this time?”**_

The Silver Tongue preened under what he equated as praise. _“Seven or so. Eight if you include_ this _troublesome one.”_ He growled at the human. It was a stern warning against anymore funny business.

But Grim didn't pay much mind to whatever the Silver Tongue was saying. Out of all his pups, they were the most vain and talkative. Aside from the Keepers. **_“Will they be slaughtered for food?”_**

“ _But of course.”_ The smaller wolf barked. The human grit out, trying to leave. She was stopped by the smaller wolf once more.

Grim looked at the human.

Small. Spiteful.

Like all the others he had come across or killed in his time.

But... there was something there. Something in those beautiful dark eyes.

**“ _I'll have this one.”_** Grim told the Silver Tongue, who happily barked and nudged the human towards the great beast.

“ _Perfect, my lord!”_ The Silver Tongue sat back on his haunches, _“Shall I perform the killing or do you fancy a hunt?”_

Grim looked down at the furious human in her meager coverings. **_“Get me a rope.”_**

The old wolf... wasn't sure how to take that. He tilted his head. _“A... rope, my lord? Father of us all?”_

**“** _ **A rope.”** _ Grim huffed. **_“I want to take this one with me.”_**

The old wolf yelped, eyes wide, _“My lord! Th-that's absurd! You mean to take th-this human as a... a_ pet _?!”_

* * *

 

Himawari blinked back up at her mother. “A pet?”

Hinata nodded. “The stories go that the Dire Wolf went _everywhere_ with his pet. And she would hiss and spit all the while.”

Himawari bit her lower lip, eyes looking around the room. “Did the Dire Wolf like humans?”

Hinata... had to think about that. What little she had heard about the Dire Wolf as a child (though 'little' wasn't really the word; they were _always_ told stories about the Dire Wolf) was fairly vague. “I...” She began, “Wouldn't say 'like'. It was more as though he was... curious.”

* * *

 

Grim watched the human futilely pull at her bindings, his great gaze pondering her motions. Humans had teeth, didn't they? Why didn't she use hers?

The Dire Wolf didn't necessarily call one place 'home'. He wandered wherever his pups needed him and, aside from collecting tributes and making his presence briefly known, he mostly kept to his own.

A silent guardian.

He supposed he could have been more like Sever. The serpent had humans and reptile alike cowering under his ferocity wherever he went. Grim chuffed. That seemed like so much effort. He already had a full portion with siring pups and keeping the wolves of the land in order.

Grim looked down to see that, during his musings, the human had decided to try and crawl away. _“ **No...”**_ He growled, the sound gently quaking the ground. He set his paw down on the length of rope that was near him and began pulling it back towards himself.

The human was livid at how this monster was treating her. As if she were some child or plaything! She didn't care how big he was, if he hadn't bothered to eat her than there was no reason for him to keep her prisoner like this!

Grim examined her as she was close again. She was no bigger than his nose and yet she tried to stoke such fury towards him.

It was... almost endearing.

**“ _Alright, enough of this.”_ ** He yawned and stood to his feet. The ground quaked as he took a few steps towards the human and nudged her into a standing position. **_“Come on.”_ ** He gave a subtle growl and nodded his massive head towards the westward path that followed the river.

She glared up at him. If he wanted her to move so badly now, he could forget it. Grim growled again and pushed her, careful not to put too much strength behind it. It was enough that she stumbled in the right direction. That was good enough for him.

She decided that walking was the best course of action for now. Oh, the moment she could find a stone or something this monster was _done for_.

Grim looked down at his human as they walked. He frowned a bit at the state of the... whatever it was she was wearing. Some sort of tied grass and thin animal skin? He barked for her to stop, looking around when she did.

She groaned. What on earth was this monster planning now?

Grim stepped towards the thicket of trees and waited. There had to be one... Maybe...

There was a rustle of leaves to the right. The Dire Wolf quickly shrank down to the size of a bear and bolted after the noise. The human thought to the time to run, but if the beast came back with food... It would do well to keep up her strength. Especially if she planned to one day destroy this monster.

Grim came back out of the woods, carrying the body of some poor animal in his mouth. When he was close enough to keep an eye on the human, he let the corpse fall to the ground. The human shrieked at the sight of the dead, snow-white deer whose body was still warm when the beast dragged a sharp claw down from the deer's neck down to its stomach.

The human watched, dark eyes wide as the beast made quick work of seperating the pelt from the flesh. Her clan... could never manage to seperate to two without spoiling the meat or ruining the fur. Or both. Grim finished and set the skin-less corpse on a patch of grass. The pelt went into the river, a stone being pushed on top of it to let the flow of the river clean the pelt.

He turned towards the human.

She quirked an eyebrow up at the monster who was stepping towards her. What was he--

She yelped when sharp teeth lifted her up by the feeble coverings she had on. The human screamed and shouted as the monster shook her.

He wasn't moving too forcefully, so Grim didn't understand what the fuss was. Were humans so fragile? The human screamed again as he coevrings finally tore, sending her plummeting into the river. She immediately clambered for the shore. Why was this monster trying to toy around? Why didn't it just kill her rather than trying to drown her?! Though... The water wasn't _as_ deep as she had thought. And it _was_ fairly warm.

Grim nodded to himself before retrieving the pelt so it could dry. When he set it out over the riverbank, he was sure to keep to his smaller size so he could grab some flowers and herbs that were growing nearby.

Just when the human thought she could enjoy some time by herself, she felt a giant paw rubbing the flowers and herbs into her back. She could see that the monster had grown to a somewhat bigger size so it could... What was it _doing_?

**“ _Goodness, you're filthy...”_** Grim grumbled to himself, scrubbing the flowers and herbs into her skin and peeling as much dirt as he was able.

Eventually he tugged her out of the water. She was as clean as she was going to get, he supposed.

The human sniffed at one of her arms, frowning a bit at how she smelled... off now. Like the flowers the beast had rubbed against her. She looked around, a sudden panic overtaking her. Her coverings! How was she going to stay warm now?!

Grim turned around and looked at the pelt and the deer corpse. He hefted the skinless corpse in his jaws and, when he was over the pelt, bit down: lukewarm blood seeping out and staining the pristine white fur.

The human was confused. What was the beast doing? It wasn't as if _he_ could get any use out of the pelt, why was he ruining it?

Grim tossed the drained corpse away. They would eat later. He picked up the stained pelt and shook it so the excess blood went flying. Finally, he growled for the human to stay still.

As if she could understand him. But he could at least try.

She didn't move but she did cry out when the pelt was dropped onto her. She quickly peeked her head out from the head of the pelt and looked up at the beast.

This pelt... was so warm. _Much_ warmer than anything she had been abe to make before now. Did she... have to be grateful for such a thing?

Grim growled at her to start walking. She frowned. That gave her her answer. Wretched monster.

But Grim took the anger in stride. He had noticed the change in her stature when he gave her the pelt. And as long as she was with him, The Dire Wolf would provide for his human.

… 'His' human.

That sounded... oddly nice.

* * *

 

An abrupt banging against the wall next to them interrupted Hinata's story, a gruff voice shouting, “Bitch, shut up in there! Some of us are sleeping!!”

Himawari whined, leaving the covers to grab her mother's side. Hinata frowned and eased her daughter under the covers again. “I'll be right back.” She reassured the girl before gently stepping out of the room and locking the door behind her. She calmly walked to room next to them and rapped upon the door.

She had to do it twice more before the door was yanked inward, a drunken slouch of a man slurring at her. “What the _fuck_ do you want, bitch?!”

Hinata growled, teeth sharpening out. She shoved the man inside and slammed the door behind them. There were screams, the sound of something sticky and slick spraying against the walls, and growls abound.

Himawari blinked when the noise stopped. She wondered if her mother was okay. She had to be, her mother was one of the strongest people she knew: shifter or human. Aside from Mr. Alpha.

Sure enough, Hinata stepped in: using a towel to open the door so the slick crimson covering her hands and mouth wouldn't stain anything else.

“Mommy?” Himawari asked, Hinata gently telling her daughter,

“Go to sleep, Himawari.”

Himawari meeped and hid under the covers. Hinata sighed. She wished she didn't have to do something like that tonight.

Then again... she had been giving the majority of what food she had been able to buy to Himawari. And she had been _starving_.

Hinata stepped into the shower and turned the water to a scalding degree. She hoped that Kisame would come back from wherever he went soon. She was at a desperate enough point to ask if they could stay with him until the shifters tracking them lost interest.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Mother of Georgia Brown, how long has it been? Whoo!
> 
> Grandma's so terribly sorry for all the waiting. School suddeny ramped up in difficulty and I had birthdays and graduations to plan and execute so I had almost NO time for writing. 
> 
> But, look! It's finally here! The end of the Second Phase of our little story! You know what that means? The third and final phase will be starting with the next update which will hopefully be edited and added upon sooner than this was. Again, I am so sorry but I thank everyone who's been sending asks and things on tumblr from the bottom of my heart. 
> 
> So, without any further ado, let's... do... this.

* * *

 

Kisame whipped around and barked up at Tallis. _“You can fly faster and farther than I can run! I need you to take me back to my pack!”_

The owl looked down upon the dark wolf. She sighed. _“I can not.”_

“ _What?!”_ Kisame growled, _“Why?! You're in perfect health, what is the problem?!”_

Tallis set herself down in the sand, anticipating a long wait. _“As you are now, you can't be an alpha worthy of protecting your pack.”_ She looked up at the sky. The sun was still broiling against the earth. _“Howl.”_

“ _What?”_ Kisame asked. Why was this bird making such a request _now_? They had to go set things right in his pack!

But Tallis ordered, again; her expression set in stone. _“Howl.”_

* * *

 

Sasori whipped his head around, pulling at the rope binding his hands. He hissed when the wood protested against him. “Fuck!”

“Oh God... Oh my _God..!_ ” Deidara screamed. The noise melted into sobs. “I can't die like this!! Oh _God_..!”

“Deidara!” Sasori snapped at the shifter behind him, salt-water splashing into his face. He coughed out, “Deidara, could you shut the _hell_ up for three seconds?!”

“Fuck you!!” Deidara barked back, his voice still wracked with sobs, “I wouldn't even be _in_ a mess like this if it weren't for you, you _bastard_!”

The only thing that could have come close to Sasori's want of freedom then was his itching to hit or strangle Deidara every time the other teen barked an insult at him. Sasori examined the mouth of the cave, noticing how the water wasn't flowing like it should. Had Kabuto done something to it? To draw out their torture? More likely than not, yes. Because of _course_ Kabuto was a sadistic fuck like that.

Shit, he was face to face with death and he was still harboring sour words. He really was a Sweet-Tongue through and through.

* * *

 

Iruka tucked Naruto into bed and waited for the fox to drift off to sleep. When he could hear his breathing even out, he got up and left the guest bedroom.

“Well?” Kakashi was already waiting outside of the door. Iruka heaved a heavy sigh.

“If Kisame isn't coming back then we need to group up and do something on our _own_ , Kakashi.”

“And just _what_ ,” Kakashi began, his voice bearing some bite, “Do you propose we do, Iruka?”

Iruka shook his head, not wanting to deal with his mate's doubt at the moment. “First of all, I need to make sure that no one tries to pull anything on their own. Meaning that I'm going to have to talk Hidan out of his wild goose-chase.”

Kakashi shook his head. “This would never have happened if I hadn't lost to Kisame in that fight.” Iruka frowned and began walking down the hall. “Kakashi, can we not look back to the past on this? We have enough on our plate already.”

Kakashi held up his hands and shrugged. Iruka blinked once, Kakashi speeding past him down the hall. “I'm going to make some calls.”

“To _who_?” Iruka asked, “Kakashi, the last thing we need is to owe another pack a favor in a time like this. We have to either figure out a way to handle this on our own or hope that Kisame finishes _dragging his ass and gets back here!_ ”

The temperature in the hallway plummeted in an instant. The two older shifters glared at each other for a moment before Iruka sighed and allowed the temperature to rise back to normal.

Kakashi continued on his way. “Going for a run.”

* * *

 

A familiar white wolf stood in an office, rapidly drinking down the bowl of water that had been offered to him. He lifted his head when he was done and licked his lips.

_"So he hasn't been to work is what you're telling me."_ Hidan growled at the two in front of him.

Rotun and Honey looked at one another. Both shifters shook their heads, Honey asking with a voice singed in concern,

"Have you heard from him? We've been gettin' worried, sugar."

Hidan growled and turned around, no one in the bank minding much that a snow-white wolf was walking through their lobby in the middle of the following day. He had been tirelessly poring through every corner of the city. Because Hidan was _not_ going to accept that Kakuzu had up and run away. Even if being alpha was too much for him, he would have sucked it up. No... Kabuto had done _something._ And if Hidan went back home and Kakuzu still wasn't there, that four-eyed bastard was going to have hell to pay.

Hidan approached the door and waited for the noises from outside to die down. He lifted his head when he heard Honey's footsteps approaching him.

“Sugar.” She nodded at him, “You bring that pup home, ya hear?”

Hidan nodded, bolting out of the door.

* * *

 

Tobi wasn't the smartest.

He knew that. Sometimes he wondered how someone like Deidara: smart, beautiful, a strand of gold in the sun, enjoyed being around him.

But that was no reason for everyone to be so reclusive about what the hell was going on. His blood sang out to him. Things weren't right. There was a disaster on the horizon.

“Where _are_ you, Mr. Deidara?” Tobi whispered, his words drowned out from the sounds of traffic and emergency sirens of the roads below.

Tobi looked down, his lone eye shimmering with the sight of so many warm bodies going everywhere and nowhere all at once. Anyone else would have been horrified to find themselves suspended stories up in the air with nothing suspending them.

Tobi would have chuckled if he wasn't so worried about his boyfriend. He needed to continue his search. Tobi sighed, waiting for the wind to change.

 

A young woman on the streets below had to hold tight to her hat as the wind shifted. When she was finally able to look up, she could have sworn that she saw something black and silver streak through the air above her.

* * *

 

Deidara's throat was burning raw from all of the screaming and sobbing he had done. He was still whimpering as the water now reached up to his and Sasori's chests without trouble.

Sasori sputtered out as salt-water splashed his face again.

“I finally found someone...”

Sasori perked up, Deidara's voice so quiet despite their current situation: like he was oddly resolved in this. “Finally found someone who really liked me. Who wasn't an asshole who treats me like I'm some kind of burden to be around.”

Neither of them noticed the shimmering moss growing from the water and crawling up the pole they were tied too.

“Of, come off it Deidara!” Sasori barked out, water still splashing around them, “Don't act like you're the victim here! You cheated on me! And when you got called out on it you tossed me aside like garbage for that Tony shit-stain!”

The cold water and the tense situation made Sasori unable to turn his head the small amount he had been able. Otherwise, he probably would have noticed the moss or how the same shimmer had overtaken the blonde's hair: the strands loosening away from his ponytail and whipping around his face.

Deidara grit his sharpening teeth, barking out,

“His _name_ is TOBI!”

The moss reached the ropes and, after a moment, the constraining binds fell apart. Both shifters collapsed into the rolling waters. Sasori was able to swim back to the surface first. He took a deep breath before he asked, “What? Who did..?!”

In the corner of his eye he saw something shimmering under the waters surrounding him. He dove back under, trying to find that brightness once more. He nearly lost the breath he was holding when he saw Deidara unconscious at the bottom of the submerged cavern. Sasori had to break the surface once more in order to get a suitable breath. He swam down and pulled Deidara back with him towards the surface. Sasori nearly choked when he saw that the cavern had completely filled up by that point. He whipped his head around, desperate to find an exit while he still had enough air in his lungs to think. Sasori blinked, noticing that there was a slight shine remaining along a lone path of the cavern. 'Moss?' Sasori looked at it again, noting that the moss was moving towards them. It was his only chance. He looked down at the unconscious blonde.

_Their_ only chance.

* * *

 

Down along a secluded beach, the only ones around to watch the evening streetlights come on were the occasional gulls and seals.

A young seal swam away when Sasori broke the ocean's surface. He struggled to drag Deidara to the shore. He lost his hold on the blonde once or twice.

But when he felt sand underneath him, he let Deidara fall to the ground. “Come on!” He panted, shaking the blonde, “Come _on_ , damn it! Wake up!”

Deidara didn't stir.

“Shit!” Sasori looked around, shouting, “Help!! Is anyone here?!”

He leaned down and pressed his head to Deidara's chest and listened. He couldn't hear anything over the crashing of the waves and his own pounding heartbeat.

He shook his head and straightened Deidara's head and neck. He only had one chance. But he was hesitating because of his _damn_ Sweet-Tongue teeth.

“Fuck...” Sasori took a deep breath. He willed himself to not let his teeth sharpen out while he was doing this. “Please... Please, please, _please_!”

Sasori held Deidara's head steady and leaned in.

* * *

 

The evening sun had come and gone. When Naruto padded into the kitchen of Iruka and Kakashi's house, the clock on the stove flashed '3:35'.

He took a breath, two of them, and looked to the hall. This was probably the best time to try and leave. Things wouldn't be awkward but still. Where would he even go? He couldn't go back home with Kabuto holed up in Kisame's house. Naruto groaned. He walked to the fridge and opened it to find something to drink. His fingers wrapped around the handle of the milk jug when the temperature of the kitchen got a bit warmer.

Naruto closed the fridge to see Iruka standing there. “Your sleeping habits leave a bit to be admired.”

Naruto shook his head. “Just thirsty.”

“Of course...” Iruka was tempted to let the lie pass. But the temptation quickly passed. “If you go back there, he'll kill you.”

“I know!” Naruto retaliated. He walked to the counter and grabbed a glass so he could pour his drink. “I know, okay? I just...” He looked down into the glass, swirling the contents around. “I hate feeling like I'm not doing anything! It's like I can't be taken seriously unless big bro is around!”

“Naruto...” Iruka walked over, “Look, you have to understand that --”

A loud succession of knocks on the front door stopped Iruka mid-sentence. “Kakashi!” He called, his mate's sense of smell stronger than his own. He pulled Naruto closer to him: ready to defend the fox against the worst of what that door could let in.

Kakashi ran down the steps and approached the door, teeth slowly sharpening out as he got closer. He seized the doorknob and pulled the door open...

Well.

It wasn't Kabuto, or any kind of malicious force.

“Iruka?” Kakashi called out, “Come on in here...”

Iruka left Naruto and walked out into the hall. Naruto, of course, followed and arrived just in time to see Iruka rushing forward towards a drenched and shaking Sasori with an unconscious Deidara.

“What the hell happened to the two of you?” Kakashi asked as Iruka wasted no time in helping Sasori get Deidara to the couch.

“Kabuto, that's what!” Sasori barked at the older shifter, “The bastard trapped us in a cave and tried to drown us!”

“There's still water in his lungs.” Iruka muttered as he listened to Deidara's chest. He looked to Sasori, “Didn't you try CPR?”

Sasori glared at him. “Why is it that _any_ fucking _time_ something happens to Deidara that you all look at me?!”

Naruto walked closer, “Can we _not_ do this now? Someone should call Tobi or something.”

Sasori grit his teeth at the fox, growling out, “If we need to do _anything,_ it should be getting Kisame and bringing him back here so he can fix the mess Kabuto has turned things into! Because, let me tell you,” He had to stop when his hands wouldn't stop trembling, “We are _completely_ on our own here. A fucking ship without rudders. Kabuto did _something_ to Kakuzu and then Kisame is gone – he did this to become alpha for _some_ reaso--”

Iruka pulled back when Deidara shot up and coughed out salt-water. “There we go.” He whispered, patting Deidara's back to try and settle him.

“Where am I?” Deidara tried to clear his throat, his words still rough. He looked up and realize that he wasn't in the cave anymore: all the salt-water receding into memory. “C-can I... use someone's phone?”

It was a moment before Naruto walked over and handed Deidara his phone. Deidara promptly dialed the number he wanted and waited. “T-Tobi?” Deidara rasped out. “Hey baby... I'm, uh, I'm at Principal Hatake's house...”

Iruka looked over the situation at hand and then, with a resolute sigh, he stated, “I think it would be best if you two stayed here and away from school for a few days.”

“So we're just supposed to hide away with our tails between our legs, then?” Sasori scoffed. “I can't fucking believe this: Kisame is gone for a few days and everything goes right to shi--”

The door cracked open, Tobi barging in. “Mr. Deidara?!” He looked around in a panic before seeing the blonde laying on the couch. “Oh, Serpent's Tails... I came as soon as I got your message!”

As the adoring couple got reunited, Kakashi stated, “If Kabuto tried to off you two, seeing you around would just prompt him to do it again. This way we have some sort of window to recuperate and plan.”

Sasori glanced over at Deidara and Tobi. He turned away with a disgusted growl. “Fine.”

* * *

 

This was so odd.

So off-kilter from the usual status-quo.

Itachi kept his eyes on the road as his bike sped through downtown. He would never disregard an order from his father, so when Fugaku told him to go pick up a present he had ordered for his mother, he didn't think too much of it.

Things had been so tense at home. He didn't know why, everything had been going along so well: Sasuke had even been staying home at night without Itachi having to chastise him about. But he could sense that something was on his brother's mind, and that something had wedged itself between his parents.

Itachi shook his head. He took a soft right and ended up at the gift shop his father had given him the address to. “I hope that whatever this is will put mother in a better mood.” Itachi said to no one in particular as he parked his bike and dismounted.

Itachi stepped inside of the simple, kitschy gift shop: his eyes watering at the amount of incense that the owners were burning.

“Kisame, Ki-sa-me...” A certain voice spoke up from the shadows of the nearby alleyway. Kabuto peeked his head out to make sure that Itachi's motorcycle was, indeed, there. “What do you see in this sprig of a boy?”

Kabuto quickly pulled on a pair of gloves as he made himself comfortable. The teen wouldn't dawdle inside for too long and he wanted to get this over with sooner than later.

By the time that Itachi was stepping out of the shop and peeking inside of the packaging to figure out what his father had bought, Kabuto was already loading the handgun that Fugaku had... let him borrow. “Such cumbersome things...” Kabuto huffed, “Can't humans go back to using swords and arrows?”

He weighed the gun in his hands a bit, got himself comfortable with the grip. He just had to take aim.

And wait.

* * *

 

He was moving faster now. Hidan had noticed it the other day, but it seemed like he was able to reach better speeds without thinking. Which had almost resulted in some close calls with cars not being able to stop in time for the white wolf who abruptly appeared in the road.

He supposed it was partly his fault: he hadn't been eating properly, his whole being centered on finding Kakuzu. All trails had led to almost _nothing_. Admittedly, he was only in this part of town because he had picked up the scent of that glasses-wearing bastard.

He was going to ask him some questions and, damn it, he was going to get some answers! Hidan shot down the dark alleyway, his paws splashing in several small puddles. He stopped himself, growling when he could smell Kabuto close by.

“ _He's dead!”_ He vowed, speeding forward and turning around the corner. Indeed, Kabuto was there: standing tall with that aggravating smirk.

Was that... a _gun_?

Hidan whipped his head to the side to look at where the gun was being aimed. Though, he should have been grateful that it wasn't pinning _him_ down just th--

Was that _Itachi_?!

Hidan didn't have the time to think. He bolted forward, barking, _“Bastard!!”_

“What?” Kabuto turned just in time to see Hidan sink his teeth into his arm. He howled out, “Agh! Get _off_ of me, you worthless _mutt_!” He dug his fingernails into Hidan's muzzle, desperately trying to get him to let go. In the commotion, his finger squeezed around the trigger. A bullet went flying, piercing the front wheel of Itachi's bike just as he started to leave.

Itachi shouted as his motorcycle suddenly swerved, but he was able to drive it to the nearby pile of garbage bags and cardboard boxes before it fell over. “What the hell?” He removed himself from the misbehaving vehicle and examined it. He saw the hole in his wheel, trying to figure out where it could have come from. Damn, if he had just stopped right when his bike started acting weird he could have tracked down whatever had dug itself into it.

“Little bastard!” Kabuto managed to force Hidan away. “It's about high-time that I got rid of you once and for all!” He jumped back and tossed the gun and the gloves away. They were superfluous at this point anyway.

He shifted into his natural state and charged at Hidan with fangs and claws born and ready for combat. Hidan didn't back down. He charged at Kabuto, barking as he dodged snapping jaws, _“Where the_ hell _is Kakuzu_?!”

“ _Oh, does the little_ bitch _miss their meal-ticket already?!”_ Kabuto growled back, tackling himself into Hidan and pinning him down as he sunk his teeth into Hidan's shoulder.

Hidan's pained snap of a yelp pulled Itachi's attention away from his bike. He took careful steps towards the source of the noise, stopping at the corner. He looked down at the ground and saw the gun and the discarded gloves.

Had... had someone tried to rob him? But what had stopped them? Had made them discard their weapon in such a haphazard means? They obviously wanted to cover their tracks, if the gloves were any indication.

Itachi then heard the barking.

He peeked around the corner, covering his mouth with a shaking hand as he saw the two animals fighting tooth and nail in the alley.

The white wolf... it was the exact same one that his friends had broken out of the Holding Center. But, as much as that was throwing him for a loop, it was the other creature that was making Itachi's breathing grow short.

“ _A coyote or wolf thing, some combination of the two,” He began, digging into his food to have something to focus on, “Had snuck into the school. It attacked a...” He stopped to finish off his plate, holding the empty ceramic out to his mother, “Could I have some more please?”_

The animal that had attacked Sasuke. The beast that had _started_ all of this insanity! Itachi ran over to the discarded gun and picked it up without a second's hesitation.

This was a moving target. He needed more focus. To put the anger out of his mind. This thing had tried to kill his brother... Had he come after _him_ as well? The white wolf... what had it been doing here?

The silver wolf tightened his jaw, the white wolf yelping out again.

“No.” Itachi whispered, “You're not hurting anyone else.”

Itachi pulled the trigger.

Kabuto heard the crack of a firearm going off, but he didn't think it was so close until he felt the bullet digging into his side. He bayed out, removing himself from Hidan and trying to figure out where that shot had come from.

Itachi fired three more times, the silver wolf yelping and baying out with every connected shot.

“ _Agh!!”_ Kabuto howled, limping away from the scene, _“This isn't OVER!!”_ He barked. His eyes glared at Hidan as the younger shifter was trying to get back to his feet, but all of Kabuto's hate and rage was directed at Itachi.

“ _You are_ dead _..! Once I heal from these wounds, I'll find you and rip you limb from limb!”_ Of course, Itachi couldn't understand his growls and barks. Kabuto roused up enough strength and slipped away down the darker part of the alley.

“Shit!” Itachi checked the gun and found that it was out of bullets. Damn, he had _just_ about finished off that terrible creature! He was _so damned CLOSE_ to finishing off that miserable chapter in their lives!

The wet cough and soft whine from afar pulled Itachi's attention back to the then and there. He looked to see the white wolf struggling to stand. The thought of keeping the white wolf there until he could call his father. But how was he going to explain a literal smoking gun? With his fingerprints all over it, no less?

Hidan looked up at Itachi. He didn't have the strength to fight against him if he tried to hold him down, he was losing too much blood. If Kisame were there, his saliva could have healed him.

Then again, if Kisame were there then _none_ of this would be happening.

“Go.”

Hidan's ears twitched at the sound of Itachi's voice. What did he just say?

But Itachi was walking back to his bike and trying to get his phone. “Go on! Get out of here before someone shows up!”

Hidan forced himself to his feet. Why look a gift up and down? Maybe... maybe Iruka or Kakashi could heal him or they could give him a ride to Sasori's so Chiyo could take a look. Gritting through the pain, Hidan bolted off: trying to capture the faint smell of anyone he was looking for at that moment.

When the white wolf was gone, Itachi finally got out his phone and dialed.

“Father?” He said, “Y-yes, I picked up your package. But I...” How to word this? Wait... The shop he had just left sold box-cutters. And he needed to get the bullet out of his tire anyway. “My bike was vandalized while I was inside. Can you come pick me up?”

* * *

 

Tobi was in the main room on the couch, Deidara sleeping with his head in his lap. As much as he had wanted to stay away from school to keep an eye on Deidara, Iruka insisted that he attend classes like normal. That didn't mean he wasn't prone to close-contact whenever his classes ended for the day. Sasori was looking at the two of them from the hall, his fingers digging into his folded arms.

“You don't like me very much, do you?” Tobi asked, keeping his voice gentle so Deidara wouldn't wake up.

Sasori shook his head, his words said with a sour grimace. “That's not important.” He cleared his throat, “But, no. I don't.”

Tobi shook his head. “He tried, you know? To love you despite how messed up you two were for each other.”

“Don't try and act like you know either of us!” Sasori stormed over. “If he cheated on me, then he can _damn well_ cheat on you, you little shit!”

Tobi looked up at Sasori, a small smile on his lips. “Why would he have to cheat on me if I give him everything that he needs?”

“You fucking--”

The front door cracked open, Hidan forcing his way in. “You sure this is the place?!”

“Yes, Hidan.” Sasuke followed the bleeding teen in. “My mother had a conference with Iruka a few years back here. Seriously, shouldn't we get you to a freaking hospital?”

“This is fucking important, Sasuke!”

The commotion had caused Naruto to peek out of the room that he had been given. “Sasuke?” He asked.

“Naruto!” Sasuke called out, rushing up the stairs to meet the fox-shifter. He immediately stopped when he saw the healing marks and bruises. “What the hell happened?”

Naruto sighed. “A lot, Sasuke. A lot.”

Soon enough, Kakashi and Iruka were heading down the stairs to find out what was going on. “It's a bit late for all of this noise, isn't it?”

“Kakashi!” Iruka whispered, the scent of blood powerful in the room. When he saw Hidan, he immediately asked, “What happened to you?”

“Kabuto!” Hidan seethed out, “Tried to _shoot_ Itachi and tried to _kill_ me! Can we stop beating around the fucking bush and take him out already?! It's more than fucking obvious that he did something to Kakuzu at this point!”

“ _What_?!” Sasuke rushed downstairs, “Hidan, you didn't tell me that!”

On the couch, Deidara lifted his head. “What's going on..?” He looked up and saw Hidan's bloodied form. “Oh my God!” He jumped up before Tobi could tell him to take it easy. “Hidan!”

“Easy, easy...” Hidan had to hold his friend at an arm's distance so he wouldn't make his injuries worse. “I'm alive, that's all that matters.”

Sasori had to cough out a laugh. “ _'All that matters'_? We're all fucking _fugitives_ in our own home, Hidan! What matters is getting rid of Kabuto!”

Iruka had had enough. “All of you need to _calm down_!”

“ _HE TRIED TO KILL MY BROTHER!”_ Sasuke barked out, his hair attempting to bristle out into fur as his teeth and his claws sharpened out.

“And I understand that!” Iruka shouted. A crack of thunder ripped through the sky above the house, prompting everyone into silence. Hidan's face shouted volumes, however. “I will _not_ have you all marching to your deaths without any semblance of a _plan_.”

“Well _you_ can sit on your hands and _plan_ ,” Hidan sneered in Iruka's direction before limping towards the bathroom for some bandages, “Because _I_ am going to knock that asshole's teeth in tomorrow. With. Or _without_. Your help.”

Iruka started after Hidan but before he could even take two steps, the bathroom door slammed in front of him.

* * *

 

The woods were quiet as the sun began setting that evening. But the wheezes and heavy, cloying breaths of a dying beast rang true. _“DAMN IT!”_ Kabuto wheezed out as he crawled back to the forests, a trail of blood trickling upon the ground wherever he moved. _“That little bastard will PAY for this!”_ He had to act fast. There was no time for him to bleed out and die; not when he was so close! When he arrived at a wide clearing near the forest's center, he pressed his paw into one of his wounds and let it gather some blood before he rubbed it against the damp earth: drawing out several symbols of the ancient Norse variety.

When he was done, he nearly passed out. He needed to make sure that he wouldn't be bothered! _“KAKUZU!”_ He barked. A few moments later, the young ensnared shifter ran up to the scene. By this point, a sizable tree had grown up from the ground: its leaves and branches shining a pristine silver. _“I need...”_ Kabuto walked up to the tree and collapsed against it, _“To heal... I need you and whatever other means of enforcement these woods can come up with to keep any interlopers away while my body recuperates! Understood?!”_

Kakuzu nodded, the golden mirror jingling from his neck. Kabuto let out a tired laugh as he rested against the growing silver tree. “You're good for taking orders at least.”

* * *

 

With some of the younger shifters in bed, some of them having to double-up to a room, Iruka took firm advantage of the blessed silence that was resting over the house.

He sat down at the kitchen table. Tea would be good, he thought as he ran his fingers over the cream-colored tablecloth.

Iruka frowned at himself.

The cabinet doors were forced open, Iruka's hands surging in for the bottle of Jack Daniels that he kept in the far back behind the crackers and pasta. He should really get a glass, was the thought in the back of his mind.

Iruka sat down and unscrewed the lid. He immediately knocked back some of the drink; his fingers rubbing against his temples.

“I thought you stopped drinking, Iruka.”

Iruka didn't even turn around to face the other shifter. “Nice to see that you still have your speed.” He took another swig and blinked, Kakashi appearing in front of him in the brief moment of obscure vision.

“I hate to admit it,” Kakashi began, “But Hidan _is_ right. We need to nip this little upstart _now_.”

Iruka kept his eye on his bottle. “They're _pups_ , Kakashi. They're hormonal, emotional, and they act without thinking.”

Kakashi growled, slamming his hand down upon the table. “Iruka! Enough, okay?! We can't keep playing the waiting game! Think of how many of our students Kabuto's tried to kill now!”

“We can't just rush --”

“Stop being a _coward_!” Kakashi growled down at his mate, Iruka standing up and barking,

“ _WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME?!”_

Outside, a downpour of rain started abruptly as Iruka's voice echoed through the house. It only lasted a few seconds, Iruka's range not that powerful under the influence, but it had both shifters glaring at each other.

“What has gotten into you, Iruka?” Kakashi sighed. “Between the school, these fucking pups, the dogs, and Kabuto, I'm ti--”

“I'm probably going to die tomorrow.”

The rest of Kakashi's words toppled back into his throat. “What?” He shook his head. “Iru... Ruru, what's going on? Why are you saying this?”

Iruka turned away, holding his arms around himself. “Obviously I can't just stand by while Kabuto hurts our students, Kakashi. And I'm so out of practice in fighting, but I'm the only one here with any inkling of a chance of going up against him.”

“You make it sound like I can't hold my own.” Kakashi was quick to take a step forward, but Iruka held him back.

“Kakashi... You lost against Kisame while he was fighting with only a quarter of his strength. Please... I don't want to argue, just...”

Iruka quietly walked from the kitchen to the couch in the main room and fell into it. “Can we just have tonight? Please? I want to remember the house, the dogs... You.”

Kakashi still hated how useless Iruka seemed determined to make him feel. He sat down next to his mate on the couch and wrapped an arm around him. He looked down at the coffee table. “You should have taken the role of alpha way back when.”

Iruka shook his head. “I didn't want it. My parents always said I would have been a perfect alpha; I had the power for it, being the first Stormy born in almost eighty years. But I just thought...” He shrugged, “When I met you, you seemed stronger than me; maybe not in magic or in the shifter-hierarchy. But as a person.” Iruka settled in against Kakashi. “I ran from the choice. But I can't run from this.”

* * *

 

It was going to be a _long_ bus ride.

Hinata made sure that Himawari was settled in nice and snugly for the long trip ahead. She had used the last of the money Chiyo had given her to buy bus tickets to the outskirts of town where civilization started to melt into the forests.

She watched Himawari snuggle up into the blanket she had brought out. The bus had left the depot early in the morning, so of course Himawari would be feeling a bit sleepy. As the bus rolled along the road, Hinata kept an eye out of the window. She hoped with everything inside of her that Kisame would come home before the bus stopped.

* * *

 

Sunset.

The time was then and there. Iruka looked over all of the pups in front of him. As well as his dutiful mate. “Alright, we need to do this now.” Iruka stated to everyone as they stood in front of the house.

“Sasuke and Naruto,” Kakashi told the two youngest shifters, “You're going to go back and keep an eye on Itachi in case Kabuto has anything else up his sleeve for him.”

Naruto was about to protest but Sasuke beat him to the punch by agreeing with Kakashi. “That's probably the best route.”

Iruka nodded. “The rest of us are going to the woods to face off against Kabuto once and for all.”

“It's about fucking time.” Hidan punched a fist into his open palm. _Hang on, Kakuzu_...

Kakashi brought a set of keys out of his pocket and clicked on the key alarm. It unlocked the doors to the large minivan he usually drove his dogs to the vet in. “I'll drive a mile away from the woods,” Kakashi explained, “So the sound of the engine won't get caught by any prying ears.”

Iruka looked to Sasuke and Naruto. “Will you two be alright getting back?”

The two younger shifters looked to each other before nodding and undressing. Sasuke quickly shifted, Naruto following. The fox jumped onto Sasuke's back and, without another 'woof', Sasuke was running down the road to try and get back to his house. As soon as they were gone beyond the horizon, Iruka barked out. “Let's go!” Everyone jumped into the van and, as soon as they were buckled in, Kakashi started the engine.

“You ready?” He asked.

Iruka shook his head. “Not one bit. Floor it.”

* * *

 

Deep in the desert, a pitiful conversation was still taking place. _“Now?!”_ Kisame begged Tallis once more. But the giant owl merely shook her head.

“ _Not yet, young alpha.”_ She watched as Kisame snarled to himself and paced across the burning sands.

* * *

 

True to his words, Kakashi stopped the van far before the trees started overtaking the area. “On your toes.” Iruka advised everyone as they were walking the rest of the way.

“Shouldn't we have...” Deidara asked, suddenly wary of where they were, “Called someone else for help?”

“Blondie, we don't have the time!” Hidan snapped at him, hosting a dozen bandages from his previous scuffle with Kabuto. “Let's just get to the woods, kick Kabuto's ass and --”

“Stop!” Sasori shouted, snatching Hidan by the collar and yanked him back. Hidan immediately started shouting,

“What the _fuck_ is your problem, asshole?! Get your hands off of me!!”

However, Hidan did take note of the abrupt hush that had overtaken the group as they looked towards the woods. He followed their line of sight until he saw what had them so still.

Long, mighty, powerful silver branches had entwined themselves through the other trees of the woods. It created a shimmering, thorn-covered blockade that meant certain death for any wolf-shifter who came too close.

“For fuck's sake!” Sasori grit his teeth, forcing his fingers into his hair. “How do we get through?!”

They were so _close_! Yes, the notion of whatever Kabuto had going on in the woods was imposing, but to be blocked from even going further?! Iruka scrubbed his brain thinking of a new course of action. But he was distracted by Tobi walking past him. Deidara noticed too, stepping forward, “Tobi, what are you – NO!”

Tobi got a jogging start and jumped onto one of the largest branches. Everyone expected the scent of burning flesh, the cries of pain.

But, there was nothing.

Tobi kept climbing as if the branches were your run-of-the-mill climbing wall. “Come on!” He called out to the others as he climbed over the silver branches. “This is the fastest way, isn't it?”

“In case you haven't _noticed_ , kid,” Hidan was more focused on finding a way around than listening to the junior on the branches, “All of us kind of can't touch silver without _dying_! But... But you _can_?”

Sasori glared at the younger shifter, waiting for him to make it to the top. “What _are_ you? Because this whole time I've been near you, you sure as hell don't _smell_ like a wolf.”

Deidara rolled his eyes, walking over, “Damn it, Sasori! You can't go one hour without being an asshole, can you?!”

“Well...”

Everyone looked towards Tobi, the junior giving a shy grin and scratching the back of his head from where he sat on top of the silver thorns.

“I... never said I was of wolf blood.”

“Tobi?” Deidara didn't know how to take this. He couldn't have someone else he cared for lying to him so soon, he _couldn't_!

Kakashi stepped forward, ready to bolt in case one of these branches lashed out at them. “Can you do us a favor and show yourself, then? True self, not just a smiling face.”

What if they had a mole in their midst? That was the thought going on in their minds. Could Kabuto have been out-playing them this entire time?

Tobi _did_ smile. He stood up and stretched his arms out before flipping off the branch. His body burst into a long form of scales and hair and horns. When he landed, he landed tall and proud: about the size of a horse. He was covered in black scales like a dragon, but had hooves and a pair of winding horns on his head that broke through his smooth mane. The face of a dragon looked at the wolf-shifters around him. _“Well,”_ He nickered, the ebony hairs on his tail dancing in the breeze. _“Here I am.”_

“A [Kirin](http://img04.deviantart.net/c490/i/2011/328/b/a/kirin_by_azany-d4h5byb.jpg) _?!_ ” Sasori looked Tobi's gleaming form from hoof to scales to horn. “Wait, no _wonder_ things have gone straight to shit!”

Hidan didn't want them to waste any of their limited time on bullshit; they needed to kick Kabuto's ass and save Kakuzu. “What the fuck are you going on about, Sasori?”

“I've read it in one of my grandma's books.” Sasori preluded himself, “Kirin shifters always appear before some kind of massive disaster.”

“Well, disaster or not,” Kakashi insisted, “Tobi here is the only one who can clear a path through these silver branches.” He turned to the Kirin and asked, “What do you say?”

“ _But of course!”_ Tobi hopped on his talons and galloped over to the large offending spines and thorns. He reared up on his hindquarters, his horns shining bright in the limited light of the setting sun. He abruptly surged down, his horns cutting clean through the silver blockade. It splintered apart and created a path wide enough for the group to get in through.

“Thank you, Tobi.” Iruka nodded to the young Kirin-shifter. “We should probably all shift here; to better keep to our coverage.” Everyone agreed: shedding clothing and transforming to their various forms. _“Let's go.”_ Iruka said, leading the way. As the rest of the group walked into the woods, Deidara stayed back with Tobi for a moment.

“ _Are you mad at me?”_ Tobi asked, _“For not telling you?”_

Deidara fidgeted on his paws for a moment. _“Maybe? I... I don't know. I guess I should have asked and not assumed.”_ He stopped in his rambling when he felt something cool nuzzling against the top of his head. Tobi removed his head, his eyes crinkling in a smile.

“ _Let's finish this. Together.”_

* * *

 

The animals who naturally lived in the woods were all in a deep, false slumber or they were ensnared by smaller branches. The scent of silver was floating all around them, making breathing difficult for a group of shifters trying to sneak in unannounced.

“ _What is all of this?”_ Deidara asked as they kept their footsteps light and their breathing quiet as possible.

“ _An Yggdrasil.”_ Iruka explained, “Kabuto must be trying to heal himself from something. The branches of that silver eyesore seep into the Earth and sap away healing energies from it.”

Hidan thought back for a moment. Then he remembered, _“That's right! Itachi shot the fucker when we were fighting!”_

“ _It really is disconcerting how comfortable that boy is with a gun...”_ Kakashi muttered but Hidan wasn't having it.

“ _Itachi saved my life! Don't you start!”_

“ _Watch yourself.”_ Kakashi gave Hidan a warning growl. _“Don't act like he wouldn't have pulled the trigger on you if he had the chance. I'm not as spiteful of humans as Kisame is but I know how to mind my damn P's and Q's.”_

Everyone was silent. For all their time with Kakashi as principal, and while he was alpha, that was the harshest they had seen him being.

Iruka's ears drooped. The pressure was getting to his mate. They needed to get out of this maze of a forest. But it seemed like the deeper they went, the more of a maze the woods became. Tracking scents was impossible with all of the silver in the air. _“Wait.”_ He looked around, _“Didn't we pass that tree before?”_

“ _Are you shitting me?!”_ Sasori barked, _“We're lost?!”_

Hidan growled before bolting down the nearest path. He ran until his lungs started burning from the silver in the air and he was forced to stop. He caught his breath and looked around... seeing that he was back to where the others were. _“The hell?”_

“ _The Yggdrasil is playing tricks on us.”_ Iruka gave the warning. _“It's trying to protect Kabuto!”_

“ _I can fly up to try and find the center of the woods!”_ Tobi offered, _“To get us better directions!”_

Kakashi immediately shook his head, _“Then Kabuto's going to know that we're here! Iruka, come on! Give us a direction to follow here!”_

But no one could figure out a good action to take then and there. Chaos was beginning to well up: unease, distrust, it all welled up and threatened to overflow...

Suddenly.

Peace.

Sasori looked up towards the sky: sunset immediately bleeding into night and the moon rising swiftly and waxing even faster.

“ _What's going on?”_ Tobi asked, confused just as everyone else was.

Iruka shook his head. _“I-I'm not sure. The moon shouldn't be rising for another two hours.”_

“ _Is Kabuto pulling something?”_ Sasori asked, hunkering down and preparing for an ambush.

The sliver of moonlight washed over the woods. The pale light bled down; peeked through the branches until it fell upon Deidara: golden fur glowing bright. It wasn't the only thing that was illuminated in the moon's gaze. From under the stranglehold of the silver branches, the remnants of golden flowers from runs long past lifted themselves up. The aged petals and dried stems formed a long path that led deep into the woods.

“ _Should we follow it?”_ Kakashi asked Iruka. But Deidara was the one who made the choice for them: running after the shining trail, more flowers sprouting up with his steps.

* * *

 

_10 Minutes Prior_

Kisame was at the end of his rope. He didn't understand what Tallis meant by telling him to howl and when he tried to do as such, it still wasn't right!

“ _What do you want from me?!”_ He barked up at her, his throat raw from trying.

Tallis looked down upon him. _“You aren't allowing yourself to understand.”_

Kisame watched the owl step away. She spread her wings out, proud, strong, and wide. _“You are so much more than a mere creature of fur and fang. As I am more than feather and flight.”_ She took a deep breath and released it in a resounding screech. It ripped through the skies like an ocean of shattering crystals. Kisame watched, eyes going wide as storm clouds immediately filled the skies. One drop fell to the scorched earth.

Another.

Several more.

Soon, the skies were drenching the desert in needed rain.

“ _There is so much that you can do.”_ Tallis turned to Kisame. _“You are a descendant of the Dire Wolf, one of his closest descendants. There are things that you can do beyond belief. But you have to be a worthy alpha. You_ have _to_ _ **Howl**_ _!”_

Kisame almost snapped up at her again. But he knew she was right. He was still unsure of what she wanted, but he had to at least give it his all one more time. Not for him, but for his pack. For his territory.

* * *

 

_He nuzzled into the crook of Itachi's neck and shoulder, inhaling deep._

“ _Kisame...” Itachi whispered, “Why don't you trust me?”_

“ _Can I just...” Kisame muttered against Itachi's neck, “Stay here for a while?”_

* * *

 

Kisame threw his head back and howled. The soundwave from this howl, though more powerful, was more subtle in its force. It surged upon the desert sands, drenching them in a wave of sound as Tallis had drenched them in rain. And the howl reached up, up, up into the skies.

Amber sunset quickly melted into night: the moon swiftly rising and overshadowing itself with a dark blot until only a shimmering crescent remained.

“ _That's it!”_ Tallis jumped over, catching Kisame with her wing before he collapsed. _“You did it. Yes, the first time is the hardest, but you did it!”_

Kisame panted, feeling drained despite the sliver of moonlight trying to build his energy up again. _“What... What was that?”_

Tallis stretched her wings and made sure that she was ready for what was going to happen next. _“We were all so much more than mere beasts, child of Grim. The serpent could change the will of many. I can still shift the weather if I try hard enough. And you, my dear, are able to call on the Moon.”_

Kisame forced himself to stand, looking up at the eclipse in the night sky with deep golden eyes.

“ _How long?”_ He asked, his mind already trying to figure out how this could be used.

Tallis hummed. _“The more you train yourself, the longer you can hold the moon to your whim. I remember once how Grim brought forth the night and the Full Moon and kept it as such for several eves.”_

So long? He could do so much! Especially to a certain growing colony of _cats_... But now wasn't the time. Kisame looked up at Tallis, his eyes crinkling up in a smile, _“You needed me to do this so that you wouldn't be seen in the sky, didn't you?”_

“ _But of course.”_ Tallis flapped her wings and began hovering just a few feet from the desert sands. _“Unlike wolves, my children and I are expected to keep to a certain size in the eyes of humans. Now, come.”_ She moved above Kisame and grabbed him with her talons: his thick fur keeping her from piercing anything. _“You've been away from your pack long enough. And the word from my daughters is that a conflict has risen to a fever-pitch in your home.”_

Kisame nodded and Tallis rose up into the air, catching the cool swift breeze and flying back towards Hidden Leaf City.

* * *

 

Deidara broke through the bushes and undergrowth, halting in his steps as he looked up at the large structure that had taken over the center of the woods. The flowers that had sprung up under his feet, as well as those that had been lured up by the moonlight, all withered and died immediately.

The others soon caught up, careful to stay quiet.

“ _Watch your feet.”_ Iruka warned them with a low growl. He looked up at the great silver tree that towered above all of the other trees in the woods.

As the evening winds shifted, the branches of the mighty tree whispered a solemn song of life giving way to death.

“ _The Yggdrasil?”_ Kakashi asked, Iruka nodding. Sure enough, resting high up in the tree's lofty branches, a familiar silver wolf rested.

Sasori narrowed his eyes up at the dozing wolf. _“Is he really sleeping up there?”_ Hidan stepped forward, ready to run at the first sight of anything going screwy. It was strange. Even in a time like this, he found himself thinking back to the night of his first shift. Kakuzu had been so happy to see him live through that. He thought back to how he was forced to move in with the other shifter as well. Kakuzu... He was so damn _patient_ with Hidan. And it was completely out of love: no ulterior motives, no anythi –

Hidan jumped back, a sharp tooth still managing to slice into his leg as Kakuzu burst forth from the ground: his emerald eyes dead save for the determination and bloodlust.

“ _Hidan!”_ Iruka barked out, noticing the golden mirror hanging from the Jagged-Claw's neck, _“Get back here, now!”_

Sasori was looking around for any other sneak surprises. _“Where was he?! We should have smelled him from a mile away!!”_

Up in the Yggdrasil, Kabuto was finally roused into awareness. He sniffed the air before looking down. _“Well, well...”_ He chuckled, _“'So glad you could join me here'. Is what I would say if I were to waste the effort on lying to you all.”_

Iruka ran forward, howling long and low towards the sky. It took a moment before the clouds got thick enough to bring rain. But he needed it if he was going to even attempt to climb that cursed tree.

“ _Don't you_ _ **dare**_ _touch this tree with your filthy paws.”_ Kabuto growled down. He barked out, several large bodies charging from the thick woods.

Bears.

Massive, covered in dense fur and armed with mighty claws and sharp teeth.

“ _Crap!”_ Deidara winced back, not trying to get on one of these thing's bad sides without Kisame around.

Kabuto watched the bears box in the wolves below. A gentle flutter of wings pulled his notice to a small blackbird that had landed on one of the branches near him. He ignored it. _“Do as you please,”_ He ordered to Kakuzu and the bears, _“You can even fuck the golden one a few times, if you want. Just...”_ His lips pulled up tight in a smile, all of his teeth showing, _“Make sure to bring me their pelts.”_

Iruka felt that the ground beneath him was wet enough. He quickly caked his paws in mud and grass. Immediately after, he rushed towards the giant tree and jumped up: climbing towards the taunting shifter above. _“Kakashi!”_ Iruka barked out as he kept climbing, _“Take care of them!”_ This was it. As the lightning cracked through the darkened skies, as the wind began to groan, this was ending _tonight_!

* * *

 

Mikoto looked through one of the upstairs hallway windows. “Rain?” She frowned, readjusting the hold she had on the warm mug in her hand. And her husband had _just_ finished putting up the gift he had gotten her today: the last touches for the wonderful wall-trellis that now rested against the side of the house. “I hope Sasuke comes home soon...” She walked to Itachi's room and knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Itachi called out, focused on whatever he was writing in his notebook. Mikoto nudged her way in and set the mug on the writing desk, hot chocolate for the weather and marshmallows to ease Itachi down from his ordeal in town.

“And you're sure that you didn't see anyone suspicious, honey?” Mikoto asked her eldest son, Itachi shaking his head.

“I just went in to pick up father's present for you and, when I came out, my tires were slashed.”

Mikoto sighed, hands on her hips. “Well, at least the insurance will pay for the damages. Looks like you're riding with me again until then.”

Itachi wasn't made of stone; that comment got him to smile a bit. Mikoto stepped closer and brushed Itachi's hair back. “You get some rest. And no more running secret errands for your father, okay?” She winked down at him before leaving the room. Itachi stopped writing. He listened to make sure that Mikoto had gone downstairs before getting up from his chair and retrieving his backpack. The weight of the gun inside was causing Itachi to second-guess himself. Should he just call his father? The man had driven off to the station to fill out a report based on what little information Itachi had let go of. But...

He walked to the closet and grabbed an older pillowcase that he didn't use anymore. The firearm was wrapped tightly and Itachi was quick in tucking it deep into his lowest drawer.

He... didn't feel comfortable relaying this bit of information to his father. He would probably lash out at him for trying to get some sort of vigilante justice for Sasuke's attack.

It would just be this one thing.

He was working so hard finding out things for his father and spying on Kisame... He could keep this one thing secret. Itachi held himself as a strange shiver rolled through him. Someone was talking about him, perhaps. He didn't turn around to see the damp ball of vermillion fuzz at his window.

* * *

 

With the rain picking up, Sasuke growled as he watched Naruto carefully padding his way around Itachi's window.

“ _What's he doing?”_ Sasuke softly woofed up to Naruto, the fox peeking in on the older Uchiha sibling's window.

Naruto got a better look once he was steady, _“He put something away in his dresser. Can't see what it is, though.”_

Sasuke paced back and forth a bit, his tail slowly wagging and wicking away excess water. _“Naruto, come on down.”_

“ _Why?”_ Naruto yipped down. _“We have to keep an eye out for anything funny!”_

“ _I know that!”_ Sasuke growled, _“But it would be better for me to sneak you into my room. I'm right next to Itachi, we can hear if anything tries to get in!”_

“ _Oh.”_ Naruto jumped down and landed in the fur of Sasuke's back. _“That's actually pretty smart of you.”_

Sasuke began padding away from the house, chuckling, _“Well, I have my moments.”_

“ _Yeah, yeah...”_ Naruto shook himself free of the chill that rolled through the evening air; rain drizzling down. _“I hope the others are okay...”_

* * *

 

Blackbirds continued to land upon the branches of the Yggdrasil. But Kabuto had much more pressing matters. _“What the_ _ **hell**_ _are you waiting for, damn it?!”_ Kabuto snarled down at the shifter and the bears on the ground. The thunderstorm tore through the skies above them, causing Kabuto to grit his teeth at the downpour of rain it brought. _“I am your Dire Wolf-damned alpha! Follow my fucking orders!”_

Two of the bears gruffed before positioning themselves and charging towards Deidara, Tobi, and Sasori.

“ _Time to go!”_ Tobi growled, hefting Deidara onto his back and bounding away into the air just as a bear fell upon the ground with her claws.

Sasori jumped out of the way when the other bear landed. He ran and jumped onto his back but, just when he had the perfect position for a bite, he hesitated. The bear shrugged him off, roaring down at him.

A blur of grey tackled into the bear, sending him flying. When the air cleared, Kakashi stood there: panting from the exertion of slamming into a wall of dense fur and flesh. _“You okay?”_

Sasori nodded, shaking himself free from dead leaves and mud. A yelp, from the far left. Sasori turned and saw that Hidan was still flitting and ducking around Kakuzu's snapping jaws. The Jagged-Claw was still deep under whatever spell Kabuto had on him. And even Hidan couldn't keep up his evasions for long.

The bears pinned Sasori and Kakashi down, their stomachs already anticipating freshly slaughtered meat. _“Sasori!”_ Deidara called down, _“Tobi, go down!”_ Tobi nodded, changing direction immediately. There was another crack in the thundering skies before a shock of lightning struck them both, both shifters plummeting to the ground.

Iruka climbed up the branches of the Yggdrasil, his focus on one thing and one thing only. Kabuto growled before barking out in Iruka's direction. With a sharp hiss, several thick vines sprouted from the trunk of the silver tree, streaking towards Iruka.

He yelped and immediately changed course. He jumped to another branch, one of the vines shattering the branch he had just left.

“ _You_ _ **bastard**_ _!”_ Kabuto winced at the misstep. It didn't help that the blackbirds were _still_ staring at him!

Iruka prayed that the mud would hold up. His throat was already burning from the concentrated smell of silver wafting down from the Yggdrasil. Another vine wrapped around the branch he was on and pulled. The wood splintered up and Iruka jumped again. When he landed, he saw Deidara and Tobi falling to the ground, fur and scales burning from a fresh lightning shock.

“ _Deidara!”_ Iruka barked out as much as he was able, the Yggdrasil's branches writhing upon themselves: thinking.

“ _Aw...”_ Kabuto rolled his eyes, “Can't control your lightning, little Stormy?”

Iruka's face twisted into a snarl. He pulled a growl deep from within his chest and bore his fangs, leaping down to where Kabuto was resting.

Kabuto didn't flinch. Didn't move, didn't have a skip in his breath.

“ _It's time for your retirement!”_ Iruka barked. Kabuto grinned,

“ _Funny. I was just thinking the same.”_

A massive vine swung down, crashing into Iruka and wrapping tight around him. Iruka bayed out from the initial strike, but also the searing of the silver surface into his fur and skin.

The vine lowered down in front of Kabuto. It hung Iruka up in front of Kabuto and swung the older wolf lazily back and forth.

Kabuto kept his grin almost ecstatic when he smelled burning hair and flesh. _“Well, what do you know?”_ He glanced down where Hidan was trying to rouse an unconscious Deidara into waking. _“And then there was one.”_

“ _Shit!”_ Hidan pushed at the unconscious blonde, _“Come on, damn it!”_ He lifted his head when he heard something... something underground?

Wait.

Where was Kakuzu?

He jumped up, Kakuzu splitting apart the ground underneath him. He _just_ missed Hidan that time, however, and landed; burrowing into the ground once more with his claws. Waiting.

A splash announced Hidan's reunion with the ground. He looked around the clearing, the rain and thunder creating their own deafening symphony.

The ground split open again. Hidan ran a few steps but his paws slipped on the fresh mud. Kakuzu took the opportunity to seize him by the the belly and hurl him into a nearby rock. Hidan choked out as he felt the rock's jagged surface jab into his back: several of his previous wounds breaking open. He collapsed to the ground, eyesight fading as the rain pooled into the cuts on his body.

He watched Kakuzu bury his way into the ground once more: unable to run, unable to dodge.

“ _I will say_ this _, you little pissant,”_ Kabuto chuckled down, making sure that his words were loud enough to hear. _“He is much better at listening to orders than he is at fucking. I don't know_ how _you stand it.”_

Hidan's body went numb. No. _No, no,_ NO! He hadn't just heard that. Disbelief built him up and then sent him careening down the abyss over and over. _“FUCK YOU!!!”_ He pulled himself up and sped towards the Yggdrasil. It didn't matter that ever step pulled at his wounds, that his lungs were on fire. That bastard needed to pay. How _dare_ he touch Kakuzu?! How _dare –_

Kakuzu tackled him to the mud and water, the dirt caking into the fur of both wolves.

Hidan struggled to pull himself away from Kakuzu's weight. Kakuzu merely growled again, moving down and seizing Hidan's throat with his teeth. He stayed there, ready to crush down on Kabuto's word. _“Kakuzu!”_ Hidan coughed out, his body losing blood at a terrible rate and his breathing a struggle. _“Kakuzu, snap out of it you bastard! KAKUZU!”_

Amongst all of this, Kabuto took his time walking from one branch of the Yggdrasil to another. _“Almost done.”_ He chuckled, _“I almost feel sorry for all of you. Two petal-pawed pricks and a group of wasted examples of pups. Oh well, at least me taking Kisame's side will be so much easier with you all out of the way. All I'll have to do is...”_

Those _damn_ blackbirds were _still_ looking at him!

Kabuto shook his head. _“All I'll... have to do... Is get rid of that little human brat who called himself being a hero!”_ He spat out the last word. _“Dire Wolf, I hope the little bastard's parents get divorced right before I kill him. Oh!”_ He laughed, _“I'll just convince Fugaku to do so! Oh, the misery of a broken home will make that boy's flesh all the sweet--”_ Kabuto cut himself off to bark at the gathering blackbirds, _“Would you all go away, damn it!?!”_

He turned around to get rid of them, fury in his eyes and confidence staining his blood. The rain stopped: fat droplets suspended in the air, the vacuum between cracks of thunder swelling fast. Kabuto's heart followed suit upon seeing a giant winged form descending from the crisp night. _“So you managed to track me down, did you?!”_

“ _Once a thief, always a thief!”_ Tallis shrieked, _“And your punishment is far past due!”_ She flapped her wings once more and flipped through the air, allowing Kisame to jump off. “Oh!” Kabuto gulped at the sight of the Dark Wolf, “Oh my.”

Kisame kept his swift descent, glaring down at the storm-soaked battlefield. He landed on top of one of the higher natural trees, immediately tossing his head back and unleashing another mighty Howl. The rain fell to the earth in one great sheet. The mirror hanging from Kakuzu's neck broke in two: falling away from the ensnared wolf. The shock-waves from the Howl washed over the landscape, through the trees; through the very bones of every creature in the woods.

* * *

 

Himawari clutched onto her mother's arm where they stood under the shelter of the bus-stop outside of the woods.

What kind of... Hinata couldn't describe the powerful wave that had overcome them just a moment ago. The main reason she had opted for staying right there until the storm passed was that she could smell the silver of an Yggdrasil in the air and she didn't want to subject Himawari to that. But that _Howl._ "Kisame?" Hinata looked in the direction where the thunderous Howl had come from.

* * *

 

At the police station, Fugaku abruptly felt the weight of several rusted chains leave his body and his mind. He shook his head, trying to get a hold of himself. This... this feeling. He hadn't felt like this since before...

Before...

Brief glimpses of sordid affairs appeared before quickly disappearing. When the sensation finally evened out, Fugaku reached for his phone and dialed Mikoto's number.

He just... really wanted to hear his wife's voice right then and there.

* * *

 

Kabuto whimpered and fell to his belly. H-how? Wh... That was the Howl of a True Alpha. But Kabuto had been winding his way through pack after pack for _years_! He hadn't even gotten a _whiff_ of a True Alpha!

This... this is what it was. The raw power, the call for retribution, the _fury_.

_This_ is what Kabuto had wanted.

The blood of the Dire Wolf brought back to light.

A massive crack underneath him made him lurch frontwards. Kabuto gasped as he looked down and saw the Yggdrasil, his _darling_ , breaking and splintering apart. The vine around Iruka loosened and fell away, Iruka falling upon one of the fracturing branches. He started running but then looked back. _“Come over here!”_ He barked out at Kabuto.

Kabuto could barely shake his head, even as leaves and branches of silver began falling all around him. _“I... I won't die from this... I can fix this, I can... I... I don't...”_

Iruka shook his head and jumped over to Kabuto, shoving him until survival instinct kicked in: both of them running down the collapsing tree.

A large branch landed upon the earth, the bears retreating back into the woods. On his end, Hidan could suddenly breathe. He looked up and saw Kakuzu's body shift back into standing-form. But he abruptly collapsed against Hidan's bloodied fur. _“Kakuzu?!”_ Hidan shifted back, holding onto the unconscious teen. _“Kakuzu, wake up!”_

“ _Fucking bears...”_ Kakashi said, shifting back and looking around. Once Sasori was up to snuff, he ran over to where Deidara and Tobi had fallen. _“Come on,”_ He gave Tobi a bit of a slap against the snout, _“Dragons are tougher than some lightning. Wake up.”_

Tobi slowly roused from unconsciousness. His entire body burned but, Kakashi _was_ right. The Kirin shifted back and crawled over to Deidara. _“Mr. Deidara, wake up!”_ He shook the blonde, _“Come on!”_ He looked around for something that would manage to jostle Deidara back into the world of the living. He saw Kisame still standing high on that tree and had an idea. _“Mr. Deidara,”_ He whispered, _“Kisame's come home.”_

Deidara sat bolt-upright, gulping down rapid breaths until he was back to breathing normally.

Sasori looked around and, despite the remnants of the Yggdrasil raining down upon them, when he saw Kakuzu not moving from where he was collapsed against Hidan, he immediately ran over.

Tallis watched the Yggdrasil finally shatter: branches, leaves, and vines falling to the earth as the outer reaches of the mighty tree began to wither and fade. It would all go back into the earth: to give back the life it had stolen. But, speaking of _stolen_...

Iruka and Kabuto fell upon the ground, debris swiftly following their heels. Tallis waited for the chaos to subside before fluttering over. She watched the blackbirds from earlier, some of her lovely daughters, flap over to the same tree that Kisame was now climbing down. When she finally loomed over Kabuto, she decided to cut straight to the point.

_"You have something that belongs to me."_ Tallis insisted. Tired though he was, and in no position to be affronted, Kabuto growled up at giant owl and tore the black amulet from before away from his neck.

_"Here!"_ He threw it at her, _"Take the blasted thing! It never worked anyway!"_

Tallis shook her head. _“Shouldn't have said that.”_

Kisame rushed over from the tree's base and forced Kabuto into the ground. _"WHAT?!"_ This _bastard_ had put him through all of the torment, pain, and games for _NOTHING?!_

_"Kisame! Kisame, please!"_ Kabuto choked out, as Kisame forced his paw into his throat, _"You can't kill me!”_ He scrubbed through his head for a way to escape death by this _beautiful_ alpha. Wait. Wait, there was _one_ thing... He screwed his eyes shut and whined, _“Shifter-Law: Tender Paws over Sharp Fangs!!"_

“ _You_ _ **miserable**_ _creature!”_ Iruka couldn't believe what he was hearing, _"I should have left you to die! How dare you try and use Shifter-Law to get out of thi--"_

Kisame let Kabuto go.

“What are you doing?!” Deidara screamed, the sentiment well-shared throughout the field, “After everything he's done to everyone, you're just going to let him go?!”

“For fuck's sake, Kisame!” Sasori added, “Look at Kakuzu! You're just going to let this slide?! What the hell kind of alpha are y--”

“ _All of you stop talking.”_ Kisame said. Calm, efficient; to the point.

And they all did.

Kisame let himself shift back to standing-form after so many days in the desert. “Kabuto.” He addressed the Silver-Tongue. Kabuto felt his breath leave him as he was forced to shift: the change had been torn out of him!

“ _Come here.”_ Kisame ordered, pointing at the ground in front of him.

“K-Kisame.” Kabuto's voice was wavering even as he walked to Kisame. “Come now, we... we had fun. A-and everything I did I did it for _you_..!”

When Kabuto had walked to where Kisame wanted him, Kisame stepped behind him. Kabuto stood completely still as Kisame pushed his ponytail over his shoulder. What was he doing?

Kisame snarled as his teeth sharpened out. Kabuto tried to run away and Kisame seized him, sinking his teeth into the meat of Kabuto's shoulder.

Deidara had to look away when Kabuto started shrieking out in pain, Kisame pulling from left to right to make sure he really shredded the flesh at his mercy.

Kisame removed his teeth and shoved Kabuto to the ground. He spat out the excess blood in his mouth but was forced to swallow what little remained.

“Wh-what have you done?” Kabuto raised a shaky hand to his shoulder. He flinched when he saw the wound healing into an ugly purple scar. “What have you _done to me_?!”

“You're still a part of my pack.” Kisame stated, turning around to get to Iruka. He shifted as soon as he got close enough, _“And the school still needs its nurse.”_ He lapped over Iruka's back and arms: the burn marks beginning to mend themselves. Next came Kakuzu. _“But I'm not going to constantly look over my shoulder just because you can't control yourself. Your magic is a gift. Not a key to mischeif.”_

“YOU SEALED MY MAGIC?!?!” No, Kabuto couldn't have heard that correctly! But... The look in Kisame's eyes left no doubt. So, of course, then came anger. “ _Oh_! Then you may as well just _kill_ me!” Kabuto spat out in Kisame's direction, “Because I _refuse_ to go without my breed's birthright! Kisame!”

Kisame ignored the ranting wolf in favor of rolling Kakuzu off of Hidan. “Easy...” Hidan muttered. Kisame looked down at Kakuzu's body. He turned towards Hidan and gave him a messy lick from head to ankle. “Damn it, warn a guy would you?” Hidan wiped his face, but he did appreciate how his newer and older cuts started to heal.

Finally, it was Kakuzu's turn.

“ _Kakuzu.”_ Kisame addressed the shifter on the ground. _“Kakuzu, it's not your time yet. Can you hear me?”_

Kakuzu was still.

“ _Kakuzu...”_ Kisame growled, golden eyes starting to glow, _“I hope you're not ignoring me...”_

Kakuzu's body shivered, his breathing coming back: soft as it was.

“Kakuzu?” Hidan walked over, “Is he...”

“ _He needs to sleep it off.”_ Kisame announced, _“Get him on my back, I'll carry him to the house. Kabuto, come along so you can take your things and leave.”_

“You're kicking me out?!” Kabuto sputtered, “First you take my magic and now this?!”

Kisame kept walking without missing a beat, _“I can smell Hinata on the edge of the woods. Kakashi, go get her for me.”_

Kakashi lifted an eyebrow at being so briskly ordered around. But, after everything, he didn't feel like pushing. He shifted and bolted off. _“Come on.”_ Kisame ordered everyone else. As they began walking, Kabuto eventually having no choice but to follow twenty paces behind the group, Kisame had to ask Tallis. _“Am I really... The last? Was Kabuto just making it all up?”_

Tallis sighed, her shoulders sinking. _“I...”_ She cleared her throat, _“I know that you weren't the only one to escape, Kisame. But even with this amulet working properly, it could take years to --”_

“ _Can you do it?!”_ Kisame snapped at her.

Tallis closed her eyes. _“Yes.”_

“ _Then please.”_ Kisame pleaded, his mother and father's voices seeping in. _“Just give us this.”_

* * *

 

Hidan wasn't leaving Kakuzu's side that night. Not even if the house burst into flames. Tobi took Deidara to Kakashi's car to retrieve everyone's phones, Deidara calling Sasuke and Naruto to let them know that things were...

Not back to normal. But better than they were. And Kisame was back.

Speaking of, Kisame peeked into one of the other spare rooms. “Everything okay so far?”

“Oh!” Hinata stood up and bowed a bit, Himawari bouncing in the bed. “Yes, of course. Thank you again, Kisame. I hope this isn't too much trouble.”

Kisame merely shook his head. He walked into the room and knelt next to the bed. Himawari looked up and laughed, hugging Kisame around the neck as much as she was able.

Kisame had to pull back. “Sleep well you two. If you need anything, I'll be back in a few hours.”

Hinata nodded and watched Kisame leave, closing the door behind him.

“Mommy?”

“Yes dear?” Hinata sat down next to her daughter. She finally felt... safe here.

Himawari nuzzled into her mother's side. “Mr. Alpha... reminds me of the Dire Wolf. From your story.”

Hinata gasped. She quickly covered the noise, but she couldn't stop the flood of memories. Memories she had long run away from.

* * *

 

“ _We are doing something important here, Hinata!”_

“ _Would you betray our divine purpose?!”_

“ _Don't you dare leave this compound!”_

“ _I will track you down to the ends of the earth, Hinata! Mark my words!”_

* * *

 

“Mommy?” Himawari sat up, poking Hinata in the side. “Are you okay?”

Hinata swallowed down several breaths. “Y-yes.” She gave a shaky nod. “Yes, I'm fine. Time for sleep.”

* * *

 

Kakuzu opened his eyes for the first time in what felt like decades trapped in a cage. He looked around and saw Hidan dozing next to the bed he was in: his head propped up on his hand and drool slipping from his mouth.

Kakuzu took a slow breath. The last thing he remembered was looking at that damn mirror. But, considering how they were in Kisame's house and how Kabuto's scent was growing fainter by the second, something must have happened.

Kakuzu looked up at the ceiling. Oh, his parents would be so disappointed. He had one chance, one chance to show that he could be just as good as any alpha or any higher-breed wolf. And he had squandered it.

And he knew, he just knew that during whatever had happened, Hidan had gotten hurt by his claws and fangs.

“Mrm...” Hidan yawned, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. “'Kuzu?”

Kakuzu nodded. “Hey.”

It took a moment for it to click in Hidan's head, but when it did, Hidan jumped into the bed and held tight to Kakuzu. “Oh, thank Jashin and the fucking Dire Wolf! You fucking asshole! Don't you ever pull this shit again, do you hear me?!”

Kakuzu scoffed, “Oh, don't you worry; I never want to see anything gold again as long as I live.”

Hidan was quiet. It was a sound that Kakuzu immediately decided that he didn't like. “Kakuzu.” Hidan spoke up, “Don't fucking leave me like this again.”

“Hidan, you --”

“No.” Hidan shut him up, his voice calm and resolute. “You listen to me. I've already been tossed aside by my parents, my church family, and by too many others.” He crawled into bed next to Kakuzu. “You can't leave me too.”

Kakuzu didn't skip a beat and wrapped his arm around Hidan. He ran his fingers up and down his side, muttering,

“I'm so sorry. Damn it, I'm so fucking pathetic.”

“Shut the hell up, 'Kuzu.” Hidan whispered, “Go back to sleep and stop thinking about whatever happened.”

* * *

 

“Get. _Out._ ”

Kabuto looked away from setting his belongings on his bike. “You know, moving really _is_ a hassle. I'm _trying_ , is what I'm saying. I would be having a much easier time of it if you hadn't sealed my magic.”

“ _Now_ , Kabuto.” Kisame wasn't going to allow himself to get angry. It wouldn't have done any good in a situation like this. Just keep a steady grip on the situation.

Unknowingly, Kabuto had the same idea. After all, as long as Kisame never found out about his plans to kill that police officer's brat or how the fire of ambition was an ever-burning kiln, the young alpha would always have the propensity to forgive him.

The thought of losing a battle but eventually winning a war gave Kabuto the strength to finish fastening his things to his bike. He hopped onto his bike and start speeding off.

He had to find a hotel. A new base of actions.

Kisame watched Kabuto speed off and listened until the engine cleared the boundary of the woods. Finally, he walked back inside. “Alright,” He asked Sasori, Tobi, Deidara, Kakashi, and Iruka, “What's the plan?”

Tobi spoke up. “I'll fly Deidara home. If that's okay.”

Sasori turned to ask Kakashi, “Can I hitch a ride back to school so I can get my car?”

Kakashi nodded. Iruka looked up at Kisame from where he and Kakashi sat at the kitchen table. The pup had grown up in his absence. He just hoped that maturatity included being a good leader.

Kisame nodded, satisfied with the answers. “I'm going to go see Tallis off and then I'm going to go for a run.” It didn't take anyone too long to figure just what Kisame meant by 'go for a run'. But no one mentioned it. He stepped outside and grabbed the backpack of clothes he kept on the porch before walking up to the great owl. Tallis let out a soft sigh: a gentle drizzle falling from the night sky. Kisame stopped next to her, Tallis speaking, _“I have sent my daughters in every conceivable direction. As I said, child of Grim, it is possible but it shall take time.”_

“You're not blackmailing me in order for you to do it.” Kisame said, “That's more than enough.”

Tallis chuckled before spreading her wings. _“I must go back to the desert. But know that you can call on me whenever you have need.”_

Kisame nodded. “Thank you, Tallis.”

The Great Owl looked Kisame over. _“You'll make a good father one day. Mind your steps and watch your back.”_ A great beat of her wings sent her into the air.

Kisame followed her with his eyes until she vanished amongst the dark skies.

He looked around his home, elated to be back: even moreso to have something resembling peace in it.

He knew he had a lot of work ahead of him fixing whatever else Kabuto had done behind his back.

But...

He shifted and grabbed the backpack with his teeth, bounding off in the direction of a certain neighborhood.

* * *

 

Kakashi and Iruka, after dropping Sasori off and making sure that he started driving home, were on their own slow drive back to their house.

It was a quiet ride, Kakashi flipping through stations until Iruka gently asked him to cut it out.

Kakashi took a deep breath and exhaled it. “When is the Senior Summer Trip again?”

Iruka groaned, “Oh _no..._ ” Oh, he could definitely use a vacation after all of this. But Senior Summer Trips always promised some kind of headache while keeping an eye on horny, rambunctious teenagers. “In two and a half weeks?”

Kakashi shook his head, “No rest for the wicked, I suppose.”

They drove in silence for a bit more. Kakashi's eyes were trained on the road. He jerked a bit when he felt something warm resting against his hand.

He glanced down and saw Iruka gently taking his hand into his own.

“Eyes on the road, Kakashi.” Iruka chuckled.

* * *

 

_Tchk!_

…

_Tchk-tchk!_

Itachi was roused from a fitful slumber by the sound of something hitting his window. He was apprehensive in regards to walking over. But, worst come to worst, his room was on the second story of the house. Itachi made his way over to the window and looked down to see... Golden eyes? A wolf?

He shook his head. No, that had to be an illusion from the evening drizzle. He looked through the window again, this time seeing a familiar form on the ground outside. “Kisame?” Without hesitation, he opened the window and peeked his head out. Sure enough, the larger teen was standing upon the ground: tossing aside the pebbles he had collected in his hand.

There was something different about Kisame, but Itachi was too enthused by the notion of him finally coming back from wherever he had gone. “Hold on,” Itachi stage-whispered down, “I'll be right down.”

“No.” Kisame dusted his hands, “Stay there.”

Itachi didn't understand. He watched Kisame take a few steps back before he ran towards the sturdy wall-trellis that Fugaku had just put in. He jumped, making it a more than a few feet up before beginning to climb the rest of the way. “What are you doing?!” Itachi nearly shouted. This guy really was the craziest son of a bitch he had ever met! But, before he could start going on about Kisame risking a broken neck, Kisame reached the top of the trellis. He hopped from the top, his hands gripping tight to the windowsill and his feet planted against the wall.

Itachi watched as Kisame effortlessly lifted himself up with his arms: deep golden eyes looking at Itachi.

_That's_ what it was, Itachi realized. “Did you get contacts?” He asked, not sure if the intense gold was better than the imposing darkness.

Kisame didn't say anything. But he did move forward and take Itachi's lips in a kiss that held the intensity of loved ones long seperated.

The back of Itachi's mind was marshalling for an answer, but Itachi's body was more than fond of the notion for pulling Kisame closer.

Kisame pulled back for the sake of climbing the rest of the way into Itachi's room. Wasting no time, Itachi pulled him closer by the front of his rain-soaked sweatshirt and forcing their mouths together. He made small, careful steps back towards his bed; stopping every so often when the close contact made his skin heat up or when his breath dissolved into short bursts upon breaking away from his boyfriend's hold on him.

“Did you...” Itachi swallowed, “Walk all the way out here? In the rain?”

Kisame nodded, burying his face into the side of Itachi's neck. His eyes, unseen by Itachi, flickered between gold and darkness for a moment as his teeth tried to sharpen out.

In the end, though, rationality won out: his teeth dulled back down and he proceeded to mark his territory in a more subtle way: sucking at the soft skin between neck and shoulder.

Itachi groaned deep in the back of his throat, the hot, wet sensations going straight to his dick.

He had blinked once and, before he knew it, Kisame pressed back and sent them both tumbling to the bed. When they fell in, Kisame was forced to fall back when the blankets and sheets puffed up around them: sending collected traces of Itachi's scent into the air.

Itachi saw the furrow of Kisame's brow. “Are you alright?”

Kisame had to take a slow breath before he could give a nod in response. But Itachi was getting tired of nonverbal communication. “Is everything okay, Kisame? You haven't said anything since you've gotten in here.”

Kisame moved up Itachi's body before leaning back and peeling his sweatshirt off of his chest. He tossed the wet fabric aside, leaning back down to kiss Itachi's lips again. He didn't carry the motion too long: instead rolling over to lay next to Itachi. “I wonder how upset your father would be if he found me in here.” He asked, chuckling as Itachi's lips pulled into a frown. “Missed you.”

“Where did you go?” Itachi asked. Curiosity was damned hard to get rid of. Especially when you still barely knew anything about the attractive form laying in bed with you.

Kisame watched Itachi. He needed to steel himself, the human's scent was starting to get to him again. He knew that if it weren't for what had happened earlier then he would have his senses in check. He closed his eyes. “I had... to visit an old family friend.”

Itachi hoped that that was truly the case. And as Kisame wrapped an arm around him, Itachi found that, even if it wasn't, he was getting closer to believing that it was. He just wanted to believe whatever he had to in order to keep Kisame there beside him.

* * *

 

History constantly repeated itself, didn't it?

Tallis narrowed her eyes as she watched Kisame slip into the large house to _reunite_ with a human of pale skin and dark hair.

“ _Damn it.”_ She hissed, flapping her wings and continuing on her way. _“I already lost you to a human once and now you're heading face first into hell again, Grim?”_

The air was cold that night. And it wasn't just the rain.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> World-Building: 
> 
> I went over this on tumblr but, for the sake of wrapping things around (especially since I think the ask that motioned it was actually sent to my main blog instead of my fanfiction one): in the past there were three creatures who were the parents to other animals. The Wise Owl, The Furied Serpent, and The Dire Wolf. And, as Tallis said in the fic, they also used to be able to change the weather, bend the will of humans, and call upon the moon respectively.
> 
> Kirin - sometimes called chimeras but, really, they're dragons built more like unicorns. And, according to myth, they either appear before great disaster or when a leader or wise one is about to die. They can also fly.
> 
> Jagged-Claws - in addition to being the sturdiest and the ones used for labor the most, Jagged-Claw wolves are adept at digging deep into the earth as a hunting technique. 
> 
> Shimmer-Pelts - So, yeah, those flowers that sprout up wherever Deidara goes? They can be used, in a pinch, to remember where one has been before. 
> 
> A True Alpha - I'll admit, this one gave me some trouble. Because, whenever I write Kisame I opt for just really dark eyes. However, with one of the main werewolf tropes being glowing or off-colored eyes, I fought with bringing it in. And, with a lot of of people in the fandom drawing/writing Kisame with golden eyes, I figured this would be a good way to jump into the trends. Blep.
> 
> Yggdrasil - Kabuto's whole thing is Norse Mythology. Well, in Norse Mythology, the Yggdrasil is the World Tree: the link between the different realms with roots and branches digging deep into everything. Welp, Kabuto's is a miniature version that helps to heal him as a last resort.
> 
> And, finally, Kabuto - Really, it would have been more merciful to kill him. Stripping him of his tricks and schemes (or so Kisame thinks) is a much more fitting punishment. 
> 
> And... I think... that's everything. Anything else can be further explained over on my tumblr (askbox is always open, just don't be a butt). 
> 
> We're back, ladies, gentlemen, and those who don't identify as either! I'm so glad to be back. Thank you for reading, please leave feedback. And I'll see you next time!
> 
> \- Grandma


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the start of the Senior Summer Trip and everyone's anticipating some lovely vacation time. It's just too bad that they may not be welcome in their beachside paradise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to keep having these giant gaps between chapters, ugh... I hate it! 
> 
> Though this one was 75% my fault and only 25% the fault of school because I did a complete rewrite of this chapter to incorporate new ideas.
> 
> So, let's go into things before jumping back into the story: 
> 
> The Shifter -Law that Kabuto cited last time basically is something that wolf-shifters have so that pups don't grow up and kill their parents or caretakers. It basically means 'you can't kill the shifter who fed and sheltered you out of their heart'.
> 
> Though we're in the third and final phase of the story, there are probably several little arcs in here. This is the first of them. 
> 
> Beach times anyone?

* * *

 

It was far too hot.

Itachi was suffocating with the close exposure of a burning source of heat. He made motions to remove what he thought was a thick throw blanket but found himself held tight by an unmovable mountain. He opened his eyes, a gasp almost leaving him when he realized what the source of heat was.

Kisame.

… That was right, Kisame had shown up in the middle of the night. So... he hadn't left? Itachi took the opportunity to get a good long look at the other person in his bed. He burned so hot that Itachi would have worried about a fever if he hadn't spent so much time held close to the other. Kisame was just that warm.

The scars near his eyes... Surely the remaining signs of some terrible fight deep in the night in some alleyway. Even healed as they were, they still looked so painful.

His hair looked so rough and coarse from a distance but up close he could tell that it was so much softer than its fearsome appearance.

_The fur beneath him, all around him, was so soft, dense, and warm. He felt as though he could fall asleep like this if it weren't for the whole 'wild, deadly animal' thing._

Itachi gave a gentle shake of his head. Why was his mind so obsessed with his wolf lately? In an effort to distract himself, he reached out to let his fingers see just how soft that wild cobalt hair was.

Gently.

Don't wake him.

His middle finger was a mere breath away from Kisame's hair.

Kisame's hand shot out and seized Itachi's arm. Itachi kept his lips shut, his heart protesting in his chest.

Golden eyes slowly lifted open. Kisame seemed to take a moment to reassess his surroundings. Damn it, he had fallen too far into sleep. He was exhausted from his venture into the desert, having to seal Kabuto's magic, setting Hinata and Himawari up in a room in his house...

He was so _tired_...

Kisame looked at Itachi's arm once more. He let go, rolling over so he was pinning Itachi into the mattress beneath him.

Itachi's heart picked up a notch, if that was even possible. “I suppose that was a dumb move.” He whispered, “Trying to touch you in your sleep.” He was just trying to get some sort of verbal response: something to let him know that Kisame was conscious and not reacting on reflex from some past event. He had been in such a deep slumber, after all.

But Kisame had long since pulled into the land of wakefulness. He allowed his eyes to roam over Itachi's body, drinking his fill of markable skin and the rush of blood that Itachi's panicked heart was sending through his limbs.

Prey.

Kisame was so _hungry_ for what Itachi could offer. He just wanted to... _let go_ with someone. Kabuto had tricked him once; had taken advantage of him on numerous other occasions. He had never been in control during those times.

Itachi coughed out from the sudden source of warmth at his neck. Kisame had buried his face into his shoulder and was breathing in deeply. He reminded Itachi far too much of a dog or wolf who had found something they _really_ liked. How they would drink down as much of it as possible; commit the scent to memory.

“Kisame...”

Kisame picked his head up. Several breaths: Itachi's scent was too potent hear, he felt himself tumbling down if he was surrounded by it for more than several minutes. He lowered himself to Itachi's chest and clasped his lips around one of his nipples, Itachi keening out as the sensitive skin began to respond to the slick, hot stimulation. It was only made worse when Itachi felt Kisame's tongue pushing against it, circling, slathering the area in wet swathes of saliva.

Itachi's lips and words were made worthless with the heat of Kisame's body and actions going right to his brain and dick, but even a small portion of his mind was crying out in frustration. 'Wait... Is today a school day? Damn it, please... _Please_ let me be confusing dates..!'

Kisame's fingers moved down from Itachi's chest, to his stomach; the fingertips ghosted over the band of Itachi's sleeping pants –

Kisame stopped.

“Wait, no!” Itachi panted out, trying to reach for Kisame and urge him to keep going with whatever he had been. Kisame didn't budge. He heard someone coming up the stairs and taking a turn towards Itachi's room. Where they going to come in?

He listened closer.

…

Damn. He almost wished it was Itachi's father.

The door opened, Itachi unable to even shout out in protest before his mother walked in. “Itachi, you're going to run out of time for breakfast if you sleep in a--” Mikoto was stopped before the last words could tumble out.

She looked at the two before folding her arms and tapping her foot against the floor. “Itachi... What have I taught you about things like this?”

Itachi glanced between his mother and Kisame. Once. Twice. “Always have protection and only do things like this when you and father aren't home?”

“Good morning Mrs. Uchiha.” Kisame greeted. He got out of Itachi's bed and began looking for his pants and shirt. Mikoto flushed and looked away,

“Well, _you're_ awfully nonchalant. Sneaking into a young boy's bedroom and then taking such a scandalous position...”

Itachi groaned, falling back into bed. He covered his burning face with his hands, begging to whichever powers that existed that he could just be spared this upsurge of embarrassment.

“Get cleaned up and dressed, boys,” Mikoto turned towards the door, “It's all fun and games until you end up late for school. Trust me, I know all too well from my own high school days.”

Itachi groaned again, Kisame sitting next to him and petting down his messy hair.

* * *

 

“Attention graduating seniors,” Iruka's voice began via the school's intercom, “If you haven't already, please make sure to turn in your permission slips for this year's Senior Summer Trip. Also, if you're not riding in the school charter buses for any reason, please get your travel arrangements settled and accounted for.”

* * *

 

In his office, Iruka rubbed at his temples, “Principal Hatake and myself would rather _not_ have a repeat of last year...” He picked up several papers, “As you all know, this year's S.S.T. will take us to picturesque Half Moon Bay. It's a long drive, so make sure to bring something along to keep yourselves occupied. I would say study guides for some of you but, let's face it: grades are going to be the last things on your minds once the buses start.”

He set a paper aside. “Speaking of grades, allow me to take this opportunity to congratulate this year's Valedictorian and Salutatorian. Salutatorian honors for our graduating class go to... Kakuzu Hoku!”

* * *

 

“FUCK YEAH!” Hidan, who was in the library, hopped onto a chair and pumped a fist into the air. “That's _my_ boyfriend getting good grades and shit!”

“Mr. Shiroi!” The librarian on duty hissed out at him, “This is a place of studying and respect and I will not have you --”

“ _Anyway..._ ” Hidan rolled his eyes, “WHOO! KAKUZU!!”

* * *

 

In World Government, Kakuzu shook his head as his stronger sense of hearing allowed him to hear his boyfriend from a floor and a dozen rooms away.

Kisame yawned a bit. Not that he was dismissing Kakuzu's accomplishment (though he still didn't really get the weight of it), he was still tired from the journey to the desert and his confrontation with Kabuto. Sneaking out to be with Itachi didn't help matters either.

Itachi slowed down his note-taking. He hadn't even realized that Kakuzu was that close to him in grades. Hell, he could have sworn that Shikamaru Nara was right behind him. Then again, Shikamaru was a genius but that didn't necessarily mean he had more motivation than the necessary 'are my grades good enough to get into Berkeley and keep me in my extracurriculars? Okay? Okay'.

“And this year's Valedictorian,” Iruka began (though he wondered if he really needed to at this point), “Is Itachi Uchiha! Make sure to express your congratulations and best wishes for our rising stars.”

* * *

 

In the nurse's office, Kabuto was busy tending to a student who came in complaining about a headache. When he heard the name of the young Valedictorian, he narrowed his eyes and growled under his breath. “Can I wish for him to die a horrible, burning death?”

“What was that?” The student asked, Kabuto quickly shoving several aspirin down the student's throat.

“Shut up and take a nap.”

* * *

 

The morning of departure had a hundred-odd students being dropped off and talking about their plans for the trip or gushing over the idea of seeing certain students in swimming suits and beach-wear.

However, Kakashi and Iruka were already finding themselves dealing with more travelers than they had intended. All due to their _wonderful_ pack alpha's influence, no doubt.

Kakashi was keeping his calm composure but Iruka was pinching the bridge of his nose. He sighed, “Would you care to tell me _why_ Kabuto is coming with us?”

Kabuto, already donning a pair of summery sunglasses, answered for the young alpha, “Well, of _course_ Kisame wants to keep an eye on me. Clever pup...”

Iruka folded his arms, deciding to leave the matter alone. He didn't even try to ask why Naruto was coming along (he knew that Kisame didn't want to let the fox out of sight for too long with his still-healing scars). “Fine then. Why is Ms. Hyuuga here?”

Hinata was standing at the ready: a travel-bag next to her and Himawari on her hip.

“Extra chaperones.” She offered, “You can't just rely on Chiyo, Kurenai, Asuma with a trip like this. And I wasn't going to leave my daughter alone, Iruka.”

Iruka figured he couldn't argue with that at least. Especially not the idea of having extra help watching over these teens and preventing any undue 'exploration'. However, that didn't help with the fact that Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Karin were currently arguing about Suigetsu being allowed to carry his key-tar onto the bus.

“Remember, Iruka,” Kakashi explained, “Sasuke and his little... friends were a request from our Valedictorian.”

“Then what about Tobi?!” Iruka groaned.

“Most of the cheer team are seniors,” Kakashi replied, “Wouldn't it look awkward if they left their newest recruit behind just because he's a grade behind?”

“That's not how this – GAH!” Iruka threw his hands up into the air, “You know what?! Fine! I hope that _all_ of _you_ figure out the rooming situation because I am _not_ clawing my brain out over this anymore!”

* * *

 

Itachi took a quick inventory of his suitcase's contents before offering it to the faculty members who were in charge of inspecting suitcases for anything immoral or illegal. He knew that his mother had been meticulous in packing his and Sasuke's things for the trip but he didn't want any embarrassing or potentially illegal mishaps popping up.

He stepped away from the bus and looked around. Itachi wanted to make sure that whichever bus Kisame ended up getting on he would board it as well.

His father's insistence on this pseudo-investigation was still weighing heavy on his mind. But... _But..._ He just wanted to enjoy sometime with his boyfriend away from all of the chaos of home. Those brief moments that he had shared with Kisame were things that he _desperately_ wanted to be expanded into something more.

But several minutes passed and he couldn't see Kisame anywhere. “Come _on_ , don't tell me that he's not even going to show up!” Itachi looked around, trying to see if he could catch any glimpse of cobalt hair.

There was Hidan, bickering with his teammates. Deidara was trying to tell Tobi something before he ended up walking off to make a quick phone call. Sasori was talking to his grandmother: the old woman opting to be a chaperone for the trip.

But no Kisame? Where was Kakuzu for that matter... Itachi followed Deidara, wanting to get some answers for once. “Deidara,” Itachi called out to his friend when he walked over, “Do you know where Kisame is? The bus is due to leave any minute.”

Deidara did a piss-poor job of smothering his groan before turning around and replying, “Hm, I think he's just taking some time for himself before we're all cooped up in a bus for six hours! You know how he was during our group date, remember?”

Itachi wasn't convinced; Deidara was _still_ having trouble meeting him eye-to-eye whenever Kisame was concerned. He just wanted their school trip to go without any issues.

Or... was it the slightest of faint hopes he had for all of his suspicions to be proven as paranoid thinking? Brought on by the stress of the end of the year and the new changes looming over the tide?

No.

No, Itachi knew that what had happened to his friends wasn't normal. Enough was enough. “Deidara, why can't you look me in the eye when you're talking to me?”

Deidara flinched. “What... what are you talking about?” No..! Why was Itachi doing this _now_?!

“Look,” Itachi stepped closer, “I understand why you wanted to keep what Sasori did to you secret --”

Deidara's shoulders fell to a slump. “Oh,” He muttered, “You heard about that, huh?”

“Of _course_ I heard about that! Deidara!” Itachi placed his arm around Deidara and tried to keep his words as kind as possible, as gentle as possible. “ _Please_... I'm your friend. I'm worried about you, damn it. Ever since Kisame came to town, I've been wondering what has happened to all of my friends. Especially you. Please, Deidara, I just want to help you.”

At that moment, Deidara was seriously considering telling Itachi. Just unloading _everything_ that had happened onto his friend: all of the shifter issues, warning him about Kabuto, _all of it_.

“Deidara!”

Both of them found their conversation torn in half by Temari walking over and tugging Deidara back towards the rest of the Cheer squad. “Where have you been? Tobi's been worried sick and some of the others want to know if they can bunk with you!”

Itachi watched his friend and only lead walk away. It was only made worse when he realized that he had no idea where Kisame had gotten off to. He just needed to keep an eye on his friends and loved ones! That was why he had opted to use his status as Valedictorian to bring Sasuke and his friends along. Better they be in the same city as him than staying back in town and getting up to God knows what.

* * *

 

On the farthest end of the schoolgrounds, Kisame stood: letting the morning breeze toy with his hair and clothing.

 _'My beautiful pup...'_ Kisame felt his mother's voice curl around him, _'A true alpha at last...'_

 _'You can finally get this pack under control again.'_ His father's voice added.

However, Kisame wasn't thinking much on the status he had. He was focused more on how risky the notion of leaving Hidden Leaf City so soon after his brief absence had caused fissures still yearning for healing.

“I would _hope_ ,” Kisame sighed when he felt that he was no longer alone, “That you of all shifters would understand why I'm not excited about leaving town again so soon.”

“Kisame, _please_... _”_ Kakuzu, despite himself, pleaded his his alpha. “With everything that's happened, we need this.” He walked around so he could face Kisame, “ _You_ need this. You're _exhausted_.”

Kisame shrugged Kakuzu off. “Me being tired doesn't matter as much as getting the pack stable again.”

“And you've _done that_!” Kakuzu barked, quickly catching himself. “What I mean to say is... You've been working non-stop to undo Kabuto's bullshit. Please. Just come with us on this trip.”

Kisame still didn't give any response to the suggestion. However, he did have a question. “Where are you going to go?” Kisame asked, his voice low and calm, “After all of this?”

Kakuzu cleared his throat, eyes flitting to the ground for a moment. He looked back up and stated, “I've already applied to USC. The business school there is the same one that my father and Rotun graduated from.” He sighed, “And if I'm going to take over Claw and Co. when Rotun retires, it's the best step that I can ta--”

He stopped.

What was Kisame _really_ asking? Hell, their pack alpha didn't seem the type to want to go to school and end up in a 9 to 5 working with humans.

“What are _you_ planning on doing after we graduate?” Kakuzu had to ask. He knew full well that he was in no position to ask Kisame questions, especially after his disastrous stint at temporary alpha. But he... he _needed_ to know. He had even been successful in convincing Hidan to apply to USC and was waiting to see how that was going to end up.

What Kakuzu hadn't expected was Kisame chuckling. The other shifter shook his head. “I... am going to find and _kill_ a certain pack of cats. However...” He looked out to the sunny horizon, “The Elders of Four Spirit Woods have insisted that I go to this 'college' thing you all have been talking about. It was one of the conditions they put forward for me being able to come here.”

Kisame turned and began walking back toward the school. “Sonoma State.” He stated, “I'm going to go into Wildlife Enforcement.”

Kakuzu watched Kisame walk for a few minutes. Sonoma... That was almost as far from them as where they were going for vacation. Not to mention that it would mean Kisame either having to submit to another pack's alpha or, the more likely option, defeating another alpha and adding their pack to his own.

“Damn it...” Kakuzu combed his hair back, just to have it fall back to his sides, “We're supposed to be going on vacation, why can't it just be as simple as that?”

* * *

 

The silence of a dimly-lit hotel room was disturbed by a phone ringing. A low coo turned into a yawn before hand of fingers covered in platinum rings reached out from under messy sheets. They picked up the phone and a voice spoke into it. “What do you want?”

“ _He's on his way. Pick up the package I've sent for you at the coffee shop in three hours. You have your orders.”_

One body got up from the messy bed, leaving a slimmer tattooed body on it. “You sure that this is going to be a one-off thing? I don't have time to stretch this out.”

“ _I promise you,”_ The voice on the other end stated, _“This precocious alpha-wannabe will be belly-up in front of you. Just stick to the plan and he'll be out of our hair soon enough.”_

_**Click!** _

* * *

 

Two hours and one pit-stop into the drive and things were... surprisingly peaceful. Kisame was seated closer to the window, insisting that the access to the window kept him calm. Itachi didn't argue it: he just took the opportunity to occasionally doze off against Kisame's shoulder. He would slowly rouse into consciousness from time to time. The latest time, upon waking, he found himself pulled closer to Kisame via a strong arm draped around his shoulder.

This was nice already.

Why couldn't things be more like this?

“Attention Graduating Class of Crystal Creek High!” Suigetsu announced, pressing several keys on his key-tar. He jumped to the aisle of the bus and added, “Considering that this bus-ride is becoming duller than dishwater and just as appetizing, I'm taking song requests!”

Kakuzu looked up from his notebook long enough to ask, “Can one of those requests be 'sit the hell down before Anko stops the bus and sends you flying?'”

“It's pretty damn tempting, too!” Said the bus-driver in question.

Suigetsu stuck his tongue out at Kakuzu before turning around, “Come on! Any takers?”

“Sit down, you idiot!” Karin seized him by the shoulder and forced him to sit down between herself and Sasuke. “I swear to _God_ , I can't take you anywhere!”

Deep in their own clique-approved corner of the bus, the cheer team seniors (and Tobi) were busy looking up the juiciest details about their destination.

“Rumor has it that, with all of the beaches and clubs, there's _always_ a party going on.” Temari told Deidara, texting him a link to a Half Moon Bay DJ's page.

“Mm, I could see partying down a bit...” Deidara replied, scrolling through the page, “What about our team of ever-watchful chaperones?”

That was when Temari grinned and turned in her seat. She tugged on the hood of her napping boyfriend's track sweatshirt. Shikamaru groused into consciousness and replied, “Everyone has to sleep _sometime_. They'll probably want to go sight-seeing too; we'll have more than enough time.”

“Perfect.” Deidara leaned into Tobi, deciding to get some sleep too. If there was _anything_ going on when they finally got settled, he didn't want to be tired from this massive drive.

Naruto was still none-too-happy about being forced into sitting a seat behind his boyfriend rather than next to him.

Bright blue eyes narrowed as he kept his angry words under his tongue. What the hell _was_ this? Wasn't it enough that Sasuke had been _blissfully_ unaware of all the bullshit he had suffered with Kabuto? Now it was like the other shifter couldn't be bothered to spend time with him in the presence of his stupid 'band friends'.

Naruto felt so lonesome. Before all of this it had been him and Kisame. Then _he_ had started getting closer to Sasuke, leaving Kisame alone. And now that Kisame seemed to finally enjoy Itachi's company outside of growling and halted words, it seemed that loneliness was going to be Naruto's new companion.

He supposed that he could go hang out with Iruka. But he didn't want to do that: the Stormy shifter and his mate _really_ needed this time off.

So... Really, the only thing for Naruto to do was go back to suffering in silence.

Amazing.

* * *

 

On another bus entirely, Sasori had his eyes glued to his phone screen. He was on his father's social media page, scrolling through pictures of both his father and his mother.

Soon, he promised himself, _soon_.

“Sasori.”

Sasori broke free from his thoughts at the sound of his grandmother's voice. He quickly shoved his phone into his pocket. “Is everything okay?”

Chiyo could have easily quipped back 'no, of course not you fool!' But she didn't. Instead, she sat down next to him and pointed at his sketchbook. “Show me what you've been working on.”

 

* * *

 

Just when the idea of spending another three minutes in a bus without ample walking or running room was starting to make certain parties antsy, Anko began, “Graduating Class! May I take this opportunity to welcome you all to..!”

Everyone opened the windows closest to them in order to get a better look at where they were. Immediately the warm, sweet scent of ocean water crashing against cliff-sides and pristine, rarely-walked beaches washed over everyone with a more sensitive sense of smell.

“Half Moon Bay!” Anko announced as she drove through the small city of hotels, restaurants, clubs, and more.

“Oh thank Jashin!” Hidan shouted. He propped himself on top of Kakuzu's head, pretending to swoon into a faint, “I don't think I could have lasted another hour in this fucking bus!”

Kakuzu frowned and slid to the side of their seat, Hidan falling into his lap.

* * *

 

The buses stopped near a small cafe, prompting all of the students to disembark and take their carry-ons along with them. “Alright everyone, listen up please!” Iruka clapped his hands, trying to get the attention of a hundred-plus excited teenagers. "Hey! Listen!"

Of course, everyone was far too excited to listen to him. A piercing air-horn broke through the chaos and when it was done Iruka rubbed at his ears and looked over to see Hinata holding up the device. “Ah, thank you Ms. Hyuuga. Anyway, we're allowing you all to get a good look at Half Moon Bay while we get things finalized at the hotel we'll all be staying in for the next several days.”

Kakashi nodded, “Thankfully the deposit for the reservations was sent in back in October. So, you kids can have fun, get something to eat, see the sights... Just try to behave.”

All of the students immediately frowned when they saw Iruka bring out a sheet of paper and begin reading off, “As you all remember from the permission-slips you filled out with your parents and guardians, prohibited actions on this trip include:

'Drug Use

Alcohol Consumption

Staying Out Past Your Curfews', which will be 11:00 PM on the dot,

'Visiting any sort of Night Club Establishments

Fighting

And, most important of all, _No Sexual Activities_ '!”

“Unless you have condoms and spermicide,” Kabuto grinned, holding out boxes of both just to piss Iruka off, “Both of which I have in abundance. Just feel free to come find me and ask...”

“ _Kabuto!”_ Iruka growled out, shoving his hand behind his back when he felt claws trying to grow out. Before a fight could break out, Asuma and Kurenai stepped to the front.

“Alright you crazy kids,” Asuma began, lighting up a cigarette, “Go out there and have fun.”

Kurenai nodded, folding her sweater and holding it in front of her stomach, “Just make sure to make your way over to the Half Moon Bay Lodge at around 5:30 so you all can check into your rooms, alright?”

The students all agreed in various levels of acceptance of the rules. The chaperones filed back onto the buses and drove out towards the Lodge. The moment, the very moment that the buses were out of earshot, everyone whooped, cheered, split-up, and started taking all matters of obnoxious selfies.

“Would you take a look at that _view_?!” Hidan jogged over to a nearby bench and hopped on, whistling as he looked at the pristine resort-like town.

Naruto followed him over, whistling, “It's beautiful... Hey, Big Bro! Come take a look at this, I...” He trailed off when he saw Kisame just... staring at the beach.

It was made all the more apparent, the awkward silence, when Kisame left the major body of the group and walked to the nearest shoreline.

“Where is he going?” Sasori asked, walking over to Kakuzu.

* * *

 

Kisame kept walking until the sand was surrounding his footsteps and the sound of the surf washed out any human words or discussion.

He took a deep breath of salted air. It was almost exactly like before: when his parents and other pack members would follow the river to the shoreline in order to fish. He remembered playing and running around as a pup, sand caking under his paws.

A frown forced itself onto Kisame's face.

Someone didn't want him there.

Kisame looked up from the crashing waves and looked to his left. Far down the beach was another shifter; a few years older than him with amber shocks of hair and several piercings on his face. He glared at Kisame with cold, gray eyes.

Kisame returned the glare with a golden one and even added a warning growl –

“Kisame, are you alright?”

Kisame shook himself and turned around to see Itachi next to him. “I...” He cleared his throat, “I'm fine.” Kisame glanced back at where he had seen the other shifter.

The beach was empty.

Itachi looked to see what Kisame was looking at but he just saw an empty beach. “You ran off so suddenly, I was worried something happened.”

“No, no...” Kisame shook his head, “It's just... this place reminds me of home.”

Itachi silently prompted Kisame to go on. If Kisame wanted to open up, he would take anything he could get.

Kisame's lips moved around a word. And then slipped to a close when he moved close to Itachi, pulling him close to simply press his lips to Itachi's forehead.

Itachi hated that he was unsure whether he wanted more words from Kisame or more kissing.

“Who's ready to go sight-seeing~?!” Deidara whooped out, “I have some time before I hit a club with the Cheer squad! Let's go!”

Kisame slowly pulled away from Itachi, the latter sighing. What the hell was it with the universe not wanting them to have any semblance of private time? Itachi did turn and ask, “Deidara, I'm more than certain that goes against Vice Principal Iruka's rules.”

“Thank you...” Sasori whispered, Deidara scoffing,

“You two deserve each other.” He spoke up, “Come _on_! We're in _Half Moon Bay_! When's the next time we're going to come here? I don't know about _you guys_ but _I_ am going to enjoy everything this trip has to offer!”

Hidan folded his arms. “Hate to say it, but Blondie has a point.”

“Can we at least go to a gift shop or something before you guys decide to get in more trouble?” Itachi sighed.

They (meaning Kisame, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Hidan, and Kakuzu) decided to try and do just that. Before they left, Kisame walked over to where Naruto was sitting on a bench. “Did you want to come with us to this 'gift shop' thing?”

Naruto shook his head. “No, I'll just... tag along with Sasuke and his friends. Keep an eye on him.”

Kisame sat down next to the fox. “Talk to me.”

“I just...” Naruto threw his hands up in the air. “I feel like Sasuke's not taking our relationship seriously. Especially since he started hanging out more with Karin and Suigetsu. I just, I don't know... Feel like I'm being left behind? And I don't want to hang on you every time, I'm sure you want your space.” Kisame was about to say something but Naruto cut him off, “No, don't lie. I know you do.”

Kisame stayed quiet for a moment.

Then, “Do you want me to break his legs?”

“Big Bro, No...”

* * *

 

The group walked down the sunny streets of the seaside town. Despite the subtle tension that still remained thanks to Sasori and Deidara (with Tobi not helping much), things were amiable.

It was a time of reflecting on a friendship that lasted four years. Beyond that for some of them. It was Sasori stopping every so often to take pictures of buildings or the seaside. It was Itachi taking some time to properly congratulate Kakuzu on getting Salutatorian.

It all led to them arriving at a gift shop called 'Oddyssea'. “Fucking puns.” Sasori shook his head, Deidara gritting out,

“Can't you be a buzzkill somewhere else?”

“Cut it out, both of you.” Kisame warned them with a quiet growl under his words. They all walked in, Deidara immediately dragging Hidan over to look at the collections of glass, plants, and trinkets. “Oh! Look at this!” He picked up a shell necklace that had been polished to a glow.

Hidan shrugged, “Guess it's cute or whatever... But check _this shit_ out!” He lifted up a utility knife that had been engraved with ocean-inspired designs. “Actually, fuck looking at it! Kakuzu!” He lifted the knife up and waved the blade so Kakuzu could see it. “Buy this for me! You have money!”

“Hidan, put that down...” Kakuzu told him. He'd probably end up coming back here before they went back home to get it, though.

“Well,” Deidara looked the necklace over once more before nodding, “ _I'm_ getting this.” He picked up the box that the necklace was settled in and walked to the counter.

Kisame and Itachi, meanwhile, were standing in front of a large, old charcoal sketch of a fishing boat collecting the day's catch.

“Tell me about your parents.” Itachi whispered, Kisame picking it up and mulling it over for a second. Finally:

“My mother and father were... the leaders of our village.” He tried to keep his words as neutral as possible. “We did a lot of hunting, a lot of fishing... We lived off of the land and what it could give us.”

“So that's why you're not the biggest fan of cars?” Itachi offered, “And other things like that?”

Kisame gave a noncommittal shrug and Itachi was determined to get more out of this conversation. Then. He thought of it.

“Is that where your fondness of wolves comes from?” He felt it when Kisame went still. Alright... So maybe his wolf _was_ related to Kisame in some way. Now he just needed a 'definite' to rise from the sea of 'perhaps'.

There was a shrill cry of, “I reserve all right to not sell anything to anyone I don't like. Now get out!”

Kisame and Itachi rushed over to the front of the store to see Deidara getting into it with the owner of the shop.

“What the hell is _your_ problem?!” Deidara barked at the lady, a mere nuance away from the sound being too primal. “All I want to do is buy this necklace!”

The shop-owner folded her arms, growling out, “I don't have to sell anything to a bunch of spoiled brats like you. Get the hell out of my store!”

Kisame grabbed Sasori by the shoulder, asking, “What is going on?”

“Like _I_ know?” Sasori said, “Deidara just tried to pay for his stupid necklace and this cow started going crazy on him!”

Kisame was about to walk over to talk to shifter who owned the store, but Kakuzu quickly stopped him. “What is it?”

“Take a sniff around.” Kakuzu whispered. Kisame took the advice and he realized what his enforcer was trying to say.

The whole shop was full of local shifters. And all of them were giving of the bitter smell of hostility and hate.

“Deidara,” Tobi gently pulled Deidara away from the counter, “We should go...”

Deidara tried to twist out of Tobi's hold, “I'm not leaving here until I buy this stupid necklace!”

“Let's go, Blondie!” Hidan tossed the necklace's box across the counter and helped Tobi drag Deidara out of the shop.

Deidara complained and shouted all the way. “I'M NOT DONE HERE! YOU ARE GOING TO GET THE _WORST_ RATING ON YELP!!”

When they made it outside, Tobi looked back at the shop, “I wonder what that was all about...”

“Yeah...” Hidan began, adjusting something in his pocket, “What was up _her_ ass?!”

“I guess she doesn't like tourists.” Itachi offered. That was odd though... And Kakuzu had whispered something to Kisame, but Itachi hadn't been able to hear it. Kisame gave an angered look back to the shop. But there was something more important than that at the moment. He looked towards the sky: the sun at the resting height in the sky that showed the 5 o'clock hour.

“We should start heading for the hotel.” He announced.

“It's still early, isn't it?” Kakuzu asked. Itachi took the initiative to check his phone.

“5:07.” He said, “If we make a beeline for the hotel, we should make it before 5:30.”

* * *

 

Without any mood to check any other shops or cafes at the time, the group made it to the Half Moon Bay Lodge just in the nick of time. There were crowds of students outside of the hotel, some of the crowds already inside the hotel lobby.

“Huh,” Sasori wondered out loud, “You would think more people would be in their rooms by now. They got closer and were soon able to hear a conflict spear-headed by Vice Principal Iruka.

“What do you _mean_ you didn't receive any money from us?!” Iruka slammed his hands onto the reception desk, “I called you guys last week to confirm and, on top of that, the money was accepted back in _October_!!”

The receptionist, a stern-looking old maid, adjusted her glasses and merely huffed, “Well, I am sorry Mr... Umino, was it? But our records don't indicate any payment having been handled.”

Kakashi nudged his panicking mate to the side, “I'm sorry, but that's impossible. Look, we have over a hundred students here. We can't have them sleep on the street: we _already_ paid you!”

“I'm sorry,” The receptionist gave an open arm shrug, “But that's not my problem.”

“W-wait...” Deidara shook his head, “We don't have a place to _stay_?!”

The area was awash with unease: shouts and tears of anger and exhaustion after their long trip. Kisame narrowed his eyes. There was something off going on here: the shifters at the gift shop and now this? But, for now, his pack needed somewhere to sleep for the night.

“Kakuzu.” Kisame told the other shifter, “Call Rotun for me.”

“Rotun?” Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. Why would Kisame want him to call his boss now of all times? Nevertheless, Kakuzu dialed the old shifter's number.

“ _Kakuzu, my boy!”_ Rotun's jovial voice answered, _“What's going on, you're supposed to be on vacation?”_

“ _Is that Kakuzu?”_ Honey's voice chimed in, _“Tell him I said 'Hi!' Does he need anythin'? Money, a reference, the good word from a friend-of-a-friend?”_

Kakuzu frowned a bit. Well... she _had_ asked... “Yeah, we're here in Half Moon Bay... For some reason they're saying that the school's deposit for the hotels didn't go through. They're demanding – hold on – Principal Hatake, how much do they want?”

“$17,000!!!” Iruka screamed out in growing hysterics, the receptionist oddly enjoying his misery as clouds started rolling in on the amber sunset.

“ _$17,000...”_ Rotun hummed before asking his wife, _“How many tax write-offs do we have thus far for the year?”_

“ _Well, about three... We could always use more, though.”_

Kakuzu listened in with eyes growing wide until he nodded. “Th-thank you so much sir. I'll give the paperwork to you when we get back.” He ended the call and looked to Kisame. “How did you know he would --”

“Decent pack members leap at the chance to help others and themselves. Rotun's a good shifter through and through.”

Kakuzu couldn't help but to agree. His job, the car, and now this... He walked through the crowds and stood in front of the receptionist. She looked Kakuzu up and down and then glanced at Kisame when he approached. “Can I _help_ you?”

Kakuzu took a deep breath before setting his hands upon the reception desk. “My name is Kakuzu Hoku and I work for Claw and Co. banking. They'll be handling the bill for our stay.”

“WHAT?!” Every adult shifter in the area sputtered out, Iruka falling over into a faint.

The receptionist swallowed, a shifter herself. “Y-you can't possibly expect me to believe that. Go on and get out of here before I call security on all of--”

“Ma'am,” Kakuzu growled, “I _sincerely_ believe that wolves of finance are more dangerous than wolves of war. Accept. The. Terms.”

Sweat began rolling down the old shifter's face. “I... I c-can't d-do tha--”

Kisame urged Kakuzu aside and glared down at the receptionist, golden eyes burning bright in silent Intimidation.

After several moments under the weight of that intense glare promising a slow and brutal end in saber-sharp teeth and blood, the trembling receptionist whispered, “Forgive me...” She reached into a drawer and pulled out a manila folder full of keycards. She then picked up her phone and dialed another staff member, “Are all of the rooms for the Crystal Creek Summer Guests ready?” She waited. “I _KNOW_ what was planned, things change! Prepare those rooms _NOW_!”

“I'll take these.” Kakuzu took the folder, “Please have the expense paperwork ready for me by the end of our stay.”

The two of them walked back to where Kakashi was trying to shake Iruka awake while Chiyo tried to find the smelling salts she always carried in her bag.

“Since Ruru's in a preemptive coma,” Kakashi said, “I guess I'll thank you two for handling that. Also, can you distribute the keycards? There should be a chart of who's rooming with who... somewhere around here.

“Of course, of course...” Kakuzu waved the manila folder and announced, “I have the keycards! Everyone follow me, please!”

The students flooded towards the side of the hotel that Kakuzu and Kisame were leading them to. “Well, _that_ was a stupid decision.” Kabuto grinned as he reached into his travel-bag. He brought out some strange sort of powder and blew it into Iruka's face. Immediately, the Vice Principal was up and looking around,

“Whassat? What happened? Why do I feel like I could run a marathon but have no idea where I'm going?”

“Thunderbloom Powder.” Kabuto explained, “Will wake any shifter up, despite the brain having to take around five minutes to an hour to catch up.”

The adults looked at him, accusing skeptics the lot of them. “ _I can't use magic_. Let me at _least_ have my herbal studies.”

“Just...” Kakashi frowned, “ _Why_ was it a stupid decision?”

Kabuto simply gave a knowing glance and made a silent gesture of 'Listen and Wait for it.' All the shifters in the area did just that.

“ALRIGHT, I'VE GOT KEYCARDS APLENTY!” Kakuzu's voice called out in the next area, “ROOM WITH WHOEVER YOU WANT, STARTING AT THIRTY BUCKS! ANY TAKERS!”

“I think,” Kabuto smirked, “You'll be glad that I brought all of those condoms and spermicide now.”

* * *

 

By the time dinner rolled around, Kakuzu was several hundred dollars in the green and everyone was more than ready to get some food into their stomachs after their long day.

“One would start thinking that our trip is cursed...” Sasori sighed as the group walked to the dining room. Yet, they were given a shock when the room was full of angered students and bewildered adults: teacher and hotel staff alike.

“What's going on _now_?!” Hidan shouted. Itachi walked over from where he was trying to calm Sasuke down.

“So, you guys didn't hear?” He asked.

“Hear what?” Deidara replied, “My phone died so it's back in my room charging.”

Itachi pointed a thumb towards the empty tables, “Apparently the hotel didn't order any food for us and their refrigerators are going to be completely empty until tomorrow.”

“ **Oh, come** _ **on**_!” Tobi shouted. Everyone in the group looked at him after his sudden outburst. “Sorry, I'm just... really hungry.”

Kakuzu couldn't believe this. Had he known, he would have asked Honey to call in a favor. “What the hell are we going to do n-- Kisame, where are you going?”

“I had a feeling something like this would happen.” Kisame said as he left, “So I made a call.”

“You used your phone for once?” Sasori asked. Kisame then had to say,

“I had _Naruto_ make a call for me.” He then walked to the front of the hotel and waited. Everyone followed him, wondering just what their alpha had gotten up to.

“Ten more seconds...” He said. As soon as that last second passed, the roar of motorcycles could be heard. A entire gang rolled up to the hotel, a truck rumbling behind them. When they stopped, their engines dying down, a familiar bear-shifter and his wife hopped off from their bike.

“Alpha.” The leader of the biker-gang nodded, his wife bouncing up behind him.

“Oh, as _soon_ as your little fox friend called us about you all needing some good grub, we hauled ass right on down! Now then,” She ran over to the rest of the gang and roared, **“Let's get those grills burning!”**

* * *

 

Inside, Suigetsu let his head fall against a table, “Ugh..!! If I wanted to starve to death I would have just stayed _home_!!”

Sasuke looked to Itachi. “Aniki, didn't mom give you extra food money just in case anything happened?”

Itachi _did_ have some extra money... But he didn't want to be the one to go 'oh, fuck all of _you_ guys! I _have_ money, _I'm_ ordering a pizza!'

Choji groaned and tossed his head back. Something wafted across his nose and he immediately jumped up. “I smell food!” He announced and immediately ran towards the front of the hotel. Several others followed him and, soon, everyone was rushing to the front of the hotel to bear witness to the glorious sight of eight grills going full-throttle.

Fold-up tables had been set up all around: paper plates and plastic forks at the ready, sodas chilling in thick plastic bins.

Kisame waved everyone over, “Come eat! Come on, line up!”

No one had to be told twice: stomachs scratching and grumbling out when the smell of grilled meat, chicken, fish and all sorts of mouth-watering dishes grew.

Itachi forced his way through the crowds. Not to get to the food, but to get to Kisame. When he finally made it, he immediately asked, “Kisame, how did you manage this?”

“Called in a favor.” Kisame simply replied, holding his hand out. He was quickly handed a plate of food that he offered to Itachi. “Here, eat something.”

Itachi didn't take the food right away. “Shouldn't _you_ eat first?”

Kisame shook his head. “I can wait. Go on.”

Itachi didn't like that answer. But he didn't want to turn this into something it didn't have to be, so he took the plate and started eating.

Damn it.

Why'd it have to taste good?

* * *

 

When things slowed down, the teachers and chaperones finally decided that it would be a good time for them to get something in their stomachs. “Ruru?” Kakashi tried propping Iruka up long enough to eat something but he slumped over with another dazed groan. “Kabuto, what the hell did you do to him?!”

“ _What?_ ” Kabuto groaned, “Thunderbloom Powder is _completely_ harmless! Regular shifters use it all the time to – O-oh...”

“What do you _mean_ 'oh'?” Asuma asked. But Kabuto was already scrolling through archives on his phone.

“I may have forgotten that our... _friend_ here is a Stormy and that Elemental herbs may have differing levels of effects on their lot. Hm...” He skimmed through several pictures before humming to himself, “Okay, let's try...”

Kabuto rummaged in his bag and got out several powders and concoctions. He hastily combined them until they tightened up and formed a cute little pink lozenge. “Open!” He forced Iruka's mouth open and shoved the lozenge inside. “Chew! Come _on_ , you piece of shit! Chew!”

“What are you giving him _now_?!” Chiyo snapped at the Silver-Tongue. Kabuto rolled his eyes,

“Don't you have _dying_ to do? Anyway, it's a mixture of Passionflower extract, Buzzbutton pollen, raspberry juice, and cloudberry powder. And some guarana. With a little bit of Mirror's Bloom. It should fix him right up.”

They were all interrupted when Iruka's head knocked against the table, knocking over the cups next to him.

When everyone glared at Kabuto, he merely shrugged, “In about 10 minutes.”

* * *

 

The breeze had slowed down to a gentle caress, moving in time with the setting sun and the gentle surf. On a secluded portion of beach, the same shifter who Kisame had seen earlier was overseeing a small endeavor.

“How close are you all to finishing?” He called out to the shifters who were busy spreading branches and leaves around the beach and mixing some sort of ash into the sand.

“Within the minute, sir.” One of the working shifters called back.

The shifter with the amber hair nodded and was about to turn and leave when his phone rang. “Talk to me, babe.”

“ _Are you sure about doing this?”_ A female voice said on the other end.

“You know what will happen if we just let some piece of shit alpha come waltzing in, Konan. Besides, this stuff can't harm me. You know that.”

“ _I'm just worried, okay? From what the others are telling me, he didn't even flinch at everyone being overly hostile towards him and his pack like you ordered them to.”_

The shifter frowned as he thought. Thinking... thinking... Thought! “Meet me at Francis Beach in ten minutes. I want to have a little head-to-head with our ' _guest of honor'_.”

* * *

 

Full stomachs and the setting sun, along with a cool breeze against the radiating heat from the street and ground. It was a beautiful end to a first day of their trip. And, best of all, Deidara had been able to get his phone back since the battery had charged up while they were eating.

He was laying on Tobi's back, the young Kirin too happy and full to care about the extra weight. “Come on...” He constantly refreshed his messenger, impatient for Temari to send him a link to whatever party was happening that night.

He lifted his finger to swipe once more when his screen was suddenly filled with a link to a secret, 17-and-Up beach party that was happening that night. “Finally!”

* * *

 

On the rear veranda of the hotel, Itachi was furiously writing something down. Not observations on Kisame, surprisingly enough, but the words to a speech. He was ashamed to admit it but he had yet to start working on his Valedictorian speech. If he were a lesser person he would have blamed his father, Sasuke's attack, and the drama with his friends for his procrastination. However, he knew that he just hadn't been in the frame of mind for it. Now though, sitting in Kisame's lap on a long wicker chair, he felt at ease enough to let his fingers write on a topic that wasn't being looked over every night.

Though, he had his own hang-ups with it.

“Damn it...” He scratched out an entire paragraph he had written and tapped his pen against his notebook.

Kisame leaned up to kiss the back of Itachi's head. “Don't stress so much.”

Itachi gave a small smile in response. The larger teen was right, of course, but actually taking the advice and listening to it were two different levels of action.

“Hey!” Sasuke jogged over to the veranda. “Deidara wants to head out to Francis Beach. You coming?”

Kisame shrugged but Itachi exhaled and stood up. “Alright, let's go. I'm not going to let you get yourself into trouble.”

“Aniki, come _on..!_ ” Sasuke began groaning (whining, really). Itachi quickly shut him up and waited for Kisame to get up and lead the way to where the others were waiting to leave.

“Not that I want to be accused of snitching,” Itachi had to ask, “But has anyone heard from Vice Principal Umino lately?”

* * *

 

Iruka was still out of it: a drooling mess of a man. Kakashi seized Kabuto by the neck and growled, “Why... isn't... he waking up?!”

“Kakashi, _please_.” Kabuto rolled his eyes, “He's _awake_ , his brain is just, you know: kind of mush at the moment.”

“Oh _God_ , he's brain-dead isn't he?” Kurenai asked, Kabuto quick to snap and tell her to stop being so excitable in 'her condition'.

Iruka groaned and shook his head. He wiped at his mouth to get rid of the drool and looked up and around him.

“Oh, thank the Dire Wolf.” Kakashi let Kabuto go and looked Iruka over, “How are you feeling, Ruru?”

Iruka looked around at all of the trip chaperones, his mate, and finally Kabuto.

Kabuto who caused his eyes to widen a bit before they went to normal. He stood up and walked over to Kabuto, circling around him and giving him a once-over.

'Hello...' Kabuto watched him, 'What's this then?'

Iruka stopped in front of Kabuto and stated, “Have I ever told you how much I _love_ your glasses?”

“What?” Kakashi grimaced, but Kabuto was all-too willing to go along with a flow of compliments.

“ _Thank you_! Oh, and that shirt you're wearing is simply _divine_.” Kabuto complimented back, both Kabuto and Iruka chuckling in an eerily similar tone.

“I've seen some shit in my day,” Chiyo grimaced, “But this is chilling me to my bones.”

“You know what we should do?” Iruka told Kabuto as he walked over to Kakashi and took the wallet right out from the other shifter's pocket.

“Long Island Iced Teas?” Kabuto asked?

“Long Island Iced Teas.” Iruka nodded and, just like that, the two shifters were walking away and laughing it up like long-separated friends.

Watching the two leave, everyone was still too shocked, disgusted, and just plain flabbergasted to say much.

Eventually, though, Kakashi gently asked, “Can someone _please_ tell me what the hell just happened?”

* * *

 

The nearby fields were in full bloom with blossoms and bulbs. It made perfect sense why Francis Beach was such a popular party and picnic site.

The group walked along the sidewalk near the beach, not yet stepping out into the sands and the surf; simply admiring the few of the violet downpour covering the remnants of amber in the evening skies.

“So, 'Blondie',” Karin called to Deidara, “Where's the party supposed to be, huh?”

“First of all,” Deidara pointed a finger in the younger shifter's face, “ _You_ don't get to call me that. Second: I'm older than you, show some respect. Third: it's apparently supposed to be at an area lower down the beach. But it's not time yet, so cool your horses!”

If this supposed 'party' never started, Itachi wouldn't necessarily be upset. Why couldn't his friends just follow the rules?

Kisame took the initiative and walked down to the beach. No sooner had he set both feet upon the sand did he smell that shifter from before.

He wasn't alone this time.

The shifter with the amber hair walked down the beach, accompanied by a fairly sizable entourage: all shifters, most of them fading in notoriety in comparison to the initial shifter and the blue-haired woman next to him.

They were both dressed similarly: open jackets, tennis shoes, jeans. Both had piercings, but his were a bit more excessive. Not to mention the black shutter shades he was wearing. The incoming group got close enough for their leader to address Kisame.

“We didn't say much to each other before. The name's Pein. And I have to wonder if Dark Wolves were stupid or just stubborn.” Pein said, walking up to Kisame and trying to intimidate the other. “You. Aren't. _Welcome_ here. Or was that not made clear enough?”

Kisame didn't even flinch. But he did eventually ask,

“I'm friends with your ancestral mother, so I'm going to restrain from insulting birds. But you're preening so hard; what are you trying to prove by this pathetic leader attempt?”

“Listen _here_ , you fucking –” Pein hissed. But he stopped when he smelled something on the wind. It was this bastard alpha's scent but it was coming from two directions: Kisame himself and a human watching their exchange from afar.

Huh. No wonder this bullshit alpha was holding back.

“You're calling _me_ pathetic...” He sneered, shoving at Kisame's chest, “But what kind of self-respecting alpha ruts themselves on a human? Not even a girl, at that. What's wrong~? Is all that stern bravado just for show? To cover up a dick too small for other shifters?”

Kisame wasn't going to give Pein the dignity of a response. But Pein just had to keep going, “Can't blame you, though... He looks like he'd be good at taking cock and nothing else. A worthless hole for someone to mount that stands on two le--”

He was forced to stop his flow of words when Kisame grabbed him by the front of his shirt and hurled him through the air. His flight ended abruptly when he crashed into one of the few wooden tables on the beach.

“Oh my GOD!” Konan screamed, several bouts of shouting and yelling drawing attention as Kisame ran over to where Pein landed. He jumped on top of the older shifter and grabbed the front of his shirt again, lifting him and slamming him against the splintering wood over and over.

“Kisame, what the _hell_?!” Itachi shouted, running over to the scene.

“Itachi, no!” Hidan tried stopping him but was a bit too late. He growled in frustration before running after his friend. Whoever these new shifters were, they didn't seem like the sort to keep human safety in mind.

Kisame had moved on to clamping his hands around Pein's neck. He was completely oblivious to the protests behind him, even the slamming of fists against his back. “Kisame!” Itachi screamed when he made it over, “Stop it! You're going to kill him!”

“Butt _out_ of this!” Konan shrieked, shoving Itachi away with far more force than was warranted. When Itachi fell to the sand, he felt like the wind had been knocked from his chest. Christ, how strong _was_ that woman? What was going on?! He coughed out, struggling to regain speech.

“Hey!” Sasuke barked out at Konan, the woman giving her own angry trilling in her throat, “You touch my brother again, I'll make it so you can't touch _anything_ after!!”

“Big talk for a puppy!” Konan sneered at the teen, “Come on, put your money where your mouth is!”

“Gladly, bitch!” Hidan shouted before punching his fist into her stomach. Konan choked out, faltering back and clutching at her stomach.

“Fucking piece of shit..!” She wheezed out.

Kisame moved his attention away from Pein when the rest of Pein's entourage came to his defense. It wasn't the fear of more numbers, more along the lines of him wanting to see what had happened to Itachi.

When he was let go, Pein coughed out runny spittle and rubbed at his throat. “This isn't _over_ , you fake alpha!”

“ _ **GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!”**_   Kisame barked out in a true alpha's tone of voice. Pein's entourage quickly helped Pein and Konan to their feet and led them away.

“Fucking bastard...” Pein rasped out when they were far away enough. “He's getting what's coming to him _tonight_!”

Kisame helped Itachi to what remained of the picnic table. “Breathe... Come on, breathe for me. In... out...” Itachi gingerly followed the advice. Deep breaths in... slow breaths out... Soon his chest still ached but at least he was breathing. The first thing he said, though, made everyone uneasy, “We need to call the police.”

“No no no no!” Deidara waved his hands and shook his head, “We don't have to go that far, Itachi, come on!”

Itachi couldn't take it anymore. “To hell with 'don't have to go that far'!” He shouted, forcing himself away from his friends. “What the _hell_ is _wrong_ with all of you?! If it's not letting wild animals out of their cages --”

“My _God_ ,” Kakuzu harshly whispered, “Is he _still_ on that?”

“It's blatantly trying to ignore _actual_ criminal activity?! Why does my father have to be right about everything? God, _nothing_ has gone right in my life since Ryan died!!”

“Wait,” Kisame broke the tangent to ask, “Who the hell is _Ryan_?” He really noticed how out of the loop he was when he saw everyone else (aside from Naruto, Karin, and Suigetsu of course) was immediately reduced to awkward silence and uneasy gestures. “No, _tell me_ : who the _hell_ is _Ryan_?!”

Itachi had to take a moment: kneel on the ground, clutch at his chest. “I ca – I can't breathe!” He heaved out what few breaths he could but catching air was still a hassle. “All I... wanted was a simple... vacation...” He coughed and panted, “Why is it suddenly so hard to breathe..? Oh God...”

“He's hyperventilating...” Kakuzu warned and Sasuke took Itachi's hand, gently squeezing.

“Aniki, calm down... Take it easy... everything's going to be okay...”

Kisame pulled Kakuzu and Sasuke away, kneeling next to Itachi. “Itachi...” He said as gently as possible. “Itachi, look at me. Itachi, come on...”

Itachi was more focused on trying to get air into his lungs, but he did manage to look up at Kisame.

Those golden eyes... Beautiful, golden eyes that were a brilliant abyss that left him warm and fuzzy inside and he just felt so peaceful that a nap right there on the soft sand of the summer evening.

Itachi passed out right on the sand. His breathing evened out into a mild rhythm. “What did you do?” Sasuke panicked, trying to reach for his brother, “What the _hell_ did you _do_ , Kisame?!”

Kisame hefted a slumbering Itachi into his arms. “If you can stare a snake down, you can hypnotize it.” He explained, “It works with humans, in some extreme cases when a Suggestion won't work. That was one of the _few_ things Elder Orochimaru taught me. Hey! You two!” He made his way over to two shifters who happened to be part of the Student Law Enforcement team back at school.

“Yes, alpha?” One of them replied.

“Get him back to the hotel. Make sure he's in a safe place, and I _will_ be checking.”

One of them, and they _knew_ this was a bad idea, piped up, “With all due respect, alpha, but why aren't _you_ taking him home?”

Kisame folded his arms once the two shifters had Itachi safe in theirs, “If I leave this area now, that Pein in my ass is going to see it as a sign of weakness.”

That was understandable. The two shifters nodded and started carrying Itachi back to the hotel. Kisame hated that he had to put Itachi's well-being in someone else's hands. However, for the time being:

“Alright Deidara,” He asked the blonde, “Lead the way.”

“Oh, by the way,” Hidan reached into his pocket and pulled out the same necklace Deidara had tried to buy earlier, “Here you go, Blondie.”

* * *

 

The moon was rising into the dark skies by the time they made it to the secluded area of Francis Beach that was the venue of the exclusive party Deidara was talking about.

“What's the deal with that bird-brain anyway?” Sasori asked as they walked through the beach sand.

Kisame didn't know, all he knew is that if Pein talked shit about things he had no business talking about, he was going to meet the bad end of an alpha's anger.

Kakuzu looked around and saw a bunch of their classmates. They were all dressed for a party but there was nothing really there: no musicians, no lighting, nothing. There was _one_ speaker available with an Aux input and a small wooden stage that Sasuke and Naruto were inspecting with Karin and Suigetsu but that was it.

“Are we...” He began, “Sure we're at the right place?”

Deidara stared down at his phone and frowned up a storm. “Sure I'm sure! I...” He bit his lip, “Think..?”

Kisame walked away, wishing that he had gone back to the hotel with Itachi. The breeze kicked up a notch. Kisame took a deep breath, able to appreciate the cold, crisp air. Even the subtle sweet bite that came with it.

… Hold on.

Shit.

_Shit!_

“Fuck me!” Hidan kicked at the sweet-smelling sand, sending a branch flying. “If I wanted to stand around a bunch of assholes with my dick out I would just go a gym or something!”

Deidara had to stop himself from hurling his phone to the ground. “Damn it, Temari! This is so lame, I could kill you and Shikamaru for this!”

“Heh heh heh...”

That noise was unfamiliar, strange...

“Heh heh heh _heh_!”

That time it was just off-putting. “Hey...” Deidara looked over at Kisame, noticing his shoulders shaking. “Kisame? You okay?”

“Ha ha ha ha ha..!” Kisame laughed, the sound growing louder. “I'm... _better_ than okay!” He whipped around, landing on shaky feet. His eyes were glossy and his words slurred, “Because _I_! Can hear the _music~_!”

“O... _kay_?” Sasori stepped back. “What the hell is going on, I...” He took a deep breath, his words slowing and mixing together, “Why do I feel... _funny_ all of a _s-ssudden_?”

How long had they been out there? The air was feeling warmer, the skies seemed that much brighter; was it the stars?

Hidan was starting to feel dizzy but he still had his wits about him. “Kisame, cut it with the weird shit already!” He called out to Kisame but their pack alpha was too busy pulling off his shirt and dancing to music only _he_ could hear.

“Hi-dan~” Said albino flinched when he was grabbed from behind by Kakuzu. He tried squirming out of his boyfriend's grip, especially when Kakuzu slurred into his ear, “It's been _tho_ long since we've fucked, hasn't it Hi~dan?”

“B-bastard, what the hell are you going on about?!” Hidan was absolutely scarlet. What the hell had gotten into Kakuzu all of a sudden?! Kakuzu licked a messy line up from his neck and into his ear, making him scream, “Deidara! Help me out here, I –!” His face fell into a dazed and dopey expression. “Actually!” He slurred his words, “ _Sstay_ right there! I wanna get my ass wrecked by my fucking _boyfriend_!

Whatever he had said sot straight over Deidara's head. He and Sasori were hugging each other and crying like two drunken soldiers.

“I'm _so sorry..!_ ” Sasori bawled, “Deidara, I'm _so sorry_ for hurting you and not _being there..!_ ”

“It's _okay..._ ” Deidara sobbed back, “The only reason I started dating Tobi was to make you feel bad _anyway..!_ ”

“MR. DEIDARA!” Tobi was trying to pull the two sobbing shifters apart, “What the hell is _wrong_ with you?!” He didn't even want to go into what Deidara had just said, but something was definitely wrong with every wolf-shifter in the area. He could smell something on the air but, whatever it was wasn't effecting him or Naruto.

On stage, Naruto saw it happening too. Sasuke was rolling around on the stage: laughing and slurring his words. Karin was waving her arms around her in a daze and Suigetsu was trying to get out of his clothes so he could go skinny-dipping. But he couldn't figure out how zippers worked.

“Naruto!” Tobi called out to the fox-shifter, “Go get the teachers! Maybe they'll know what's going on!”

Naruto agreed and shifted into his vulpine state so he could get back to the hotel faster. 'Wait for me, Sasuke... Don't do anything _stupid_.'

* * *

 

The bar of the Half Moon Bay Lodge was well-stocked enough for nervous brides-to-be, raucous business investors, and especially two wolf-shifters who could knock back the sauce like water.

“A-and, you know?” Iruka laughed, sipping the last of his Mai Tai before holding up his hand for another, “They're just _so... annoying_! Ugh, if it weren't for having Kakashi's dick to _literally_ fall back on every other night I don't know how I'd stand it!”

“Tell. _Me_. About it.” Kabuto cackled, “Oh, back in Four Spirit Woofs the pups there are _awful_! And, you know, before Kisame called me here Orochimaru was barely touching me? I didn't even have that small mercy as much as I should have.”

Both shifters cackled and laughed as the bartender brought their drinks around.

“Ah, this is _so much fun_!” Iruka took a low exhale, “I never knew how wonderful you are to have around.”

Kabuto agreed. “And _I_ never realized you could be more than a fuddy-duddy.” They both lifted up their glasses and knocked them together. “Friends?”

“The _best_.”

From outside of the bar, Kakashi, Asuma, Chiyo, and Hinata were watching the exchange taking place. “This is _too fucking weird_.” Asuma grunted out and lit up a cigarette with trembling hands.

“Hand me one of those, pup.” Chiyo told him, Asuma obliging.

Hinata attempted to placate the situation. “Well,” She whispered to Kakashi, “At least Iruka's enjoying his vacation?”

Kakashi turned to her, his expression flat. “He _tried_. To. _Kill us_.”

They were so engrossed in how wrong all of this was that they had admittedly been neglecting their chaperone duties. Hell, when Itachi had been carried in an hour earlier, they had hadn't even spared a second glance to their comatose Valedictorian.

Said Valedictorian soon rose from slumber and walked down to the lobby of the hotel to see if his brother, boyfriend, and friends had come back. Itachi rubbed at his head. What exactly had happened at the beach? Wait, no. No, he remembered. Those local thugs had attacked them. He needed to convince the others to complete a police report with him!

* * *

 

Itachi was trying to figure out how to convince the others to follow the rules for _once_ , the chaperones were struggling to comprehend Iruka and Kabuto's sudden friendship. It was in the middle of all of this that Naruto snuck into the hotel. The fox looked around and kept his footfalls light.

“OMG..!” Three human girls rushed over to him, managing to peek out vermillion fur from a room away. “Look at the cute little fox!”

“Ah!” One them picked Naruto up and started stroking him like a cat, “This hotel has _everything_!”

“ _So_ putting this onto my Instagram!” The third girl took a picture of Naruto with her phone. Naruto endured all of the fake attention for a while until they lost interest. When the girls walked away, Naruto rolled his eyes and went back to running and trying to find the adults. He saw a few of them standing outside of the bar and rushed over to a nearby potted plant. _“Kakashi? Kakashi..!”_

Kakashi listened out. Something had said his name. But where? Looking down he noticed a tail swishing in the plant near them. “Naruto?”

Naruto peeked his head out of the plant. _“We need your guys' help! Something's going weird down at Francis Beach: all of the wolf-shifters are acting really strange!”_

Itachi walked closer to the bar but hid around the corner when he overheard a hushed conversation going on. “...What's happening?”

“There's something going on with the students who went out to Francis Beach tonight?”

“What the _hell_ happened to the curfew?!”

“Shit... Shit..!”

“..They're acting weird? Weird how?”

“...”

“Like a bad high? Damn it, I hate to say this but we _need_ Kabuto for this!”

“You called?”

Itachi held his breath and peeked around the corner to see Kabuto and Iruka standing in the doorway of the bar. Well, 'standing' was a bit too strong of a word when they were struggling to keep themselves stable with everything they had drunk that night.

“Sounds like some of our students got into some heavy shit.” Kabuto offered, “Let's go see if we can sober them up before the police are called, huh?”

Itachi gasped and pulled back around the corner. This was it. This was the break he was waiting for. If it meant incriminating his loved ones, so be it. This was going to save lives, feelings had to be put aside.

'Kisame,' He thought as he rushed to get some necessary items, 'Damn it, I didn't want to be right...'

* * *

 

The chaperones got to the beach and saw the scene of young wolf-shifters out of their minds due to something in the area.

“Holy _shit_...” Kurenai looked around, “What in the world happened?”

Asuma tried running to the sand to start helping students out but he was stopped by Iruka.

“I wouldn't do that,” Kabuto said, having sobered up a bit, “Wolfnip has no reservations on age.”

“My question would be who was able to buy, let alone, _touch_ Wolfnip?” Iruka whispered. Chiyo agreed. The drug-like root was only able to be found in nature by shifters, primarily of the feline set, but wolf-shifters couldn't get near the stuff without losing their minds.

“This is _just_ what we needed after a day like today...” Kakashi groaned. They couldn't even send anyone in, Asuma would never let them have Kurenai try to escort all of the students out in her condition.

“We may just have to wait for them to ride it out.” Chiyo stated, “Unless our Silver-Tongue friend here wants to try anymore of his concoctions.”

Kabuto was quick to growl, again, “Don't you have _dying_ to do?” Naruto left Hinata's arms. He had left his clothes near the beach dressing rooms when he shifted and he wanted to get back into them before any curious humans showed up.

All the while, the chaperones were thankful that none of their nosier students had come along the scene yet.

“SASUKE!”

“ _Fuck me sideways..!”_ Iruka seethed.

Itachi had arrived on the scene from another path he had taken to avoid any interference. His heart pounded as he scanned over the area; this was exactly what he was afraid of when the conversation of drugs and secrecy had come up.

His bag heavy with water bottles and first-aid, Itachi jogged down to the shore and started looking. He didn't have to go too far: Sasuke and his friends were still on stage.

“Sasuke!” Itachi shouted again, running to his baby brother's aid.

“Damn it, _no_!” Chiyo rasped out, “When the hell did he get here?!” Even with one of Wolfnip's side-effects being unable to shift from one state to another, they were still worried about a human seeing something they shouldn't. But Itachi was on auto-pilot: the only thing on his mind being the rescue of his brother. “Sasuke,” Itachi fell upon the stage next to his baby brother, “Sasuke, what have you done?”

“'Niki?” Sasuke looked up the best that he was able. He broke into a stupid smile, “You hafta... hafta marry Ki'sme! I'm havin' the _besst night_ of my _li~fe~!_ ”

“Damn it, Sasuke!” Itachi took Sasuke by the shoulder and shook him, “What did you take? Tell me what you took!!” But all he got was more giggling and snorting in return. “Shit...” He got three water bottles out from his bag and left them near Sasuke and his friends. He looked and saw Naruto walking up from who knew where. “Get them to drink those whenever they stop laughing!” He ordered the blonde, not waiting for a response as he jumped off the stage and walked around the beach. He saw Tobi giving a doleful look at Deidara and Sasori, still whining and clinging to each other. “Here,” He handed Tobi two water bottles, “Make sure that they drink them.”

Kakuzu and Hidan were too in their own world: apparently wanting to have sex but not being able to completely get out of their clothes. Itachi groaned at the awkward display and set two water bottles near them, hoping they would know how to handle it when they came to.

Finally, it was Kisame's turn.

Itachi walked up to his boyfriend, watching him spin and flail and fall a few times. Dancing? In some point of view, probably. “Kisame,” Itachi asked, “What the hell happened here?”

Hearing Itachi's voice break through his high, Kisame stopped and turned towards the source. He had to do a double-take, had Itachi been so hot before?

“You...” Kisame took a second to untangle his tongue and grab Itachi's hand,”Are the most beautiful. Human being. I've ever seen... That'ss sayin' something because I hate human beings so damn much! Because, y'know? They took everything from me? Ha hah!”

Itachi broke out of Kisame's hold. “What the hell are you talking about?” Was this trip really that deep? Everyone around him was so compromised.

A bright tunnel of light broke through the evening darkness. Itachi shielded his eyes until the light dimmed a bit. He took a careful look and saw several police cars from the local department.

“Looks like a bunch of kids tried experimenting with things they have no business with.” The sheriff grinned before ordering his officers, “Alright, start rounding them up! We'll start the paperwork when we get back to the station!”

Wait, they weren't even going to try and investigate or get everyone to a hospital? They were getting right to the idea of arresting people! Itachi took a step back, not wanting to get in the way of the incoming officers.

He started hearing the groans and whines of teens not wanting to be dragged off anywhere. Itachi walked to the side but his foot tripped on something. “What?” He looked down and saw a root that he didn't recognize. Actually, looking down at the sand itself, he could see that something off-colored had been mixed into it.

This in combination of that group from earlier... “Sheriff, wait!” He picked up the root and rushed over to where the sheriff stood. “These students didn't do this to themselves willingly.” Itachi stated, back in the mindset of a hardened investigator. He held up the discarded branch from the sands and showed it to the chaperones. “This hallucinogenic root was hidden all over the beach, as well as powders and other forms of it.”

He looked out at his classmates who were still suffering the effects. “I imagine that long-exposure to it results in what you see around us.”

“I see...” The sheriff nodded.

“So there's no reason to take everyone to jail. If anything, they need to go to the hospital.”

“Hm...” The sheriff hummed. Of course he knew what was really going on, Pein had given him a heads up about the Wolfnip he was using on this beach tonight. “Well, kid, your input and actions tonight have been highly appreciated. But my officers and I, the real police, will handle everything else.”

“Are you... Not hearing me?” Itachi couldn't believe how he was being brushed off like this. “My classmates and my brother were poisoned by the same group of thugs who attacked us earlier!”

“I'll have you know, Uchiha,” The officer turned his back to Itachi, “That Pein Rinne and his girlfriend are two of the sweetest people you could meet. A regular couple of lovebirds. They've never harmed a fly. I think you should go back to looking to you and yours before slinging accusations.” The officer nodded to himself. He didn't really feel like filing all that paperwork anyway and the Wolfnip would start wearing off soon. “Y'all have a good night now. Get back to your hotel.”

And, just like that, Itachi found himself brushed aside and belittled by the same forces he had looked up to all of his life.

It was then and there, surrounded by his ailing loved ones, still sore from being attacked earlier, and dumped into a creek without any paddles or help, that Itachi came to a sudden but long-coming realization.

He. Hated. Law Enforcement. It hadn't helped him with Ryan, hadn't helped him when he died, and all it caused was undue rifts between himself and his friends. Even his father was unbearably flaky in the case that HE had forced Itachi into!

Itachi waited until no one was looking at him and discretely shoved a piece of the root into his bag.

He would have someone outside of the police system look at it when they went home. Heaving a heavy sigh as a large portion of the weight left his shoulders, Itachi walked over to where Kisame was now sitting and giggling at the sky. If they weren't going to the hospital, he could at least be with Kisame until he came down. “How are you feeling?” He asked, retrieving a water bottle from his bag. Kisame was probably dehydrated from all of this.

“Still feel good!” Kisame laughed, “But the music's starting to go away... Sad times.”

“I see...” Itachi hummed, “Here, drink this.”

Kisame didn't seem to get the concept of the water bottle at first until Itachi pressed it to his lips. He drank down half before pulling back and laying across Itachi's lap. “You know what would be good right now?” Kisame grinned, poking Itachi in the cheek.

“A detox kit and a hospital bed?” Itachi huffed. But Kisame shook his head, “Those... those little dumpling things... from that one night before I left...”

The bottle fell from Itachi's fingers, water sinking into the polluted sand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So enter: Pein and Konan! But it seems like they're only here causing trouble at the behest of another party. Interesting... 
> 
> Wolfnip - Basically catnip for wolf-shifters but hiked up to 11
> 
> Herbal Studies - What it says on the tin: Kabuto has no magic so he has to rely on natural elements to get his whims done. 
> 
> And it seems like Itachi's having a little existential crisis, huh? So many years of wanting to follow his father's footsteps just to have it thrown in his face... 
> 
> But, who cares about that, did Kisame just let everything slip out in that one slurred comment?!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please, if you have the time, leave some feedback here or on tumblr. It really makes my day. Thank you all so, so much. Grandma loves you! 
> 
> \- Grandma-Wolf


End file.
